Time Error 2
by Rockgod96
Summary: Sequel to GameQ's Time Error. Republish by Rockgod. I did not create this story. All credit goes to GameQ for writing. I am merely reprinting for archival purposes. For more information, please read.
1. Chapter 1

Time Error 2

 **Hello, everybody! Rockgod is back again!**

 **OK, so there's probably a bunch of things you all are wondering. First off, what the hell have I been doing? Why have I not updated my previous story in for-fucking-ever? And isn't this GameQ's story instead of mine? Well, I will provide a few answers for you.**

 **First of all, yes, this is not my story. This is GameQ's. GameQ removed this story from because he no longer thinks of himself as a good writer and is kind of embarrassed to say that he wrote this story. Frankly, I kind understand where he's coming from. I looked back on some of my own stories recently, and I really cringed at what I saw and what made it worse was the fact that it was my own story.**

 **Regardless, he has allowed me to post this story back on the website solely for archival purposes.**

 **However, don't get too sad just yet. GameQ is considering doing a rewrite of this story and posting the new version on this website sometime in the future.**

 **Now, you may be wondering, what about my story? Well…Just wait until the end of this chapter, and I will give an answer to that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: Friends from the past

Tracer was running down the halls of the base, she was running straight for Winston's room as she could no longer wait for the device to be finished, she blinked towards his room to get the faster. Once she arrived to the door she did not even bother to knock opening the door forcibly and running inside. Inside the room was Winston and the other Overwatch agents, Winston currently working on the new and improved TTPB. Tracer blinked beside Winston and looked over his shoulder to see if the device was ready.

Tracer: Is it done yet? Is it done yet? Is it done yet?

Winston rolled his eyes and chuckled, this was the 10th time Tracer left and came back, and she was only gone for 3 minutes.

Winston: No, no, and no.

Tracer: How about now?

Winston: No Lena.

Tracer: Augh! This waiting is killing me! I thought you said it was gonna take like 30 minutes? Not like 3 hours!

Winston: I did say that it would take like 30 minutes, yet it hasn't even past 15 minutes.

Tracer: Wait what?

Symmetra laughed before explaining to her.

Symmetra: Tracer, you have been blinking in and out of this room for the past 10 minutes.

Mercy: And each time you do come in you would interrogate poor Winston, right Winston?

Winston: It never ends…

The Overwatch agents laughed as Tracer began to blush, she let out an embarrassed chuckle before taking a seat next to Symmetra.

Tracer: Sorry Winston, didn't mean to bother you.

Winston: Nothing to be sorry about Lena, it is understandable on how you are excited.

It had been 5 years since Engie, Scout, and Bell left. And in those 5 years many events have happened, the Overwatch agents did many missions together, and soon enough the people of the world have welcomed the Overwatch agents back. The authorities have removed the law stating Overwatch activities to be illegal, and ever since then Overwatch agents fought alongside with reinforcements to clear what was left of Talon. But what also happened during those years was Winston working on the TTPB, after Athena told him the scanning of the TTPB was complete Winston was completely shocked, that and he was choking on a banana, of course getting a heimlich maneuver from Reinhardt helped.

Later on Winston told Tracer and Symmetra about the TTPB that was left behind, both were shocked but then excited when Winston said that he could fix the device and make another one, they have been waiting eagerly until the device was done, and today was the day it would finally be finished. But still Tracer was getting impatient, the waiting was killing her, and as for Symmetra she waits calmly on her seat.

Tracer: How are you doing that? Your making it look easy.

Symmetra: Doing what?

Tracer: Just sitting there waiting? Ugh I wish I could do that.

Tracer said before deflating herself on the chair, Symmetra just giggled.

Symmetra: Tracer I have been waiting 5 years without breaking, I'm not gonna break at the last day.

Tracer: Whatever, Winston how much longer?

Winston: I'd say 4 minutes.

Symmetra: 4 MINUTES!? HURRY THE F-I mean…ok continue.

Everyone in the room was now looking at Symmetra with wide eyes, Winston turned to look at Symmetra with a raised eyebrow.

Winston: Uhh Symmetra, are you ok?

Symmetra: I'm…fine, just please continue what you were doing.

Symmetra said with a fake smile, but Winston saw her eye twitching and decided to not ask her any more questions as he has the feeling he really should hurry up. Even though Symmetra says she is fine, she is actually tormented as well by the waiting, so Tracer ain't the only one who is dying right now. After a couple of minutes or so, the TTPBs were finally ready.

Winston: Alright, it is done.

Tracer was already next Winston, Symmetra walked fast towards Winston. Winston held out two TTPBs in front of Tracer and Symmetra.

Winston: These are the devices you are gonna use to travel with, based on the same design from Engineer but with a little more tweaks to it, so it shouldn't really explode or breakdown in the first teleport.

Symmetra and Tracer grabbed the devices and put them on, Tracer let out a cheer before hugging Winston tightly.

Tracer: Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Winston: It's nothing really, but I do apologize for taking so long, it's just that the original design were based off on resources that were hard to get and-

Symmetra: We understand Winston, right now we are just happy that we finally get to see Engineer and Scout again.

Tracer: Oh wait! When are you guys coming?

Winston: Lena, you know the other time device I'm working on isn't safe yet, besides I made these devices for you and Symmetra to go there by yourselves.

Tracer: But Engie and Scout may also want to see you guys too.

Pharah: Tracer, we can't just all leave, we have the world to look after.

Tracer: But nothing has happened in awhile.

Mercy: So nothing has happened, but it is our job to keep watch anyway.

Tracer: Oh come on Mercy, from what I remember Engie said he has a medic over there who has the same type of invention for healing. You could probably learn more from the one who has made the very first healing device!

This statement silenced Mercy as she was now tempted to go, learning from a Medic in the past does sound interesting.

Winston: Wait, what other classes does he have with him?

Symmetra: I'm pretty sure he said a soldier, but I think he may have also said sniper.

Amelie: A sniper?

Amelie, which was before known as Widowmaker, was leaning against the wall when she questioned Symmetra. Her appearance has changed greatly when Mercy recovered her after Scout's attack, it was practically a miracle for Mercy to still be able to revive Amelie after such a long period time of death, after she was revived Mercy was able to turn Amelie back to normal, with some help from Winston of course. But Amelie still had her deadly skills for killing, reason why no one is ever comfortable around her. Amelie walked over to Symmetra and questioned her once again.

Amelie: Did this so called Engie have a sniper where he is?

Symmetra: Umm well, he did say that, Engie said that his sniper is very good.

Amelie raised an eyebrow with interest.

"A skilled sniper from the past? I wonder what would happen If I meet him." Amelie thought to herself.

Tracer: So could you guys come please!

Winston: I'll think about it, but having us all go is very risky.

Tracer: *sigh* well at least your thinking about it.

Winston: Well anyways what are you two waiting for? Shouldn't you two get going?

Tracer: But shouldn't we put in the coordinates?

Winston: That's already done, when Athena scanned the device she has also scanned its locations, but all that is missing is the year, month and day.

Tracer: Hmm the year…I actually cannot remember.

Symmetra: I believe it was 1980.

Tracer: Are you sure? I'd rather not teleport in a year that doesn't have a good history.

Symmetra: I think it is the right year.

Tracer: You think or you know?

Symmetra: I think, but mind as well give it a go.

Symmetra began to type in the year, month, and day, Tracer put in the same date Symmetra put.

Winston: One more thing I should say, the device has to cool down so I wouldn't recommend using the device for awhile.

Symmetra: How long?

Winston: Oh I'd say like a week or so.

Symmetra and Tracer: A week!?

Winston: I know I know, it may take awhile for you to get back home b-

Tracer: That's great! That means we get to spend lots of time with Engie and Scout!

Symmetra: Not that I'm ungrateful for this amount of time with Engie but why does the device need such a long cool down?

Winston: Well this device is small, it can only handle so much power, so you can't use it multiple times.

Symmetra: Oh ok.

Winston: Everyone get back, stay clear.

Everyone in the room backed away from Tracer and Symmetra.

Tracer: See ya loves!

Symmetra: Bye.

Tracer and Symmetra then pressed the launch button, then suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Winston's eyes widened from amazement.

Winston: Well I guess my devices worked.

Pharah: Every time I see something like this it never fails to amaze me.

Mei: You and me both Pharah.

Mercy: Winston, are we gonna go to 1980 as well?

Winston: It just depends, I will need to do more research about this job Engie and Scout work at.

Soldier 76: What if they are in the wrong year Winston?

Reinhardt: What will happen if they teleport in a year where there was nothing but war?

Winston: Tracer and Symmetra can take care of themselves very well, plus I don't remember exactly where Scout and Engineer are from but I'm certain that it is somewhere around 1980, so they can't be that far off.

* **1980***

It was 6 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was getting low, outside the base on the porch stood Engineer alone, as it was his turn to keep watch for the night. It wasn't necessary for him to start so early but he thought it would be for the best if he did, even though his legs been aching ever since the last wave he and the red mercenaries fought. And yes, they are in war with the robots, also known as the Mann vs Machine years.

It all started in 1971, there were rumors spreading around talking about these huge tank machines appearing outside of the battle areas, the mercenaries have spoken to the Administrator about these sights yet the Administrator had already acknowledged them but didn't make any actions towards these huge blue tanks. The Red team had suspicions that the Blue team were responsible for these tanks but the Blue team has stated they had nothing to do with them, still the Red team kept their suspicions. After a couple of months those huge blue tanks were gone, nobody has ever seen them again, everything went back to normal for awhile until something unexpected happened.

In 1972 the Blue base was completely destroyed by these mysterious robots, killing the whole Blue team in the process, the Blue team were caught off guard and the respawn machine was deactivated which explained their annihilation, and that's where the war begun. The Administrator informed the Red team to pack their things to move to a different place where they will hold up to defend, it turns out the robots have captured many of the factories that once were Mann Co and now it was the Red team's job alone to reclaim them, and they have been fighting the robot's ever since.

During the midst of the war the mercenaries realized that the robots have the same type of skills the Red team had, the Red team questioned the Administrator about this and she explained that these robots were designed by Gray Mann as an effort to claim some of the land for himself. Engineer assumed the blue tanks outside of the battle field were scanning them as they fought one another.

But throughout those entire 8 years of war, Engineer still remembers the one women he loves, Symmetra. He looked up at the sky, the sky looking dark blue while the horizon over the many trees looked whitish blue, this was the reason why he chooses to do his watch early, it reminded him of her. The bark on the trees reminded him of her skin, the light blue color in the horizon reminded him of her clothes, and the stars that now appeared reminded him of her bright smile. As Engineer continued to look up at the sky he was unaware of Scout walking behind him.

Scout: Your still thinking of her aren't you?

Scout now stood next to Engie as he too looked up to the sky.

Engineer: Yeah…I really miss her.

Scout: Well you ain't the only one missing a girl from the future, I miss Tracer.

Engineer: Hehe, kinda is weird that we are in love with girls in the future yet we ain't even suppose to meet them.

Scout: Yeah well you stupid time device thing is the reason we met them, and now here we are, literally 12 years have passed since we met them and we are just dying to see them one last time, it's because of you we suffer!

Engineer: Hehe, but it was worth seeing them right?

Scout: Hell yea!

Engineer shook his head as he laughed, Scout laughed with him, then their laughing stopped and there was only silence before Engineer spoke up.

Engineer: What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be doing whatever at the base?

Scout: Oh, being ungrateful for me to accompany you here huh?

Engineer: Well it was more quite out here till you came along.

Scout: Ok you know what? Screw you chucklenuts I'm outta here.

Engineer: Scout learn to take a joke.

Scout: That wasn't even a joke! Neither was it funny!

Engineer: Alright I'm sorry.

Scout: Whatever.

Engineer: Scout could ya do me a favor?

Scout: If it's about lifting those tool boxes filled with level 3 sentries you might wanna ask Heavy that, those things are heavy dude how do you even lift them up?

Engineer: Well after years of lifting level 1 and 2 teleporters, dispencers, sentries, you gain a lot more strength to lift a level 3 sentry. But that's not what I was gonna ask.

Scout: What is it then?

Engineer: You mind keeping watch for me for a bit? I need to do a few things in my workshop.

Scout: Well I don't know Engie, I got a busy schedule to just stare at a wall for the whole day.

Engineer rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the base.

Scout: But I guess I could squeeze this in my schedule.

Engineer: Gee thanks.

Engineer said plainly, Scout chuckled as he sat himself on the porch and began to watch, but Scout then noticed a bright flash of light appearing in the forest, this caught Scout's interest in what it was. They haven't gotten any action for days, usually the robots would attack weekly so Scout suspected this to be one of them sniperbots roaming the area. He grinned before taking out his scattergun, normally he would go alone but last time he was told to take someone with him, since Engie was busy he decided to ask Spy through the radio.

Scout: You rattlesnake.

"What is it Scout?" Spy said through the radio.

Scout: I got a sighting of something shiny in the distance, I think we should check it out.

"No." Spy said, but then Soldier spoke up in the radio.

"You will go with Scout you sad excuse of a maggot! Or else I will strangle you with your own training bra!"

"Ugh fine."

Scout held in his laugh after what he heard from the radio, minutes later Spy uncloaked next to him, startling Scout a bit.

Spy: Where did you see it?

Scout: Somewhere near that rocky hill, it could be one of them sniperbots.

Spy: Highly doubt it, our Sniper has not spotted any from where he camps.

Scout: Well it has to be something over there cause that light was pretty bright.

Spy: Let's just get this over with, I don't have all day.

Scout and Spy began to run towards the sight.

* **Symmetra and Tracer***

Symmetra and Tracer teleported successfully in 1980 and the first thing they noticed about the environment they were was that it had lots of trees, there were some rocky hills and just lots of trees.

Tracer: Ehh this place foresty.

Symmetra: I can assume we are in a forest too.

Tracer: Dang it Winston! I don't believe you put in the right coordinates.

Symmetra: Maybe his coordinates were a bit off, let's just try to walk around and see if there are any buildings nearby.

Tracer: Alrighty then.

They began to walk in the forest, not knowing if they are walking deeper or outer of the forest, but as they continued to walk Tracer heard something and stopped Symmetra.

Tracer: Hey…did you hear that?

Symmetra: Hear what?

Tracer: Listen closely.

Both agents kept quiet and ears sharp to hear anything, sure enough they heard some quick footsteps and a couple snaps of twigs, they were not alone.

Tracer: *whisper* I gotta feeling we being watched love.

Tracer said as she looked around in the trees, Symmetra also looked around and thought she saw a figure turn invisible.

Symmetra: *whisper* Did you see that?

Tracer: *whisper* See what?

Symmetra: *whisper* Nevermind.

Tracer then spotted a fast movement in the branches.

Tracer: *whisper* I saw something moving in the trees, we should get our weapons out before they att-

"AHHH!"

Suddenly someone jumped out of the trees, releasing his battle cry as he shot at Tracer, Tracer easily dodged the bullets by blinking away, she then took out her Pulse pistols and aimed them at the attacker, Symmetra aimed her Photon Projector at him too.

Tracer: I don't know who you are but you best think twice before attacking us!

Symmetra: Either drop your weapons or you will be killed!

Both agents warned the attacker, but the attacker just stood there frozen, his arms hanging down with his weapon hanging only by a finger, Tracer and Symmetra took the time to analyze him. He wore plain black brownish looking pants, a red and yellow jacket that had two straps going across the chest, had a hat with goggles on top of it and a red eye piece that covered his left eye, and some sorta backpack. But what they didn't know was that they were starring at their old friend Scout.

Scout: Tracer?...Symmetra?

Tracer's eyes widened as she remembered that voice from anywhere, Symmetra gasped as she realized who they were aiming their weapons at. Scout suddenly dropped his weapon and raised his hands up before shouting.

Scout: Spy don't shoot! Don't shoot!

Tracer and Symmetra turned around to see a masked man with only his eyes and mouth shown aiming his revolvers at both Tracer and Symmetra. Spy looked at Scout quizzically.

Spy: What?

Spy was not so lucky as he was harshly kicked in the face by Tracer.

Spy: FACK!

Spy screamed as he held his now broken nose, Symmetra finished him off with his revolver, one shot to the head. Tracer blinked towards Scout as he ran towards her, once they met Tracer tackled Scout to the ground, Tracer was now on top of Scout hugging him tightly with tears of joy sliding down her cheek, Scout returned the hug gladly as he kissed her in the forehead, it was a dream come true. Tracer's eyes then met his eyes before she kissed him in the lips, as they were doing that Symmetra walked over to them and rolled her eyes.

Symmetra: I would make a proper hello to you Scout but It looks like you and Tracer are busy.

Tracer pulled away from Scout and held his head against her accelerator protectively before glaring at Symmetra.

Tracer: You can wait your turn Satya! I've been waiting years to do this!

Scout felt a little awkward in the position he was in and pried Tracer's hands off of his head before getting up. He chuckled a bit before looking at Symmetra.

Scout: It's good to see you too Symmetra, but you look different, both of you do!

Symmetra: Is that the reason why you attacked us? You didn't recognize us?

Scout: Of course I didn't! But looks like you girls didn't recognize me either.

Tracer: Well the last time I saw Scout he wore something totally different then what he is wearing now, you look good.

Scout: Same to you, you look…sporty, I like it.

Tracer wore green goggles and had a black leather jacket on with her accelerator on top, she also wore black tight pants with a green writing of the name "Tracer" on it. When Scout looked at Symmetra he thought she looked like some sorta engineer and scientist from the lab coat she wore, her hair style was different too, she also wore long grey and white pants.

Tracer: Thank you Scout.

Tracer gave him a peck on the cheek.

Symmetra: But how did you recognize us?

Scout: Well when Tracer blinked, plus from your voices.

Tracer: Wait, someone is missing here, where is Engie?

Symmetra immediately was excited by the mention of his name, if Scout was he so should he be.

Symmerta: Where is Engineer?

Scout: Back at my base but I gotta say, me and Engie got a lot of explaining to do when we get there.

Tracer: Why?

Scout: Well that guy you killed minutes ago was actually one of mine so uhh…yeah.

Scout said as he scratched the back of his head, Tracer panicked and Symmetra slapped herself for not thinking twice before pulling the trigger.

Tracer: Oh my gosh we didn't know!

Symmetra: There has to be a way to bring him back!

Scout: No ladies it's alright, he'll be back…sadly, he currently is going through the respawn time.

Symmetra: Respawn time?

Scout: I'd rather not discuss it as it is boring crap yet scary crap too.

Scout looked up to the sky and saw it was getting late, the forest was getting darker.

Scout: We best get going, wild things happen at night in a forest like this.

The Overwatch agents agreed and began to follow Scout, Tracer holding his hand as Symmetra walked beside him. Soon enough they arrived at the base, it wasn't a big base but it wasn't a small base either. As they were getting closer to the entrance Scout slowed down a bit.

Scout: Stay behind me, I'll explain to them.

Tracer and Symmetra nodded before getting behind him, sure enough the entrance opened with 7 mercenaries holding their weapons. Symmetra spotted the one she killed earlier aiming his revolver at her, his face said he was pissed, but she did not find Engineer anywhere.

Soldier: Who are those two ladies behind you Scout!? And why did they kill our frenchy and not kill you!?

Scout: Soldier, guys I can explain, just please don't shoot them.

Spy: Well go on then, explain.

Sniper: And it better be a good explanation cause I had to drive from my camp site all the way back here because of this.

Scout: I'm gonna need Engineer.

Soldier: Why do you need that maggot?!

Symmetra frowned when this person called Engineer a maggot, Tracer didn't like him either.

Scout: I need him because he is part of this too, plus he will explain much better than me.

Soldier growled before agreeing with Scout.

Soldier: Fine! But I expect a good explanation from you and Engie!

Scout: Whatever.

Scout said casually before motioning Symmetra and Tracer to follow him, as Tracer and Symmetra followed Scout Symmetra looked back at the mercenaries. One of them had a black helmet with 3 stars on it, the other looked a medic due to the red cross on his uniform, there was a man drinking while holding what looks like some sorta grenade launcher, then there was a large man eating a sandwich, a man wearing a white hat and a sniper rifle strapped around his shoulder, she also saw a strange looking figure who wore a fireproof suit and had a black mask, the figure tilted its head at Symmetra which sent chills down her spine, she immediately looked away. They continued to walk down the hallway until Scout took a turn, they then faced a door.

Scout: Welp here we are.

Symmetra frantically looked at herself and fixed her hair making sure to look pretty, Tracer giggled while Scout grinned while shaking his head.

Scout: Don't worry Symmetra, your gonna blow him away.

Scout then knocked on the door, at first there was nothing but silence until they heard some crashing noises, followed by a "DAMMIT!" Scout opened the door slowly to reveal Engineer as he struggled to pick up some fallen metal objects, Symmetra's eyes widened and her breath was taken away. Engineer was picking up the metal parts and putting them back on the shelf until one of the metal objects fell off again and hit his construction hat, even though his head was protected he still felt the hard impact and began to rub his head.

Engineer: Dag nabbit dug it!

Scout: Woah Engie, you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Engineer: Shut it Scout!

Engineer yelled but didn't look Scout's way, Symmetra started walking towards him.

Engineer: Aren't you suppose to be keeping watch? And what happened to Spy? How did he get killed?

Scout: Maybe you can ask the person who is now right behind you.

Scout said with a chuckle, Engineer rolled his eyes.

Engineer: I ain't in the mood for you to be messing with me Scout, can't you see I'm busy?

Engineer said as he reached down to grab the metal object from the floor but as he did he saw some futuristic looking heels. His eyes furrowed as he stood up again, he placed the object back on the shelf before slowly turning around. His eyes then landed on Symmetra, he gasped when he recognized her almost immediately. He took off his goggles to see her clearly, to see if he wasn't just seeing things, but here she was right in front of him.

Symmetra: Dell…

Engineer: Satya…

 **To be continued…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rockgod again.**

 **If you felt sad over seeing this fanfiction removed from this site, then I hope seeing this has helped make you feel better.**

 **Now, the big question: What about me?**

 **Well, I said at the beginning of this story that like GameQ, I've started to doubt my own abilities as a writer. I saw an early draft that I wrote for the next chapter for my own story, Meet the New Life, and I didn't like it. I thought it was going in a direction that I didn't like. I sometimes feel like I need to do a rewrite of my own story sometimes.**

 **Part of the reason why I originally wrote a depressing story about Scout and Tracer (Don't You Dare Clock Out Early) was because I was feeling very depressed at the time, which I have mostly recovered from. Now, even though the next story was much more comedic, I don't feel like it was well-written.**

 **Now, that being said, I'm not going to quit writing that story. I just feel like I need to spend some more time thinking about what Meet the New Life will be about before I resume writing it. But I promise another chapter will come, I just can't say when now.**

 **Now, here's another thing you might like to hear: Both GameQ and myself are willing to speak about our stories or anything else for that matter. If you wish to speak to either of us, you may contact us by friending us on Steam. GameQ's Steam name is the same as it was here on and my name there is simply Rockgod. Our profile pictures are the same as they are (or were) here.**

 **We strongly prefer that you communicate with us through Steam rather than Fanfiction's IM or anything else for that matter. Not only can you communicate with us, but you can also play games with us as well. Both he and I play Team Fortress 2 regularly and we're willing to play a round with anyone, provided that it's within a time we can play.**

 **Please do not hesitate to reach out to us for really anything at all.**

 **In the meantime, Rockgod out.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time Error 2

Chapter 2: Reunited

Engineer continued to stare at Symmetra in disbelief, he didn't know what to do as he never expected her to come back in his life. He noticed that she looked different than how he remembered her, she noticed his different features too. He grew a grey beard that covered all around his mouth and covered his chin too, and he wore a device on his arm that looks just like hers. Symmetra smiled warmly as she brought up her hand to his face and began to rub his cheek softly.

Engineer began to smile as it really was her, but then he was startled when Symmetra brought him in to a deep kiss. His body tensed up a bit before slowly relaxing as his mind began to melt by her kiss, he pulled her in closer as he put his arms around her, Symmetra putting her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. However as they continued to have their moment, Tracer sought a perfect chance for revenge.

Tracer: I would make a proper hello to you Engineer but it looks like you and Symmetra are busy.

Tracer said while doing her best to mimic Symmetra's voice, Symmetra pulled away from Engineer before hugging his neck tightly as she began to stare at Tracer with her deadly glare.

Symmetra: Back off Tracer!

Tracer giggled as Scout laughed, Symmetra continued to glare at the two until she heard Engineer.

Engineer: airhole closing, neck snapping, having a hard time breathing right now…

Symmerta gasped before releasing Engineer from her death grip, Engineer began to breathe heavily.

Symmetra: I'm so sorry Dell! I didn't mean to choke you!

Engineer: It is alright Satya, just try not to put me into a headlock the next time someone interrupts us.

Engineer said as he rubbed his neck, Tracer blinked towards him and gave him a big hug, he returned the hug.

Engineer: Tracer! Good to see you again!

Tracer: It's very good to see you too Engie! When we first found Scout or maybe we should say he found us, we were wondering where you were.

Engineer: Oh well I was just in here working on a couple things, that was until the shelf on my wall fell down, dropping everything else to the floor. But look at you two, you girls look amazing!

Engineer looked back at Symmetra as he admired her new appearance.

Engineer: Especially you Satya.

Symmetra blushed and looked away as she tried to hide it, but Engie already saw it and chuckled.

Engineer: Hehe, still got it. But how did you two get here?

Symmetra: Are you serious? Do you not remember?

Engineer furrowed his eyebrows.

Engineer: Remember what?

Tracer: *giggle* Engie! You left your time device behind!

Engineer gasped and his jaw dropped to the floor, he remember that he left his TTPB to be scanned, he must have forgotten when he was taken to the Talon base. He gripped his head when he realized that's what has been bothering him for the past years.

Engineer: Of course! That's what I've been trying to remember this whole entire time! Still though that doesn't explain how the both of you got here.

Symmetra: Well after Winston found out that the TTPB device was there the scanning was complete so he began to work on it.

Tracer: It took him 5 years to finish just to finish two TTPBs although more improved then the original.

Tracer said as she showed the new and improved TTPB on her arm, Engineer took a hold on it to examine it, he was impressed.

Symmetra: 5 years it has been since we last seen each other and now finally at last here we are.

Tracer: And let me tell those 5 years has been completely miserable without you.

Tracer said as she gave Scout a hug, although Scout didn't return the hug as he was confused, so was Engineer.

Scout: 5 years? Really?

Tracer: Well duh Scout, but you probably shouldn't know because it probably was like a year or so for guys.

Engineer: Tracer, Symmetra, Scout and I haven't seen you in 12 years…

Symmetra: What? But I thought you guys were from somewhere around 1980.

Engineer: The year we came from was 1968.

Tracer and Symmetra were shocked by this statement, it's been 5 years for them but 12 years for Engie and Scout, they didn't know how to respond to this and stood in silence.

Scout: But hey, at least you showed up before 13 years, am I right?

Engineer: What's important now is that you two finally came.

Engineer gave Symmetra a hug as he was very happy to see her again, Symmetra returned the hug. Tracer looked back at Scout with a worried expression on her face.

Tracer: What has happened throughout those years?

Scout: Oh boy where do I even begin! Well at first thing were normal the first year, but then things changed when we were attacked by-

Engineer ran over to Scout and covered his mouth, he did not want Symmetra and Tracer knowing this.

Tracer: Attacked by what?

Engineer: That is none of your concern.

Scout: Engie what the hell?

Scout said in a muffled voice.

Engineer: I'll explain later.

Symmetra: Engineer, Dell, what happened in those years?

Engineer: All I can say what happened is a great deal, things have changed since then.

Before Tracer and Symmetra could question what he meant, Sniper walked through the door.

Sniper: Oi! Engie and Scout, that blockhead is losing his patience, he wants an explanation now.

Engineer looked at Scout with a questioned look, Scout made a nervous grin as he knew he forgot.

Scout: Hehe, forgot to mention that Soldier wanted me and you to explain about Tracer and Symmetra.

Engineer rolled his eyes before walking towards the door, Scout followed, but before he could leave he turned around to Tracer and Symmetra.

Engineer: You two ladies stay here until I get back.

Sniper: That ain't gonna happen Engie.

Engineer: What?

Sniper: Soldier ordered that they be put in the interrogation room.

Engineer: That ain't necessary, he'll be getting the answers from me.

Sniper: Sorry mate, the team voted that those two girls be put in there.

Engineer: You voted yes didn't you?

Sniper: I said I'm sorry.

Engineer shook his head as he roughly passed by Sniper with a shove on the shoulder, Scout followed but glared at Sniper. Sniper sighed before looking at Symmetra and Tracer.

Sniper: You two, follow me.

Sniper led the way as the two agents followed him, Sniper checked his back to see if they were following him, as the agents continued to follow Sniper they spotted Scout and Engie walk into a different room. Sniper continued to walk until he stopped at a door, he opened the door and held it open for Tracer and Symmetra to walk in, once they were inside he closed the door and locked it, then started walking to the meeting room where the mercenaries were having a discussion about the two agents, while observing them through the window.

Medic: So these two are responsible for Spy's death? How embarrassing.

Spy: Shut up.

Demoman: I'm drunk! You don't have an excuse!

Spy: Fall of a cliff already you drunken fool.

Soldier: You are a disgrace to this team Spy! These are women! Aren't you known to be good with them?

Spy: Go to hell.

Soldier: I already have you worthless maggot!

Spy continued to smoke as he stayed neutral, not caring about the other's insults. He isn't one to give an excuse but he honestly didn't see those two ladies as deadly women, the only lady he ever saw using a gun was Miss Pauling, any others he did not ever see use a gun, you could say he was caught off guard. Sniper then came in through the door.

Sniper: Well, it's safe to say they ain't hostile, had my back turned on them for awhile, they didn't do anything.

Engineer: They ain't hostile, I know them well enough.

Scout: Same here, they wouldn't kill anybody unless they have to defend themselves.

Soldier: And how do you know them Scout and Engie?

Scout: Engie, I think I'll let you handle this, I ain't good with storytelling.

Engineer sighed before looking at the group of mercenaries.

Engineer: Alright this is a long story so listen closely because I'm only gonna say this once, so get comfy.

* **Back in 2081***

Winston was currently on his computer doing some research about where Engineer and Scout came from, although he was having a hard time. He grunted as he rubbed his forehead with frustration, Athena spoke up.

Athena: Now now, let's not get upset about this.

Winston: This is really frustrating, I've searched up any events that had happened in 1980 but yet I still can't find anything about where Engineer and Scout came from!

Winston yelled grabbing his head with anger before slamming his forehead against the desk.

Athena: Shall I call Mercy to accompany you? She usually would be able to help out.

Winston sighed as he mind as well call her since he thinks he may have injured his forehead, but then something popped up in his mind.

Winston: Accompany…accompany…a company! Engineer and Scout worked for a company! Athena your more useful then you think!

Athena: I am?

Winston: Quick, I want you to search all the companies in 1980, and I mean all of them.

Athena: Yes Winston.

Athena then began to list all the companies in front of Winston, he began to scan through the list to see a familiar name he has heard before, but to no avail.

Winston: Hmm, perhaps I got excited over nothing.

Athena: Wait, there is one more company I have found.

Athena showed Winston the company she has found, the name "Mannco" looked promising.

Winston: Athena, need an analysis of this company.

Athena obeyed and popped up a list of details of the company, it showed the events, the histories, and the mercenaries of company.

Winston: Bingo.

Mercy: Bingo?

Winston nearly jumped off his seat from the sudden voice of Mercy, he looked behind him to see Mercy covering her mouth, doing her best not to laugh.

Winston: Mercy! Next time make your presence known before you get behind me.

Mercy: Sorry, but I assumed you would know that I was coming since Athena requested for me to come, why did you say bingo anyway?

Winston: Because I just found the company where Engie and Scout work, Athena, show me the list of the mercenaries.

A list of profile soon popped up, showing the names, description, and pictures of the mercenaries. Soldier, Heavy, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Demoman, Pyro, Engineer and Scout were in the list. Winston scanned the mercenaries with interest, each of them possessed a skill that is different from the others, making them a great team. Mercy looked at Medic's profile with curiosity, but disappointed to see very little information, all it said from the description was that he was from germany, it also said that he lost his medical license from an experiment gone wrong. Mercy raised an eyebrow, so she knew this was not an ordinary medic, but she wonders what kind of medic he is.

Mercy: It doesn't provide much detail about the Medic.

Winston: Same for the others.

Winston said with great disappointment as he looked at each of the profiles to see barely anything of their back story. He let out a sigh before scratching his chin, he wanted to know more of the mercenaries, but the information found in the computer was just not enough to satisfy him. He did remember Tracer begging him and the other agents to come, but having them all go is just too risky, Winston had to think more about this. He got up from his desk and headed for his time teleporter, Mercy followed him.

Mercy: What are you doing?

Winston: I'm going to work on my time teleporter a bit more.

Mercy: Are you thinking about going to 1980?

Winston: No of course not, you and I both know the possibilities that may happen if we were to all leave.

Mercy's hope of speaking to the Medic were crushed, but she had to agree, if they were to all leave their base it would be only protected by the many soldiers who were hired to work for them, but almost any sort of terrorist group could tear them apart. She sighed before biding Winston goodbye and left the room, leaving Winston all by himself as he continued to work on his time teleporter. Winston would have to apologize to Mercy later for lying, for he was thinking about going to 1980, where his agents and a few old friends currently were. But he had hesitation about going, he was not sure whether or not he and the agents should go. Winston let out a sigh as he continued to work, but Athena spoke up.

Athena: Winston, there is new information I found from 1980.

Winston: Not now Athena.

Athena: Yes Winston.

Winston continued to work on his device, but what he didn't know was that Athena was trying to inform him something very important. It was about the Mann vs Machine war.

 ***Back in 1980***

Engineer: So that's how me and Scout got back, and that's how we know Symmetra and Tracer.

Engineer just finished telling the mercenaries the whole story about his and Scout's disappearance, all of them either had wide eyes, mouths open, or were just downright amazed and shock at the same time. None of them could speak as they were speechless, they didn't know how to respond to this, but the first to speak was Heavy.

Heavy: So, baby man have baby girl all this time?

Scout: Yeah.

Heavy: Hmm…big surprise.

Spy: You actually surprised me Scout, and proved me wrong to, I thought that no women would ever fall for you, especially a women from the future.

Scout: Go to hell Spy.

Sniper: Oi! Medic, time to pay up, I won the bet.

Medic growled as he gave Sniper 100 bucks, Sniper chuckled as he slid his finger across the top of the 100 bucks.

Sniper: Hehe and I too thought he would never get a girl for himself. You just made a man very happy Scout.

Medic: Shut up!

Scout: Why are you guys so amazed by me getting a girlfriend!? If anything you should be surprised Engie has one!

Engineer chuckled as he readjusted his hat.

Heavy: Engineer is not baby man, you are. Engineer may not be giant, but he is one in heart.

Engineer: Much obliged Heavy.

Engineer thanked for the compliment as he and Heavy fist bumped each other, Scout rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

Heavy: But.

Heavy gave Scout a good slap on the back, nearly knocking Scout's soul out of him.

Heavy: Heavy is happy to know baby man is not so baby anymore.

Heavy smiled happily as he put Scout in a head lock and gave him a knuckle wedge, Scout cringing in pain as he tried to squeeze out of the strong man's grip. Pyro laughed at this scene, everyone else started to laugh too, all except one who looked at the Overwatch agents through the window, Soldier. Soldier didn't like them one bit, even though Engineer explained they aren't hostile that doesn't mean he was going to show any respect to them, reason one being the fact that it takes a lot to earn respect from him, reason two being that he believes women should not be anywhere near war, and if the future has women fighting wars then oh boy he was glad he doesn't belong there.

Engineer: All in favor of letting the two ladies out of the room?

All the mercenaries except for Soldier raised their hands, Engineer sighed before dropping his hand down.

Engineer: What is it this time Soldier?

Soldier: Engineer, exactly what are those two ladies gonna be doing while they are here?

Engineer: Well they could walk around and explore our base, of course not without someone with them, they could also meet you guys too.

Soldier: Negative!

Soldier said as he quickly marched towards Engineer and stopped right in front of him.

Soldier: Those women do not belong here! They aren't allowed here in this base or in this area! They may have met you two maggots but they will not be meeting the rest! Where ever they came from, wherever you found them, send them back!

Engineer: Who said you can give orders? You ain't the leader of this team.

Soldier: I said I can give orders! And I am the rightful leader of this team! Maggot!

Engineer: Rightful leader! Am I the only one in this team who remembers the many failures we had because of following Soldier's pathetic strategies?

Soldier: You have no right to talk bad about my strategies, you were dominated by that stupid female engineer all the time! You're a disgrace to the uniform you wear!

Engineer: There is no disgrace from getting dominated by a women, what is a disgrace is that you were rejected by every army because of your wild and unprofessional tactics! You promoted yourself! You gave yourself medals that were made by you! YOU are a disgrace to America!

At this point Engineer and Soldier were right up in each other's face, both of their fists clenched tightly, starring angrily at each other. Heavy and Scout were right next to them, ready to break up the fight if it starts, it wouldn't have been their first time doing that. Soldier was about to make his first swing until Heavy spoke up.

Heavy: Da, it is decided, those little girls stay here for now, entire team said yes. So leader or not Soldier, they stay here if they wish too.

Soldier growled at Engineer before backing away, but he still had one question.

Soldier: Fine! They will stay here! But whatever happens to them will be none of our concerns! Still! Are you planning on telling them what we are up against?!

Engineer: No, and Scout and I can take care of them ourselves.

Engineer shot back, Scout was confused.

Scout: Wait what?

Engineer: Scout they can't fight with us in this war.

Scout: What? But why?

Medic: Not sure why they can't.

Sniper: I say they should fight with us, it's 9 of us against a whole army of robots, let's even the odds a little.

Soldier: No! We done just fine without them!

Engineer: That I agree with, plus something else, you guys do know how Gray Mann was able to create robots with the same technique as ours right?

The mercenaries nodded, well almost all of them since Demoman was so drunk he couldn't even move his head without falling.

Engineer: If Gray Mann were to see Symmetra and Tracer in the fight, he would scan them, analyze them, then next thing you know we would be fighting robot clones of them, making this war we are fighting twice much harder. And I don't think they would be staying with us forever, so if they were to leave we wouldn't last long.

The mercs nodded as they understood the situation, Soldier was just glad those two agents will not be in his way.

Scout: So what? We gonna just hide it from them?

Engineer: We have too, otherwise they would never leave, they would want to fight with us.

Scout: But what if the robots attack while they are here?

Engineer: We just tell them to stay put, lying is something I will try to avoid but if I have no choice we may have to Scout.

Scout looked down to the floor, he did not like the sound of that, lying to Tracer means to betray her trust, he didn't want to do that.

Engineer: Alright so…Soldier, is there anything else you would like to question?

Soldier sneered at Engineer before turning and walking towards the exit, before he left he stopped and turned towards Engineer.

Soldier: Just make sure they don't get into any trouble.

Then he left, Engineer sighed before looking towards Scout.

Engineer: You can let them out now, if Symmetra wants to see me I'll be outside doing my watch for the night.

Engineer left the room, Scout headed for the interrogation room while the mercenaries walked out of the room too. When Scout reached it he unlocked the door and opened it, Tracer and Symmetra were found sitting on the chairs provided in the room, and both were glad to see Scout.

Tracer: Thank goodness you are here, we thought we were gonna be in here forever!

Scout: Sorry Tracer and Symmetra, Engineer had to tell the whole story.

Symmetra: It is alright.

Scout: Welp, it's getting late, the sun is down. I think we should call it a day, come on let's get out of this room.

Tracer and Symmetra agreed with him and followed, they followed him until they found Spy standing in the halls smoking.

Scout: Yo Spy, do you know if we got any extra mattresses for Tracer and Symmetra?

Spy let out a displeased grunt.

Spy: I expected an apology from the both of you.

He took his eyes off of his cigar and looked at Symmetra and Tracer, Scout rolled his eyes thinking that it wasn't necessary.

Scout: Spy quit being a sore loser.

Tracer: No he is right, we are sorry for killing you back in the forest, I'm sorry I kicked you in the face.

Symmetra: I'm sorry for killing you with your own gun, but we didn't know you were with Scout.

Spy thought for a moment, he could understand this miss understandment.

Spy: Very well, fine I forgive you. Take it from me forgiving is not something I do, so please do not make the same mistake again.

Symmetra: Thank you.

Scout: So now that's over with, you have any idea if we have spare mattresses?

Spy: Ugh Scout! These women are our guest! They should not be sleeping in dirty mattresses, where are your manners?

Scout: Uhh…

Spy: And to know that one of these guests is your lover, I assumed you would have been fine to sleep with her.

After Spy said this Scout turned completely red, his face matching the exact same color of his t-shirt. Tracer giggled at the sudden change of color from Scout, but she couldn't help but blush as well.

Scout: Umm…well, I never thought of that.

Spy: Oh Scout, you have so much to learn then. But as you can see I am busy here, so please go on.

Spy then continued to smoke his cigar as he walked away, Scout's redness started to fade away as he released a sigh, he turned towards Tracer.

Scout: Uhh ok that got awkward hehe…

Symmetra: Scout do you know where Engineer is?

Scout: Oh yeah he is outside, come on I'll show ya.

Scout then lead Symmetra and Tracer to the entrance where they came in, he pointed Engie out in the distance, he was on a porch with a search light on it.

Scout: There he is.

Symmetra: Thanks, I'll see you guys later.

Symmetra began walking towards Engineer, leaving Scout and Tracer alone.

Scout: So uhh…I guess I'll bring you to my room.

Scout started leading Tracer to his room. Symmetra was walking up to the porch where Engie stood with his golden Frontier Justice leaning against his shoulder, as he watched the dark forest carefully, making sure to keep an eye out for those blue eyed robots. Symmetra thought it would be best not to startle him, and made her presence known by clearing her throat. The sound caught Engineer's attention and he turned around to see Symmetra, he smiled as she walked up to him.

Engineer: Hello Satya.

Symmetra: Greetings Dell.

Engineer noticed there was nothing to sit on so he took out his toolbox and activated the Rancho Relaxo, the toolbox formed itself into a nice metal seat, with bottles of beer next to it. He motioned Symmetra to sit on it, Symmetra gladly took it as she sat herself on it.

Symmetra: Thank you.

Engineer nodded before looking back out in the forest.

Symmetra: What are you doing out here so late?

Engineer: I'm doing watch tonight, us mercenaries would take turns to stay up through the night to keep watch.

Symmetra: Keep watch from what?

Engineer suddenly wished he didn't tell her why he was there, he had to think of something and fast, he didn't want to lie though, but he thought of something.

Engineer: For danger of course, when you in a base in the middle of the forest, lots of crazy stuff happens at night, not all the time but you know.

Technically he didn't lie, he was looking out for danger alright, a.k.a. Gray Mann's robots, and crazy things do tend to happen at night.

Symmetra: Oh, so what has been happening ever since you came back to your time?

Engineer: I already told you, a great deal has happened.

Symmetra: Can you be more specific?

Engineer didn't want to tell her, he thought fast to turn the tables around.

Engineer: Enough about me, I wanna know what happened to you ever since we left.

Symmetra: Hmm I don't know where to start.

Engineer: How about after we left?

Symmetra: Ok, after you, Scout, and Bell left, we had Reinhardt destroy the time teleporter.

Engineer: Hehe, I miss that big guy.

Symmetra: Afterwards Mercy wanted to bring Widowmaker back to our base, where she can be revived and recovered.

Engineer: Wait what?

Symmetra: She wasn't always part of Talon Dell, it's a long story and I rather let Amelie tell you the story herself.

Engineer: Amelie?

Symmetra: That's her real name, before she was turned into Widowmaker, but now she is back to normal, well sorta. She still is very deadly, she has not lost her touch at all, not all of us are comfortable when she is around, not even Reinhardt!

Engineer's eyes widened when she stated that.

Symmetra: I know right? But, at least she would think twice before pulling the trigger if she ever aims at you. But when she has you in her hands….

Symmetra let a shiver go down her spine as she remembered watching Amelie train with regular Overwatch soldiers, those poor men were shown no mercy, Mercy had to actually do some surgery on one of them because her staff was just not enough. Engineer could almost see the memory in Symmetra's eyes and quickly understood how dangerous Amelie still is, in fact she may have become more deadly instead of less. But then something popped up in Symmetra's mind, a question.

Symmetra: Wait a second, where is Bell?

Engineer: Bell?

Symmetra: Yeah you know, that one lady who was responsible for framing you and Scout.

Engineer stayed in silent as he stared into the forest, he released a sigh before answering.

Engineer: We went…separate ways.

Engineer lied that time, he felt guilty but he didn't know how else to cover it. Truth be told was that he had no idea what happened to Bell, when the Red team were searching for any survivors at the Blue base, they saw all the dead bodies of the Blue team, all except hers. From that day it remains a mystery where she is.

Engineer: So what else had happened?

Engineer asked, hoping to change the atmosphere of the conversation.

Symmetra: I'm not sure if you knew but before, Overwatch was an illegal group, we were canceled as the people thought we were no longer needed. But after many events the people realized they did need us, we were back in business, we were able to clear out any sort of group of Talon or any other terrorist group.

Engineer: Nicely done Satya, nicely done.

Symmetra: I can't take all the credit, you should say that to the rest of the team.

Engineer: Ha! I'll probably never get the chance to do that.

Symmetra: You might.

Engineer: What?

Symmetra: Tracer was begging them to come, Winston said he would think about it…*yawns*

Engineer was not sure If he should be happy of the news or worried, because if they do come he will be receiving hell from Soldier, but as he thought he heard another yawn from Symmetra, he looked at her to see she was struggling to stay awake.

Engineer: You look mighty tired Satya.

Symmetra: I'm fine…im fine..

Yet her body was going against her as it was manually shutting down itself, without her permission. Engineer saw that she was very tired and decided to carry her to his room, he walked up to her and began to grab on to her, she was a little surprised.

Engineer: Pardon me Satya.

He then heaved her up and started carrying her bridal style back to the base. Once he entered he saw most of the mercs sitting in the main room doing whatever their business was, but their eyes locked onto Engie when he came in with his lover in his arms. Their eyes widened at the sight, even Pyro was amazed by the sight, but for some reasons jealousy came of Pyro. Soldier stared at Engineer as he carried Satya to his room, he shook his head when Engineer was out of sight.

"That woman has changed Engineer, to a more weaker man." Soldier thought to himself.

When Engineer finally reached his room, he had difficulty opening his door but managed to twist the knob without dropping Symmetra. He then walked over to his bed and laid her down gently, he knew he wasn't going to be using his bed tonight so she would have the whole bed to herself. He brushed her hair off of her face to see his sleeping beauty one more time, he was glad to see her again, it was like as if something out there wanted them to see each other again. Engineer stood up straight to walk away but before he did, he was suddenly pulled roughly by the arm to a kiss, apparently Symmetra was still awake. Once their kiss was done Symmetra looked up at Engineer with a smile.

Symmetra: I love you Dell.

Engineer's heart could have done 16 back flips if it had enough space.

Engineer: I love you too Satya.

He then stood up and left the room, closing the door on his way out and walking down the hallway. As he walked down he passed by Scout's room, inside the room was Tracer and Scout. Both were still awake as they were playing around with Scout's stuff earlier, now it was time to decided how will they sleep.

Scout: Umm…you could take the bed if you want.

Tracer: And leave my boyfriend on the hard ground? Your crazy.

Scout: It ain't that hard.

Tracer: I don't care, you sleeping on the floor because of me is unacceptable.

Tracer took off her shoes and pulled off her jacket, she then blinked on top of Scout's bed and laid on one side, she waited for Scout to take his side.

Tracer: What are you waiting for?

Scout was taken a bit off guard by Tracer's behavior, but shrugged it off, he took off his cosmetics before turning of the light, the room was still a little lit from Tracer's accelerator but he didn't, it was like a nightlight. Not that he needed one or anything. He guided his way to his side of the bed and laid on it, facing Tracer as she faced him. Tracer scooted more closer to Scout until she was close to his chest, she gave him a kiss on the lips before saying good night.

Tracer: Good night Scout.

Tracer said before getting comfortable in Scout's arms, Scout was blushing madly right now, never had he ever reach this level for relationships, in fact he still wonders what did he do to deserve her, but all of those thoughts disappeared as he slowly drift off to sleep.

Back to Engie as he was walking through the main room to get back to his watching shift, but as he did Demoman, Sniper, Medic, and Heavy were making kissing gestures towards him, he simply returned the favor by flipping them off his both of his hands. As he exited all he could hear behind him was hard laughter, he shook his head as he chuckled.

"What a bunch of idiots." He thought.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Time Error 2

Chapter 3: Unexpected events

Symmetra was sleeping peacefully in Engie's bed until she woke up, she let out a yawn as she stretched out, feeling well rested. She had a good sleep since she found Engineer's bed very comfy and cozy, but now she is having a hard time getting out of bed as she did not want to leave the coziness, she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. That was until she heard the door open and then closed, but then she heard a gasp.

"Must be Dell." Symmetra thought.

She used all the strength she had to crack open her eyes, little by little she was successful as she began to see light again. Her eyes explored the room until it landed on Engineer who currently had his eyes and mouth wide open, both arms swaying back in forth. Symmetra giggled at the sight of him but was wondering why he was looking at her like that, Engineer blushed before looking to the ground, bringing a hand to his eyes to block his view, Symmetra was starting to get worried.

Symmetra: What is it Dell?

Engineer: I guess you like to sleep in your….undergarments?

Engineer asked, Symmerta looked down at herself before gasping and covering herself with the blanket, Engineer but his hand down once he knew it was ok to look. Symmetra was blushing madly as she tried to calm her heart beat, it was going wild.

Symmetra: I-im so s-orry, I forgot t-that I took off m-most of my clothes to s-sleep.

Engineer: No need to apologize Satya, I should of knocked.

Symmetra: But this is your room, you shouldn't be sorry.

Engineer: Well neither can you, it would have been an uncomfortable night for you, if you hadn't taken off your clothes.*yawns*

Engineer let out a long yawn and covered his mouth, it was Engineer's turn to be sleepy has he had to stay up the whole night to keep watch. Symmetra noticed the dark bags under his eyes, his shoulders were loose and the way his body moved showed every sign saying he was very sleepy.

Symmetra: Dell, were you up the whole night?

Engineer: Had to, it is very important that we stay up and watch till night passes by.

Symmetra: You look like you can use a rest.

Engineer: No thanks I'm good, after what I just saw I'm very awake now.

Symmetra made some room on the bed and patted a spot next to her for him to lie on, Engineer shook his head.

Engineer: Nah…im*yawns*…fine really, if your still sleepy you can still go to sleep, it's early anyway…ain't time to wake up yet…

Engineer said as he leaned himself on the wall next to the bed, although slowly he began to fall forward until Symmetra grabbed his hand just in time before he could fall face first.

Symmetra: I think it would be the best if you just lay in bed, there is more than enough room for the both of us.

Engineer slowly nodded as he knew he wasn't gonna win the argument, that and he really was tired. He took off his hat and removed his shoes and goggles, he was gonna keep the shirt on for Symmetra's sake as she would probably faint with a red face. He then laid himself right next to Symmetra, the back of his head landing against his pillow, he sighed in relief as he finally was in a comfy spot, his metal chair didn't help much when he was on watch. He looked towards Symmetra who looked back at him, she smiled as she stared into his eyes. Engineer chuckled at a thought, Symmetra got curious.

Symmetra: What?

Engineer: I just feel really lucky Satya, to have you in my life. If I didn't, I'm pretty sure I would be depressed.

Symmetra: Well you aren't the only one here who thinks that.

Engineer yawned once more.

Engineer: Welp, I should take this time to get some rest while I still can, I only have 3 hours to sleep, and to be honest…I'd rather sleep then continue to make you blush.

Symmetra rolled her eyes as Engineer faced himself towards the ceiling, and as soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep instantly, Symmetra can tell by his chest as it slowly rose up before quickly descending. She resisted the urge to laugh because of how quick he fell asleep and thought it would be a good time to get into her clothes, she slowly removed the blankets off and gently stood up from the bed, she began to unfold her clothes and put them on. After she finished dressing she walked towards the sleeping Texan, and gave him a kiss on the lips before biding him good dreams, Engineer couldn't help but smile in his sleep. Symmetra then exited the room, closing the door behind her she began to walk down the hallway.

"I wonder if Tracer and Scout are up." Symmetra thought.

As she got closer to the end of the hallway she heard Scout and Tracer's voice, she automatically assumed they were awake. She then entered the main room where a couple mercenaries including Scout were in, Tracer was sitting next to Scout at the table as she and Scout wait for breakfast. Tracer spotted Symmetra and waved for her to sit next to her, Symmetra walked over and took a seat next to Tracer.

Tracer: Morning love, surprised to see you awake this early.

Symmetra: I have one of those habits of wakening up early, not really something I'm happy to have. How was your sleep?

Tracer: It was fine.

Symmetra: Fine? Really?

Symmetra gave Tracer a look, giving Tracer a message of what she meant, Tracer started to blush.

Tracer: Oh um…

Scout: We slept perfectly, and when I mean we I mean she. As Tracer was comfortable in my arms, she slept good but she never told me she snored.

Tracer: I do not!

Scout: Yeah you're a monster when you sleep Tracer, like I'm gonna have nightmares now.

Tracer: Scout! I do not snore!

Scout: Tell that to the couple of bags forming under my eyes, their names are Sleepy, Tired, Exhausted, and Drowsy.

Tracer gave Scout a playful punch to the shoulder, Symmetra couldn't help but laugh, Tracer squinted her eyes at her.

Tracer: How did you and Engie sleep?

Tracer asked, trying to get her comeback, but Symmetra knew what she was doing and was fully prepared.

Symmetra: We didn't sleep together, he had to stay up outside to do watch.

Tracer: Huh?

Scout: We take turns to keep watch at night.

Tracer crossed her arms and leaned back against the chair as she let out a defeated 'humph' before pouting. All of a sudden Heavy came walking in with two plates of French toast, along with a side of sausages and eggs with coffee. He was surprised to see Symmetra awake as he only saw Tracer and Scout awake, originally these plates were for Scout and Tracer but he decided to change it. He set the two plates in front of Tracer and Symmetra, Scout was confused.

Heavy: Breakfast is ready.

Scout: Hey weren't those plates for me and Tracer?

Heavy: Da, but now other woman is here so she gets babyman's plate.

Scout cringed when Heavy said his nickname, and by the fact he said it in front of Tracer and Symmetra he cringed harder. Tracer and Symmetra laughed at his nickname before taking their first bite into the French toast, and they were completely amazed by the taste.

Tracer: MMM! This French toast his amazing!

Symmetra: This taste better than the other French toasts I have eaten!

Heavy: ahaha is good eh?

Tracer: It is sir, I never got the chance to ask your name.

Scout: his name is fat bastard….

Scout mumbled as he was unhappy that he'll have to wait for the next plate. Heavy heard this and used his big fingers to flick Scout in the nose, Scout let out a pained cry held his nose.

Scout: You know that makes my nose bleed!

Scout said as he used a napkin to stop the blood from flowing out the nose.

Heavy: Be thankful I don't squash you like little bug, go to Medic, and I'll have your plate done by then.

Scout gave Heavy a little glare before walking to Medic's laboratory. Tracer looked at Scout with concern before shooting Heavy a mean look.

Heavy: Heavy is sorry for doing that to your Scout, but he will be fine.

Tracer: So that's your name? Heavy?

Heavy: Da, I am heavy weapons guy, but Heavy for short, and this…is my cooking.

Heavy said as he was referring to the plates Symmetra and Tracer were eating.

Heavy: It gives nutrients and proteins and has a total of 147 calories…it gives pleasure to the person who eats this breakfast…for twelve seconds…each bite.

The giant said as he whispered the last part to them, both agents were a little creeped out by this but were so amazed by the accuracy. Heavy let out a hard laugh because of the look on their faces.

Heavy: Heavy is pleased to see you, but I must go back to kitchen to make Scout's plate.

Sniper: Make mine too will ya?

Heavy nodded before leaving the room, leaving the two agents and Sniper alone.

Tracer: Why does he talk in third person?

Symmetra just shrugged as she did not know.

Sniper: It's how he talks, we're not sure either but we ain't annoyed by it. I believe I haven't properly introduce myself yet so, you two sheilas can call me Sniper, the best one you'll ever find in the past, you two must be Tracer and Symmetra.

Sniper extended his hand towards them for a handshake, and shook both of their hands.

Tracer: So you're the sniper! Engie was always saying to our sniper that his sniper was a better shot.

Sniper: Well he sure got that right! I don't know who this other sniper is but he will probably stand no chance against me.

Symmetra: Correction, she. And I wouldn't get too cocky, our sniper is known to be a deadly assassin.

Sniper: She? The sniper you have is a sheila? And she is an assassin? Haha your joking right?

Symmetra: No I'm serious, she is a deadly assassin.

Sniper: Hmm, I'll probably ask Engie about this later. Oh yeah fun fact, I too am a deadly assassin, so this changes nothing, your snipe will still stand no chance.

Tracer: You have a lot of confidence for a sniper that looks…like a rookie, no offense.

Sniper: Hey, I may not look professional with just this white cap I have on my head, but I got skill. Having a whole bunch of awesome clothes does not make you a professional, you'll probably intimidate someone but intimidating isn't enough mate.

Just then Heavy came in the room with two more plates, for Sniper and Scout. He set one next to Tracer to infer that it's Scout's plate, he handed Sniper his plate.

Sniper: Thanks mate.

Heavy: Yes.

Heavy started walking back out of the room, passing by Scout and Medic who walked in the main room.

Scout: Thanks again Doc.

Medic: Ja, but next time do watch what you say to herr Heavy, you are very lucky to only get away with a nose bleed.

Scout nodded before walking back to Tracer and Symmetra, and seeing his plate next to Tracer made him excited as he ran towards his breakfast. As soon as he sat down he started consuming his breakfast rapidly, much to Tracer's disgust but she can't blame him, the breakfast is delicious. Medic took a seat at the table too, as he waited for his breakfast he observed the others plate.

Medic: OOOh, looks like Heavy is behind the stove again.

Scout: Yep, oh Symmetra and Tracer, this is Medic.

Medic: It is an honor to meet someone from the future.

Medic said as nodded his head at them.

Symmetra: We can say it is an honor to meet someone from the past, so you are the Medic?

Medic: Yes, you can probably already tell from my coat.

Medic referring his coat since it had a red cross on it.

Tracer: Oh what Mercy would have done to see you Medic.

Medic: Who?

Tracer: We have our own medic back in our time.

Symmetra: And from what I heard about your invention, you and Mercy are alike in a way.

Medic: Who told you about my invention?

Symmetra: Engineer.

Medic: Ah yes, my smart companion. Reason why I say smart companion is because me and him are the only ones smart in this team.

Medic said in a low voice, but not low enough as Scout heard it.

Scout: Hey I'm smart too!

Medic: Scout please, the things you do get you ki-

Medic stopped midsentence when he realized if he finished the sentence it would alarm Tracer, and Tracer was already looking at him with a hint of concern.

Medic: Get you uhh…oh never mind, but you ain't smart.

Scout: Whatever.

Scout then continued to munch on his breakfast, although Tracer was wondering what Medic was gonna say. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud burp in the room, she turned towards the source of the sound and could see what seems to be a drunk black man, he had a eye patch on his right eye and wore 8 gernades down his chest, and in his hand was a bottle of alcohol. He swayed left and right as he tried to navigate his was to the couch where he will crash, but bumped into many obstacles on his way there, after what seemed to be an eternity to him he finally crash landed on the couch, almost landing on Sniper. Demoman let out another burp before falling asleep instantly, snoring a little.

Tracer: Who's he?

Before Scout could answer her question, Demoman raised his hand up from the couch, it was like as if he heard her in his sleep.

Demoman: Meh name is Demoman, a demolition expert!*burp*I have killed thousands of me enemies with me skills! They had to burry what's left of them in a soup can!*burp*

Demoman quickly fell asleep after his last burp, snoring once again, Sniper shook his head as he finished off his plate. Tracer and Symmetra looked at Scout for an explanation of why was their demolition man drunk.

Scout: I know what your thinking, but believe me when I tell ya, he really is good at exploding things.

Symmetra: But why is he drunk?

Sniper: Because he is surprisingly more useful when he ain't sober, that wanker is more dangerous and deadly when he is drinking a lot.

Tracer: Why can't he just drink before a battle happens? He doesn't have to be drunk all the time.

Scout: Eh, he drinks whenever he wants to, so here is a pro tip, never try to take the bottle away. Sniper I'll give you the honors.

Sniper rolled his eyes before slowly reaching out for the bottle in the drunken man's hand, but before he could even touch it Demo brought out a huge sword and raised it in the air, as if daring Sniper to take it. Sniper slowly recoiled his hand away from the bottle, once it was far away from the bottle Demoman put his sword away and continued to sleep on the couch. Symmetra and Tracer were shocked by what they saw, Medic and Scout were doing their best not to laugh at the face expression.

Tracer: That guy is a monster!

Medic: You say that when you haven't even seen the worse.

Symmetra: What?

Medic: If there is any mercenary here who is a real monster, it is Pyro.

Just when Medic said that they heard a door slam in the hallway, next thing they heard was footsteps and heard someone breathing in a gas mask.

Medic: Speak of the devil, here it comes.

Symmetra and Tracer were getting more and more nervous as the sounds got closer, the figure then stepped out into main room with a flamethrower, and started heading their way. Symmetra recognized this mercenary as she saw it before, yet it continued to walk towards she and Tracer with its flamethrower aimed at them. Symmetra and Tracer were getting more uncomfortable and started to reach for their weapons but Scout stopped them.

Scout: Just stand your ground, it'll leave you alone afterwards.

Tracer: What!?

Medic: Running and shooting Pyro would only cause it to chase you and burn you.

Tracer gulped after that statement and just sat still, hoping it can only see movement. Symmetra's heart beat was increasing as Pyro stopped right in front of them, it tilted its head at Symmetra like it did before, Symmetra looked away and closed her eyes as she waited for it to burn her alive. But then suddenly she heard a cheerful mumble, she heard Tracer gasp and decided to look, Symmetra gasped too. In front of her Pyro had its hand raised for a high five, Symmetra was still a bit scared but brought her hand up and slapped his hand, Pyro let out another cheerful mumble as it clapped its hand excitedly while jumping up and down. But it surprised Tracer and Symmetra even more when it brought both of them in for a big hug, and by the sounds of its mumble it was very happy to see them. Both of the Overwatch agents were completely speechless, they thought Pyro was gonna burn them. They turned towards Scout as they can hear him laughing hard, Medic was laughing with him too, Pyro was next to laugh, something was up.

Tracer: What's so funny?

Scout: Haha! Did you really think that Pyro was gonna burn you two?

Symmetra: Umm yes! It had its flamethrower aimed at us!

Tracer: And you said it was a monster!

Scout: Haha! That was just to fool you! We knew you would be scared of it, but Pyro is actually the friendliest one of all of us when it comes to having new friends. And if it was gonna burn ya we would have done something about it.

Medic leaned towards Symmetra and whispered to her.

Medic: but seriously though, Pyro is a monster.

This just made Symmetra feel more uncomfortable near Pyro, but then it brought out a pink balloon, it began to blow the balloon despite the fact it wore a gas mask which confused Symmetra and Tracer how it was able to do that. Once the pink balloon was filled with air it formed into a pink unicorn, Pyro let it float in front of them.

Tracer: Aww.

Pyro then took out a lighter and ignited the balloon unicorn's tail, the poor balloon animal started flying in circles till it was consumed completely by the fire and turned to ashes, Pyro laughed with joy at the sight while Tracer was doing her best not to scream and run away. Pyro then stopped laughing and tried to speak to Tracer and Symmetra.

Pryo: Hmph hph hmph hmmmph!

Symmetra: What?

Tracer: Sorry Pyro, I can't understand you.

Pyro looked down to the floor with a defeated mumble, it was hard for it to speak to the others.

Scout: Hold on Pyro, Engie may not be awake but he taught me a bit of your language, I'll try to translate.

Pyro jumped up and down with excitement once again and began to speak.

Pyro: Hmmph hmph hmmphmph hmmph!

Scout: Pyro said you two look beautiful.

Tracer: Wow, thanks.

Symmetra: Thank you Pyro.

Pyro: Hmmphmmph hmmph hmph.

Scout: Gee thanks Pyro, it said that me and Engie must be really lucky to have you two.

Tracer: Aww your so sweet.

Symmetra: I have to say I'm grateful I met Engineer, not so sure what would have happened if I didn't see him.

Pyro: hmhmhmhph hmmphhmph hmph.

Scout: Ok the first part it chuckled but then it said Engie would have been miserable without you.

Symmetra blushed when she heard this, Pyro saw the reddening color on her face and brought its hand up to its mask, it leaned its head against the mask as was thinking how adorable she looked while she blushed, but then Pyro thought of something.

Pyro: Hmph hmmphmmph hmph! Hmph hmph hmmmph!

Pyro then started running down the hall to go to Engie's room.

Scout: No wait Pyro!

Scout was too late as Pyro was already out of sight, he groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Scout: Pyro can be so childish these days.

Sniper: Oi! And you don't!? Hahahaha!

Sniper fell back to the couch next to Demo as he started laughing!

Scout: Shut up Snipes!

Symmetra: What did Pyro say?

Scout: It said it was gonna get Engie for you so you two can be together.

Symmetra: But he is sleeping.

Scout: Pyro knows that, but he also says that Engineer would be willing to wake up for you.

Symmetra doubted that, earlier this morning Engie said he rather sleep then make her blush. Soldier then entered the room with Spy, they were having a discussion about the war they were in. Heavy came in the room too with two more plates.

Heavy: Soldier! Spy! Eat breakfast!

The two mercenaries looked at the plate, it looked so delicious that not even Spy could resist as he grabbed one of the plates, Soldier however must stick to his rules and took out a ration bar to eat.

Heavy: Soldier? You do not like Heavy's cooking?

Soldier: Your cooking his a man and women's dream Heavy but I must stick to ration bars for now.

Heavy: Hmm, very well.

Heavy then walked out of the room to make the last plates, Soldier grabbed a seat from the table and brought the chair next to the couch where he was more comfortable at. But before he took a bite out of his ration bar he heard Tracer speak up to Scout.

Tracer: Who is he?

Scout: Him? He is Soldier.

Tracer: Soldier? Well I guess that explains the helmet and suit he wears.

Soldier: And who are you little lady?

Soldier turned towards Tracer when he questioned her.

Tracer: Please don't call me little lady, my name is Tracer and this is Symmetra.

Soldier fully acknowledged their names, he just didn't care.

Soldier: You two ladies have strange names! They don't even make any sense!

Tracer: What's with him?

Scout: He yells all the time, it's how he talks.

Soldier: So! 'Tracer' and 'Symmetra', what do you do!?

Tracer: We fight crime, evil, we work for a group called Overwatch so we can make the world a better place.

Soldier: Fight!? Ha! Fighting is something ladies shouldn't ever do! You ladies shouldn't even be using guns!

Tracer: Hey what's that suppose to mean!

Symmetra glared at Soldier, she didn't like the way he was treating them.

Soldier: You see! They don't even know what I'm trying to say!

Scout: Hey helmet hair, back off they haven't done anything to insult you.

Soldier: I ain't trying to insult them! I'm trying to put them back in their place! Which is in a house cooking for their husband, not doing anything else!

Symmetra: You degrade us women by a lot don't you?

Soldier: There is nothing to degrade! Women aren't suppose to even be upgrading! Men are suppose to be the superior ones!

Tracer: No offense but you alone make men look terrible.

Soldier was completely shocked from receiving an insult from a women, but then was replaced with anger.

Soldier: At least my hair doesn't look like it has been through an accident!

Tracer glared at Soldier for making fun of her hair, but Scout has seen enough.

Scout: Hey! Blockhead! You can insult me all you want, but if you dare insult my girl you best watch out!

Scout said threateningly, he stepped in front of Tracer as to protect her from Soldier's insults. Soldier growled before standing up and walking away, he didn't want anything to do with this no more. As he continued to walk away the room fell silent, that was until another burp came from Demoman.

Demoman: Well that went well.

Sniper: You said it mate.

Spy: That Soldier can be so hard headed some times.

Medic: Tracer, Symmetra I ask you forgive Soldier, I know he doesn't treat women very nice but he does have a bad history, plus I'm not sure if you know your history but in this year, women are not really treated equally as men.

Symmetra: I guess that makes sense.

Tracer: Is he ever nice?

Scout: Oh yeah he can be, it's just that well…again like Engie said, things have changed.

Scout looked down to the floor after he said this, Tracer and Symmetra were really starting to wonder what Engie and Scout meant. But suddenly an alarm went off, and the base starting blinking red, the mercenaries stood in alert, Heavy came running in the main room while Demoman struggled to get to his feet. Engineer, Pyro and Soldier ran into the main room too, waiting for the announcer to speak.

" _They are coming! Get to battlefield! Quickly!"_

The mercenaries did not need to be told twice as they ran to get ready, all Symmetra and Tracer could hear were shouts and orders as the mercenaries geared up and ran past them towards the exit. Scout and Engineer were last to exit the building but were stopped by Tracer and Symmetra.

Tracer: Scout! Engie! What's going on!?

Symmetra: What's happening Dell!?

Engineer: We will be back soon you two, I promise.

Scout: We just gotta do something important, but then we'll be right back here.

Engineer: Just promise me you'll stay in the base please!

Engineer kissed Symmetra before running past her, Scout did the same to Tracer and followed Engineer into the woods. Symmetra and Tracer tried to keep their eyes on their loved ones but lost sight of them as they ran deeper into the forest, leaving the two of them by themselves in the base, confused and worried.

Engineer and Scout were catching up to the others as they were already in the frontlines, they passed by the upgrade station as their upgrades were already maxed. When they reached the frontlines they spotted the others taking cover in their positions, Engineer and Scout did the same. Engineer built his sentry and dispencer in the center of cover, next to Heavy as he began to spin up his minigun. Medic was using his Medigun to over heal him with his ubercharge ready to activate. Sniper was some distance away and used his height advantage to scope out, Spy was using a disguise and hid near the rocks while equipping his dead ringer. Demoman set some sticky traps and aimed his grenade launcher where the robots would appear, in the midst of the fog their mechanical enemies hid in. Pyro took cover with Soldier behind another bunch of larger rocks, Soldier held out his trumpet for the battalion's back up and held his rocket launcher in the other. Scout took some height advantages as well as he hid in one of the branches of the many trees that was scattered in the battlefield, eager he was for another fight he spoke through the radio.

Scout: Sniper, you see anything yet?

Sniper: Nothing yet mate, the bloody fog is making it hard for me to see what is coming up, it's gonna be hard to try to ambush them.

Engineer: Shush, anyone else hears that?

The mercenaries quiet down to hear some thumping, mechanical footsteps could be heard from the distance, the thumping started to get louder as it shook the little rubbles on the floor, Soldier had a bad feeling about this and spoke through the radio in a low tone.

Soldier: It's a giant robot, I can tell by the way the ground is shaking.

Engineer: The question is which giant robot is it?

Sniper was trying to scan through the mist to see anything but with no avail, but suddenly he saw a large figure exiting the mist yet it was still to blurry to identify.

Sniper: Hold up I see something…it's confirmed we got a big robot coming in but…

Sniper did not finish his sentence as the figure was starting to become clear, but suddenly the figure aimed at Sniper and rapidly fired critical rockets at Sniper, the crit rockets heading straight for Sniper in incredible speeds.

Sniper: Bloody hell!

Sniper jumped out of his Sniping position right before the crit rockets make impact, a huge explosion erupted when all the crit rockets exploded.

Soldier: Sniper! Are you ok!?

Sniper did not answer as he was counting the amount of rockets the figure shot.

Sniper: 1,2,3,4,5…those rockets were shot way too fast…they were crit rockets which means…

Sniper's eyes widened when he knew what they were up against, he picked up his fallen radio and screaming into it.

Sniper: Major Crits! Incoming!

The mercenaries couldn't hear Sniper as his radio was malfunctioning, but he could still be heard from the distance yet it still was hard to predict what he was saying.

Heavy: Mayor Crisp?

Medic: Mega Curse?

Engineer was still trying to figure out what Sniper was saying until they were interrupted by another huge explosion. The explosion knocked Engineer out of cover and into the open, Engineer groaned in pain before looking up from the ground to see their most feared enemy, Major Crits. Major Crits was currently reloading its rocket launcher while being healed by an Uber Bot, and behind them was a whole army of robots.

Engineer: Major Crits!

Engineer screamed aloud to alert his team mates, he got up before running behind cover, Major Crits began to rapidly fire all his crit rockets at the mercenaries, the mercenaries returned fire as Heavy fired his minigun, Soldier blew his trumpet and began to shoot back with his rocket launcher while Pyro shot his scorch shot at the bots, Spy began to run towards the uber bots to pick them off with his knife, Demoman detonated his sticky trap before shooting his grenade launcher at the robots, and Scout jumped into battle with his scattergun and mad milk in hand. Engineer started using his wrangler to control his sentry and started shooting the giant, Sniper found himself another sniping position and aimed for Major Crits' head, as he waited for the fully charged shot he steadied his aim, once it was fully charged he pulled the trigger.

"Boom headshot." Sniper thought as a grin formed on his face.

* **Back in 2081***

Winston was sitting in his room thinking of a decision as he stared at his time teleporter. But as he continued to think the harder it was for him to decide, it was time for some other opinions.

Winston: Athena.

Athena: Yes Winston?

Winston: Send the other agents a message to come here, I request a meeting.

Athena: Yes Winston.

In a matter of seconds it sent a message to all the agents.

Athena: Message sent.

Winston: Thank you Athena.

Athena: Winston I still have some information to inform you.

Winston: Go on Athena.

Athena: In the year 1980, there was a war going on known as MVM.

Winston: MVM?

Athena: Those are the initials that stand for Mann vs Machine.

Winston: Details.

Before Athena can explain, Soldier 76 entered the room.

Soldier 76: You called for a meeting?

Winston: Yes I did, Athena hold that subject for later.

Athena: Yes Winston.

Winston: When are the others coming?

Soldier 76: Should be here any second now, I saw they were heading towards your room.

Pharah: I am here.

Pharah said as she walked through the door, Mei and Mercy were next to come in, then Reinhardt, and finally Amelie entered the room.

Mercy: Is there something we need to discuss?

Winston: Yes we do, have a seat everyone.

Everyone took a seat, once everyone was sitting Winston started to speak.

Winston: Alright so, I've called you here to make a decision, lately I have been thinking about going to the year 1980, and I do apologies Mercy for I have lied to you earlier.

Mercy just crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at Winston.

Winston: So I've been wondering, who would want to go to 1980?

Soldier 76: I thought we settled this earlier.

Pharah: Winston you know we can't leave, the world needs us.

Winston: I know that already but I have done some research about the job Engineer and Scout work at, and what I have discovered is incredible. Athena, show the profiles of the mercenaries.

Athena showed the profiles in little holograms showing each mercenary separately.

Winston: It looks like Engineer and Scout had a team of their own, this could be the reason why they wanted to leave in the first place. But just look at the classes, each of them are experts in what they do, Sniper, Medic, Heavy, Soldier, Pyro, Spy, Demoman, and Scout and Engineer, which who we know already.

Each of the Overwatch agents began to look at the profiles, Amelie looking at Sniper's profile with some interest, but she was disappointed to find barely any information about him. His name was classified, where was born classified, name classified, this was starting to bug her until she read his description.

" _Here's a touching story, once upon a time you died, and I lived happily ever after…the end."_

Amelie couldn't help but smirk at his description, finally she found someone with her kind of humor, too bad that someone was in the past…but that doesn't mean she can't meet him.

Amelie: When do we leave?

Everyone looked at her with shock, she didn't seem to notice as she continued to look at Sniper's profile.

Winston: I guess that makes 1 vote as a yes.

Mercy: I'm already interested to meet the Medic so I say yes.

Winston: That's 2.

Mei was currently looking at Pyro's profile, it too said nothing about where it was from or what was its name, it didn't even know the gender of the person. For some reasons she felt fear as she continued to stare at the profile picture, and just by the fact that Pyro plays with fire made her even more scared. Pharah was looking at Soldier profile, all it said was that he was an expert with rockets, something that was her specialty.

"Looks like I wasn't the first one who had the idea to use a rocket launcher for battle." She thought to herself.

Although it would be interesting to see this Soldier, she couldn't do it, she must do her job just like Soldier did his.

Pharah: Hmm, I'm going to say no to this one.

Winston: Alright then, that's 1 vote for no.

Mei: Make that 2 no's.

Winston: Alright, 2 votes for no.

Reinhardt was observing Demoman's profile, he looked at Demo's picture and instantly remembered something.

Reinhardt: This man's wicked smile reminds me of someone, little crazy fellow he was and he had a big friend too.

Soldier 76: I believe you're talking about Junkrat and Roadhog.

Reinhardt: Yes Junkrat! This Demoman reminds me Junkrat, I believe they have the same skill, that and both of their smiles looks alike.

Soldier 76: Now that you say that, I'm starting to see a resemblance too. Weren't you suppose to invite them to Overwatch?

Reinhardt: Yes, but I haven't seen them in awhile.

Soldier 76: Hmm.

Winston: Anyone else voting?

Soldier 76: Winston if you know that we have the world to look after, why do you bother to have the discussion?

Winston: Because I thought of a way to do this safely.

Pharah: Really?

Winston: Yes, by taking turns. Each of us will get our chance to go to 1980 but separately, and each get to spend an entire day in 1980 before leaving, since my time teleporter would be able to recharge fully in a day.

Mercy: Would we be needing to bring back Tracer and Symmetra?

Winston: It is not necessary since they have their own device to get them back, but if they want to leave early which I highly doubt you can bring them with you.

Pharah: But how would we teleport back?

Winston: My teleporter is designed to make an opening in thin air that would connect this year to 1980. When you guys spent you day in 1980 I will reactivate your teleporter, all you need to do is go back to where you teleported and the portal will be there waiting for you.

Pharah: Well I believe there would be no harm if I leave for a day, I'm in.

Winston: Alright this breaks the tie, 3 yes and 1 no. 76, Reinhardt you have not voted yet.

Reinhardt: Is there a neutral vote?

Winston: So I guess you wouldn't care to meet Engineer?

Reinhardt: Ah why not, I guess I'm up for some old fashion beer.

Winston: I'll take that as a yes, looks like its settled then, even if 76 said no it wouldn't matter. And don't worry Mei, you don't have to go if you don't want to.

Mei: Phew I am glad about that, something about this Pyro just scares me.

Soldier 76: Maybe because its weapon is a flamethrower?

Mei: I guess so.

Mercy: When will we be doing this?

Winston: As soon as my time teleporter is safe and operational, but until then I'll work on it.

However as the agents continued to have their discussion, a mysterious figure was also in the room. The figure guided its way to the control panel of Winston's time teleporter and started to work its magic, the time teleporter started to activate but no one was paying attention to it. The figure then started hacking the control panel, this caused the time teleporter to form a wormhole in the center of the teleporter, the wormhole then formed larger and got stronger as started sucking up everything into it. The Overwatch agents were caught by surprise by this and desperately tried to hold on to something but to no good as they were sucked into the time wormhole, Amelie was the first to fall in and Reinhardt was the last as he used his rocket boost as an effort to stay away from the wormhole while repeatedly yelling "Evil portal!" But he was immediately sucked into the time wormhole when his rocket boost ran out of energy. The figure then turned off the time teleporter and turned off its invisible mode and smirked as it spoke up its favorite phrase.

?: Boop.

Athena: Security breeched!

 ***Back in 1980***

It's been 4 hours since the mercenaries left the base, Tracer and Symmetra were very worried. Tracer was sitting on the couch thinking of what to do, while Symmetra stood in front of the window looking outside, waiting for the mercenaries to come back. They have thought about going after them but they feared they would get lost in the forest. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and they continued to wait there until Tracer finally had enough of it.

Tracer: That's it! I'm going after them.

Symmetra: Engineer and Scout wanted us to stay here.

Tracer: Since when did we follow their orders?

Tracer asked as she continued to walk towards the exit.

Symmetra: Tracer you don't even know where they went.

Tracer: Of course I do, in the forest.

Symmetra: Yeah but where in the forest?

Tracer stopped at the question, Symmetra did have a point but that wasn't going to keep her from going.

Tracer: Maybe I don't know where but I'm still gonna look for them, do you not remember the explosions we heard hours early ago? They could use our help!

Symmetra: Maybe they do…

Symmetra looked back through the window to think but something caught her eye, there was movement in the forest. She squinted her eyes to get a better look to see what was moving, but then soon enough she saw all nine of the mercenaries emerging from the forest, she gasped when she saw Engineer and Scout.

Symmetra: They're back!

She shouted for no reasons as Tracer was already out there blinking towards Scout and Engineer, she began to rush out of the exit. As Tracer got closer the Engineer and Scout she noticed that all the mercenaries looked a tired, out of energy, beaten up. Once Tracer finally got to Scout she squeezed him tightly but almost making Scout fall backwards, she was very happy to see he was back, Scout returned the hug but it was a weak hug, due to the fact that he was tired.

Tracer: Scout, Engie! Where have you been!? We were so worried about you.

Soldier: Aww looks like these ladies can't stand being alone without a man.

Soldier got a chuckle from Demoman but also received glares from Scout and Tracer, he laughed as he continued to walk back to the base. Engineer looked at Tracer apologetically.

Engineer: Sorry about Soldier, it's sorta how he is. Where's Symmetra? Is she alright?

Tracer: I believe she should be asking that question, look at you!

Engineer was covered in explosion stains, dirt, some burn marks, and a couple bullet wounds, he wasn't the only one who looked like that however as all the mercenaries looked injured, Medic was going to heal them all when they get back inside the base.

Engineer: Yeah I know, it looks painful but really I'm fine.

Symmetra: Dell!

Engineer looked ahead to see Symmetra waiting for him at the base, her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping against the floor impatiently, her eyes were set on him giving a look of annoyance but with a mix of concern.

Scout: Looks like somebody is in trouble, hehe.

Tracer: Well he ain't the only one! Your lucky I'm not punching your arm because of how you look.

Tracer said as she grabbed his arm and started walking him towards the base, Engineer started walking to Symmetra as she walked to him, once they both met Symmetra hugged Engineer, he returned the hug as he was glad to be back. When she released him all hell broke loose when she almost immediately saw a bullet wound.

Symmetra: WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO SHOT YOU!? WHERE WERE YOU!? WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO GET BACK!?

Engineer had to cover his ears as her screams were loud enough to pop an eardrum, he did his best to cover the reason why he was hurt.

Engineer: We were out training, apparently one of my mercenaries shot me by accident.

Symmetra: You were out training for 4 hours!?

Engineer: Yep, and I am exhausted. Yet here you are, harassing me when I'm just trying to enter the base to get fixed up.

Symmetra highly doubted that it was training, the look on their faces as they left said something else, but still she felt bad for screaming at Engineer. Symmetra stepped aside and walked next to Engineer as they entered the base, the mercenaries were heading towards Medic's laboratory where they would be fixed up, but Scout was busy explaining to Tracer.

Scout: Tracer I'll be back, I gotta go get fixed up.

Tracer: But what happened?

Scout: I'll explain later.

Scout kissed her forehead before walking to Medic's lab where they all waited in line, Engineer went after Scout, leaving Tracer and Symmetra alone once again. After they were all healed up they exited the laboratory and into the main room, Sniper, Medic, Demoman rested on the couches while Heavy, Spy, Soldier walked deeper into the base. Engineer and Scout were the last ones to enter the main room, once they appeared they were immediately confronted by Tracer's question.

Tracer: Is it true you guys were training?

Scout: Uhh yeah, it's something we do weekly but it could also be at random times.

Scout lied, and he felt a slap of guilt to the face, Symmetra came up to them.

Symmetra: It didn't look like it was just a practice.

Engineer: It is very urgent that we train.

Symmetra gave him a look of suspicion but decided to drop it for now.

Engineer: Anyway, aren't you two hungry or something?

Tracer: No.

Symmetra: Not at the moment.

Engineer: Alright then, but if your feeling up for a snack don't be too shy to ask.

Soldier: Engineer!

Engineer looked towards the hallway where Soldier was calling him, Soldier waved for him to come over, Engineer sighed before looking back at Symmetra.

Engineer: I'll be back.

Engineer then walked into the hallway and followed Soldier to a room, where they usually discuss their strategies or battle plans. After they entered the room Soldier closed and locked the door, in the center of the room was a table displaying a map of the battlefield, the map had several marks on it, some of the marks symbolizes the mercenaries and the other marks represented the robots. Soldier stood in front of the table as he scratched his chin, their current strategy they were using doesn't work anymore as the robots came in a new formation. Engineer stood at the other side of the table looking down at the map, he too understood that they needed to change their battle plan.

Engineer: We're gonna need a different plan, our current plan ain't working no more.

Soldier: That's the reason why I brought you here, we need a new tactic.

Soldier spoke in a regular tone, which is unusual for him to do, but Engineer didn't mind as he was annoyed by his shouts.

Engineer: We are running out alternatives, and even when we do come up with something those robots will adapt to it afterwards. These robots are getting more advance by the waves, they are getting smarter, faster, and more deadly.

Soldier: It was practically a miracle we held this one out, good thing Sniper and Spy took care of that Major Crits, they did enough damage for us to finish it off in less than 30 seconds.

Engineer: It still wasn't easy afterwards, those numerous heavies with critical bullets were killing us all.

Soldier: Not to mention those soldier with critical rockets, Pyro seemed to be having fun that time.

Engineer: Did you see how many rockets it airblasted away?

Soldier: Countless.

Engineer: Yep that explains it.

Soldier: So have you thought of something yet?

Engineer: I'm thinking I'm thinking.

Engineer was looking at the map, trying to come up with something, and then a thought came.

Engineer: Soldier, do you still have that airstrike?

Soldier: Yes.

Engineer: I want you rain rockets on those piles of metal, while me and the others finish them off, I'll get Heavy to switch to his other minigun, the brass beast, and then I'll have Medic use the kritzkrieg on him. Pyro will use the plogistinator since he did lots of damage last time to those robots, the others are fine with their loadouts. Sounds good enough?

Soldier thought about it before nodding, it seemed to be a good change.

Engineer: Ok then, now if you'll excuse me I gotta get back to Symmetra.

Soldier: Engineer.

Engineer: What?

Soldier: You do realize it's pointless to love her, you two shouldn't have seen each other in the first place. And now look at you, becoming a weak man because of this woman, softening up because of her love and care.

Engineer shot a glare at Soldier.

Engineer: A woman loving and caring for me doesn't make me a weaker man, it makes me a stronger man. But I'll give you the first part, yes we weren't suppose to see each other, and because of this me and her are playing with time when we shouldn't be. If she does anything here, if she does something that changes our fate whatever that'll be…it could affect the future.

Soldier: Then why didn't you send them away! You know the consequences yet you had them stay!

Engineer: If you loved someone deeply yet you know you couldn't stay with them and left, and then after 12 years they show up looking for you, what would you do?

Soldier stayed quiet after that, he looked down to the floor as Engineer had a point, Engineer could tell that Soldier would have done the same thing.

Engineer: Exactly.

Soldier let out a sigh of defeat as Engineer walked towards the door, but before he opened it he turned back to Soldier.

Engineer: And Soldier please be nice to them, I heard what Scout said about you insulting Tracer, I expect you to apologies to her since I know you have a heart to do it.

Soldier grimaced at the thought, but knew he must or else the whole team would look at him with disgust. Engineer then opened and walked out the door, leaving Soldier alone in the room to think. As Engineer walked towards the main room he reminded himself that he needed to send someone out to keep watch for the day, even though the battle just ended it was important to keep watch either way. When he entered the room he spotted Symmetra and Tracer talking to Scout and Sniper.

Engineer: Hey Sniper.

Sniper: Yeah?

Engineer: You know what to do.

Sniper: Ugh now?

Engineer: Sorry Snipe, but it is critical that you do watch for the day.

Sniper let out grumble before getting up, putting on his hat and hoisting his sniper rifle on his shoulder, and started heading outside.

Tracer: Where's he going?

Engineer: To do watch for the day, sorry I left earlier, me and Soldier had to…discuss some things.

Symmetra: Engineer is there something you're not telling me?

Engineer: There is none to tell Symmetra.

Symmetra: You promise?

Engineer: I…I promise.

Engineer knew he would regret saying that soon, he can't keep hiding it forever, but until then.

"Promises are also made to be broken." Engineer thought.

Sniper was driving his van to his watch tower, which was a few miles away from the base, it'll only take 10 minutes before he gets there. Sniper brought up his mug to his lips and drank his hot coffee as he drove there.

"Another unnecessary watch I'll have to do, great." Sniper thought.

But little did Sniper know as he pulled up to the tower was that he was in for a nightmare, as a figure appeared out of nowhere some distance away from the tower. Amelie.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Time Error 2

Chapter 4: Sniper meets Amelie

Sniper released an exhausted sigh as he just finishing climbing up the ladder of the tower, and he sat himself on his good old little wooden stool, but before he can do anything else he had to take a breather, the ladder did take out all of his energy.

"No matter how many times I climb this bloody tower…I still ain't use to it…" Sniper thought.

Once his breathing went back to a normal pace he took out his rifle from his back and began to scope out the scene. The tower he is in was surrounded by the many trees in the forest, all he could see were the trees top side, the mountains in the distance, and the blue sky above with the sun shining at the very top.

"Neither could I ever get use to seeing this beauty." Sniper thought as he smiled.

But as he continued to enjoy the view he spotted a figure in the distance, a couple feet away from the tower. He zoomed in on the figure and automatically recognized it as a woman, but not an ordinary woman. She wore fancy looking clothes, had some sorta device on her head and her hair style was a pony tail. Sniper arched an eyebrow as he never seen a woman look so weird, but his finger touched the trigger when she spotted him, looking his way. And what made him more uncomfortable was that this woman had some kinda weapon sticking to her back, it freaked him out a bit more when that helmet device she wore covered her eyes, and as it turns out the helmet device has eyes of its own as its eyes glowed red, starring at him. Sniper gulped at the sight, he had to admit this sheila knew how to intimidate, but he wasn't ready to back down yet, his laser dot was already aiming for her head.

Amelie knew where this sniper was aiming, but was not intimidated either. She used her infra-sight to get a better look at her opponent, and immediately recognized him, the mercenary known as Sniper.

"So here we meet, what a coincidence." Amelie thought.

She gave off a smirk at him, Sniper gave her a confused look, not knowing why she was smirking. Amelie continued to scan him, he didn't wore anything much different to the picture, just a standard uniform with a brown coat, had glasses just like in the picture, the only thing different was that he wore a white cap with the name "Mann co." on the top. She noticed he was still aiming for her head, and decided to wait for something to happen since if she made any sort of movement, he would most definitely pull the trigger. Seeing how she knows who is the host of the situation, Sniper decided to send her a message.

Sniper: Let's see if your reading skills at least can save ya sheila.

Sniper moved his aim to the left of the strange looking woman and found the sign he was looking for, the sign was not facing the sheila's direction so he fixed that by shooting one of the corners of the sign. The bullet's impact caused the sign to spin around before slowing to a stop, facing Amelie's direction. This caught her attention and she began to read the sign.

"WARNING: No trespassing! You will be shot in-sight if you go any further past this sign!"

Sniper then decided to scare her off, using his same tactic he used with the other travelers who dared coming there. He aimed for the ground she stood in, right in front of her feet, he pulled the trigger and a bullet flew from the barrel and straight to the ground in front of her, missing her feet by a few centimeters. He was expecting her to jump high in the air before releasing a terrified cry and run away, but she didn't…she just stood there…slowly turning her attention to Sniper. When she was finally now facing him, Sniper reloaded his rifle before aiming for her head again.

Sniper: Don't think just because you're a girl I won't shoot ya, I've learned my lesson the hard way.

Sniper said to himself, and despite the distance between them it was like as if Amelie heard what he said crystal clear.

"So your gonna play like that? Alright then." Amelie thought.

And with a swift movement she reached for Widow's kiss, grabbing it in incredible speeds before aiming for Sniper's left ear. She pulled the trigger, and the bullet reached its target as went through Sniper's left earlobe in a matter of milliseconds, she smiled as her opponent fell onto his back.

Sniper let out a pained cry as he fell of his stool, gripping his injured ear as he grinded his teeth, he was feeling lots of pain in his left ear. When he pulled his hands away he saw blood in his hands. His eyes widened when he realized something.

"No…she did not…" Sniper thought before making a move for his kuri, and used the reflection from it as a mirror and looked at his left ear, there was a hole in it!

Sniper: That sheila just pierced my ear!

Anger rose from Sniper's chest, filling him with the hunger for revenge. Sniper then grabbed his rifle from the floor and stood up from the floor, not caring about sitting on his stool. He aimed straight for her head, reloaded his rifle and waited for the charge to be 100%.

Sniper: Piss off you stupid girl!

Sniper pulled the trigger once the charge was full, Amelie dodged the bullet easily by moving her head out of the way, but the bullet left a mark on her cheek as it passed by. She touched her cheek and found some bit of bloody on her glove, this however didn't satisfy Sniper as he wanted her dead, he reloaded his rifle again to get another shot, but what he didn't realize is that when he drew blood from her…he fucked up…

Amelie quickly aimed at Sniper and started rapidly firing at him with her Widow's kiss as she ran towards the tower. Sniper released another bullet before taking cover, the bullets entered in and out of the tower since the wood used to make the tower weren't so bullet proof, Sniper however knew this and was using his Darwin shield as cover.

Sniper: How the bloody hell is she firing so fast? It's like as if she is using two weapons in one!

Once the bullets ceased Sniper took this as a moment to return fire, he got up from the floor and aimed for Amelie again, but he noticed she was closing the distance between them.

Sniper: Hold still and smile at the bullet!

Sniper began to rapidly fire, each time he pulled the trigger he reloads quickly before firing again, Amelie was surprised by the sudden increase of the fire rate and engaged to invasive maneuvers, making it difficult for Sniper to hit his target. After he reloaded again, he pulled the trigger, yet nothing came out of the barrel of the rifle, nor was there a sound made when he pulled the trigger, Sniper gasped when he realized his sniper ran out of ammo. Amelie smiled when she knew it was the time to strike, she began to run to the tower, closing the distance between them. Sniper made a move for the ammo box he kept inside the tower, he grabbed it before opening it but frowned to see only two bullets left.

Sniper: Guess I need to make these two count then.

Sniper began to load in the first bullet, but as he did a hook got a grip on the window of the tower. Amelie was using her grappling hook to get to the top of the tower, Sniper had a bad feeling and backed away from the window as he inserted the first bullet in his rifle but he began to fumble with the second bullet, dropping the bullet to the floor, he cursed himself before bending over to pick it up. Amelie was being pulled up by her grappling hook, her Widow's kiss in hand. Sniper just inserted the second bullet in his rifle before reloading, but when he looked up he saw Amelie crawling through the window opening, she aimed her weapon at Sniper as he aimed his sniper at her, both barrel ends of the weapons touching each other, then at the same time they pulled the trigger. Their one bullet met together with the other, crashing into each other, yet Sniper's bullet seems to push through Amelie's bullet and going through the barrel into her Widow's kiss, causing her weapon to malfunction. Amelie tried to shoot a second bullet yet nothing came out, she was completely surprised of this. Sniper smiled and let out a chuckle as he aimed his rifle at her.

Sniper: Ha! Ain't so deadly without a gun aren't you?

Amelie: Actually.

Amelie put her weapon away before knocking the rifle out of his hands and out of the window.

Amelie: I'm more deadly up close.

Before Sniper could say a word punched in the face, then in the chest, and then another hard punch to the face, Sniper's face was already a mess but he wasn't done as he threw himself at her, he pushed her with all his strength and slammed her against the wooden wall, he pushed against her neck with his arm, closing her air hole. He raised his free hand and turned it into a fist and made quick punches to her face, beating her as she chokes. But Amelie breaks out of it by kicking him in the stomach, making him back away, before he could attack again Amelie gave multiple jabs to the chest and stomach, then one hard and final punch to the face. Sniper fell to his back, feeling his chest and stomach as they ached in pain, he was not sure if he was gonna win this fight, but he would be SO humiliated if he was beaten by a girl, he would never hear the end of it from Soldier. He then decided to use a backup plan. He looked for his smg where he laid, scanning the floor as his opponent slowly walked to him, he found his secondary weapon lying on the floor behind a box, but before he could reach for it he heard a French accent.

Amelie: I expected more from you, you don't seem to be a professional.

Sniper: Not sure what you mean by that, but check this out sheila!

Sniper began to snort up a nasty spit, then spitted at Amelie, the saliva mixed with mucus landed on her face. Amelie let out a disgusted sound as she began to wipe it off, Sniper made a move for his smg quickly, grabbing it by the handle and aiming at Amelie.

Sniper: Thanks for holding still!

He pulled the trigger, shooting multiple bullets at his attacker, Amelie took a couple bullets before dodging the rest, she aimed her Venom mine with her arm towards Sniper, launching it before jumping out of the tower, using her grappling hook to land safely. Sniper growled that he didn't finish her off but looked at the device that landed on his chest, he raised an eyebrow as he was wondering what device was until it exploded, releasing poisonous gas. As soon as he inhaled his lungs began to burn, he started coughing violently, he knew he had to get out of the poison gas or else he would be finished off there. So he held his breath despite the urge to cough and began to slide down the ladder, he couldn't hold in his breath anymore when he was halfway down the ladder and he released his breath but started to cough again, he lost his grip on the ladder and fell down. He was able to land on his legs but still fell to his knees, this coughing was really killing him.

Sniper: I*cough*always wanted to*cough*slide down the ladder like*cough*that.

He continued to cough but looked around for his nemesis, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on! You survived a fart from Heavy! Surely you can survive this!" Sniper screamed in his mind.

He forced himself to stand up and began to look for his rifle, he had thoughts about driving away but he left his keys up in the tower, along with his smg and kuri.

Sniper: Piss.

Sniper cursed himself for leaving his other weapons behind, he was all defenseless now, and using bare hands was not an option anymore as he knew he was gonna get beaten up if he did get up close to her again, he'll need to keep his distance. And what made the situation worse was his lungs were still burning and his chest felt awful, although he did stop coughing but was having a hard time breathing. As he looked around for his rifle he also kept an eye out for Amelie, he couldn't see her but she can see him.

She stalked him like a predator as he walked around, having a feeling she should end him once in for all, she decided to lure him into a trap. She knows where his rifle is and he was already walking towards its direction, once he picks it up he has already fell into her web. So she waits patiently for her prey to find the rifle.

Sniper was still walking until he found his rifle, he felt relief when he saw it and immediately picked it up, now he has a chance to defend himself…at least that's what he thought. He suddenly heard noise in a nearby bush, swinging his rifle towards bushes direction he aimed with his finger on the trigger, almost squeezing the trigger. He only had one shot, he needs to make it count otherwise he was done for, he waited for anymore movement in the bushes he aimed at, and then there was a sudden movement again, Sniper panicked and pulled the trigger. A loud crack filled the air, then there was silence until more movement was made in the bushes, Sniper gasped when something hopped out of the bushes, it was a squirrel. Sniper growled before scarring the squirrel off, hating the little animal's guts for wasting his bullet.

Sniper: Stupid bloody squ-

Sniper didn't finish when he heard movement right next to him, his heart skipped a beat. Sniper slowly turned his attention to the right of him, and there hanged upside by her grappling hook was his opponent, and they stayed there face to face. She stared into him with her golden eyes, Sniper's eyes widened from the sight for these eyes were comparable to the eyes of a predator, and they were staring at him, turning him into a prey as he now feared her. But he had to admit, he was clearly out classed by her, and out smarted too.

Sniper: Clever girl.

He said in shock before quickly raising his rifle to defend himself somehow, but Amelie stopped him by grabbing him by the throat tightly causing Sniper to let go of his rifle so he could try to break free of her grip, Amelie gave him an evil smile before having the grappling hook hoist her up, bringing Sniper with her as he gasped for air. What happened next is unknown but the only thing that could be heard throughout the forest was Sniper's cry of pain in death as Amelie did who knows what to him. The only thing that was left to the forest ground was his rifle, hat, and glasses.

 ***Back at the base***

Engineer and Scout were busy talking the Symmetra and Tracer, while there other mercs went on with their own business. But their conversation was interrupted when Medic came rushing in the room with a shocked look on his face.

Medic: Sniper is dead!

This statement caught everyone's attention, Engineer was the first to question.

Engineer: What? But how?

Medic: Who knows, we'll have to ask Sniper when he is done with respawn. I was in my laboratory when I saw his health go straight to zero, at first his heart rate was increasing and then little by little he was losing health, I was going to tell you earlier but that was when I saw his heart stop!

Scout: Engie, you don't think this is another…you know.

Scout said, trying to give a hidden message to Engineer so Tracer and Symmetra wouldn't know what they are talking about.

Engineer: No, it's impossible. But we may have left some leftovers by accident.

Symmetra: Wait Sniper died?

Engineer: Yes, but don't worry about him, he is going through the respawn machine.

Tracer: Sniper is the fellow who left like 30 minutes ago right?

Scout: Yeah.

Symmetra: But what killed him?

Engineer: Not sure, but that's what us mercs are gonna find out, while you two ladies stay here.

Symmetra: Again?

Tracer: Ahem, no. We're going with you.

Scout: Tracer.

Tracer: No, we've been separated way too much today and I got a feeling your hiding something.

Scout: Tracer I-…ugggggh.

Scout looked at Engineer for an answer, Engineer looked at Symmetra who had her arms crossed, she too wanted to go. Engineer sighed, the suspicions were getting too high already. He decided to let them go with them, but secretly prayed that whatever killed Sniper isn't very serious.

Engineer: Alright fine fine!

Engineer grabbed Symmetra's hand and began to walk fast to the nearest respawn room, with Scout, Tracer and the mercs behind them. When they entered the respawn room they were surprised to see no one there.

Soldier: He's not here!

Scout: Maybe he spawned at the other respawn room in the forest.

Medic: Nein, the administrator turns that one off once the battle is confirmed to be over.

Engineer: If he is not there, then where c-

Engineer didn't finish his sentence when he heard a whimper, it came from corner next to the wall near them. Engineer slowly walked deeper in the respawn to look around the corner, to see Sniper sitting on the floor, his head touching his knees as he covered his head with both of his arms. His breathing rate was fast, and his hands were trembling, his skin was almost turning white. Engineer gawked at the sight of Sniper, Soldier walked next to Engineer and nearly did the same thing, but maintained himself as he slowly walked up to him. The other mercs gasped at the sight, Tracer and Symmetra were confused to of why Sniper was like this.

Soldier: Sniper?

Soldier called his former teammate but didn't get a response.

Soldier: Sniper.

Soldier called more intently, but no response.

Soldier: Sniper!

Still no response.

Soldier: Do not ignore me when I'm calling you maggot! Now get up from that coward position!

Soldier grabbed Sniper's arm but let go when Sniper let out a fearful cry.

Sniper: AHHHHH! NO! PLEASE!  
Sniper held his hands up, both hands shaking wildly, his eyes were still closed tightly.

Sniper: PLEASE NO MORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sniper screamed again before going back to his original position. Everyone was now speechless, shocked too. Engineer began to walk towards Sniper slowly, and began to reach out to Sniper.

Engineer: Sniper, it's us, your team. Your safe here with us ok?

Sniper slowly lifted his head up to Engineer, although his eyes were still closed, but little by little he opened his eyes to see Engineer and the mercs, including Tracer and Symmetra. Sniper let out a huge sigh of relief, touching his eyes gladly as he silently thanked God he was safe again.

Engineer: You see? Your fine, but do you mind telling us what sent you to respawn?

Sniper's eyes widened when Engineer asked, suddenly he stood up and grabbed Engineer by the shoulders.

Sniper: Engineer! Build sentries everywhere! Surround the whole damn base with sentries you hear me!

Engineer: Bu-but why?

Sniper: Because she's coming!

Sniper began to shake Engineer roughly.

Sniper: DO YOU WANT TO DIE LIKE I DID!?

Engineer: NO! I LOVE MY LIFE!

Sniper: THEN START BUILDING YOU STUPID WANKER!

Everyone was trying to pull Sniper off of Engineer, while Sniper shouted "She's coming!" multiple times. Heavy had enough of this and grabbed Sniper and pulled him off of Engie easily, he stood Sniper straight before slapping him across the face with a plain face. This knocked Sniper back to his senses.

Sniper: Th-thanks Heavy.

Heavy raised his hand to slap Sniper again just in case Sniper was still going crazy, but Sniper stopped him.

Sniper: No no no! Heavy I'm done panicking…

Heavy: Good.

Soldier: Now that the panic attack is over with, can you just tell us already what killed you!? Or do we have to let Medic here do some experiments on you?

Medic gave a smile at the thought, it's been awhile since he last dissected a human.

Tracer: Does he really?

Tracer looked to Scout with a look of disgust on her face, Scout nodded.

Tracer: Eww!

Medic: vwhat? It is fun.

Sniper: Ok alright I'll tell ya, just give me a moment. I can't stand thinking about that sheila.

Soldier: You've been killed by a woman!?

Sniper: Piss off.

Spy: Welcome to the club bushman.

Sniper: Piss off! Both of you!

Engineer: What does she look like?

It took Sniper a moment to think about it before answering.

Sniper: Uh…she does have a little pony tail…she wore what looks like a tuxedo with a red shirt under the black coat…also had some sorta head device that has eyes!

Symmetra looked at Tracer with a worried expression, Tracer also was getting worried, these descriptions sound way too much like Amelie.

Tracer: Hold up a sec.

Tracer and Symmetra walked up to Sniper.

Tracer: Did this sheila also have a beauty mark near her lip?

Sniper: Yeah!

Symmetra: Grapling hook? French accent?

Sniper: Yes! Yes! Just like that back stabbing frenchie over there!

Spy rolled his eyes as he smoked his cigar.

Engineer: Symmetra and Tracer, I believe you know who this suspect is?

Symmetra: Yes, it's Amelie.

Engineer: What!

Scout: Who's Amelie?

Engineer: Widowmaker.

Scout: What! You mean that blue lady? She's back alive! She wants revenge because I killed her! AHH!

Tracer: Relax Scout it's not like that, I'll explain about it later but we must find her.

Sniper: Nonononono, she'll find you before you find her! She'll kill you!

Symmetra: Sniper she knows us, she won't kill us. Plus I believe the reason why she killed you was because you shot her correct?

Sniper:…yes.

Tracer: *giggles* And you said she wouldn't stand a chance against you.

Sniper: Oi!

Sniper's face was red of anger when Tracer said that, but he wasn't the only one with a red face. Soldier slapped the back of Sniper's head.

Soldier: You will be sent to training again Sniper!

Sniper: Why?

Soldier: Because you were outclassed by a girl! And if you want another reason it is because aiming is as bad as Pyro's cooking!

Pyro: MMPH!

Soldier: Sorry.

Pyro: mmphmmmphmmmmph.

Tracer: What did he say?

Engineer: You don't wanna know.

Scout: Ugh I wish I could unhear that.

Symmetra: We really should get going.

Engineer: Yes, yes we should. We'll use my truck to get to the tower.

Engineer, Scout, Tracer, and Symmetra began walk out of the base, they followed Engineer to where he parked his truck. When they found it Scout couldn't help himself.

Scout: Hehe, nice ride Engie.

Engineer: Shut it Scout, may I remind you this baby has gotten us out of harm's way plenty of times.

Scout: Yeah, that is true.

Scout said as he patted the hood of the truck.

Engineer: Tracer, Scout, you two ride the back, while the professionals ride the front.

Engineer teased, Symmetra laughed as Tracer rolled her eyes.

Scout: Eh…I'm ok riding the back, it's more fun.

Scout hopped on the back while Tracer blinked to the back, Enginner opened the passenger door for Symmetra and waited for her to take the seat before closing the door and going to the driver's seat. Once he took a seat he inserted the key into the ignition and twisted it, the engineer roared to life.

Engineer: Alright let's go find our deadly ally.

Engineer pressed down on the accelerating pedal and the truck started moving, he steered the truck on the road to Sniper's tower and followed the road's path.

Scout: Eh Tracer?

Tracer: Yes Scout?

Scout: You don't think she would remember me killing her right?

Tracer: I think she will remember you, we weren't actually able to bring her to her normal self, but at least she wouldn't kill you in cold blood no more. Well not without a reason anyway.

Scout: Ah great.

Engineer: Don't worry Scout, if she does anything I'll save ya.

Scout: Oh yeah? And who is saving you?

Engineer shrugged.

Engineer: I guess I'll save myself.

Symmetra: I believe I'll be the one saving the both of you.

Engineer: Hehe.

Symmetra: What's so funny?

Engineer: Ah nothing.

Symmetra crossed her arms and squinted at Engie.

Symmetra: You doubt I could save you?

Engineer: Well in certain cases.

Symmetra: Oh really?

Engineer and Symmetra continued their conversation while Tacer and Scout did their best to stay quiet to listen to their conversation. But as they continued to talk they were getting closer to the tower.

Symmetra: Are you saying that I'm too weak to handle one bullet!?

Engineer: No! I didn't mean that! Who brought up the 'I can handle myself' conversation?

Symmetra: You did Mr. I'm invincible.

Symmetra said with a hint of a mocking tone. Tracer and Scout were dying in the back of the truck at this point after what they heard.

Engineer: We bringing in names are we Miss Overwatch? Or should I say Miss Overreacting?

Scout fell onto his back wheezing of laughter, Tracer gasped and her jaw dropped.

Symmetra: Why you-

Engineer: We're here.

Engineer parked right next to Sniper's van, this surprised Symmetra as she was not paying attention to the road. Engineer chuckled as he got out of the truck but Symmetra was done with him.

Symmetra: Oh we are so not done with this discussion.

Engineer: Well I am, hurry and catch up already.

Scout: Hahaha!

Tracer: Well settled Engie.

Scout and Tracer jumped off the back of the truck, Symmetra was the last one to exit the truck but glared at Engineer. Engineer walked up to her and sighed knowing she was upset.

Engineer: Satya you know I'm just playing, you're a very strong an independent woman, but please let's just forget about this and focus on what we are here for.

Symmetra's eyes glare softened and she let out a sigh before nodding.

Engineer smiled before turning towards the tower.

Engineer: Now if I were a deadly assassin I'd probably be up there.

Tracer: Amelie!

Symmetra: Amelie where are you? It's us!

While Symmetra and Tracer called for Amelie while Engineer and Scout looked around, Scout ducking his head every once in awhile just so he wouldn't get a bullet in his head.

Tracer: Engie I'm not sure you would be a deadly assassin if you hid in that tower then, because I don't think she is up there.

Engineer: I guess not.

Scout: Aww this sucks, if she ain't up there then where in this huge forest could she be?

Amelie: Right behind you.

Scout jumped up in incredible heights as he let out a terrified shout, when gravity caught up to him he fell into Tracer's arms.

Scout: Umm…

Tracer: You're very light.

Scout: You're very strong.

Symmetra: Amelie! There you are.

Amelie: You are lucky I didn't shoot your driver, if it wasn't for you being in the front of the car I would have put a bullet in his head.

Engineer: Well that's nice to know.

Amelie: And you.

She looked at Scout who was currently being held bridal style by Tracer.

Amelie: Don't think I didn't forget you killing me, so don't think we will be 'getting along' easily. And honestly it is forever an embarrassment to me that you killed me.

Tracer dropped Scout to the floor.

Tracer: Don't be like that Amelie, Scout alone is a challenger.

As Scout picked himself up from the floor he tried to apologize to Amelie.

Scout: If it makes you feel better, you're in my best kills of my life book.

Amelie: How flattering.

She said with a hint of sarcasm, but then she clenched the side of her stomach in pain, her face showed pain.

Symmetra: Are you alright?

Symmetra walked up to her to see is she was fine but Amelie backed away from her.

Amelie: Keep away.

She said in a serious tone, when she retracted her hands from her wound it showed blood.

Amelie: Augh that imbecile actually shot me.

Engineer: Well looks like he too drew blood from you. Come on we'll get that fixed up.

As Engineer walked back to the truck, Amelie questioned him.

Amelie: Are you really willing to help me? After all the times I almost killed you?

Engineer: Let's just say I'm a man of second chances, but I ain't a man of third chances. So do yourself a favor and don't screw up this time.

Engineer entered the driver seat and Scout sat in the passenger seat to keep some distance between her and him, Symmetra and Tracer sat in the back and waited for her to get into the back.

Tracer: Well come on, what are you waiting for?

Amelie hesitated at first but then got into the back, Engie then started to drive back to the base. As they drove, Symmetra had some questions.

Symmetra: I expected Mercy to be the first one sent, how were you the first one to be sent?

Amelie: I wasn't.

Symmetra: What?

Tracer: What do you mean you weren't? Did you activate the teleporter by yourself so you can see and kill the Sniper here?

Amelie: No, something unexpected happened back at the base.

Symmetra and Tracer: What!?

Amelie: I'm not sure what happened, it all happened too fast. First I was observing the Sniper's profile, next thing I know I was being sucked into Winston's time machine by a vortex of some sort. And no I had no intentions of killing this Sniper in the first place, but he took the first shot sooo…had to be done.

Amelie couldn't help but smirk as she remembered killing him, watching his eyes wide of terror go lifeless, giving him a long slow and painful death. But she had to give it to him, he did know where to aim, and because of that she was now bleeding, with lots of pain although she chose not to show any weakness and remained with a straight face.

Tracer: Well because of you he is now scarred for life.

Amelie: He is dead now, he isn't scarred.

Symmetra: Actually he is still alive.

It was now Amelie's turn to be surprised.

Amelie: What?

Symmetra: Back at the base, they have a machine that brings them back to life in a matter of seconds. Fascinating machine it is but I never saw it.

Amelie: So the Sniper I killed is back at the base?

Tracer: Yep.

Amelie: Looks like I can have more fun with him then.

Symmetra: Amelie, it is advisable that you don't kill him again, or mess with him. There are more of them at the base and they don't take too kindly to people who kill one of their own. Trust me, Tracer and I know this.

Amelie didn't respond as she looked ahead of the rode to see the base they were heading towards.

Amelie: Is that the base?

Tracer: Hmm? Oh yes.

When they arrived back at the base Engie parked his truck where it was originally and exited the truck with Scout following him. Tracer and Symmetra jumped off the back and waited for Ameile, she had some trouble getting up. Symmetra tried to assist her but she rejected the offer, and when Amelie hopped off the back and landed on her feet she felt lots of pain in her bullet wound, she cringed in pain and let out a hiss.

Symmetra: I tried to help.

Symmetra only received a glare from Amelie. Engineer then lead the way to the entrance, when he was about to reach the entrance gate it already opened to reveal Sniper.

Sniper: Oi! Engie, did you guys kill that sheila?

Engineer: Sniper, what are you talking about?

Sniper: Well didn't you go out to find that monster and kill it?

Scout: Umm, yeah about that…

Sniper was about to ask a question until he saw someone behind Engineer and Scout, with Tracer and Symmetra trying to help her. It was her.

Sniper: Bloody hell!

Sniper took out his rifle and aimed it towards her head quickly, but before he could pull the trigger Engineer called out to him.

Engineer: Sniper! Put that rifle away now!

Sniper: Are you insane!? That's the one that killed me!

Engineer: And look at you now! You're alive again!

The rest of the mercs came walking in to see what was all the commotion about, Soldier being the first to speak.

Soldier: What's with all the shouting!?

Sniper: These blokes decided to bring that…that THING! Here! Instead of just killing it in the first place!

Amelie didn't show any reaction from what Sniper called her, she only just stared at him.

Soldier: Engineer! Explanation now!

Engineer: Soldier, this is Amelie, a former agent to Symmetra and Tracer, they work together. And the reason why she killed Sniper was an act of defense, since Sniper admitted earlier that he shot at her.

Soldier: Alright, but we still do not know who shot first. Sniper! Did you shoot first or did she? And don't bother lying! Pyro can tell me if you're lying or not!

Sniper: She did…

Pyro: Mph.

Soldier took out his shovel.

Soldier: Tell me the truth! Or I'll flatten your face with my favorite shovel!

Sniper: AH! Alright I did!

Soldier: Dammit Sniper! And what makes this even worse is that you missed! Put your pathetic weapon away now!

Sniper: But she-

Soldier: Now!

Sniper still held his rifle at Amelie, he was so tempted to pull the trigger, but surprisingly he didn't pull the trigger. He let out a growl before putting his rifle down, but he still held it just in case. He then walked passed Engineer and the others and started walking towards the road, while mumbling some curses.

Engineer: Sniper where are you going?

Sniper kicked the dirt before answering.

Sniper: I'm going…to get my van back.

Engineer: But it's starting to get late, you know what happens in the forest at night.

Sniper: I'll get there before it turns dark!

Sniper shouted back as he was already walking down the road while looking down.

"Besides my favorite rifle is over there, this stock rifle is nothing." Sniper thought.

Engineer sighed as he shook his head, the mercenaries moved to go back inside the base but Engineer called for Medic, stopping him in his tracks.

Engineer: Medic, you mind fixing her up?

Medic: No, not at all. If you would allow me Amelie.

Medic took out a shot that was filled with red liquid, and he held his hand out for her arm. Amelie gave him her arm and he rolled up her sleeve and started searching for her veins, when he found it he inserted the needle inside the vein and injected the red liquid into it. Almost immediately she felt pain relief come to her, the pain in her wound was gone.

Medic: That should do the healing.

Tracer: Wait what?

Amelie: You only injected pain killers, that didn't heal my wound.

Medic: Ah, not pain killers, my medicine!

Medic let out an hysterical laugh.

Medic: As soon as it goes to the heart it pumps into every vein in your body! Increasing the white blood cells energy 10 fold! If there is to be any damage to the body, let's say a bullet wound in this case, the healing process would work in unbelievable speeds! Closing the wound in seconds! HAHAHA!

The 3 agents were speechless now, Tracer and Symmetra looked at Scout and Engineer for an explanation.

Scout: Hey, he is a very good doc.

Engineer: He is a professional at what he does.

Medic: Danka, now if you excuse me I have other things to do.

Medic then went back inside the base.

Amelie: Hmm, interesting group you have laborer.

Engineer: Don't refer me as a laborer, and yes they are pretty interesting.

Engineer looked up to the sky to see it was getting dark, and he could still see Sniper walking on the road, he groaned.

Engineer: He isn't gonna make it there in time, ugh I gotta go Symmetra, take care of you know who till I get back.

Engineer then began to run to his truck.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Time Error 2

Chapter 5: Redemption

 ***2081***

Athena: Security breached!

As soon as Athena announced this an alarm went off throughout the base, the Overwatch troops was informed about the intruder and its location and headed straight for Winston's room. Sombra groaned as she realized this wasn't going to be an easy mission no more, she reached for her ear piece to speak.

Sombra: Reaper, send in the lunatic and his cerdo. I've got company.

" _What?"_

Sombra: His pig! Learn to speak Español!

" _Learn to speak English!"_

Sombra: cabron….

" _I know what that means!"_

Sombra hanged up from the ear piece and ran towards Winston's computer, she took out her hacking device and began hacking into it, including Athena.

Sombra: Let us see what information you possess.

But Athena had orders, she quickly shut herself down which blocked Sombra from continuing to hack.

Sombra: Smart move, but you won't stay shut off forever.

Sombra then heard multiple running footsteps nearby and took out her machine gun pistol, she sets her translocator in a safe spot before getting in position. In a matter of seconds troops came running in the room, looking left and right for the intruder, they had their weapons ready as they searched for her. Sombra waited to see how much she was dealing with, 10 soldiers with automatic rifles, seems easy enough for her.

As the last troop entered the room she found her chance for a full surprise attack, using her thermoptic camo to run past them she easily got behind them, when she uncloaked the troops still had their backs turned on her, she smirked as she raised her weapon at the backs of their heads. When she pulled the trigger she sprayed multiple bullets at the back of their heads, ending the lives of 6 troops as the rest of them were quick enough to dodge the sudden attack. Sombra reloaded but smiled her surprise attack was successful, the 4 troops returned fire when they found her but she was able to trigger her translocator before any bullets could penetrate her.

She disappeared before their eyes in a color of purple, the troops gasped at the disappearance. One of the troops knew they needed backup and brought up his radio to request for one.

"This is Soldier 24, we need bac-"

He was unable to finish his call when a bullet entered his head, silencing him. The rest of the troops shot back at Sombra, but another bullet entered another soldier's head, there was only two left. These two troops decided to flee as they ran towards the door, but the first one out wasn't so lucky as he stepped into a bear trap, he screamed out in pain before exploding into pieces, the second troop almost puked at the sight but continued to run through the door and down the hall to get help.

But sadly he was only able to go so far until a huge hook got a hold of the back of his uniform, and pulled him towards a massive looking man. The troop released a desperate cry for help as he was reeled in but his shouts ended when a huge gun was pressed to his back and the trigger was pulled, his lifeless body was dropped to the floor as Roadhog laughed at it, Junkrat couldn't help but laugh at the mess that was made. Sombra stepped out of the room and grimaced at the ugly sight but concentrated on her former partners.

Sombra: What took you so long?

Junkrat: Sorry for the wait hehe, we had a bit of a setback.

Sombra looked behind him and Roadhog to see a huge mess behind them, she was surprised she didn't hear any explosions till now.

Sombra: Where is Reaper?

Before Junkrat could answer there was shots heard from the other side of the hallway, at the end of the hallway a troop falls to the floor, he tries to crawl away but a red shotgun blast stops him from crawling any further. Reaper then stepped into view and saw his co-workers and started to walk towards them.

Reaper: Has the objective been secured?

Sombra: Not quite yet, the AI shut itself down but I have ways to get it up again.

Reaper: Good. Junkrat, Roadhog, you two hold out the rest of the troops, what we took out was only a quarter of them in this entire base, they should be coming any second now so be ready.

Junkrat: You got it boss! Really loving this new job, how bout you Roadhog?

Roadhog: As long as I get to kill more.

Roadhog said as he shoved more scraps of junk into his gun, Reaper and Sombra entered Winston's room to continue their mission, but what they didn't know was that they didn't finish off this one troop. The troop that was lying against the floor down the hallway was listening to their whole conversation yet he was barely keeping alive, he knew what they were planning to do and had to tell the others. Using his last energy he reached out to his radio and turned it to speaker.

"They are after…Athena…they're…trying to…information…we need more help…send in reinforcement…repeat…reinforce…"

The dying troop breathed in his last breath before exhaling, as all his breath left his body so did his soul. Even though the troop didn't finish his sentence the others got the message clear.

"Roger that, calling all reinforcements repeat! All reinforcements!"

 ***Back in 1980***

In the base everyone was going on with their business although Symmetra kept her eye on Amelie, as she fears for the mercs well being. As she watched Amelie she observed how Amelie and Spy have gotten along well, seeing how they were talking their own language as Spy smoked his cigar and Amelie leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Tracer walked up to Symmetra and talked to her as she too watched Amelie.

Tracer: They seem to be getting along well.

Symmetra: Seems like, I wish I knew what they were talking about.

Tracer just shrugged before walking back to Scout, Symmetra sat on a seat and occupied herself with her crystal as she played with it, as she did so Amelie and Spy continued to talk in their common language.

Amelie: _Why do you bother to stay here, this place is filled with imbeciles._

Spy shifted his head towards Scout who was currently cuddling with Tracer.

Spy: _What father am I to leave a son alone? Especially when he still has much to learn other than killing._

Amelie: _You are the father of him? I don't see any resemblance of you from him._

Spy: _He takes most traits from his mother, and you don't know me, therefore you can't see any resemblance._

He breathed into his cigar before releasing smoke out from his mouth, Amelie didn't speak up but only thought to herself. Suddenly Sniper and Engineer came walking in, both of them looked shocked from what they saw outside in the dark.

Sniper: Bloody hell that was crazy!

Engineer: I told ya crazy things happen in the forest when it gets dark, you would have been torn limb from limb before you even got to the tower.

Sniper: Yeah thanks Engie, but did you even see what I ran over? That thing looked ugly!

Engineer: I only saw its red beedy eyes when I drove past it, it was still moving you know.

Sniper: Ugh the animals around here are very unusual. How's that scratch you got?

Engineer: Still bleeding, Medic, you mind helping me out?

Engineer turned around to reveal 3 huge deep gashes going across his back, Symmetra gasped and ran to Engineer while Medic walked fast to his room to get his medigun.

Symmetra: Dell what happened?! Are you okay!?

Engineer: I'm fine Satya, hehe it's just a scratch.

Symmetra: Dell!

Engineer: Alright, when Sniper was looking for his favorite rifle I was standing behind some distance away, I was keeping a look out till some big mean mother hover came up from behind and slashed at me with its nasty claws. I wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack but Sniper put a bullet through its eye to defend me, we were able to get into our own cars and drive away but Sniper had the idea to run the darn thing over, and it's still alive Sniper!

Sniper: I know you told me that already!

Just after Sniper said that Medic came running in with his medigun, he pushed the lever on it and sent a beam of healing on Engineer, his wound was gone in seconds.

Engineer: Thanks mister.

Medic: Ja.

Medic then walked back to his room to put his Medigun away, he walked past Amelie and Spy who were listening to the whole conversation, Amelie spoke up.

Amelie: _I'm surprised the Sniper saved Engineer, he doesn't seem to be a skilled one._

Spy: _As much as I hate to admit it, this filthy bushman is the finest sniper there ever was, to you he may not be one but we have seen the shots he has made, they are so incredible that it would drive everyone insane for 3 days._

Amelie: _Then why wasn't he able to put a bullet in my head? Hmm?_

Spy inhaled the last bit of his cigar before dropping it to the floor and stepping on it.

Spy: _Perhaps he isn't much of a good rifle man, but he is one to redeem himself. Watch him tomorrow as he trains, maybe then you'll see what he can do. Au_ _revoir_ _._

Spy then walked away leaving Amelie to think, as she stood alone she watched Sniper as he tried to describe what the creature looked like to Heavy, but he felt someone watching him and turned to face Amelie. Their eyes met again, her golden eyes meeting his white brown eyes, Sniper felt chills go down his spine but he shook the feeling off, he snarled at her before gripping his rifle and heading out again.

Sniper: I'm keeping watch for the night.

Heavy: Huh? But it is Heavy's turn.

Sniper: Well good news for you, I'm doing watch tonight, and probably throughout the week too.

Engineer: Uhh Sniper why?

Sniper: Because as long as it keeps me awake and away from her!

He pointed at Amelie as she stared at him.

Sniper: I'm fine with it.

Sniper continued to walk out till Engineer asked a question.

Engineer: I guess this means you're ok with Amelie sleeping in your room?

Sniper froze for a second but then continued to walk, he waved his hand away signaling that he doesn't care, he barely uses the room either way.

Engineer: Well at least now you have a bed to sleep on, speaking of sleep I believe we should all get some rest for tomorrow.

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms, Scout and Tracer went to their room to but before Engineer and Symmetra could go Amelie stopped them.

Amelie: Where is Sniper's room?

Engineer: Oh right, forgot about that, if you would follow me I'll show you the place where you rest. Symmetra I believe you would know the way back to our room?

Symmetra nodded before walking away, Engineer gestured for Amelie to follow him and she did, he led them through the base until they stopped at a door. Engineer opened it to reveal what was in the room, one clean bed, a dusty desk with a little lamp and a clock along with a wooden chair, there really wasn't much inside this room. Amelie switched the lights on and entered the room, she can already tell that Sniper doesn't spend much time in here. In fact the only evidence there was of him being in there just once was a little something written on the wall, "Pink Cloud of Death".

Engineer: Not sure how long you 3 are planning to stay here but until you have to leave, this is where you sleep.

Amelie: So Sniper doesn't really sleep here, where does he sleep most of the time?

Engineer: In his van.

Amelie: Why?

Engineer: I've asked that question myself and he said he finds his van to be a bit cozier.

Amelie: Where is he now?

Engineer: You saw where he left, he went out to the front to keep watch. And don't try to do anything stupid with him ya hear? You are lucky he didn't pull the trigger back there, and my doc doesn't have a revive machine for you. So if he does kill you, Mercy won't be around to revive you herself got it?

Amelie nodded for the sake to end the conversation quickly, she paid no attention to Engineer's warning because she has nothing to fear about, except maybe the strange one with the gas mask. Engineer then left the room and closed the door, leaving Amelie alone in the room. She began to think about the situation she was in, there was 9 of the mercenaries and 3 of them, if any of the mercs were to make any assault against them they would already be outnumbered, Tracer and Symmetra would be able to defend themselves but she wouldn't as her Widow's kiss is not working at the moment, she made a self note to ask Engineer to see if he can fix it.

A memory popped up in her head, the mercenaries do have the upper hand definitely because of their respawn machine, or at least that's what she heard of. Even if she kept killing them they would soon respawn and overwhelm her, this intimidated her greatly as the mercs could do anything to them and nothing could stop them. But she doubted they would as they seem to be neutral about her and the two other agents, although there is that one merc with the helmet that worries her, he seems to on edge about the 3 agents and by the looks of it he is the captain. If she, Tracer, or Symmetra do anything to upset him, things could get ugly.

But again she doubts as Tracer and Symmetra have a great connection with Engineer and Scout, and they seem to be doing well connecting with the other mercs, perhaps she should do the same? Amelie sighed at the thought, she isn't very good at connecting with others, and the fact that she gave Sniper the most painful death possible yet he comes back to life and remembers the pain, she can tell they are off to a great start so far. Amelie sits on the bed and sets her weapon next to the bed, even though it can't shoot anymore she can at least beat the living out of the person who enters the room without knocking. She takes off the gear she wore and sets them on the desk nearby before taking off some clothes until she felt comfortable.

She flicked the lights off before returning to bed, as she laid in the dark she couldn't help but wonder of something, could she learn a thing or two from Sniper? Surely Sniper isn't as bad as she thinks he is, and according to Spy maybe she can learn something from him, all she has to do is…dare she use the term "warm up" to him. Amelie doesn't know how she would be able to do that although. A spell of sleepiness took over her mind and she soon fell asleep.

Engineer walked into his room to find Symmetra laying in bed, her eyes were closed until she heard the door open, she smiled when she saw him walk in.

Engineer: Already settled in my bed aren't you?

Symmetra: I find it very comfortable.

Engineer: Well I guess you can take the bed for yourself tonight if you want?

Symmetra: No it's okay, even though it's very comfortable I'd rather have someone to share it with.

Engineer: Alright hold on let me just do something.

Engineer walked up to his drawer and pulled out a razor, he then walked into his little bathroom. Minutes later he came out without his beard.

Engineer: It was about that time I shaved my beard again.

Symmetra: Haha, you almost look like when I first saw you.

Engineer chuckled before taking off his hat and goggles, he then took off his shirt, he took off his shoes before bending over to take off his pants, Symmetra was watching to whole thing. When he was now in his boxers he turned to look at Symmetra who was still watching.

Engineer: Do you mind?

Symmetra: No I don't mind at all…

Symmetra said this automatically but then realized what she said and blushed.

Symmetra: I mea-

Engineer: No need to say anything, now I know how you think about me, Hahaha.

Symmetra grew redder as Engineer went to turn the lights off, when they were turned off he walked back to bed and took his side of the bed, he turned to face Symmetra who looked back at him. She giggled as she reached her hand out to touch his face, she couldn't help herself.

Symmetra: It feels fuzzy now.

Engineer: What does it bother ya?

Symmetra: No it feels nice actually.

Symmetra got closer to Engie and wrapped her arms around him, she laid her head against his bare chest and closed her eyes but before she could go to sleep Engineer had a question.

Engineer: Satya?

Symmetra: Yes Dell?

Engineer: How are you 3 gonna go back? I know you and Tracer have your own devices but what about Amelie?

Symmetra realized she forgot to tell something important to Dell.

Symmetra: Amelie didn't come here on purpose, something happened at my base.

Engineer: What?

Symmetra: According to Amelie, there was some sorta malfunction to Winston's time machine, it formed a wormhole causing all the agents to be sucked into it, but I'm surprised I have only seen Amelie.

Engineer: You don't think they could be teleported in different times separately?

Symmetra: Not so sure, I just hope they are alright.

Engineer sensed worry coming from her and did his best to comfort her.

Engineer: They're the best agents I have ever seen, they will be just fine ok?

Engineer hugged Satya tightly and kissed her forehead, but secretly he too worried about them, they are good friends to him. As minutes went by Symmetra fell asleep in Engineer's arms and soon he fell asleep.

In Scout's room, Scout was busy changing as Tracer waited in bed since she was already out of her clothes, although this time she also took off her accelerator. But as she waited in bed she held the dog tags Scout gave to her years ago, she wiped her thumb across one of them to clean off a smear, as she looked at the little reflection the dog tag she was thinking of something, a little sec-actually a big secret, that she has kept from Scout. She was contemplating in her mind whether she should tell him or not tell him, before she could decide she heard Scout gasp.

Scout: Tracer! Y-your accelerator is off.

Tracer: Hehe, during the years without you I've discovered that I can take my accelerator off, just as long as I stay around it I'll be fine.

"But that's not the only thing that has happened when I was gone…" Tracer thought.

Scout: Oh…hey what you got in your hand?

Scout sat on his bed next to Tracer and realized what it was.

Scout: Hey! I remember this, I gave it to you before I left. I'm surprised you actually kept it.

Tracer: What are you talking about? Of course I kept it, it was the only thing I had from you.

There was nothing but silence until Scout released a nervous cough, something was up.

Tracer: What?

Scout: Nothing.

Tracer: Scout. You suck at lying.

Scout: Alright, ummm how do I say this…

Scout was scratching the back of his head as his face expression turned nervous, Tracer knows this body language from anywhere.

Tracer: You confessing something?

Scout: Umm…Yes…You see I haven't seen you for 12 years right? A lot of things happened during those 12 years, I mean obviously a lot of things happen in 12 years but there is something that I did during those years.

Tracer: Go on…

Scout: I…I…hooked up…with another girl.

Scout cringed up his face as he waited for a response, although he was scared as hell at this point since Tracer was just staring at him, her mouth slightly gaped. But what almost made him crap himself was when Tracer slowly tilted her head, but her eyes still locked on him.

* **10 seconds later***

Scout was fighting for his life as Tracer was on top of him on the bed, trying to grab his throat and strangle him to death, her face showed nothing but betrayal and anger. Scout held her hands away from his neck as he tried to calm her down.

Scout: Tracer please! I'm sorry!

Tracer: You cheater! You big jerk, yo-you selfish bastard!

Scout was able to get out of the position by sliding under her, he was quick enough to grab her from behind so he can try to calm her wrath from behind. He hugged her tightly from her back as she tried to break loose from his grip but to no avail.

Tracer: Let go of me!

Scout: When you calm down I will.

Tracer: Ok…ok I'm calm.

Scout: Really?

Tracer: Yes Scout I am.

Scout: Ok then I guess I'll let you go now.

Scout slowly loosened his arms around her, but when his arms were no longer touching Tracer her anger came back rather fast, thirsty for revenge she quickly turned around and gave Scout a good punch to the face. This move knocked Scout out cold, he lay in his bed defenseless now, and blood was sliding down his cheek from his nose. Tracer was gonna continue to punch him but then realized what she had done, she instantly felt guilty, especially when she realized Scout wasn't the only one who hooked up with someone else while they were separated. Tracer got up from the bed to look for something to clean up the blood, and sure enough she found some tissues, she wiped the blood from his face and threw it away, she then adjusted Scout to a good and comfortable position of the bed and put the blankets over him. She then turned off the lights and walked towards the bed, she lay next to Scout and watched his chest rise up and down, she knew she HAS to tell him her secret now, otherwise she would feel more guilty, I mean come on! Scout was the brave one to confess first! And he can barely take a girl's hit! Tracer sighed, she kissed Scout in the lips before going back to her side of the bed and went to sleep.

Outside in the front of the base was Sniper as kept watch, he was on top of his van sitting on his chair, his rifle laying against the side of him as he watched the night sky. He brought up his coffee to his lips and took a sip before putting back where it was, he breathed in the night air before releasing a sigh, it was gonna be a long night for him.

 ***7 hours later***

Engineer woke up to a feeling of air blowing against his head, he yawned and was going to stretch but he couldn't. Something was holding him still. He also felt something pressed up against his cheek and a pair of hands holding his head. He opened his eyes to see what was holding him, his vision was blurry at first but when his vision went clear, his heart started pumping fast. What was holding him still Symmetra, she was holding his head against her chest or in other words between her breast. Engineer's eyes went wide as an owl's eye and his heart was beating as fast a humming bird's heart, his face was completely red. He tried taking deep breathes to calm himself, his heart rate went down a bit and little by little the redness on his face disappeared. Engineer didn't know what to do in this situation, there was a thought to wake up Symmetra but he didn't want to ruin her sleep, another thought to just go back to sleep but him knowing the position he was in…not a chance. Plus the fact that anyone could barge into the room at any time since he forgot to lock the door last night, this made him worry, if anyone saw him and Satya like this ohhh how bad it would be if they did. Therefore Engie has to get up, but he was not sure how he could.

"Just remove her hands off of you gently, then slowly get up from bed, simple." Engineer heard a voice say in his mind. Seems to be a good plan, he started to slowly grab Symmetra's hands and put her hands away, he was successful. Now is the hard part, he then tried to get up slowly but was stopped when two hands grabbed onto his head again, then pulling him back to the original position making him blush again, although this time Symmetra held him firm.

Symmetra: Ten more minutes please.

She let out a yawn before going back to her slumber.

"Is she doing this on purpose?" Engineer thought.

"Ah, we're dealing with a sleeping cuddler, one of the most devastating cases, we will try the slippery snake maneuver."

"What?" Engie asked in his head.

"Try to slip out of her grip and place a pillow in her grip, works every time."

Engineer agreed silently and began to slowly slip out of her grip by sliding down the bed, he had a pillow ready in his hands, but the plan failed when Symmetra grabbed onto him again, bringing him back up to her and this time holding onto him tight, making sure he won't leave her.

"Yeah you're on your own now, she got you locked up in her arms, see ya."

Engineer rolled his eyes as the random voice in his head left, but there was one more option he hasn't tried yet, he didn't want to do it but he kinda has to.

Engineer: Satya.

Symmetra's hand loosened a little as she woke up to the call of her name, she let out a hum as a response but didn't bother to open her eyes.

Engineer: May I please get up?

Symmetra: Mmmm…nothing is stopping you.

Engineer: Satya.

Symmetra: Mmm?

Engineer: You're stopping me.

Symmetra's eyes opened instantly and she realized what she was holding onto, she immediately let go of Engineer and hid herself away under the blanket, hiding the blush on her face. Engineer got up from the bed and stretched out his arms.

"Freedom!" the random voice shouted in his head.

Engineer turned around to see Symmetra was still hiding herself under the blanket, she hadn't moved.

Engineer: Well, I wonder what you were dreaming about when you had me in your arms.

There was no response nor movement, Engineer decided to leave her alone. He gathered up his clothes and headed towards his shower, he took a quick little shower before getting out and drying himself, he then put his clothes back on and headed for the door but stopped to inform Symmetra.

Engineer: If you want to take a shower you can, just make sure to lock the door, plus I advise you to use less water as possible, the water we have here is limited.

Symmetra: ok…

Symmetra didn't say anything else and stayed under the blanket as she continued to take in what happened earlier. Engineer walked out the door and shut it closed, he headed for the main room to see if there was anybody up. When he got there he spotted Sniper sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, newspaper was out of date yet whatever information it contained interest Sniper.

Engineer: Morning Sniper.

Sniper: Morning.

Engineer: Any suspicious activities last night?

Sniper: Nothing but the howls of the creatures that lurk in the night.

Sniper straightened his newspaper before taking a sip of coffee, Engineer was amazed that Sniper was still awake, the coffee never helps him.

Engineer: How are you not tired? That coffee never helps.

Sniper: It doesn't, but the taste keeps we awake very good. But I have stayed up longer.

Soldier came walking in.

Soldier: Good morning.

Engineer: Morning Soldier.

Soldier: Sniper, training time.

Sniper: Augh now?

Soldier: Now!

Sniper: Alrighty then just keep your tone down, others are sleeping here.

Soldier: I've already woken them up! Now move!

Sniper: Argh, Engie wanna bring out your little launcher?

Engineer: Sure, Soldier what time is it anyway?

Soldier: It is 9 o'clock, the sun should already be above the horizon.

Engineer: Ok then, good time to train then, let's get going.

Engineer and Sniper went out the base, leaving Soldier alone in the main room. He stood in front of the kitchen door, it was his turn to cook whether he likes it or not, he groaned but fixed himself up before entering the kitchen.

Soldier: Isn't a man's job but I have to.

Soldier then started to cook. Tracer and Scout were next to enter the main room, although Scout was giving Tracer the cold shoulder after what happened last night.

Tracer: Scout I'm sorry, really I am!

Scout didn't respond as he continued to walk to the couch, when he sat there he was hoping for Tracer to sit somewhere else but nope, she sat next to him. Scout looked the other way as he tried to block out Tracer's voice but he couldn't, her voice easily penetrates through the wall of silence.

Tracer: Scout! I'm sorry! My anger it got the best of me.

Scout rolled his eyes, hoping she would just leave him alone.

Tracer: Scout, I will not leave you alone until you look at me and talk to me.

Nope, she basically hand cuffed herself to him. Scout sighed before looking at her.

Scout: Look Tracer, just leave me alone for awhile ok? I just…need to away from you for a bit, then I think I'll be alright.

Tracer: Oh…I…ok.

Scout could sense from her voice that she was hurt, but he too was hurt. Scout got up from the couch and walked elsewhere, leaving Tracer alone. Amelie has been watching the scene without them knowing, hiding around the corner, she walked up to Tracer with her arms crossed.

Amelie: What did you do to cause him to be mad at you?

Tracer almost jumped up from where she sat, she turned around to see Amelie.

Tracer: Oh hi Amelie, I didn't think you would be awake yet.

Amelie: I barely did sleep, only 2 hours of sleep.

Tracer: Why?

Amelie: Because I don't trust these men.

Tracer: Amelie you don't have to worry, they haven't done any assault on us so far.

Amelie: Yet. And you still didn't answer my question.

Tracer: Oh umm…let's just say me and Scout got into a little argument that turned into a big one, and I kinda knocked him out...

Amelie: That scrawny thing never can take a hit, I don't see why you love him.

Tracer: You don't have to, but he means a lot to me, and I'll do everything I can to get him to forgive me. And could you do me and Symmetra a favor?

Amelie: Depends on what it is.

Tracer: Don't kill any of these people, they are good people and we can trust them.

Amelie: How do you know that?

Tracer: Because I know Engie and Scout.

Amelie: What about that Soldier, he seems to be rather rough on us, he screams a lot.

Tracer: That's just how he talks, according to Engineer. He wasn't really friendly towards me and Symmetra earlier but I'm hoping we can at least be somewhat acquaintances towards eachother.

Soldier was listening to her behind the kitchen door, he has made the first breakfast tray and was currently holding it. When he heard Tracer he was thinking, maybe he wasn't being very nice to them, even though he doesn't approve of women fighting in wars, it does not give him permission to mistreat them. Soldier then walked out the door, surprising the two agents, he walked over to Tracer and held out the breakfast plate.

Soldier: Good morning.

Soldier greeted in a usual tone, Tracer shyly took the plate.

Tracer: Umm…thanks.

Soldier nodded.

Soldier: My behavior towards you before was unjustified, I apologies greatly to you for my actions.

Tracer was surprised at what Soldier just said, has he heard the conversation between her and Amelie? Amelie raised an eyebrow in surprise, quite a coincidence how they were just talking about him.

Tracer: You have already been forgiven, Engie has already apologized for you.

Soldier: It wouldn't be anything unless I myself have said sorry.

Amelie: Shouldn't you have said sorry when Symmetra was here?

Soldier: I will say sorry to her later, when she is up. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go back to cooking.

Amelie: Before you go, may I ask where Engineer is?

Soldier: Engineer went outside to the front with Sniper to help train him. Why do ask for him?

Amelie: My weapon is broken, I believe he knows what to do.

Soldier pointed towards the entrance where Engineer was, Amelie started walking towards the entrance. Soldier went back to cooking while Tracer started eating.

 ***Outside the base***

Sniper was aiming for the air and waited for Engineer to launch his 10th target, Engineer pulled the lever to release another flying glass plate, the plate went flying in the air before breaking to many pieces, Sniper made a successful shot. He reloaded his rifle before getting ready to the 11th target, but before Engie could pull the lever he was stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Amelie walking towards them. Sniper turned around too and frowned when he saw her, he turned back around and paid attention to the morning sky.

Engineer: Morning Amelie, I hope you slept well.

Amelie: I didn't sleep much, but I need to ask you something.

Engineer: Go on.

Amelie: My weapon broke during the fight between me and Sniper, I was thinking maybe you could go ahead and fix it.

Sniper held in a laugh but let out a little snicker.

Engineer: I ain't much experienced with futuristic weapons like yours, but I'll give it a go. Right after I assist Sniper in training.

Engineer pulled the lever again and shot another plate in the air, Sniper pulled the trigger and the plate exploded to pieces. To Amelie this was rather an unimpressive shot, any sniper could do that.

Sniper: Oi Engie, give me another quick scope, need more practice on those.

Engineer: Gotcha.

Engineer pressed a green button and pulled the lever, a green plate shot out of the machine very fast, soaring through the air in amazing speeds before shaddering to pieces, another successful shot by Sniper. Now this impressed Amelie, that plate was moving faster than a cheetah, and he just shot it like it was nothing. Perhaps she should have a go.

Amelie: May I have a try?

Sniper automatically said no in his mind but forgot that no one can read his mind, therefore Engineer answered for him.

Engineer: Sure, Snipe wanna show her how to use your rifle?

Sniper: What?

Engineer: Show her how to use your rifle.

Sniper just gave him a look saying "You can't be serious." Engineer rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the shoulder before walking him to his van, asking Amelie to give him a second. When they reached his van Engineer started speaking.

Engineer: Sniper what the hell?

Sniper: What?

Engineer: You know exactly what Snipe, look I know she killed you before this isn't the first time you died. Especially from a girl. Give her another chance.

Sniper: Keep your trap shut about that! And why should I?

Engineer: I don't know, maybe because she is asking for it. And because I said so.

Sniper: Yeah those are VERY good reasons chucky.

Engineer: Sniper you're being a sore loser.

Sniper: I am no such thing.

Engineer: What's that sore loser?

Sniper: I am not!

Engineer: Speak up sore loser.

Sniper: Fine! I'll do it.

Engineer: There ya go you professional sniper.

Sniper: Damn right I am.

Engineer waved for Amelie to come over and she did, Engie left them and went back to his launcher machine. Sniper stood there and stared at Amelie with his arms crossed, Amelie stared back at him, he released a sigh before opening his van and walking inside, he came back out with a spare rifle. He handed it to Amelie and then began to show her how to use it.

Sniper: Alright, this is a bolt action high powered rifle, when you aim you can see in the scope the charge percentage, when it is at full charge and can do twice the damage of a regular headshot, and it could also shoot through multiple things.

Amelie nodded as she watched him.

Sniper: Right, so I assume you reloaded your gun differently?

Amelie: Yes.

Sniper lifted his rifle and aimed it towards the sky with one hand before pulling the trigger, a loud crack filled the air.

Sniper: Ok now I'll show you ho-

A dead bird fell between them to the floor, both snipers looked at the dead bird with surprise.

Sniper: to reload…I meant to do that.

Sniper grabbed the dead bird by the wing and tossed it in his van before going back to Amelie.

Sniper: After you shoot the first shot, you pull the bolt handle back like this.

Sniper grabbed the bolt handle and pulled it back, the rifle popped out a bullet case.

Sniper: Go on now, try it.

Amelie lifted the sniper to the air and shot a bullet, she brought it back down to reload but another dead bird fell from the sky although this time landing next to Amelie. Amelie's eyes went wide as she looked at the new dead bird, Sniper looked up to the sky while mumbling "Where the bloody hell are they coming from?"

Sniper: Hmm…no birds were harmed in making of this tutorial.

Amelie smirked at what Sniper said.

Sniper: So, continue now.

Amelie looked back down to the rifle and pulled the bolt handle back, a bullet case fell out from the sniper.

Sniper: Well now you're ready,

Sniper walked away in a rather fast pace, making sure to keep space between her and him, Amelie followed. Engineer was just relaxing on his rancho relaxo chair until they came over.

Engineer: Ready?

Sniper nodded.

Sniper: Although let's make it easy for her, shoot 5 of them of those easy plates.

Engineer nodded before pressing a few buttons on the machine, he pulled the lever and 5 plates flew to the air, Sniper took aim to one of them but before he took the shot the plate broke to pieces, Sniper heard more sniper shots behind him and the other plates were shot out of the sky in no time. Sniper's jaw went slightly agape as he slowly lowered his rifle, he turned around to see Amelie reloading the rifle, ready for more. Amelie could tell from Sniper's face that he was already impressed.

Amelie: I'm a fast learner.

Engineer: Dynamite! You almost beat Sniper's best record!

Amelie: What?

Sniper was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Engineer: Sniper's best record was shooting all 10 plates under 5 seconds.

Amelie: Hmm?

Amelie was wondering to herself, she can beat that.

Amelie: Give me 11 plates.

Engineer: Really?

Sniper: Haha! Good luck with that! You'll never get all of them.

But Sniper feared for his record to be broken, it was the only thing he had to prove he was a better sniper than her.

Amelie: 11 plates, do it.

Engineer: Alrighty then.

Engineer pressed a couple more buttons before taking out a timer, he looked at her to see if she was ready, she adjusted her stance and loosened her shoulders a bit, she then brought up the sniper and held it up, signaling she was ready. Engineer then pulled the lever, 11 plates instantly flew to the air, with quick thinking she pulled the trigger before reloading quickly, and repeatedly did so as she hit each plate till there was the last one. When she pulled the trigger Sniper gripped his head as he feared for his record, the bullet hit its target. Sniper's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it. Engineer rubbed his goggles to check if he sees the timer correctly, 5 seconds. And 11 plates shot down. Amelie broken Sniper's record.

Engineer: You beat his record…

Amelie let out a satisfied smirk as she looked at Sniper, he was in disbelief.

Amelie: One shot, one kill.

Sniper looked down to the floor in shame, he didn't know what to do now.

Scout: Dang…

Scout had seen the scene and walked up next to Sniper.

Scout: Dude Snipe, you got wrecked.

After Scout said this, Sniper felt something snap in him, like as if something was broke when it shouldn't have broke, anger began to dwell up in him. His hands clenched tightly into a fist as more anger began to form in him, there is no way he is gonna let her have victory this time, not again!

"I may be scared of you sheila, and you may have out bested me before, but there is no way I am gonna be living in your shadow!" Sniper thought angrily.

Suddenly an idea popped up in his head, it was an insane idea but he doubt Amelie would ever be able to do it, therefore he decided to go for it.

Sniper: Engie!

Engineer jumped from the sudden shout of his name, he looked at Sniper as he pointed to the ground in front of him.

Sniper: Need a teleporter here!

Engineer: But…why?

Sniper: Just do it!

Engineer ran up to Sniper and set a teleporter entrance in front of him, he was gonna place an exit teleporter but Sniper stopped him.

Sniper: No.

Engineer: S-sniper, what are you gonna go?

Sniper: Something stupid.

He stepped on top of the teleporter when it finished building, he lifted his sniper to his chest and then looked at Engie.

Sniper: Can you get this thing spinning without it teleporting me?

Engineer: What are you-ohhh now I see what you're doing. Hehe this is gonna be great, Scout get the others quickly.

Scout ran back to the base to get everyone, while Amelie just stared at Sniper with confusion, can he not just accept defeat? In minutes the others came out to the front, and they waited to see what is gonna happen.

Sniper: Engie, get this thing spinning.

Engineer: Hope you can stand the speed of a tornado.

Engineer took out his PDA and pressed the practice button, the teleporter began to spin with Sniper on it. In seconds Sniper very fast, he held his rifle close to his chest yet had the barrel's end of the gun aiming in an upper angle.

Sniper: PULL!

Engineer pulled the lever and one single plate went flying in the air, but Sniper then jumped off the teleporter, as he spun in midair he waited for the perfect moment before pulling the trigger, a loud bang noise could be heard before he fell to ground, and as he was on the floor he heard everyone gasp, including Amelie. A successful hit. The plate disbursed to pieces, no longer in one piece. Next thing Sniper knew he heard cheers and clapping from his teammates as they ran towards him, while Amelie just stood there in shock, her arms hanging loose and her jaw wide open. Sniper tried to get up but his head was still spinning so he failed to get up, but his teammates grabbed on to him and threw him in the air before catching him.

Medic: Nice shot comrade!

Heavy: Good shot!

Soldier: Nice shot! You are off training once again!

Pyro: Hmph mph!

They let Sniper down to the ground, Sniper had some trouble keeping himself up but used Heavy to balance himself, he looked back at Amelie who was still looking shocked and grinned at her.

Sniper: Nothing personal sheila, I'm just better.

Amelie stood there in silence, she didn't know how to respond. The group then continued to cheer for Sniper as they made their way back to the base, half carrying Sniper as he was still a bit dizzy. Tracer and Symmetra stayed behind with Amelie, Symmetra was still applauding Sniper while Tracer spoke to Amelie.

Tracer: Amelie I believe you just got…wrecked.

Amelie slowly turned her head towards Tracer, her face expressed nothing but death. Tracer let out a nervous chuckle before stepping away from her.

Symmetra: That was quite an impressive shot, I've never seen you perform something like that Amelie.

Amelie: I haven't, because that is the most unprofessional, immature shot I have ever seen!

Tracer: Excuse me? Unprofessional? I believe you mean professional love.

Amelie: No I meant unprofessional, and do not call me that.

Symmetra: Why is it unprofessional?

Amelie: Because out of all the snipers I have known, none of them has ever tried to make such a move. And that was because they were more disciplined, not immature idiots.

Tracer: Well this immature idiot just made a shot that none of the snipers you knew could have done, ever. Probably because he is the one who has the guts to make these shots.

Amelie crossed her arms and let out a humph, she still had to admit, she was impressed and amazed. Suddenly Spy decloaked in front of them, startling Symmetra and Tracer but not Amelie as she stood her ground. Spy chuckled as he shook his head.

Spy: Call it unprofessional all you want but Tracer has a point, and I did tell you he is one to redeem himself.

Amelie didn't respond to him, but had a weird look in her eyes like as if she was thinking of something, she then started walking back to the base. Spy had seen the look in her eyes and got a bit confused yet worried.

Spy: I suddenly fear for the bushman's well being.

Symmetra: Why?

Spy: The look in her eyes…it looked like as if she was planning something…but oh well.

Spy took out a cigar and lightened it with his lighter.

Spy: It's none of my concerns.

Symmetra and Tracer looked at eachother with a confused expression, but shrugged it off and headed back inside the base. Inside the base everyone was eating their breakfast/lunch since it was 10 am. Engineer was finishing off his plate and looked up to see Amelie passing by.

Engineer: Would you want me to fix your weapon now?

Amelie: Yes.

Engineer: Ok I'll start working on it.

Engineer got up and put his plate away before heading to her room to get her weapon, Amelie didn't bother to sit on the couches but decided to lean against the wall. Symmetra noticed this as she ate her plate and decided to get her a plate since Soldier had some leftovers to serve. She grabbed the plate and walked towards Amelie, she held the plate out for Amelie to take it, it took some time but Amelie grabbed the plate without saying a word. When everyone finished eating they went back to what they were doing before, deeper in the base, leaving only a few mercenaries in the main room including the agents. Pyro was playing with his food by lighting it on fire with his lighter, he laughed at the sight as Symmetra just stared at Pyro with confusion.

Symmetra: Why does it do that?

Scout: He just likes to play with fire all the time, plus he doesn't really eat much, and when he does he doesn't eat when everyone is around.

Symmetra hummed with concern as she stared at Pyro worriedly, Scout looked away from Symmetra and his eyes fell upon Tracer who happened to be sitting on the other side of the room, she too was staring at him but quickly looked away, she didn't want to bother him. Scout sighed, he gets why she was upset but at the same time it was unreasonable for her to get mad, he thought he would never see her again! What did she expect him to do? Just stay single for the rest of his life? There is a saying that you must move on, but it does hurt to do that. He got up from where he sat and started walking back in his room, Tracer sighed as she watched him leave.

Symmetra: Problems?

Symmetra took a seat next to Tracer, Amelie left the main room and headed back for her room.

Tracer: Yeah, last night he told me he hooked up with another girl while we were separated, and I got so mad I just punched him in the face, knocking him out. He woke up this morning feeling pain in his nose, he remembered what happened and now he is mad at me.

Symmetra: Why did you punch him? You getting mad is not a good excuse, and don't you know he isn't the only one who hooked up with someone while you two were separated?

Tracer: I know I know! I'm planning on telling him soon, just not now because he still doesn't feel like seeing me at the moment.

Symmetra: I wonder how HE is gonna take it.

Tracer: Probably not so well, he's gonna freak out.

Symmetra: Same prediction I have.

Soldier: This is exactly the same reason why I stay single!

Tracer and Symmetra jolted with surprise when they realized they weren't alone, they turned to look at Soldier who just stood there.

Soldier: Not that I had a choice either way.

There was an awkward silence between the 3 until Tracer spoke up.

Tracer: What do you mean by that?

Soldier: You ladies are complicated! I never can understand you women!

Tracer: *sigh* so can men.

Soldier: Not they are not, just cook them breakfast, lunch, and dinner and they will accept you.

Soldier received death glares from both agents, but Tracer's glare soften when she started thinking about it.

Tracer: You know…that's actually a good idea.

Symmetra: Soldier, I'm gonna give you the most painful time of your life.

Soldier: Pain is weakness leaving the body, so bring it!

Tracer: No Symmetra, I was thinking about making Scout something for this one time only, maybe then he would be ok seeing me again.

Symmetra: You don't know what he likes to eat though.

Soldier: Sandwiches, I see him taking Heavy's sandwich from the fridge all the time, but afterwards he would get beaten up.

Tracer: Bingo.

Soldier: Let me see your bingo paper.

Tracer: No Soldier I didn't mean the actual game, I meant I found out something I could make for Scout.

Soldier: This is exactly why I think women are complicated. Pyro!

Pyro stood up from where he was and looked at Soldier.

Soldier: Go out there and spy check, if you see anything out there that is a human figure burn it alive!

Pyro giggled with joy before picking up his phlog before running out of the entrance excitedly, hoping to find something out there to burn.

Symmetra: What do you mean by spy check?

Soldier: Wait…you still don't know?

Tracer: Don't know what?

Soldier: Hmm…never mind.

Soldier then walked away, Symmetra and Tracer looked at each other confused before shrugging it off. Sniper was strolling around in the base until he passed by his old room remembering something.

"I forgot that I left my first medal in there, since I am here I guess I should grab it and bring it back to my van." Sniper thought.

Sniper opened the door and went inside, he left the door open since it was only gonna take him a minute, he walked towards the desk and opened the first drawer, inside was his first medal. He smiled as he picked up his medal and was about to turn around when he heard the door close, he turned around quickly to see Amelie standing there with her arms crossed. Sniper's heart rate increased when he saw her, what does she want now? His heart rate increased more when she walked forward to him, Sniper tried to stay calm and look fearless but as she closed in to him he started to sweat a little. Amelie then stopped right in front of him.

Amelie: Relax, I'm not gonna kill you.

Sniper almost released a relief sigh, he tried to speak in a normal tone as hard as he could.

Sniper: What is it you want then?

Amelie: What I ask for, is a new beginning, a second chance.

This caught Sniper off guard.

Sniper: W-what?

Amelie: How we started off is…unfortunate, I believe I should make a proper introduction of myself.

She straightened herself and dropped her arms to her sides.

Amelie: My name is Amelie, use to be an assassin but now a Overwatch agent.

She held out a hand for Sniper, he flinched a little but with some effort and self confidence he grabbed her hand shyly and shook it.

Amelie: And you are?

Sniper hesitated but spoke up.

Sniper: My name is Sniper, still am an assassin but work for Mann Co.

They let go of each other's hands.

Amelie: It is good meeting you but this isn't your room no more, you came in here without permission.

Sniper was confused but then remembered that Engineer had asked him if she could use the room.

Sniper: Oh…right sorry about this. I'll be on my way then.

Sniper then walked fast towards the door as Amelie watched him leave, as soon as he exited the room he ran down the hallway and ran straight for Medic's lab, fearing he was about to have a heart attack since his heart rate won't slow down.

Pyro was running around through the forest looking for any robot spies, or just anything that looked human like. But its search was interrupted when it saw a flash of light appear a couple feet away behind the trees and bushes, curious, it decided to go investigate. But what he didn't know, was that he was walking into the fight of his life.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Time Error 2

Chapter 6: Fire versus Ice

Mei appeared in the middle of the forest in a flash of light, she landed harshly on her back as she was flying through the worm hole she just was in. It took her some time to recover, but when she did she got up from the ground and cleaned herself up. But she realized her vision was blurry and she felt something missing from her face, her glasses are missing.

Mei: Oh no! Where is it!? Oh where can it be?

Mei then crouch to the floor and started searching for her glasses, luckily her little robot friend was already on the case and looked for its master's glasses. The little robot found the glasses near a rock, there was a little crack in the lenses, the little robot made a light tone beep for Mei to come over to pick it up, Mei got up from the floor and slowly began to walk to the sound of her little friend, when Mei reached it she bent over and grabbed her glasses, sighing in relief but when she put them on she saw a big crack in one of her lense.

Mei: Aww, this crack is gonna be bothering me, and I don't know where I even am or when I am. But thanks Snowflake, if it wasn't for you I'd still be walking blind.

Snowflake made a cheerful tone before doing a little 360 degrees spin, Mei laughed at her little companion but her laughed stop when she heard some bushes rustle.

Mei: Huh?

She turned around to see some bushes rustling, moving wildly as something was trying to walk through. Mei moved cautiously to find what was moving in there, her Endothermic Blaster in hand.

Mei: Hello?

The bushes stopped moving, which worried Mei.

Mei: Who's there? Show yourself!

She aimed at the bush to try to intimidate whatever was hiding behind the bushes. The unknown figure obeyed her command and revealed its self to her, slowly emerging from the bushes as it took its first step out of the bush, Mei gasped when she recognized who it was. Pyro. The fire specialist mercenary she saw in the profiles. Pyro took its second step out of the bushes as it concentrated at her, its phlog in hand, its breathing could be heard from its gas mask. Pyro stopped a few feet away from her as it wanted to observe its next burning figure.

"What a strange looking person you are, especially in the middle of the forest." Pyro thought.

Strange indeed she was, in the environment she was in, she just does not belong. Pyro had thoughts about the other 3 strange looking ones, could she be one of them? Well if she is or isn't it doesn't matter, Pyro had orders to follow. Pyro aimed its phlog at her and walked towards her, Mei gasped as she slowly walked backwards.

Mei: Of all things I meet out here, it has to be you!

Mei could hear a evil chuckle under the mask as Pyro continued to walk towards her. Mei aimed her Endothermic Blaster at her pursuing enemy.

Mei: Back off! Stay away!

Mei said trying to sound intimidating, but also trying to hide the fear in her tone, but Pyro could already tell she was scared and continued to walk forward to her, but this time started to pick up the pace as it was eager to burn its victim alive.

Mei: I said stay away! I won't hesitate to shoot you!

At this point Pyro was getting real close to her, its finger itched to pull the trigger to release the hungry flames.

Mei: You made me do this!

She took aim and shot an icicle at Pyro, the shot was a success as it hit Pyro in the upper right part of its chest.

Pyro: Mmph!

Pyro was not so sure what to be surprised more about, the fact that she shot him? Or the fact that she shot something it hates dearly, Ice. Similar to water, the main enemy. Pyro looked down at the icicle that now stuck out of the right section of its chest, it sent chills around its wound as the icicle was still freezing cold. Pyro looked at Mei with anger, how dare she use Ice to counter it! It was like as if she knew what he is cable of doing. Pyro grabbed onto the icicle and pulled it out gently, when it came out it saw blood at the tip of the icicle, its blood. Pyro looked back at Mei who was standing there, her Endothermic blaster still aimed at it. That's when Pyro was suddenly triggered, the icicle in its hand quickly melted and evaporated, Pyro shook its head at Mei telling her that she made a big mistake.

Pyro: Mmh mph mmmph mmph.

Pyro then lifted his phlog up in the air with both of its hands before releasing an evil laugh.

Pyro: MMPH MPH MPH MPH!

Pyro then ran towards her at full speed, startling Mei before she began to run. She shot more icicles at Pyro as she ran, Pyro dodging most of them before melting the last one with its phlog, she gasped at what she saw. It seems to her that the device the Pyro carried shoots out an extremely hot concentrated heat, this weapon is way to advance to be made by Pyro, but how could such a device fall in the hands of such thing?

As she ran it looks like Pyro would never catch her at this pace, so Pyro decided to take out its detonator, using one hand to aim it shot at Mei. Pyro missed but the flare went ahead of Mei and made a little fire explosion on a tree right in front of her, Mei let out a screech as she did not expect a sudden fire to burst right in front of her face and fell on her back. Pyro took this as an advantage to close the distance between its target, it ran full speed to her and aimed its phlog at her once again, ready to pull the trigger. Mei knew Pyro was getting close since she can hear its footsteps coming closer, she got up quickly and picked up her Endothermic blaster before aiming at Pyro, both were in firing range of eachother. Pyro pulled the trigger, Mei pulled the trigger too. Pyro released a wave of extreme heat through the phlog, as Mei released a icy cold stream that could give anyone a frostbite. Both elements fire and ice met between the two and began to push against each other, neither elements letting up. Next thing Pyro and Mei know there is a bright circle forming with the mixture of ice and fire, slightly bigger than a baseball. The ball grew brighter before suddenly disappearing, the sudden disappearance made Pyro and Mei stop firing, both were confused.

Mei: Huh?

Pyro: Mph?

Suddenly a huge explosion popped out of nowhere between the two agents/mercenaries, causing both of them to fly away. Mei hit the ground so hard that she bounced off the ground before falling face first into the dirt. Pyro hit a tree branch before landing in some bushes.

Back at the base, the explosion could be heard not too far away, and it was close enough for the base to feel the force of the explosion. This force shook the base a little, but it was enough to alert everyone of the explosion. One by one everyone showed up in the meeting room, thinking they would get an answer of what that was.

Heavy: What was noise?

Medic: The sound of…uh…I'm not sure by giant friend.

Soldier: Whatever it was, it shook the base!

Symmetra: Yea I felt it too, I almost fell off my chair.

Tracer: I did fell.

Scout turned to her with a look of concern.

Scout: You alright?

Tracer: Yes I'm fine.

Scout looked away again, but Tracer smiled a little, he still cares for her.

Engineer came to the meeting room carrying Amelie's weapon, Amelie saw Engineer with it and walked to him.

Engineer: Found out what was wrong with it, turns out there was a bullet clogging the barrel of your gun, I was able to take it out so it should be working fine now.

Engineer handed her weapon back to her, she nodded as a way to thank him. But Sniper just shook his head.

Sniper: You literally just gave her weapon back.

Engineer: Not now Snipes. Is everyone here?

Soldier: Everyone is here except Pyro, it was sent out moments early ago, but I do not see our drunken demolition.

Engineer: I have a good feeling Demo was responsible for the explosion.

Then cheering shouts could be heard from outside the base, making everyone go out there to investigate who was shouting. When they walked out the first they see is Demo raising his drink in the air while holding onto a little crate filled with drinks, Demo continued to celebrate as he looked ahead in the forest, there was a cloud of smoke forming into a huge mushroom. As Demo praised the glorious explosion he witnessed he was interrupted by Engineer.

Engineer: Demo! Were you responsible for this?

Demo: Wha?...Oh! No! I wish I was! So here I was out here in the front enjoying my scrumpy, but then all of a sudden. KABOOOOM! An explosion happened not too far away from here! The force of the explosion was strong enough to slam me against the wall! Never have a seen such an explosion I just had to celebrate! What! What's this now!?

Demo stared up in the air as he saw what seems to look like snow, but the winter season wasn't suppose to come until 5 months more. The others too were confused as it started to snow, and then they felt a sudden change of temperature, it was getting a bit cold.

Heavy: It is snow season already? Heavy is confused.

Medic: Nein, it is too early.

Sniper: Then why the hell is it snowing?

Engineer reached out a palm and let a snowflake land in his hands, it melted in a matter of seconds.

Engineer: My God, it's actually snowing.

Scout stuck a tongue out and let a snowflake land in his tongue, but he spitted back out immediately.

Scout: Ugh! Gross! That was totally not snow, tasted all burnt, like Pyro's cooking.

Medic: Ja, I just took a little at one of these falling substances, it's ashes.

Soldier: Negatory! It's snow!

Heavy: Niet! It is ashes.

Soldier: Snow!

Heavy: Ashes!

Soldier: Grow some hair! Then we can have an argument!

Heavy: You are stupid! I will squash you!

As the two argued on, Engineer was still observing the little particles falling from the sky, Symmetra stood next to him.

Symmetra: So is it snow or ashes?

Engineer: Both.

Symmetra was shocked from this statement, but Engineer was not moved by this situation, he has seen more unnatural stuff. As he looked ahead where the explosion occurred, he asked Soldier a question.

Engineer: Soldier, you sent Pyro out to the forest right?

Heavy was currently sitting on Soldier's back as he tried to escape, slowly crushing his spine, but Soldier paused for a moment to answer.

Soldier: Yes! For spy checking.

Engineer had a bad gut feeling that Pyro could have been the one to cause the explosion, because of the ashes of course. But Engineer had never seen any bomb other than atomic ones to rain ashes, nor has he ever seen one to rain snowflakes. So what caused the snowflakes? Engineer really was confused but at the same time he had a feeling he should go investigate.

Engineer: I'm going out there to check it out, Scout you wanna come with?

Scout: Alright.

Scout took out his scattergun stood by Engie.

Engineer: Symmetra and Tracer, you two stay here, and I mean it this time. Keep an eye on your third ally.

Symmetra sighed before nodding, Tracer let out a little whine but reluctantly agreed to stay. Engineer took out his aussie frontier justice before running into the forest with Scout behind him, and prayed that Pyro is ok.

When Mei regained consciousness she let out a cough from the bit of smoke she inhaled, she picked herself up slowly and repositioned her glasses, grateful that she didn't lose them again. She began to look around but she couldn't see much, everywhere was covered by smoke and fog, which was very unusual. But then she heard some movement behind her, she turned quickly to see nothing but fog, she remembered she is not alone. Mei took out her blaster and held it close to her as she began to look around for her enemy, footsteps could be heard to the right of her and she quickly turned that way but saw nothing, she heard footsteps the left of her but this time closer, she turned that way but again saw nothing.

Mei: There is no use hiding! I already know you are out there!

Mei listened closely for a response but she heard none, suddenly she heard running footsteps behind her, then she felt heat coming from behind. Pyro had snuck up from behind her and started burning her back with its phlog, she gasped at the sudden heat but punched Pyro in the mask.

Pyro: MPH!

Pyro stumbled back a bit but it was successful, Mei was on fire. Mei started panicking as the back of her heavy jacket was on fire, she desperately tried to put it out but she couldn't. Snowflake saw she need help and disconnected itself from her backpack, then started putting out the fire with its own little endothermic blaster. When the fire was out she released a relief sigh before looking at her opponent, Pyro chuckled darkly at her as its phlog was ready for rage. Mei glared it before reaching for Snowflake, her ultimate was ready.

Mei: I know this is a cheesy comment but…Freeze!

Mei tossed Snowflake towards Pyro to launch her ultimate, Pyro lifted its phlog in two the air to activate its rage but was too late when Snowflake started freezing it, and it was so cold that it started to freeze it in incredible speeds.

Pyro: HMMM-

Pyro let out a shivered mumble before turning completely frozen, like a statue. Snowflake continued to freeze Pyro for 6 seconds before stopping and attaching itself back to Mei's backpack, Mei walked up to the frozen Pyro before speaking.

Mei: Sorry to say this "Pyro", but the world would be more of a better place without a crazy fire maniac.

Even though Pyro was frozen it still heard her, and immediately got pissed. As Mei aimed her blaster at its head to finish it off the ice started to glow bright red, and the ice started melt. Mei gasped when she realized it was breaking out, she immediately shot an icicle to Pyro's head but Pyro broke free from the ice. When the icicle hit the mask it shattered to pieces, Pyro was completely covered in red, it let out an evil laugh once its rage was activated, the phlog glowed red as well. When Pyro let his phlog back down he was back to his normal color but the phlog remained glowing red, Mei was backing away from Pyro as she fears that she should runaway. Pyro stared at Mei before gripping the phlog tightly.

" **My turn…"**

Pyro ran at Mei and pulled the trigger, the flames being twice as hot then before. Mei fled for her life, trying to outrun the maniac but Pyro was hot on her tail, literally. Mei decided to build an ice wall to slow Pyro down, she quickly turned and formed an ice wall right in front of Pyro stopping it for only a second as Pyro easily melted through the wall. She built a second was but came out with the same result, she built a third one, fourth one, fifth one but did no good. She was about to form a sixth one but failed to see a tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped over it, Pyro was now above her at this point and aimed its phlog right at her. Mei then went to her last resort and froze herself in ice, shielding herself from Pyro. Pyro unleashed the intense heat on the ice and it started to melt fast, but then something ridiculous happened, Pyro ran out of fuel! Its phlog was empty. Pyro groaned of annoyance, of all times it could have run out of ammo it had to be now. But just when Mei thought she was finally safe, Pyro took a fire axe out from its back and firmly grasped it in its hands, it raised its axe high in the air before bringing it back down to the ice, the axe hit the ice strong and took chunks of ice out. Mei was screaming in her mind as Pyro was just relentless. Pyro hit the ice hard again but this time the sharp end of the axe almost hit Mei's head, when Pyro pulled the axe out there was an opening showing Mei's eyes. Pyro dropped its fire axe and peeked between the gap.

" **Heeere's Pyro!"**

Mei was officially freaked out. Pyro then took out a its detonator and aimed it through the gap, aiming right towards her eyes.

Pyro: Mmph mmmph mph-mph mmph mmmmph.

Before Pyro could pull the trigger it heard a familiar sound, a **very** familiar sound. The sound of mechanical footsteps could be heard around Pyro, and sure enough numerous pairs of light blue eyes glowed through the fog and smoke. Robotic laughs could be heard everywhere, mimicking Spy's laugh, and then Pyro remembered what he was truly out here for, Spybots. Pyro grunted as he felt so stupid about forgetting the Spybots, when it comes to going out to the forest its top priority is to search for any Spybots, and Pyro forgot about it. Pyro picked its fire axe with its left hand and carried its detonator with the other, then started walking towards the source of the sounds. Mei took this as the time to leave and got out of the ice and ran, she didn't know what caught Pyro's attention but how glad she was it did. Pyro knew she left but didn't care, it had other important things to do. As Pyro walked towards the sound it was met by a huge group of Spybots, all of them chuckled evilly simultaneously at Pyro and took out there knives.

"Just drop your weapon and walk away." The Spybots said at the same time.

But Pyro held its weapons tightly, refusing to obey them.

"The world will thank me for this you mumbling abomination!" All the spybots shouted before running towards Pyro from all angles, Pyro got into its fighting stance and thought of something.

" **One shall stand, many shall fall."**

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Time Error 2

Chapter 7: Mei meets the mercenaries

Further away from the action Mei continued to run, she was starting to run out of breath but didn't want to slow down, she then looked behind her to check it that thing was still following her and saw nothing. But as she looked the other way she had no clue she was about to bump into one of her old friends.

Scout: What the-OW!

Mei tackled Scout to the ground by accident, she aimed at Scout and Engineer back in forth with her blaster since she did not recognize them.

Mei: Who are you!? What do you want with me!?

Engineer: M-Mei?

Scout: Huh?

Scout looked up to Mei and recognized her too.

Scout: Mei! Long time no see!

Mei: Wait how do you know my name?

Mei got off of Scout and let him stand up.

Engineer: Well now that's just rude, how do you not remember us?

Mei: I'm sorry but…I don't know who you are.

Scout: Funny how she doesn't remember us yet we remember her, especially those times she would always be teasing you and Symmetra, Engie.

Mei: Wait a second…Engie? Scout?

Scout : Yea yea! There ya go!

Mei: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's really you!

Mei grabbed onto the both of them and gave them a hug, Engineer and Scout returned the hug. But she remembered why she was running and started to panick.

Mei: Guys! Please you have to help me!

Engineer: Why? What's the problem?

Scout: Is everything alright Mei?

Mei: There is this man, or woman, i-I don't know! There is this…thing! Chasing me!

Engineer and Scout started to get concern, both wondering if Mei has met any of the robots they fight.

Engineer: What is this thing chasing you?

Mei: I don't know! Some sorta fire maniac!

Mei expected them to also panic of get scared, or saying "Don't worry, I'll save you!" But they did something she did not expect. They didn't panic, they actually looked relieved, their faces that use to show a tad bit of concern disappeared immediately.

Engineer: Oh, you met Pyro.

Scout: Thank God! I thought you met something very scary.

Mei: Um isn't a fire maniac scary? And you guys know Pyro?

Scout: Yea we do, he is one of us. Although I'm not sure why you are acting so frightened right now.

Mei: Maybe because of the fact that he tried to burn me to death!

Engineer: What!?

Scout: What!? No! Pyro would never do such a thing, he is the chilliest mercenary of us all, that is unless you piss the darn thing off.

Mei: Scout, chilliest isn't the best word to describe Pyro.

Engineer: Uhh Scout, Mei shoots ice. Pyro shoots fire. I can already tell by Mei's face expression that these two have not gotten along well.

Scout: True.

Mei: Thank you!

Engineer: Mei where did you last see Pyro?

Mei: Umm I think I came from that direction, which is where I ran away.

Engineer: Alright let's get going.

Scout: Ya gotcha.

Mei: Wait what?

Engineer: What? I ain't gonna leave ya here by yourself, like I was actually gonna leave you alone in a huge forest like this.

Mei: But Pyro is gonna burn me to death!

Scout: Don't worry Mei, we'll be your heroes.

Engineer and Scout let out a chuckle from this comment, how ironic for them to be heroes when Mei is suppose to be a hero, Mei rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before following them.

Back at the base Tracer was in the kitchen, currently looking for the requirements of making a sandwich. She opened the fridge to see if she can find them anywhere inside but was surprised to see a fully made sandwich sitting there on a plate.

Tracer: Huh? Well I guess I may not need to make one after all.

She picked up the place and stood straight before closing the fridge, but then she felt some breathing against the back of her neck, then she heard a low deep voice.

Heavy: What are you doing with Heavy's sandvich.

Tracer nearly jumped and quickly turned around, looking right back up at the giant. Tracer let out a nervous chuckle before answering.

Tracer: Hehe, I believe this is yours?

Heavy: Da.

Tracer slowly gave the plate back to Heavy, he took it from her hands and held it before questioning her.

Heavy: Why were you touching Heavy's sandvich?

Tracer: I am really sorry Heavy, I didn't know it was yours. I was trying to make a sandwich for Scout but I couldn't find the ingredients, so when I found your plate I was hoping I could give it to Scout when he comes back, I didn't know it was your plate.

Heavy: Heavy wonders why you want to give Scout me sandvich.

Tracer: Me and Scout got in a argument and I'm really sorry about it, I wanted to apologize to him by getting him a sandwich.

Heavy: Hmmm…

Heavy looked at his sandwich and then Tracer, thinking of what to do. Heavy then handed the sandwich plate back to Tracer.

Heavy: Heavy hopes Scout forgives you.

Tracer's face lightened up and put the sandwich down on the counter before hugging Heavy tightly.

Tracer: Thank you Heavy! You're the best! Maybe later I can make you a sandwich?

Heavy: Niet, Heavy feels like he ate too much sandviches.

Heavy frowned as he looked down at his belly, rubbing at it while looking ashamed.

Tracer: Aww Heavy no you haven't, you're the strongest guy here! And it's probably because of those sandwiches, or should I say sandviches?

Heavy: Yes, there is a difference between sandwiches and sandviches.

Tracer: Oh really? Do tell.

Heavy let out a hard chuckle before agreeing to explain to her.

* **In the forest***

Engineer and Scout were getting closer to where the fight happened between Mei and Pyro, Mei was getting ever so nervous as they got closer. Engineer could see that Mei was getting scared and tried to calm her.

Engineer: Mei relax, we will make sure Pyro won't hurt you but we got to know if Pyro is ok.

Mei: Is it really necessary to check on Pyro? I mean I can tell he can handle himself just fine. Or she, or I don't know. Is it a man or woman?

Engineer: Umm.

Scout: Ehhh…we ain't exactly sure what Pyro is, but we can mostly just assume it is a guy.

Mei: Then why do you keep him around you guys? He is crazy!

Engineer: He gets the work done.

Mei: That's not a good reason!

Scout: It is to us.

Mei: But still! I'm surprised that you guys don't look burned or roasted!

Engineer: Quiet.

Mei: Really Engie?

Engineer: No serious quiet down, I hear something.

Mei stayed quiet and tried to hear whatever Engineer was hearing, Scout did the same. At first none heard anything but then they could hear slow footsteps in front of them, by the sounds of it the footsteps were getting closer. Engineer aimed his shotgun forward as Scout did the same, Mei took out her Endothermic blaster just in case. They waited for any figure to pop out from the fog mixed with smoke, looking for any sign of life, and then suddenly a shadowlike figure started forming in the fog. Engineer tried to get a better look at the figure as it approached them, when it was close enough the figure revealed itself as Pyro. But Pyro was in very critical condition, there were stab wounds everywhere on him, some revolver rounds punctured in his skin. Pyro covered one of the bleeding wounds to keep him from bleeding out, and was having a hard time walking towards them.

Engineer: Pyro!

Scout: Augh geez!

Both Engie and Scout ran towards Pyro and helped it settle down on a tree while Mei stood there in shock, they leaned Pyro against the tree as they asked what happened.

Engineer: Pyro what did this to you?

Pyro: Mph…mph.

Scout: Spybots of course! Soldier sent Pyro out here for spy checking, but Pyro would never look so beat up afterwards.

Mei: He ran out of ammo for his weird flamethrower device, he was concentrating on me rather than these so called spybots. What are those anyway?

Engineer: Not now Mei.

Pyro saw Mei and instantly grabbed its fire axe again and threw it at Mei, she gasped before dodging the flying axe as it hit a tree instead.

Mei: See!? He's trying to kill me!

Engineer: Pyro please no more sudden movements, your body can't handle that right now. This is Mei, she is a friendly, not an enemy you got it?

Pyro: MMPH!

Scout: Pyro come on dude, she is no threat.

Pyro: Mmph mmmph mmphmph mph!

Engineer: Yeah I know you hate ice but that is no good excuse to kill her.

Pyro: Mphmph.

Scout: Language.

Engineer: Scout you're no different, now Pyro just rest right now I'm gonna get a dispencer out.

Engineer took out his Pip boy and launched a dispencer next to Pyro, Pyro looked at Mei with fire in its eyes as she looked away in fear. As the dispencer began to build more footsteps could be heard, but they sound like metal.

Scout: Pyro…how many spybots you killed?

Pyro: Mphmmphmph.

Scout: Not enough!? Aww this sucks on ice! No offense Mei.

Mei: None taken.

Engineer: They'll be coming at us in every direction, get ready boys and girls we're in one hell of a fight!

Mei: Wait what's attacking us?

Engineer: Mei if you see anything that looks like us shoot it alright?

Mei: What do you me-

Engineer: OK good! Pyro do not attack until you're good on health!

Pyro let out a defeated mumble as he laid there next to the dispencer, it just began to heal Pyro when the first spybot ran at them, disguised as an Engineer.

Mei: What the?

Mei was so confused right now, Engineer was now running towards her really fast while Engineer stand behind her…mind blown.

Engineer: Mei shoot it!

Mei shook out of her thoughts and did as she was told to do, aiming for the head she shot an icicle, the icicle hit its target successfully in the head, at first it looked like she shot the real Engie but then she saw blue smoke cover the killed figure, when the smoke disappeared it revealed a blue robotic looking man, with a metal tie.

Mei: How?

Engineer: Hard to explain but keep shooting anything that comes near us!

Engineer shouted as he shot another spybot disguised as a soldier, Scout fired at a couple spybots that ran at him undisguised. As the mercenaries and agent fought back the spybot horde Pyro was starting to feel better but was still feeling weak, yet as he lay there he saw Mei freezing one of the spybots but was unaware of one coming up behind her, Pyro let out a heavy sigh before getting up with some effort. Mei finished off the spybot she was freezing but suddenly was tackled to the floor by a spybot, it raised its knife before thrashing it down towards her, but Mei grabbed on to its arm to prevent the knife from causing any harm but couldn't get it off of her.

Suddenly all the weight was lift off of her as Pyro shoved the sharp end of his axe into it's the spybot's back, he lifted the spybot in the air before slamming it down to the ground, Pyro pulled the axe out of the back of the spybot and chopped off the spybot's head off, shutting it down for good. Mei was surprised by this action but Pyro didn't pay attention to her, his attention was elsewhere. Pyro sliced a head off of another spybot before shooting another one with his detonator, the flare exploded on impact and instantly set the spybot on fire, Pyro ran up to the burning spybot and pushed it to the floor before aiming down and silencing its burning voice lines.

Engineer: Pyro damn it! I told you to heal up!

Pyro: Mphmmph mmmph!

Scout: No we don't we're handling it just fine! Ow!

Pyro shook his head when he sees Scout on the floor with 2 spies on him trying to stab him to death, while Engineer tries to pull one of them off with a spybot grappling onto him. Pyro looked at Mei and motioned her to help out, she hesitated at first but went to go help. Pyro shot one of the spybots with his detonator, slightly burning Scout, Mei shot the spybot off of Engie with an icicle, Scout was able to get the spybot off him and shot it in the chest with his scattergun. Everyone except Pyro was exhausted, breathing heavily from the fight.

Scout: Is that…all…of them.

Pyro: Mph.

Engineer: There's more! Hell we mind as well run for it.

Pyro walked up to a tree nearby and held his fire axe with both hands, he swung the axe quickly to the tree and a spybot's head appeared out of nowhere, along with a robotic body without a head. The spybot's was stuck to the axe's sharp end, making Pyro chuckle evily, another part of his trophy collection.

Engineer: Nicely done Pyro.

Scout: Talk about friendly fire.

Scout rubbed his burned skin while glaring at Pyro, he looked down in shame before mumbling an apology.

Pyro: Mphmphmmph.

Mei: Let me see that.

Mei looked at Scout's burn mark.

Mei: Hmm…doesn't look too bad, can't be as bad as what Pyro did to me.

Pyro: MPH! Mmmph-mph mmphmph!

Mei: Sorry I don't understand your unusual mumbling language.

Pyro:….mphmmph mph.

Pyro was just about to give her a piece of his 'happy' mind but was stopped by Engie.

Engineer: Let me translate Pyro, Mei, Pyro said that it wasn't as bad as what you did to him.

Mei: What could I have done to him that was worse?

Pyro: Mmphmph.

Engineer: Freeze him.

Mei: He burned my back!

Pyro: MPHMMPH MMPH!

Engineer: Pyro calm down now! You too Mei, he said that's all he was able to do. Now if we are done arguing, can we start heading back to the base?

Mei: Wait there's a base?

Scout: Yeah, and your friends are there too.

Mei: Really!? So I guess I wasn't the only who teleported here, thank goodness.

Engineer: But before we go I need to ask you a favor Mei.

Mei: What is that?

Engineer: Alright listen, you never. Ever. Seen any of what just happened. You've never fought these robots, you've never encounter one, you saw nothing. Is that understood?

Mei: But why?

Scout: It's complicated.

Engineer: Mei please just do us this favor ok? If you tell any of the others of this they'll flip out. Ok?

Mei thought of this and agreed, but curiosity took over.

Mei: Alright, but at one condition. What are these things? And why were they able to disguise as you and Scout?

Engineer groaned in defeat, he didn't want to tell her but Scout already gave in.

Scout: You mind as well tell her hardhat, she has seen too much either way.

Scout had a point, she has seen too much, Engineer also gave in.

Engineer: Ok I'll tell ya, it is fair I suppose, but I'll tell ya on the way back so let's move.

The others agreed and started walking back to the base, but unknown to them, there was another spybot not too far away that was invisible, watching everything. It chuckled an insidious laugh before walking back to its home location.

* **The Base***

After what seems to be a long walk Engineer, Scout, Pyro and Mei finally arrived back at the base. Engineer had just finished explaining everything to Mei, and her reaction was what they expected. Shocked, concern, and wanting to help.

Mei: This is unbelievable! You guys have been fighting these robots for years! Are you sure you wouldn't want us to help?

Engineer: I'm positive we don't need your help, but what you guys need to do is get back to your time as soon as possible.

Mei: Why would you want us to do that?

Scout: Listen Mei, I think it's for the best that you do, Engie here has a feeling that if you do anything in this time it could affect your time.

Engineer: It's a theory I have, but it is not a theory I'm willing to test.

Mei: But Engie, what about the others? Sooner or later they'll find out, how would you think they would feel knowing that you guys were keeping this whole big war! A secret?

Engineer: We already know the consequences Mei but it's for their own good. But Mei, do not tell them any of this, ok?

Mei: I know I won't, but you should before the others find out by themselves.

Engineer: Trust me Mei, it's better off this way. And hopefully we killed all of those spybots, we wouldn't want any of them to go back to their base with new information about you Mei.

Mei: What happens if they do?

Engineer: Then the war is gonna be more unfair than before.

Engineer entered the base first with the others following behind, when they entered they were greeted by the other mercenaries, but Tracer and Symmetra have not seen Mei just yet.

Soldier: Welcome back Pyro, but what caused the explosion?

Engineer: Not sure where the explosion came from Soldier, but I got a feeling it was because of these two.

Engineer pointed at Pyro and Mei, but Soldier was confused to who this new person was.

Soldier: Who is this lady!?

Soldier's shout caught Symmetra and Tracer's attention, Amelie looked up from where she stared and saw what Soldier was pointing at, it was Mei.

Tracer and Symmetra: Mei!

Mei looked over the left and saw Tracer and Symmetra running towards her, she braced herself for impact and was brought into a tight hug, she did her best to hug back but couldn't since they were squeezing her arms to her sides.

Mei: Tracer! Symmetra! Nice to know I'm not the only Overwatch agent here.

Mei looked around and also saw Amelie leaning against the wall.

Mei: Oh…she's here too.

Tracer: Yep, she arrived here yesterday.

Mei: Oh, but why haven't the other agents come yet? This is strange.

Symmetra: I'm not so sure either, it seems like when you were sucked into the portal with the others you teleported separately.

Mei: Well that would make sense, I saw Amelie enter the portal before I did, but I ain't so sure who was after me, Mercy or Pharah. One of those two I believe.

Tracer: What makes you say that?

Mei: Before I too fell into the portal, I saw both of them being sucked into the portal as well.

Symmetra: Oh…well at least we would know who is coming next.

Soldier: THERE ARE MORE COMING!?

The agents looked to Soldier who was looking back at them with a displeased look.

Symmetra: I'm afraid so Soldier…

Soldier just stood there for a good 5 seconds before taking his helmet off and covering his face, he exhaled deeply before letting it all out, his screams could be heard by everyone despite his effort to hide it. The angry shouts and screams lasted for 20 seconds or so until he fell to his knees, then his chest, he didn't get back up.

Medic: Ha! Must have passed out, I'm surprised that lasted for so long. Heavy, do me a favor, take Soldier to my laboratory, it's time for his examination once again.

An evil smile formed on his face as he towards his lab, with Heavy dragging Soldier by his leg as he followed Medic. Mei looked bewildered at what she just saw, including Tracer and Symmetra, Amelie only raised an eyebrow as a reaction.

Engineer: That is a proper welcoming to the base. Welcome Mei, and prepare yourself for more of those weird stuff as they will happen more often than you think.

Mei: Oh…thanks I guess.

Sniper: Hold on a sec, you're telling there are more of you blokes coming from the bloody forest? More of her?

Sniper was referring to Amelie.

Tracer: Relax Sniper, the others are much more friendly than Amelie.

Amelie glared at the two talking about her, but she doesn't blame them, she isn't the friendly type.

Sniper: Good, 1 sheila like her is enough for me.

Sniper went back to doing was he was doing earlier, the others went back to their own intentions as well.

Symmetra: Ah, I was hoping they would properly introducing themselves to you Mei but I guess not.

Engineer: No worries Mei, you've met me, Pyro, and Scout. Maybe later they would greet you.

Mei: I believe meeting one of you is enough for me…

Pyro: Mph.

Pyro walked away while holding his phlog, heading straight for the resupply room to refill his phlog, he too has seen enough, of her!

Scout: Engie I believe you can do the honors of…showing her around I guess, I gotta go do something.

Scout started walking to his room, Tracer saw that now may be a perfect opportunity to apologize to Scout, she quickly blinked into the kitchen then blinking out with a sandvich plate in hand. She gave a nervous grin to Symmetra giving her a sign that she is gonna try, Symmetra wishes her good luck as she gives her a thumbs up. Tracer then started walking to Scout's room, but Mei was confused.

Mei: Umm what's with her? Why does she have a sandwich?

Symmetra: *sigh* Boyfriend problems.

Mei: Oh…what happened?

Symmetra: You don't want to know.

Engineer: Hmm…anyway how about I show you around? Then maybe later on we can find you a place here to rest.

Mei: Ok.

Symmetra: I'll come along with you.

Engineer walked deeper into the base with Symmetra and Mei behind him, leaving only Sniper and Amelie in the main room. Amelie smirked when she thought maybe he should get to know her now.

Amelie: When I was a girl, I had a fear of Spiders…

Sniper:…..

Deeper in the base, Tracer followed the path to Scout's room, a sandvich plate in hand, once she stood right in front of the door, she breathed in and out before giving a knock. In a couple seconds a faint response could be heard behind the door.

Scout: Yeah?

Tracer: Scout…it's me Tracer.

Scout : Oh…what do you want?

Tracer: I can tell you if you let me in, please?

There was nothing but silence behind the door, and after some time she heard a sigh before opening the door and letting her in. She thanked Scout before he walked back to his bed and laid on it, but surprisingly he didn't notice the sandvich plate in Tracer's hands. Tracer sat the plate on one of Scout's drawers and took off her accelerator before picking up the plate again and walking towards Scout, he was busy looking up at the roof while laying in bed but felt some movement from the bed and assumed it was Tracer.

Scout: What do you want Tracer?

Tracer: Scout I really am sorry, I wish my accelerator had the ability rewind time to when I punched you, I would have stopped myself. And I know what I'm about to give you won't pay for my mistake but I am hoping it would be enough for you to talk to me.

Scout: Huh?

Scout picked his head and saw Tracer holding a plate for him, and that plate was holding a sandvich! Instantly his stomach growled for the sandvich, demanding it's next meal to be a sandvich, Scout's mouth started to be overflowing with saliva but he was quick enough to swallow it down before a single drop can escape his mouth, but Tracer noticed this and did her best not to smirk.

"Gotcha right in my trap." Tracer thought.

Scout: But…how did you get this? Whenever I try to get one of these Heavy would come out of nowhere and beat the crap out of me.

Tracer: Heavy was kind enough to let me have his plate, he was hoping this would help you forgive me…

Scout looked at the plate then her, he wasn't sure if he should take the plate from her, but after another roar from his stomach he gave in and took the sandvich from the plate and took a bite from it, his taste buds screamed victory when the wonderful flavor kicked in. Scout closed his eyes in relaxation as he released a satisfied "Mmmmm" sound, he forgot how awesome the sandvich tasted since it's been awhile. But as he enjoyed the sandvich he heard a little giggle, he opened his eyes to see Tracer giving him a little smile, her face expression told him that she was hoping for a chance to speak to him, Scout sighed.

Scout: Alright alright, this is a pretty good sandvich, I'll talk.

Tracer shot both of her hands in the air as she did a silent celebration, Scout couldn't help but chuckle as he took another bite out of the sandvich.

Tracer: So umm now that we can talk…where is your actual…girlfriend?

Tracer had some struggle saying the last word, Scout noticed that.

Scout: Tracer…I'm looking at her.

Tracer: Wait what?

Tracer blushed for bit but was confused.

Tracer: But didn't you say that you hooked up with someone else while I was gone?

Scout: Yeah, but we ain't together no more.

Tracer: Huh? But…you never told me that.

Scout: You never let me explain.

Tracer: Oh.

There was silence between the two fast runners when Tracer suddenly got new information, but curiosity sparked within her as she wanted to know more about this girl Scout dated.

Tracer: What was her name?

Scout: Miss Pauling.

Tracer: Miss Pauling? Hmm, funny name.

Scout: And yours isn't?

Tracer: For your information, my real name isn't Tracer, it's Lena Oxton.

Scout: Oh…Lena huh, ha I could get use to calling you that.

Tracer: Well now you know my name, how about I know yours?

Scout: Oh uh, my name is…I can't say it.

Tracer: Why not?

Scout: You'll make fun of me.

Tracer: No I wouldn't!

Scout: Oh yes you would!

Tracer: Scout, please?

Tracer puts on the most adorable puppy eyes that Scout has ever seen.

Tracer: Pleeeaaas?

As soon as Scout saw those puppy eyes, he was screwed.

Scout: Ok! You win geez! So unfair when you use those eyes. My name is Jeremy.

Tracer: Jeremy? Aww such a cute name!

Scout: Whatever.

Tracer: So what happened to you and Miss Pauling?

Scout: I'm not sure how to tell you, it's such a long story, but I'll try to give you a short version. Before whatever happened…happened, Miss Pauling and I were very close to each other after a big event happening, me and my friends liked to call it the expiration date.

Scout said while avoiding to tell Tracer that after the expiration date he was being chased around by Miss Pauling throughout the base, while she carried a pump shotgun, she ran almost as fast as him.

Scout: At first we barely saw each other, but then all of a sudden Miss Pauling came back to my life with contracts! Fun ones too!

Tracer: Contracts?

Scout: Little missions to do while doing the main mission, anyway we saw one another multiple times, but then after awhile our meeting would always cut short. Miss Pauling's boss had her working more harder than before, it came back to the point where we barely saw each other anymore. But then one day, she finally showed up again, right in front of my room, I got so excited I thought she was gonna give me good news saying she is able to hang out with me, but when I saw the look on her face I knew she wasn't here with good news. She told me it ain't possible no more, we can't be together anymore, so she broke up with me, right in front of my room in front of the other mercs.

Scout looked down at his now empty plate, his face looked saddened.

Scout: She then said goodbye and well…walked away, left the building like what she did was nothing. Didn't even turn to look back, and I never saw her again.

Tracer felt sorry for him, she knows exactly how he feels, she too had broken up with someone.

Scout: But either way, probably was for the best, didn't want her getting into any trouble, she would have been in trouble if her boss saw me and her talking.

Scout handed back the empty plate to Tracer and laid himself back on the bed, his head lying against the pillows.

Tracer: Scout I…I'm so sorry.

Scout: Don't be, you weren't any part of it.

After that comment there was nothing but silence once again, but Tracer felt that now was the time she told Scout her secret.

Tracer: Scout?

Scout: Hmm?

Tracer: So you're not mad at me anymore right?

Scout: No, never was, well maybe just little but not anymore.

Tracer: Would you get mad at me if I told you something?

Scout: I'd try not to get mad.

Tracer: Promise?

Scout: Promise.

Tracer: Ok, so umm during those 5 years of not seeing you, I may have uhh. Done the exact same thing you did.

Scout's eyes widened the moment she said that.

"She hooked with another guy in 5 years, while I hooked up with another girl in 12 years, and she was mad." Scout thought.

Tracer: Now I know it is a bit ridiculous how I got mad but-

Scout looked at her with a face expression that says "You better fix that sentence."

Tracer: Ok it was completely ridiculous how I got mad at you, but that's not what I was trying to tell you.

Scout: Okaaay, go on.

Tracer: It just so happens that this person I hooked up with is…also a girl.

Scout sat up straight when she said this.

Scout: Ok wait so did you not know this guy was actually a girl?

Tracer: Scout, oh boy how do I say this.

Scout: By all means I'd say just blurt it all out already, because I'm a little confused here.

Tracer: OK fine, Scout, I dated a girl and we kissed. And I liked it.

At first Scout showed no reaction at all, but little by little did his face expression start to change, his mouth began to open wide, his eyes went wide with one of them twitching.

Scout: B-…wha-…ho-…and you…WHAT!?

Tracer: I know this is a lot to take in.

Scout: But…WHY!?

Tracer: Umm…why not? Hehe.

Tracer tested her luck to try to get him to laugh but he wasn't laughing, right now Scout's mind was being completely destroyed. Scout put pressure on his brain as he tried to sort things back together.

Scout: So, I guess all this time you were giving me fake love?

Tracer: Wha- No!

Scout: But you love girls.

Tracer: I also love guys! Like you!

Scout: I've never felt more awkward in a situation in my entire life.

Tracer: Look Scout, I know you're a bit confused and rather uncomfortable, but just know this Scout, I love you, and always will.

Tracer grabbed onto his hand with both hands and squeezed it gently, Scout slowly looked up to her eyes.

Tracer: And I will never, **ever,** leave you like Miss Pauling did, that's a promise.

Scout was not sure how to feel about her anymore, still feeling a bit unsure about it, he never dated a girl that accepts both genders. But suddenly he was knocked out his thoughts when Tracer was suddenly on top of him, and she kissed him deeply in the lips, he was startled at first, his body got all tensed up, but the longer the kiss went the more he melted into it. Soon he gave in and held onto her sides, enjoying the kiss even though he was running out of breath already, they parted away for a moment to stare into each other's eyes again.

Tracer: I love you Jeremy.

It took Scout a moment before he answered.

Scout: I love you too Lena.

 ***Back in 2081***

Things were not getting better in the future, in the Overwatch base Talon's agents roamed around on one side of the base, Junkrat and Roadhog were walking around the base looking for more OV soldiers and at the same time guarding the room they were supposed to be guarding. Inside the room was Reaper and Sombra as they tried to hack their way into Athena, mostly Sombra as Reaper was just another guard for her. Even though she was still able to turn Athena back on, Athena was not making it so easy for her to get the information, it would give her false information, junk files, or any files that have no use to the Overwatch. And each time Sombra thought she got the right information, she would receive these silly and teasing text messages like a heart, or LOL, and her most hated text yet, a lenny face. It infuriated her greatly, she would let out a whole bunch of Spanish swear words causing Reaper to look at her with some concern.

Sombra: _La computadora mas estúpida que he encontrado, tan terco._

Reaper: What?

Sombra: Wasn't talking to you!

Reaper: What's taking so long?

Sombra leaned back against the wheelchair she sat on as she gave a glare to the computer.

Sombra: This computer! Is so stubborn! I can't even-!

She grabbed her head in frustration, then all of a sudden the screen she stared at turned into the BSOD (Blue Screen of Death), it was Athena mocking her.

Sombra: Te odio.

Athena gave her a little "3" text in the screen, Sombra has had enough.

Sombra: So if this is how it's gonna be, I'll play along too.

She cracked her knuckles before warning Reaper.

Sombra: I have another way of getting into the system, but it is very risky.

Reaper: As long as it gets us in just do it, I don't like the silence the Overwatch soldiers have been ginving us, something is up.

Reaper started speaking in the radio.

Reaper: Junkrat, Roadhog, any activity going on?

Junkrat: None around here mate, what about you big fella?

Roadhog: Nothing here.

Reaper: Hmm, keeping looking on the lookout.

Reaper after he said that he tuned out of the radio and continued to guard Sombra as she began to hack in a different route, on the other side of the base the OV soldiers guarded the door leading to the other side as they waited for reinforcements, and sure enough reinforcements did arrive. As the cavalry landed at a helicopter platform, a big muscular Russian woman stepped out off of the helicopter along with a little Korean girl by her side. One of the OV soldiers ran up to them to address the problem.

OV Soldier: Zarya and , right?

Zarya: You are correct.

: Hiya!

OV Soldier: Ok, we have intruders on the other side of the base and as far as we know why they are here, one of our troops said that they were here for Athena, so we can assume that they want the data it holds.

Zarya: How many are there?

OV Soldier: None lived to tell how many there were, all we can say is that they are very deadly. When you are ready to go we'll send in some of our troops for your support.

: What about the others? Where are they?

OV Soldier: It remains a mystery of where they went, we haven't heard of them ever since their meeting.

Zarya: Strange, but we will go at once.

: Right behind ya.

summoned her mech and followed, Zarya carried her Particle Cannon as she walked towards the door.

OV Soldier: We'll be sending in a couple soldiers in with you, we can't risk sending more soldiers out there.

: Gotcha.

The OV soldiers let the agents pass through and opened the door, when they went through the door 4 soldiers also went in before the door closed.

 ***Back in 1980***

Scout: So…that's the reason why you broke up with Emily?

Scout and Tracer were lying next to each other in Scout's bed, holding hands as they talked.

Tracer: Yep, I didn't want her being included into the action, with what was happening back then, I just didn't want her to be a part of it.

Scout: You didn't want her to be in danger of Talon, kinda reasonable I guess. How did she take it?

Tracer: Not too well, but she did understand, she slightly agreed. So there ya have it, and that was a year before you and I were able to meet again.

Scout: This actually helps me not feel guilty now that you told me.

Tracer: Guilty of what?

Scout: Making you cheat on her, although I did take it as a compliment as well, tells me I'm worth cheating for.

Scout chuckled before Tracer punched him in the shoulder.

Tracer: If me and Emily were still together I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place.

Scout: Yes you would.

Scout said teasingly, Tracer rolled her eyes.

Tracer: What time is it anyway?

Scout: Time for you to get a watch.

Tracer: Annnnd I'm getting up.

Scout: Hahaha!

Tracer stood up from the bed and put her accelerator back on, Scout got up from the bed too and followed her outside the room. When they reached the main room Amelie was cornering Sniper, he held his kuri as his only defense, the only thing separating her from him.

Amelie: -that their hearts never beat, but I know the truth…

Sniper: Stay the bloody hell away from me!

Amelie grabbed his kuri quickly and dropped it to the floor, closing in the distance between Sniper and Amelie, her face just inches away from his.

Amelie: At the moment of the kill…they are never more alive.

Tracer: Hey Amelie!

Amelie turned towards Tracer with a look of annoyance.

Tracer: Getting a bit comfortable with Sniper aren't ya?

Scout: Come on Amelie, leave the poor guy alone, what has he done to you?

Amelie glared at the two before looking back at Sniper.

Amelie: To be continued.

Amelie backed away from Sniper and walked away, Sniper let out a huge sigh of relief.

Sniper: Thanks mate, that sheila is crazy, she was telling me her story of her stupid phobia of spiders.

Tracer: Wait she was?

Sniper: Yeah, why?

Tracer: Hmm…usually she would do tell someone that before killing him. Or-

Sniper held up a hand to stop her.

Sniper: Whatever it is, I don't wanna know.

Scout: Snipes you alright?

Sniper: Yeah just a little…shaken. Give me a minute and I'll be fine.

Scout: Uhh Snipes, do you know what time it is?

Sniper looked at his wrist watch and gasped.

Sniper: Piss! I was supposed to bring our dinner for today! I gotta go hunt something now before the sun goes down!

Tracer: Maybe you should bring Amelie along, since you two are starting to get _real_ close.

Scout laughed as Tracer giggled, Sniper glared at the two before running out of the base and into the forest.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Time Error 2

Chapter 8: I'm so sorry

Engineer, Symmetra and Mei were talking in the main room after Engie has showed Mei the base, Soldier has greeted Mei properly after his 'examination' but did not apologize for his actions earlier. Scout and Tracer were also there sitting with them, both agents and mercenaries chatted back and forth. But an hour has passed since Sniper left the base in a hurry and the sun was getting very low, the others were starting to get worried but Engineer assured them that Sniper will be fine.

Engineer: Done worry fellas, Sniper is personally a professional when it comes to surviving in the wilderness, especially at night.

Symmetra: How would you know that?

Engineer: Because he told us what to do if we happen to get caught in wild at night, which was to look for higher ground, build a fire to scare those dark critters that lurk in the night, according to him they are afraid of light, fire including.

Mei: Ugh after what I experienced, I probably am scared of fire right now.

Tracer: Why Mei, what makes you say that?

Scout: Mei and Pyro had a bit of a nasty encounter with each other, because you know. Ice? Fire? They don't go well together.

Symmetra: Just because they shoot the opposite elements, it does not mean that they should be enemies.

Engineer: Fire is something that Pryo practically praises, he enjoys fire. But as for ice? Well that is one reason why he loves fire, he can melt it, or evaporate it or whatever.

Mei: Guess that explains why he hates me.

Tracer: Do you hate Pyro?

Mei: What? No, I'm just a freaked out by him, he is so creepy. And I believe he is angry at me.

Engineer: Just give Pyro some time to get use to you, he usually would easily get along with everyone but with you, it'll take some time.

Heavy: Engineer!

Heavy came walking in the room.

Heavy: Where is Sniper?

Engineer: Still out there, and it's getting late. Think it's about time we go looking for him.

Heavy: Yes, Heavy will go with you.

Just before Engineer got up the front gate opened suddenly, Sniper came walking in looking all tired and worn out, sweat sliding down his forehead.

Sniper: No worries mates, I'm back.

Sniper used the wall as support to stand up.

Engineer: Sniper! We were just about to go looking for you.

Sniper: I'm fine, Heavy you mind carrying our 'dinner' to the back for me?

Heavy nodded and walked out the front gate to grab the dead body of an animal and carry it to the back, where they would skin it and cut out the meat. Sniper decided to sit on one of the couches to rest for a bit, Heavy alone can do the bloody mess himself. Engineer chuckled as he noticed how tired Sniper was.

Engineer: Rough day to hunt?

Sniper: I was lucky to find anything out there. I think I'm gonna get some shut eye if you don't mind.

Sniper tilted the front of his cap down to the point where it covered his eyes, he got himself comfortable before soon breathing slow, indicating that he was sleeping.

Engineer: I think we should leave, the guy hasn't even slept in like 2 days.

Scout: *whispers* let's draw something on his face.

Sniper took out his kuri and set it on his lap.

Sniper: If you wanna lose your hand, go right ahead.

Sniper readjusted himself before falling asleep again, Scout chuckled before getting up.

Scout: Alright I'll go, dinner ain't happening anytime soon so mind as well chill out for awhile. Tracer, let's head back to my room, got some other stuff to show ya.

Tracer smiled before getting up and following Scout, Engineer and Symmetra got up too.

Engineer: Mei do you wanna hang with us?

Mei: I believe I too need some rest, been a rough day for me so I'll be in my room, let me know when dinner is ready.

Engineer: Alrighty then, guess it's just you and me Symmetra.

Symmetra: I'm glad it is.

Symmetra smiled at Engineer, Engie returned a smile back. Mei began to walk to her room while Engineer and Symmetra went to their room. Engineer opened the door and held it open for Symmetra, she walked in before he closed the door.

Engineer: So since we have some time to ourselves, care to show me what you've invented so far?

Symmetra: I gladly will.

Symmetra formed her shield generator in an empty area of the room, the shield generator activated as soon as it was fully formed.

Engineer: That's new, what's it called?

Symmetra: It's called a shield generator, generates shield protection every 2 seconds, but only lasts 5 seconds when you're too far away or the generator is destroyed.

Engineer: Hmm, good work making this Satya, I'd compare this to my dispencer but mine gives health and ammo. What else you got?

Symmetra stepped closer to Engineer and put her blue crystal in front of him, the crystal formed into a little version of a Photon barrier.

Symmetra: This invention is called the Photon barrier, I launch it out with a quick movement of my hand and it moves forward, blocking any harm before it could get close to me, but it only last until impact.

Engineer's eyes widened with amazement, this could be similar to Medic's force field.

Engineer: Must say Sayta I'm impressed.

Symmetra: Thank you Dell, now how about you? Have you made anything new?

Engineer: Well I haven't done much, but I've made some upgrades for my buildings.

Symmetra: Oh really?

Engineer: Yeah, I got my teleporters to work both ways, so that my co-workers can use it to travel back in forth. I increased my dispencers range times 3, and I've made my sentry shoot in a much faster rate and take more damage than before.

Engineer said casually, hoping Symmetra would be slightly impressed, but she wanted more.

Symmetra: What else?

Engineer: Oh uhh…

Engineer wasn't expecting her to ask that, and he tried to think of other things he has accomplished, and then a thought came up upon him.

Engineer: Hold up a second Satya, be right back.

Engineer went to his working bench and grabbed a blueprint from the very top shelf, he walked back to Symmetra and straightened it out for her to see.

Engineer: Now I haven't been able to make it yet, but it's an idea I've come up recently.

Symmetra looked curiously at the blue print, what she saw looked like a gun, but it was connected to some sorta metal backpack. At the very top of the blue print were the letters "HHS", Symmetra asked what they stand for.

Engineer: Hand held sentry, this gun fires the exact same bullets my sentry shoots and requires no reload, reason why there is a metal backpack connected to it. Unfortunately there will be some down sides for this weapon, one would be that I'd have less ammo to shoot, I can't hold the amount of bullets my sentry holds since I ain't _that_ strong, two would be that it may slow my pace down depending on the amount of ammo that I have, and three would be that I can't use the ammo packets that I find, I can only use my dispencer to refill and even then I'd have to take the metal backpack off to refill, making me vulnerable.

Symmetra hummed with interests at the blueprint, Engineer may have some downsides to this blueprint but maybe with a few adjustments could this weapon be extremely **over powered**.

Symmetra: Hold on Dell, this weapon idea of yours could actually work.

Engineer: Really?

Symmetra: Yes, with some readjustments, this could be the most devastating weapon of all.

Engineer raised an eyebrow with interest, perhaps his blueprint isn't as bad as he thought.

Symmetra: Anything else you got?

Engineer: Are you seriously asking for more?

Symmetra: I just want to know what you have accomplished in 12 years, geez!

Engineer: The only thing else I can think of is sentry hopping.

Symmetra: Sentry hopping?

Engineer: Yeah, I use my wrangler device to manual aim and shoot, and my level 3 sentry holds 4 rockets and shoots them all at the same time.

Symmetra: Ok?

Engineer: I'd place myself in front of my sentry, aim at the ground below me, then fire the rockets at the same time jumping, It would launch me high in the air!

Engineer exclaimed as he stretched out his hand towards the ceiling, but Symmetra didn't like it.

Symmetra: That is insane! It's suicide!

Engineer: If you call that suicide you should see how Soldier travels, rocket jumping.

Symmetra face palmed and shook her head, letting out a sigh.

Symmetra: Sometimes I worry about you people.

Engineer: Anything else you wanna know?

Symmetra: I believe I've heard enough.

Engineer let out a sigh of relief, silenced filled the room as none of the two talked, but something came up in Symmetra's mind.

Symmetra: Dell?

Engineer: Yes Satya?

Symmetra: Is there a reason why you won't tell me this secret of yours?

Engineer looked at Satya with a hint of concern.

Engineer: Satya…

Symmetra: And don't try telling me there is no secret Dell, I know there is. Every time you tell me and Tracer to stay here at the base I can just see it in your eyes! You know there is something out there and it is bad, and you're trying to hide it from us.

Engineer: No it is not like that.

Symmetra: Yes it is!

Engineer grabbed onto both of shoulders and squeezed them.

Engineer: I'm trying to hide you ladies from it!

Symmetra was frightened by the sudden action, Engie saw that and let go of her immediately, feeling regretful for doing that.

Engineer: I'm so sorry…

Symmetra didn't know what to say, she was too shock to speak.

"Hide us from it? What could that mean?" Symmetra thought.

Engineer stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door slowly with his lead down.

Engineer: I'm gonna go…check if dinner is ready.

Symmetra: Dell.

Engineer: I'll be back later.

Symmetra: Dell wait.

Symmetra got up from the bed to stop Engineer from leaving but unfortunately for her, he has already walked out the door and shut it. There she stood alone in the room to think for herself, she sat on top of the bed to rethink of what Engineer said.

Symmetra: Hide us from it, so there is something out there.

As she talked to herself, she couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty, could she be causing stress for Engineer?

As Engineer walked through the hallways he cursed himself for being so stupid, thinking he has said too much. He was also getting worried, Symmetra was becoming ever more suspicious. When Engie entered the main room he saw Sniper still sleeping although with Amelie observing his rifle, when she saw Engineer enter the main room she held a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. She continued to look at Sniper's rifle as she rotated it around, watching the light shine off of the barral as she slid one finger across it smoothly.

Although she was unable to observe Sniper's rifle anymore as Sniper woke up suddenly, he yawned as he stretched out his arms yet was alarmed when he sensed the something wrong, very wrong. He tilted his hat up to see what was wrong and saw Amelie next to him, holding his rifle like as if everything was fine. Amelie took her eyes off of his rifle and onto him, Sniper's mouth agape.

Amelie: Beautiful weapon you possess, I can see why you keep it close to you.

Sniper: But…why are you?...Give me that!

Sniper snatched it out of her hands and held it tightly.

Sniper: Listen you crazy sheila, you may toy with me, you may have won the first battle, but you may not! Touch my rifle!

Amelie: Oh, the coward has found courage once again?

Sniper pointed his kuri at her neck, the sharp end touching her skin. Amelie held still as he held to her neck, Engineer walked up to him from behind.

Engineer: Easy Sniper, let's not forget what she can do, just put the machete do-

Sniper: I don't give a bloody fuck!

Sniper shouted, causing Engineer to back away.

Sniper: You dare touch it again…

Sniper pressed his kuri more against Amelie's skin, causing her to wince a little.

Sniper: I'll kill you slow, just like you did to me.

Sniper pulled his kuri away from her and started walking elsewhere bringing his rifle with him, leaving Amelie to rub her neck. Engineer whistled before beginning to chuckle.

Engineer: Hehe, he ain't your puppet no more.

Amelie gave a glare to Engineer, causing his skin to crawl.

Engineer: I….gotta go check if the food is ready.

Engineer walked with haste as he moved towards the kitchen, but when he left Amelie alone she smirked, repeating the words Sniper said in her mind.

"I'll kill you slow…"

Amelie let out a sigh, she admires that from a man. The way he hissed those words to her, with a tap of venom in his tone, it was like music to her ears.

Engineer walked in the kitchen to see Heavy carrying edible parts of the animal.

Engineer: Howdy, you need help getting the fire started outside?

Heavy: Niet, but Heavy wouldn't mind company.

Engineer shrugged before following him through the other exit, outside was a campfire setup with already used wood, Engineer took out the burnt wood before replacing them with new wood. Engineer then started to make the fire as Heavy stuck the meat to a rotisserie, when the fire started to build up he placed it above the fire. Time has passed by as they roasted the meat, they sat separately near the fire, and as time went by the sun went down and the moon rose up, both mercenaries heard the howls of the creatures the roam the area at night but paid no concern. Neither of them talked until Heavy noticed the troubled look in Engineer's face.

Heavy: What is wrong Engineer?

Engineer: Huh? Nothing.

Heavy: No, something.

Engineer: Really Heavy I'm fine, nothing is wrong.

Heavy: Is not possible, your face says everything.

Engineer sighed, he didn't want to talk about it but he doesn't have a choice, Heavy was insisting that he came out with it.

Engineer: It's Symmetra, she is very suspicious, very curious to what we are fighting, she knows that I'm hiding something from her. And I'm doing my best to hide it from her but it's doing no good, I fear sooner or later she'll find out and when she does, it will not be pretty.

Heavy: Hmm, big trouble now.

Engineer: You said it, I don't know what to do...

Engineer looked down to the dirt, feeling clueless into what to do, but an Australian accent came out of nowhere.

Sniper: Come out clean with it then.

Sniper walked to the fire from behind Engineer and took a seat next to him.

Engineer: What?

Sniper: Tell her the truth, listen I'm no professional in this love couple you got going on but I'm very sure keeping a secret from your mate is not a good idea.

Engineer: Sniper I can't tell her the truth.

Sniper: I don't see why not.

Engineer: Don't you guys know how time works? To them we are in the past, to us we are in the present, and if we let them know about this war going on they would want to help, this could affect the future greatly!

Sniper: So?

Engineer just gave him a look of disbelief.

Engineer: What is wrong with you?

Sniper: Nothing, the hell would I know how the future would change? I haven't seen it, and you'd think that if they wanted to help they'd know the consequences. Oi Heavy, change the meat I think it's done.

Heavy nodded before removing the cooked meat from the fire then placing a new one. Suddenly Soldier and Demoman came walking out the exit.

Soldier: Is the food almost done yet!? My stomach is starting to eat my insides!

Demo: Aye!

Engineer: Blame it on this guy right here.

Engineer pointed at Sniper.

Sniper: It's not my bloody fault, the sheila was harassing me!

Soldier: It is because you let her! So don't give me your pathetic excuses!

Engineer: Ha! So I guess none of ya'll hear Sniper screaming at her?

There was silence when Engineer said this, Heavy, Soldier, and Demo were staring at Sniper in shock.

Engineer: Yea you heard me correctly, I witnessed it myself, Sniper almost killed her in the main room, held his knife up to her neck, he ain't playing around no more.

Sniper: You got that right!

Sniper crossed his arms and frowned, he was still angry.

Soldier: It's about time Sniper! I was so close to discharge you!

Sniper: And what the bloody hell would you do without me?

Soldier: I…we would…DAMN IT!

Sniper: Yeah right, discharge my ass.

Demo: *burp* Hahahaha! Ah that slaps me on the knee!

Heavy: What did sniper girl do for Sniper to get angry?

Sniper: She touched my rifle mate.

"Ohhhhh." Was all that could be heard from the little group, they didn't need to hear anymore as they understood.

Heavy: Ha! Heavy no like it when someone touches Sasha either.

Engineer: Sniper.

Sniper: Yea?

Engineer: What got you so afraid of her anyway?

Nothing came out of Sniper's lips when Engie asked the question, he shuddered from the memory of her killing him, but there was something about her eyes that made him fear her.

Sniper: I don't know how to say it, it's her eyes. Those golden eyes, they're as comparable to a predators eyes, they're so…intimidating yet I haven't seen such…beautiful eyes ever. But, for some reasons these eyes remind me of another pair of eyes I've seen before…

Sniper just stared into nothingness as his mind went off elsewhere, everyone was quiet but was starting to get little concern because Sniper hadn't stop starring, even Demo was a little bit concerned.

Demo: Wait, you see them too Sniper!?

Sniper: What? Oh sorry, got a little lost in my mind there, but what do you mean by I see them too?

Everyone now looked at Demo with worry, but he just shrugged.

Engineer: I believe these other pair of eyes you mentioned is who I think it is?

Sniper sighed.

Sniper: Yes Engie, you know it's her. And now her eyes have come back to haunt me. What's the girl's name? In the base?

Engineer: Amelie.

Sniper: Hmm, Heavy I think it's done.

Heavy: Da, food is ready!

Heavy removed the cook meat from the fire and went back inside, the others followed along. When they went inside they started getting plates to serve themselves, Engineer went towards his room to get Symmetra but as he walked passed Scout's room he gave a knock and announced that food was ready, the response was a loud "Yes!" before two runners burst out the door and running to the main room, Engineer shook his head and continued to walk. When he reached his room he entered the room to find Symmetra laying there in bed, her head turned to his direction when she heard the door open and gave a little smile.

Symmetra: I guess food is ready?

Engineer nodded while returning the smile, but still feeling guilty of what happened earlier the smile only lasted for a short moment.

Engineer: You best be going now, before we run out.

Symmetra stood up from the bed and walked out the room, she started walking towards the main room with Engineer next to her, once they reached the main room where everyone ate Engineer gestured her to go on.

Symmetra: Aren't you going to eat?

Engineer: I need to tell Mei that dinner is ready, I'll be back shortly so go ahead and eat.

Symmetra obeyed and went to get a plate, Engineer started walking towards Mei's room but as he walked there he accidentally bumped into Pyro who was in his way. Pyro's arms were crossed as he gave disapproval mumble.

Pyro: Mph.

Engineer: No? What do you mean no?

Pyro: Mmphm-mphmph mmph.

Engineer: What do you mean you don't want her to be here?

Pyro: Mmphmphmmmph-mmphmph.

Engineer: Pyro please, you're no different than she is.

Pyro: Mphmmmph-mph!

Engineer: You burn people alive, she freezes people alive, you two are alike.

Pyro: Mphmmphmmph-Mphmph!

Engineer: Look Pyro, I know you don't like ice, water, or any other stuff that counters fire, but that doesn't mean you should hate the people that use it. Remember that time I tried to help you cook and you accidentally or should I say purposefully set the kitchen on fire? Who put the fire out with an extinguisher?

Pyro: Mphmph…

Engineer: And do you hate me?

Pyro: …Mph.

Engineer: Hmmhmph, that's what I thought, just try to get along with her because she may be with us for quite awhile, including the other ladies.

Pyro let out what sounded like a defeated sigh, his shoulders dropped as he looked to the floor, Pyro didn't want to be anywhere around Mei but Engineer does have a point, maybe they should try to start over. Or Pyro can just burn her to death and get rid of her and those dreadful, forbidding ice, Pyro thought that would be a good idea but he believes his friends would think otherwise. Pyro then let out an irritated mumble before pushing aside Engineer and walking to the main room, Engineer straightened his hardhat as he continued to stare at Pyro as he walked to the main room, he had never seen Pyro so stressed before.

But he shrugged it off and continued to walk to Mei's room, he'll have a talk with Pyro in another time. When he reached Mei's room he gave a good knock on the door.

Engineer: Mei, dinner is ready!

Mei: Ok I'll be right out!

After hearing her response Engineer decided to walk back to the main room assuming Mei knows how to get there, since he showed her the base earlier. Back at the main room Symmetra waited on the couch with two plates in her hands, one for her and one for Engie, but as she waited Scout and Tracer walked to her, Tracer took a seat next to her while Scout stood eating his dinner.

Tracer: Hi Symmetra, are you waiting for Engineer?

Symmetra: Yes, I believe I may have caused him stress earlier, I was thinking maybe I should get him a plate while he gets Mei.

Scout: That makes sense, you two girls together are already a handful, but with the other girls here things are a lot tougher, especially with Mei knowing whatever is happening out th-…

Scout stopped himself from speaking when he realized what he was talking about, he wasn't thinking straight when he was talking! Scout looked at Tracer and Symmetra and could tell that he was already busted.

Tracer: Wait Mei knows what now?

Symmetra: Scout…does Mei know something that we don't know?

Scout: Umm…

Scout couldn't tell them anything, if he did he would personally be hunted down and killed by Engineer himself. Scout tried to think of anything to stall and found the perfect solution, food. Scout quickly stuffed his mouth with the cooked meat on his plate, chewing slow so it would last longer.

Tracer: Scout what did you say?

Scout couldn't speak clearly since his mouth was full.

Scout: Mmm, this isshh reeealle gooot.

Tracer: Scout answer me now!

Tracer punched him in the arm demanding his answer, Scout would have screamed out in pain but his mouth was still full, automatically he swallowed the food in his mouth but swallowed too soon as the food wasn't soft enough, causing him to start to choke. At first it started off as a cough but then turned to series of harsh coughing and gagging, gaining the others attention. Tracer gasped when she realized Scout was choking and got behind him, she immediately started performing the heimlich maneuver, but she was doing a horrible job at it and results in her looking like she is doing something very inappropriate. The others that use to be eating were now watching from where they ate.

Sniper: Now that is something you don't see every day!

Spy shook his head in disappointment.

Spy: And you're my son!

Medic could see that Scout is choking too and got up to help him but couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Medic: Tracer stop! Hahaha! You-you're doing it wrong hahaha!

Demo: Ya! You're supposed to do it the other way around!

Soldier spitted out his drink and was now dying of laughter, grabbing his ribcage as he started having a laughing fit, Heavy and Sniper joined along with him as the sight was already hilarious. Heavy rocked back in forth on his chair laughing very hard, Sniper started coughing of laughter as he fell to the floor. Pyro came next to investigate what the commotion was all about but gasped when he saw something very disturbing.

Pyro: MMPH!?

Amelie was also watching what was taking place, she smirked at Tracer but when she saw Sniper laughing she smiled a little. Engineer was next to see what was going on, his eyes widened from the sight.

Engineer: What in Sam hill's!? Tracer what God's name are you doing!?

Tracer: If you all could stop laughing I could use some help!

However the only response she got was more laughing, until Medic finally reached Scout. Mei was the last one to witness the scene.

Mei: Hey did I miss dinner? Oh my!

Medic: Nien, you're just in time for it, give him here Tracer.

Medic grabbed Scout from Tracer and started performing heimlich maneuver properly, and the results were saving Scout's life as he coughed out a huge piece of meat, now covered in saliva and mucus.

Medic: Food is served!

Mei's face turned green and she was holding in the sensation to gag.

Mei: I…I think I'll pass.

Mei went running to the hallways to the nearest bathroom, this finished off the laughing crowd as Heavy fell backwards on his chair, Soldier passed out from laughing, Sniper was about to make himself another jar of jarate.

Engineer: Medic!?

Medic: What? He was choking.

Engineer: Mei thinks that we were gonna eat that!

Medic: Wait what?

Medic began to rethink what just happened and then realized his mistake.

Medic: Ahh…I'll go look for her.

Medic dropped Scout to the floor and ran after Mei, Tracer grabbed onto Scout's shoulders and dragged him to the couch where Symmetra was also witnessing the scene, and the only thing she did was stare at the two runners in shock. Tracer lifted Scout up until his head rested on her lap, she began to rub his forehead smoothly as he tried to catch his breath, he was choking for so long that his face was not in its right color anymore.

Scout: Tracer….wh…why-

Tracer: Shhh Scout please, save your breath you need it.

Engineer walked towards the three.

Engineer: How's Scout doing.

Tracer: Nearly at the verge of fainting, other than that he's fine. And thanks for helping Symmetra!

Symmetra: What was I suppose to do?! You were literally humping Scout in the back for like a whole minute!

Tracer: I didn't know what I was doing!

Scout: So that's what you were doing…

Tracer couldn't help but blushed in embarrassment, apologizing to Scout about that.

Scout: No need to apologize, if you were choking on something I would have done the same thing to you…wait a minute…

Tracer blushed even more, her face turning to the color of roses.

Engineer: Okay that's enough of it, before we all continue to eat I will clarify two things, Scout you suck at chewing, Tracer next time you're gonna do that…do that in your own room please. Now eat up everyone!

Heavy and Sniper got up from the floor and went back to eating, Soldier regained consciousness, while Medic was able to find Mei and convince her to eat with them. After a couple more minutes Scout was able stand up again but refused to eat anymore, he had enough for the day. When everyone was finish eating they all decided it was time for bed, Sniper volunteered to do night watch again but Heavy stepped in.

Heavy: No, Heavy take night watch tonight.

Sniper: Heavy you do realize I sleep outside in my van right, I am the perfect man to do night watch like every night.

Heavy: It is not good for Sniper to be staying up so long.

Sniper: I slept this afternoon mate, and I don't need you to be worrying about me.

Heavy: Heavy insists that he takes watch tonight, it is decided.

Sniper sighed, there is no use arguing with Heavy once he has made up his mind.

Engineer: Sniper I think it's for the best, you wouldn't be much use if you're gonna be too sleepy to take the shot.

Sniper: Argh fine! But don't wake me up if I sleep in you got that?

Engineer tipped his hardhat towards Sniper, signifying that he understood. Sniper started walking back to his van, Engineer turned to Symmetra, Tracer and Scout.

Engineer: Think we've seen enough for today, let's get some sleep.

Scout: Don't need to tell me twice, all that choking got me exhausted.

Symmetra: How did you start to choke?

Scout: Because I wa-…uhh…huh, I actually don't know.

Engineer: Well whatever the reason was, you made you and Tracer a fool today, the mercs just could not stop laughing at you two.

Tracer: Ugh I bet Amelie saw that, she'll use that against me forever.

Amelie chuckled near the hallway.

Amelie: You can count on that.

Amelie then started to walk to her room, leaving a very annoyed Tracer.

Tracer: Of course she would.

Scout: Yeah sorry Tracer.

Tracer: It's alright, but right now I'm tired, me trying to save you from choking to death got me all sore, let's go Scout.

Scout laughed before following her, Engineer and Symmetra went to their room while Heavy prepared for night watch. Heavy put Sasha to bed and kissed it goodnight before grabbing two pump shotguns, Heavy walked out the base and onto the night stand where he would begin his watch, he stood there dueling both shotguns in hand, ready to alert and defend the base, and his family including the new girls too. But as he watched the base in the night, he couldn't help but have a feeling that tomorrow will not be a good day.

* **8 hours later***

Engineer woke up to the sound of Symmetra breathing, how her breath blew against his skin, he let out a huge sigh as he wished he could wake up to this every morning, but sadly he couldn't. He decided to enjoy the moment as it lasted, watching her sleep peacefully with a smile on her face, he could tell that whatever she was dreaming about was a happy one. Engineer began to play with her hair, brushing her hair with his fingers enjoying the feeling of how her soft hair felt against his skin, unfortunately for Dell this woken up Symmetra as she began to stir but the smile still locked on her lips, little by little was she able to open her eyes to see the Texan staring back at her.

Engineer: Good morning Satya, how was your sleep?

Symmetra: Blissful, as always when it comes to sleeping with you. What time is it?

Engineer looked over at his clock, it was 9:37 in the morning.

Engineer: 9:37.

Symmetra: Wow, we woke up early.

Engineer: I wouldn't say that, early would be like 6 in the morning.

Symmetra: Believe me Dell back in my time, I would sleep until it was somewhere around the afternoon.

Engineer: Well aren't you just my sleeping beauty.

Symmetra rolled her eyes and smiled at him, even though he still may not tell her his secret, she still loves him deeply. Unfortunately as the couple enjoyed their moment together, an alarm activated out of nowhere, Engineer's room flashed red as the alarm sounded out, alerting everyone in the base. Suddenly the Administrator's voice popped out of the intercom.

" _Attention mercenaries, we got another wave invading the area, get the battlefield immediately!"_

And without a warning Engineer jumped out of his bed and quickly started getting ready, gearing himself up with his cosmetics and weapons, as soon as he was ready to go he ran out of his room without even looking at Symmetra, leaving her alone shocked and confused. When she recovered she too started getting ready, putting her clothes back on and equipping herself with her own weapons, when she was ready she ran out the room and into the main room, not without bumping into a few of the mercenaries of course, they were all heading the same direction. Demoman and Spy were the mercenaries she bumped into, Symmetra noticed the serious look in their faces, whatever it was they facing was no laughing matter. When she reached the main room Heavy, Engineer, Soldier, Medic, and Pyro were already there, waiting for the rest of them to show up. Scout ran past Symmetra with quick speed and stood by his good friend Engineer, Tracer slowly made her way next to Symmetra, she was in her clothes too but still looked rather drowsy since she just woke up. The other agents showed up looking either alarmed or annoyed, mostly Amelie was annoyed by the alarm.

Engineer: Alright everyone is here, Sniper will be waiting for us outside so let's move!

All of the mercs ran out through the entrance, running straight into the forest, leaving all of the agents clueless in what just happened, most of them anyway, since Mei is now aware of the Mann vs Machine War.

"They must be going off to defend the base again." She thought to herself.

Symmetra: Augh! This is so frustrating! I know they are hiding something I just know it!

Tracer: woah woah woah…heeey symmetra please…calm yourself will ya?

Tracer said as she leaned against Symmetra, at the verge of falling asleep.

Amelie: What is it these mercenaries are hiding then? If you know they are hiding something than what is it?

Symmetra: I..I don't know.

All was quiet in the base for a short time till a lady voice talked in the intercom.

" _I am amazed on how you don't know about the situation you four are in."_

The sudden voice woke up Tracer immediately and she was looking everywhere for the voice came from, the other agents looked at the intercom where the source of the sound came from.

Tracer: W-who are you?

" _My real name is none of your concern, but the mercenaries know me as the Administrator."_

Symmetra: The Administrator? They have never told us about you, but I believe I've heard your voice every now and then.

" _That is because I announce the mercenaries when a new wave is coming."_

Tracer: Oh, can't they hear you talking to us?

" _I have set the communication to individual from announcement, so they won't be able to hear me speaking with the four of you, but this is not what I wanted to discuss about."_

Symmetra: Go ahead.

" _I believe you all want to know whatever is happening out there, if you will follow my directions I will tell you what is happening out there."_

Symmetra really wanted to know what was going on, so did Tracer and Amelie, Mei feared the worse was about to happen, curiosity got the best of Symmetra and she agreed.

" _Good, now head down the hallway."_

The agents obeyed and started walking down the hallway, as they did so the Administrator spoke up again.

" _Now I have overheard the conversation between you and Engineer Symmetra, a great deal indeed has happened over the last 8 years, and that deal is known as the Mann vs Machine War."_

Tracer: The man vs machine war? You mean like…man vs robots?

" _Correct. It all started in 1972, in the middle of the year an attack was unleashed by these unknown robots, and these robots possess the exact same skills the mercenaries, luckily for Red team they weren't the target, the Blu team were. And unfortunately for them they all died, none survived the attack. Take a left here."_

The agents did what they were told and turned to the left, walking down another hall while taking in the new information they just received. Symmetra was at loss of words, she didn't know what to say, Tracer felt a pain in her stomach, she didn't like what she was hearing. Amelie found the information rather interesting, for 8 years these mercenaries including Sniper have fought robots? Mei was only worried about Symmetra and Tracer's reaction to this, will they be angry at Engineer and Scout?

" _After the attack I had the Red team prepare to move out the base and into a new base. And this base isn't the first one, they have lived in several bases and now they live in this one. At each base they would defend off multiple waves of robots, killing countless of robots battle after battle."_

Symmetra: Wait a second, what kind of robots are we talking about? Do these robots have a mind of their own?

" _No, they are specifically made with one objective in their mind, terminate, kill, destroy. And like I have said before, they carry the exact same skills the mercenaries have, they are almost an exact replica of the mercenaries except for their appearance."_

Symmetra: No, this cannot be true! Engineer would never try to hide this from me, this is a very serious matter!...Yet this does explain why everyone leaves in such a hurry, and then come back looking very injured.

The agents heard a laugh from the Administrator.

" _So you don't believe me? That is why I am taking you somewhere, enter the door to your right."_

The agents looked to their right to see a two door entrance, when they entered the room it looked like it was the Medic's laboratory, seeing surgical tools and a hospital bed with a light shining upon it, the room would have been dark if it wasn't for the light.

Mei: Ah, this place looks inviting.

Amelie had a shiver go down her spine, this room triggered something in her mind to bring back terrible memories.

Tracer: Amelie are you alright? You look a bit shaken.

Amelie didn't respond, her mind replaying the memories over and over again.

" _If you all would please walk forward you will see what you need to see."_

Symmetra, Tracer and Mei began to walk forward leaving a shaky Amelie behind, but despite the terrible memory she just relived she too began to walk forward. The agents were met with a blank wall showing nothing, but suddenly the wall flipped over showing multiple heart monitors, and each heart monitor contained the name of one mercenary. There was Soldier's, Engineer's, Scout's, all the mercenaries.

Symmetra: This is all the mercenaries heart lines, how's this suppose to show us anything?

" _You'll find out in just a second."_

Back at the battlefield the mercenaries had just arrived there, Medic was over healing everyone as fast as he could, Engineer began to setup his sentry as Sniper aimed his scope ahead. Soldier had switched out his normal rocket launcher to the airstrike and equipped himself with the base jumper, he waited in position for the robots to attack.

Engineer: Remember the plan Soldier, you damage those robots with the airstrike, we'll take care of them from there.

Soldier: Roger!

Scout: Who's Roger?

Soldier: No! I mean Roger!

Scout: Is he a friend of yours or something?

Soldier: Oh never mind!

Scout held his madmilk in hand waiting for anything to show up, the rest of mercenaries hid behind a fallen tree, using it as a barrier. Heavy began to spin up his brass beast, Demo aimed his grenade launcher forward, Pyro waited there with his phlog, gripping it tightly. Spy stayed among the sidelines with his sapper out and is revolver in the other hand, he disguised himself as a spybot and waited for the correct moment to strike. Nothing appeared to them at first until one spybot came out to them, almost taunting them. Pyro was about to go out and kill it but Engineer stopped him.

Engineer: don't blow cover, wait for more to show up.

Engineer whispered, Pyro was really having a tough time containing himself but obeyed and remained hidden. Suddenly the spybot disguised itself as something they never expected, Mei!

Engineer: no…they saw her! I thought we killed all those spybots! Damn it! We should have ran with her, they would've never saw her!

When Pyro saw the spybot disguise as Mei, it was like more gasoline for the fire inside of him. Pyro got out of his hiding spot and ran at the spybot, shocking the others from the sudden action.

Engineer: Pyro get back here!

Soldier: Pyro get your ass back behind the barrier this second!

Pyro ignored their commands and continued to run at the spybot, while it was disguised it smirked at Pyro, only fueling Pyro's anger. When Pyro was close enough to attack he was about to pull the trigger but was too late when a demoknight robot slashed at his phlog, causing Pyro to loose grip of his weapon and drop it to the floor, before he could do anything to defend himself the demoknight impaled Pyro through the chest.

Engineer: PYRO!

Pyro stood still in shock, the spybot undisguised itself and chuckled mischievously at him.

Spybot: You die as you leave.

Spybot then vanished in thin air and a Force-A-Nature Scoutbot ran up to Pyro and pressed the end of the barrel to Pyro's chest.

Scoutbot: You! Suck!

The machine pulled the trigger, a loud "BLAM!" could be heard as Pyro went flying back to the mercs by the strong force of the gun. Pyro landed a few feet behind them, dead.

In Medic's laboratory the agents saw Pyro's heart line go completely flat, an audible "eeeeeeeeee" could be heard from the heart monitors.

Mei: Oh my…

Symmetra and Tracer stood there completely bewildered, Pyro? The crazy fire lunatic is dead? Amelie did not show any reaction to this, except for a thought.

"Hmm, glad that thing is gone, so creepy it was."

At the battlefield the mercenaries started firing at the robots, after the death of Pyro more of the robots had start to show up, behind laid a lifeless Pyro but a device next to the corpse displayed an a red colored hologram of Pyro. Medic looked back and saw that he was able to revive Pyro.

Medic: I'm going for Pyro!

Medic stopped healing Heavy and ran to revive Pyro, however he didn't get far when a blue dot found the back of his head, and a bullet pierced Medic's skull, he fell to the dirt face first lifeless.

Heavy: MEDIC IS DEAD!

Back at the base Medic's heart monitor went flatline instantly, receiving the gasps of three agents and another thought from Amelie.

"There goes what probably is our only life support…"

Heavy: RAHHHHH!

Heavy started moving forward, killing all that dares to confront him, Sniper began to pick off the sniperbots one by one but was oblivious to the Directhit minicrit soldiers marching his way, one of the Directhit soldier took the first shot, the minicrit missile directly hit Sniper square in the chest, blasting him a few feet away. When Sniper hit the ground his health was in critical condition and he was in so much pain as he gripped his chest, all the Directhit soldier ran up to him quickly to finish him off, Sniper looked up just in time to see all the soldier release their rockets.

Sniper: Crockey!

Those were Sniper's last words before he was blown up into a huge blood pile. Back at the base Sniper's heart monitor went flatline as well. Now this caught Amelie's attention, her eyes went wide she saw his heart line go flat, she almost released a gasp but held it in so the other agents couldn't hear it.

Engineer: Damn it! Sniper is down! We're losing too many, head back to the base we're falling back!

The mercenaries agreed and started to head back but Spy stayed behind and sapped the Directhit minicrit soldiers, the sapper spreaded its virus to all the robot soldiers near it and disabled them, Spy picked them off by back stabbing them, or in other words cutting the two wires on the back that kept them active. But sadly like the other unlucky mercenaries Spy met his doom when the pyrobots detected him, burning him alive as he screamed bloody murder.

Another flatline from Spy's heart monitor, the agents could not believe what their eyes are telling them.

Engineer: Go! Go! Go!

Engineer and the mercs began to retreat, Engineer left his sentry behind as he ran with the other mercenaries.

"Give em hell sentry." He thought as he heard his sentry beep multiple times before firing.

But then he heard the most hated sound ever, Sentry buster. Engineer looked back to see his sentry one last time and saw the sentry buster already detonating, Engineer gritted his teeth with anger before taking out his golden frontier justice that was now filled with crits. Suddenly as the mercenaries ran they heard a frightening noise, a Giant Heavy equipped with the Brass Beat just spotted them and had spun up its devastating weapon. It released hell upon the mercs, Scout was good at dodging the bullets but not the others as they took some damage, mostly Demoman as he received lots of bullets on his back, he screamed of agony before falling to the floor, his health in a life threatening state.

At the base Demo's heart monitor increased heart rate and was blinking red. Tracer has had enough of this.

Tracer: That's it! I'm going out there to help them, who's with me!?

Symmetra: I'm coming with you.

Mei: Wait! Girls don't you think there may be a reason why Engineer didn't tell us these things?

Symmetra: You knew about this war…didn't you?

Mei remained quiet as she avoided eye contact with her fellow agents.

Mei: I…umm.

Symmetra and Tracer glared at Mei before running out the door, Amelie gave Mei a confused look, she didn't expect Mei to be hiding anything from them, but she too ran out the door. Mei released a sigh before running after them.

At the forest the Giant Heavy continued to rain down bullets at the mercenaries, Heavy was running with a dying Demo hanging onto his back, Engineer shot back at the giant with Scout shooting it with his scattergun. Soldier rocket jumped to the air and released his parachute, he then aimed his Airstrike towards the Giant Heavy and unleashed his many rockets, the sudden explosion damage caused the giant to back off a bit but then it continued to fire, but this gave the Mannco workers just enough time to get out of sight. Soldier dropped back down to the ground and landed next to Engineer and ran with them, despite the fact that when he landed there was an audible cracking noise in his legs. Finally the mercenaries have reached the base, but they continued to run.

Engineer: Scout! Get Symmetra and the others ready to leave! I got a bad feeling we won't be able to hold this one out!

Scout nodded and ran faster, he was the first one to enter the base but was met with glares from Tracer and Symmetra, he was confused of why they were glaring at him but focused back on his mission.

Scout: Guys uhh do me a favor and be ready to leave because uhh we are moving out…

Tracer: Why didn't you tell us!?

Scout: I just told you.

Tracer: Not that! I mean why didn't you tell us about the huge war you people are in!?

Tracer raised her hands in the air as she screamed at Scout with anger, Scout stepped back a little but looked at Mei thinking she was the one responsible for this.

Scout: Mei!?

Mei: It wasn't me!

Tracer: So you did know about this war!

Engineer and the others came barging in, Heavy set Demo down gently while looking around for Medic.

Heavy: Where is Medic!?

Medic: Here!

Medic came running in with Pyro, Sniper and Spy, who just respawned in the other respawn room. Amelie was surprised to see Sniper back alive but quickly reminded herself that there was a respawn machine around there. Medic ran towards the dying Scottish demolition expert and took out his Medigun and began to heal him, Demo's health condition improved and he was already up on his feet.

Demo: Aye thanks doc.

Medic: Ja.

Sniper: We got incoming robots heading towards the base!

Pyro: Hmmph-mph hmmmmmph!

Sniper peeked through one of the front windows and saw how many robots were coming their way.

Sniper: Bloody hell…

Symmetra: How could you!?

Engineer's attention was turned to Symmetra who was yelling at him.

Symmetra: Why were you hiding this from us!?

Engineer: Who told you about this?

Symmetra: The Administrator.

Engineer looked at one of the cameras in the room.

Engineer: Stay out of this! Symmetra I had to! It was to protect you and the others!

Symmetra: We can take care of each other just fine but can you and your group!? Not with all these robots you're facing!

Engineer: We faced thousands of robots without you! And I was hiding this from you because if you did find out you'll never leave!

Symmetra: I'll never leave!? Do you want me leave!?

Engineer: YES! And as soon as possible!

As soon as those words came out Engineer regretted it when he saw the hurt look in Symmetra's eyes. Tracer looked at Engineer before looking at Scout, he looked away as he feared her attention all of sudden.

Engineer: Satya…I didn't mea-

Sniper: INCOMING ROCKETS!

Engineer instantly grabbed onto Symmetra before bringing her down to the floor, Scout grabbed Tracer's hands before pulling her out of harm's way. In seconds the main room's upper part was completely demolished by a huge explosion, the roof was gone! Including part of the wall! And as soon as there was an opening bullets filled the base, Sniper and Heavy did their best shooting back while Medic healed Soldier, Pyro shot back with his detonator, Spy used his ambassador to shoot off the robots heads. Symmetra coughed at the smoke debris that was in the room, but she still felt Engineer's arms around her waist…but his arms remained still. Symmetra began to get up with some struggle, Engineer's arms show no effort to hold her back. When she got up she almost fell but maintained her balance, she looked back to the floor and saw Engineer still lying still and was showing no effort to get up. She crouched down beside him and shook him.

Symmetra: Dell!

She took off his goggles and saw his eyes open yet they looked so…lifeless.

Symmetra: Medic! Engineer needs help!

Medic looked at Symmetra and ran up to her, he began to check on Engineer, but then he found something very disturbing, it almost made Symmetra faint. Engineer had a shrapnel stabbed to his back, penetrating the upper spine.

Medic: Engie is dead!

Those words ringed in Symmetra's mind, she kept hearing it over and over again. She saw Medic looking for something around Engineer, he then found what look like a device made by himself, but he frowned when he realized his invention was malfunctioning.

Medic: I can't revive him! I'm so sorry!

Medic shook his head at Symmetra before running back to heal Heavy, Tracer and Scout got out from their cover to try to help but Scout saw a familiar blue laser dot on Tracer's head.

"Oh hell no." Scout thought.

He pushed Tracer out of the way, giving the Sniperbot a new head to shoot. When Tracer recovered from the push she looked back at Scout.

Scout: Run Lena!

Before he could say anything else a bullet penetrated Scout's skull, blood squirted out of the new hole in his head before he fall face forward to Tracer's lap. Tracer's mouth dropped as she now scrambled away from Scout's dead body, her eyes could not stop looking at Scout's corpse. Suddenly Soldier shouted out to everyone.

Soldier: I can't believe I'm saying this but everyone! Retreat! Get out of here now!

Heavy: Everyone! Move!

Sniper didn't had to be told twice and ran to the back exit of the base, unknown to him Amelie followed him. Mei built an ice wall to block the huge opening in the wall to buy some time for the mercenaries to get out of the room safely, but Tracer and Symmetra were still there just looking shocked and frightened. Soldier noticed this and ran up to Symmetra first.

Soldier: He's dead! Get up and out of here! Now!

He pushed Symmetra up and towards the hallway leading to the back exit, he then ran up to Tracer.

Soldier: Didn't you hear his order!? He said run!

Soldier grabbed onto her shoulder harshly and threw her to the hallway, getting her out of there just in time before the ice barrier broke down and more bullets came flying in. All of the mercenaries/agents ran out of the exit but ran in different direction, Sniper had ran for his van and was able to enter it and drive away before any of the robots could notice, but again unknown to him Amelie was able to catch the ride as she grabbed the back ladder of his van. Heavy and Medic stuck together as they ran the same direction, Soldier rocket jumped away while Demoman used his sticky launcher to launch himself away. Spy had cloaked himself and disappeared. Tracer had lost sight of Symmetra and Mei as she was doing what Jeremy told her to do, run. Symmetra was not able to keep up with Tracer, and she couldn't find Mei anywhere, so she just ran straight into the wilderness. But as she ran she heard an alarm coming from the base, she turned around just in time to see the base still in one piece before a bright light took place, followed by a loud thunder as the light was replaced with fire. What use to be the base was now nothing but a bunch of piles of rubble and fire everywhere, the base was completely destroyed. Symmetra slowed down to a halt before turning around and watching the unbelievable scene take place, and as she looked at the horrible scene she remembered what Engineer had said to her early that morning.

" **I'm so sorry…"**

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Time Error

Chapter 9: The Riflemen and the Spider

At the top of a cliff sat Sniper's van, and in his van could be heard a thump…thump…thump…as Sniper repeatedly hit his forehead against his steering wheel, with Amelie staring at him with a smirk on her face, sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

Sniper: Stupid…bloody…hell…of all the blokes you could choose to be with it had to be me…fucking piss.

Amelie: You had a vehicle to use as an escape, of course I'd choose you.

Sniper: So did Engie!

Amelie: Engineer wasn't alive.

Sniper: Augh!

Sniper groaned as he glared through the front window, he was tempted into just driving off the cliff and ending his misery once and for all, he would have already done that if it weren't for the fact that he wouldn't respawn afterwards. He saw the huge explosion back at the base, and if that explosion destroyed the base it surely did destroy the respawn machine there too. He turned his glare back towards Amelie who too was looking out the window of the van.

Sniper remembered his first encounter with a black widow, he was sniping through the window of a very old attic, doing his mission when it landed on his shoulder. Its 2 fangs tapped on his shoulder, as if daring him to make a sudden movement. Now Sniper new this woman was no spider, but in his mind he still screamed "Piss off you eight eyed freak!"

Amelie turned her eyes to Sniper when she noticed him staring at her, their eyes met once again yet Sniper looked away quickly. He did not want to make eye contact since her eyes remind him of someone else, whom he wishes to forget. Sniper let out a growl before getting up from his seat and exiting the van, he slammed the door shut as soon as he was out which caused the bobble head he had at the front to shake, Amelie stared at it with some interest. As Sniper took a breather outside he noticed that the sun was at its highest point, "Must be high noon." Sniper thought to himself.

"Okay, now is not the time to be whining about being stuck with the worse sheila ever, you need to survive until you are united with the others, so you best start planning." Sniper thought.

Sniper: Alright, I'm good with food since my van has food supplies, good on ammunition, oh wait!

Sniper opened the back of his van and ran inside, Amelie could hear a lot of objects being moved around or being thrown about, and after a few minutes the commotion stopped when Sniper found what he was looking for. Sniper smiled proudly when he found it before grabbing and attaching it to his belt, it being the uber canteen. Once Sniper secured its attachment to his belt he got out of the van and closed the back door, then walking back to the front and sitting in the driver seat, Amelie saw the uber canteen but thought it was something else.

Amelie: All this fuss for some sort of alcoholic drink?

Sniper: It's called a canteen sheila, uber canteen in this case.

Sniper patted the uber canteen on his belt.

Sniper: This'll come in handy.

Amelie: What does this uber canteen do?

Sniper: That's none of your business, but if you try anything funny on me it's your funeral sheila.

Sniper then readjusts how he sat in his seat to get comfortable.

Amelie: So, is there a plan you have?

Sniper: We already are good on that, plan is simple, wait until either we find the others or the others find us. Now I know what you're thinking but believe me this actually is a good plan.

Amelie: Care to explain why?

Sniper: How about you think of the position we're in sheila, we're on top of a cliff, we have a good view of everything. We are most likely going to find the others before they find us.

Amelie: If we are on top of a cliff, couldn't they see us two?

Sniper: Yeah.

Amelie: Including the robots?

Sniper stayed silent as he thought about it, a deep frown was set on his face once he realized what she meant.

Sniper: Piece of piss! Argh! I hate you for having a better mind than me! Why are the sheilas always the smart ones?

Sniper turned away from Amelie while she was containing her laughter, Sniper calling her smart is rather hilarious when she only just pointed out the obvious. Sniper then came up with a new plan.

Sniper: Alright I got another idea, we're still using this cliff but we can't be staying here forever, only for a limited amount of time. As we are up here we will be searching for the others, scoping the area you know what I mean. When we are done here we'll move out, go for lower ground, but we might use the hill for the night, ugly creatures crawl around here when the sun goes down.

Amelie nodded, this was a plan she could follow, Sniper took out his rifle.

Sniper: You already know what we doing.

Sniper than began to search the area around them, scoping the trees and searching the ground, Amelie followed his actions and searched in the more denser tree areas. She could hear Sniper groan before mumbling something.

Sniper: stupid…wooden…trees.

Sniper heard something he never thought he would hear, a giggle from Amelie. Sniper froze in place and slowly turned his attention to her.

Amelie: I don't see why you must insult the trees.

Sniper: What are you? A tree hugger? It's the trees fault that I can barely see anything from here, I'm starting to think that my second plan ain't doing anything useful.

Amelie: And this is where I come in to help you, observe.

Sniper watched her as she activated her Infra-sight, Sniper had forgotten all about her creepy head device, this could be a reason why he thinks she's a spider. Amelie then zoomed in and scan the area, while explaining to Sniper what she was doing.

Amelie: With my Infra-sight I can see my targets from afar, but I could also see them through objects, like walls or buildings, including trees.

"Talk about wall hacks." Sniper thought.

Sniper: Well? You see anything?

Amelie took a good look around and did spot a couple figures, some of the figures were close and some of them were very far away, now Amelie could just tell Sniper the truth but she decided against that, she wanted to know more about Sniper and them being alone together is the best way.

Amelie: Nothing.

Sniper: Nothing? You sure that thing on your head is working correctly?

Amelie: In perfect condition.

Sniper:…Are you sure you don't see anything?

Sniper gave a look of suspicion to Amelie, she pretended to scan the area again.

Amelie: There is nothing.

Sniper: Nothing huh? Hmm…either when they ran they ran like hell or they are more farther than we thought.

Amelie: It is possible they could have passed the limit my Infra-sight can reach.

Sniper: So much for the use of your bloody spider sight eh? I'm gonna get this van off of this cliff here, I think we'd be less noticeable without it.

Sniper walked towards his van, but Amelie made one last check on the others to remember where they are. Sniper got into his van and turned the engine on, he then started driving down the slope, being careful not to lose control of it. When he reached ground level he parked his van and turned the engine off, he got out of the driver seat and tried to think of what else to do, Amelie said to him that she saw nobody so that means they can't go looking for them. And he can't just go driving around looking for them either, his van does not have unlimited amount of gas. Sniper turned his head towards the window when he heard a tap on it, seeing Amelie there made him roll his eyes. He got out of the driver seat and closed the door, he made his way towards the back with Amelie following him, when he opened the back door he went inside first then Amelie following him last.

Sniper: Please excuse the mess, I usually don't get visitors, nor do I even allow them in here, hehe.

Sniper chuckled as he climbed up onto his bed. Amelie observed the small cramped room, there was a small stove and sink, a table sticking out of a wall with a seat next to it, a wardrobe and a storage box, and lastly there were some jars filled with an unknown liquid substance placed next to Sniper's bed.

Amelie: So what do we do now?

Sniper sighed as he tried to get comfortable in his bed.

Sniper: I don't know, wait…lie down…talk…although I'm not sure about the third option.

Amelie: Why not?

Amelie's face appeared out of nowhere, right next to his face, her face stared at his face as he nearly blushed at the sudden action. Her eyes made contact with his eyes again but this time, Sniper could not look away, he felt…trapped. Sniper winced as a memory popped up in his head, he growled before covering his eyes with one arm.

Sniper: Maybe because I don't wanna talk! So piss off!

Amelie tilted her head at Sniper, she has noticed that every single time they made eye contact did he look away immediately from her eyes, something was up.

Amelie: What is it that you don't like about me?

There was a pause between the two snipers, Sniper wasn't expecting her to ask that question, which results to that fact that he didn't have an answer.

Sniper: I…don't know…

Amelie: Does it have to do with my eyes?

Sniper shifted uncomfortable in his bed, she was getting closer to a very sensitive subject.

Sniper: No…

Amelie: Then why do you look away whenever you see my eyes.

Sniper: Look, Amelie is it?

Amelie: Yes.

Sniper: Amelie do me a favor and drop it will ya? It's not something I'd like to talk about.

After Sniper said this there was silence in the van, Sniper removed his arm from his eyes and saw Amelie still standing there next to him, he released a sigh.

Sniper: Fine, I'll talk with ya, but we are not talking about any sensitive subjects you got it?

Amelie nodded as she understood, but she wondered what Sniper meant by sensitive subjects, was Sniper inferring about the conversation earlier?

Sniper: How about you take a seat would you? I'm feeling weird with you standing there like that.

Amelie took seat a seat next to the table, Sniper readjusted his position to look at Amelie.

Sniper: So…where did you learn sniping?

Amelie smirked.

Amelie: And you said we shouldn't talk about sensitive subjects.

Sniper: Oh…right.

Amelie: But I suppose that is a good question, so I will tell you how I obtained these skills. Back in my time, years before I worked Overwatch, I was a wife, to a man named Gerard Lacroix. He was an agent of Overwatch, who made operations against this terrorist organization known as Talon. He was targeted to be killed many times by Talon but their attacks were never successful, that is until they turned their attention on me…

Sniper listened with interest as Amelie continued to tell her story.

Amelie: One day Talon operatives kidnapped me, and what happened after that is…

Amelie shuddered at the memory, Sniper can see her shaking for a moment. Amelie looked at Sniper and could see the little hint of worry in his eyes, but she continued to push further.

Amelie: Is unfortunate, what they did to me will forever be remembered, and will forever be a scar in my life…they have put me in a intense program known as neural reconditioning, they abused me and my will, suppressed what use to be my personalities which are forever gone, and have reprogrammed me as a sleeper agent. I'm not sure when or how but I was found by the Overwatch agents and was returned home, returned back to my normal life, back to my husband. But none of them knew what would happen next. Two weeks later I murdered my husband as he slept, and then returned back to Talon.

Sniper let out a snort before covering his mouth, trying to hold in his laugh, this surprised Amelie.

Amelie: You are laughing? Why?

Sniper: I just realized why they use to call you Widowmaker…forgive me really, I'm the type of guy who doesn't take stuff like this too seriously…

Sniper said before letting out a little chuckle, but then he used his hand and motioned for her to continue.

Sniper: Go on tell me the rest.

There was a pause before Amelie continued.

Amelie: Afterwards Talon had finished what they started on me, they have planned on making me a living weapon, and they were successful. They given me training for covert arts, and they have also changed how my body worked, they slowed down my heart which turned my skin cold and blue, and they have blocked off my ability to experience human emotions. I was a complete weapon, a walking gun.

Sniper: the perfect assassin…

Sniper said in awe, Amelie looked at him with some confusion.

Sniper: Good…God…you were literally the perfect assassin.

Amelie: I was?

Sniper: No feelings, complete training of combat, with only one thing set in mind which is to kill the objective, I'd say yes.

Sniper said as he now stared at Amelie with amazement, it was no wonder why he was killed back at the sniper tower, he was facing the perfect assassin!

Sniper: Wow…I must say I feel a bit honored, never have I thought I would I meet a true assassin. Tell me how did it feel? You know, to be something so deadly, well I mean you still are but…yeah.

Amelie: Felt like I was dead…

Sniper: Oh…thought it would feel like something else.

Amelie: But after each kill I get, I feel so alive, so satisfied, the craving for a kill goes away and is replaced with…how do I say this…

As Amelie tried to fine the right words to describe the feeling, Sniper got out of his bed and leaned against the stove in front of Amelie.

Amelie: It just felt amazing, like as if you can challenge the whole world and win.

Sniper: Ahaha! I know that feeling, back before I worked for this company, I was an assassin.

It was Amelie's turn to listen to his story, she listened intently as he went on.

Sniper: Now keep in mind, I really wasn't much of a good shot back then, but I still kept my word and got the contract done. But either way as I was saying, there is this one contract requested to be finished, some bloke asked me to get this one guy killed, he gave me the location and time of where he would mostly hangout. Seems simple enough, although little did I know that something was wrong.

Amelie rested her head on her elbow as she listened to Sniper, things were getting interesting.

Sniper: So I setup my sniping point, found a good spot where no one could find me, it gave a good view and everything. So I stayed there and waited, and waited…and waited, you get the point. Sniping is a good job sheila, but it could also be a full time job too, so you do what you gotta do to stay on point, no bathroom breaks.

Amelie: So…what do you do if you have to go?

Sniper: I can hold in the number 2, but as for the number 1, I get out a jar and I-

Amelie: Ugh!

Amelie grimaced as she already knew what he was going to say, this disgusted her but when she saw the jars filled with orange/yellow liquid did she almost barf. This disgusted her even more.

Sniper: Hey I'm a dedicated sniper alright? I can feel bad about any sheila who has to go take a piss when they are sniping, how the bloody hell are they gonna aim inside the jar?

Amelie gave a disgusted look at Sniper.

Amelie: We are getting off track here.

Sniper: Huh? Oh yea, anyways I pissed in a jar and whatever. After awhile did the wanker finally show up with a couple other guys. Had my scope on his head and was about to pull the trigger, but what stopped me was when he turned his head towards me. Starring right at me. Suddenly some guy attacked me from the back, tried to get me in a choke hold but I fought him off good and pushed him off, before he could attack me again hehe.

Sniper started chuckling as he grabbed one of the jars, Amelie could already tell what was coming next.

Sniper: I grabbed my jar of piss and threw it at him and screamed at the same time "Jarate!" In seconds he was covered with piss, soaking wet! Hahahaha!

Sniper gripped his stomach as he laughed his head off, Amelie was a little disgusted at this but couldn't help herself and let out a chuckle.

Sniper: The poor guy started throwing up his own meal when he realized what it was he was covered in, but don't worry, I ended his suffering by shoving this deep into his chest!

Sniper pulled out his kuri and held it to in the air, then acted the movement of pretending to stab someone in the chest.

Sniper: When I was done with him I turned towards the rest of the gang, they were now holding their own weapons and shot at me several times! I ducked in cover quickly before any of the bullets could penetrate me, once they ceased fired I took advantage of their reload time, I grabbed me rifle, aimed at one of the blokes head and pulled the trigger! That wanker shouldn't have gotten out of bed that day as my bullet when through his noggin! There were 7 of these guys so there are now 5, this next kill I got was a beauty, two idiots thought it was a good idea to stand in line, hehehe collateral damage. I shot first the guy in the neck and the bullet pierced through and straight into the heart of the second guy. Now there were 3, one of them was quick enough to reload and aim at me, I had to think fast and just pointed my rifle in his direction and pulled the trigger, didn't even bother to aim and I actually hit the guy!

Amelie let her jaw dropped when Sniper said that, usually whenever she does that she would miss. But Sniper looked down to the floor and shook his head, frowning a little.

Sniper: Ahhh…the bullet hit the wrong spot though, I think I shot him in spot where you make kids…poor bastard. He was bending over and screaming like hell, I gave him the easy way out with a bullet to the head. And then there was 2, I guess these guys were bosses of the group because when I saw their faces, they looked pissed. They started shooting at me again, I was able to take cover from the bullets until they threw a grenade at me spot! I had to jump out of their quickly, so I just…jumped off, forgot to tell you my sniping spot was 4 floors high, and as soon as I did jumped the damn grenade detonate.

Amelie's eyes widened from the thought of him jumping at an incredible height.

Sniper: But as I fell, in my mind I was still thinking "You know, since this is probably the end of me, I wanna make one more shot…" Time seemed to have slowed down for me as I aimed for one of them, and as soon as I pulled the trigger did time resume its normal speed. Funny thing is, I parked my van next the building, and yes you guessed it, I landed face first on my good old van, and that hurt a lot! Yet strangely I was all good, except for the stinging pain on my face. I got off of my van and looked at what should be my last target, and there he stood looking down at his fallen brethren so I guess that means I didn't miss, when he looked up at me he gave me a deadly stare before shouting out to me. It turns out this contract I was trying to do was a setup! The guy who gave me the contract wanted me dead! And the blokes I killed were assassin killers! To make this even more crazy was that the guy I was facing, was the one who assigned me the contract! He claimed that he was the one who was gonna still be breathing after this gunfight, but I begged to differ.

Amelie: What happened next?

Sniper: Isn't it obvious? I died.

Sniper said sarcastically, Amelie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Amelie: Haha very funny.

Sniper: Ha yeah, a bullet to the heart was all I needed, and then I drove the hell of there.

Amelie: How did you manage to shoot him in the heart.

Sniper: The egghead was doing an unnecessary speech, I shot him in midsentence.

Amelie just let out a laugh, Sniper laughed along with her, when they're laugh was over Sniper continue.

Sniper: Either way when I escaped the bloody scene and hid away in my hide out, I just felt…accomplished, like I achieved something, I just felt so…

Amelie: Alive.

Sniper looked back at Amelie as she smiled, he let out a little chuckle before nodding.

Sniper: Yeah, felt like that.

There was silence in the van after that, Sniper checked his wrist watch and saw it was now 1 p.m. They still had plenty of sun to spare, so Sniper started thinking of other things to talk about, but then he remembered Amelie's gun, in a way her weapon was fascinating to him, and he got so curious and wanted to know more about it.

Sniper: Amelie?

Amelie: Yes?

Sniper: What about you weapon right there? What's it capable of doing?

Amelie smirked as she grabbed onto it.

Amelie: I'll show you.

She got up from her seat and walked out the door with Sniper following her. She then aimed to the air and began to shoot multiple times, giving Sniper an example of the firing rate, Sniper scratched chin as he was very impressed.

Sniper: Guess this explains the your rapid fire back at the tower, although I remember the firing rate to be much more faster.

Amelie: Oh, you mean this?

Amelie switched her Widow's kiss to assault mode, and began to fire rapidly, the sudden increase rate of fire made Sniper gasp.

Sniper: Dodgey! Now that's what I'm talking about!

Amelie then held out her weapon towards Sniper, his eyes widened when he saw her offer.

Sniper: Really? You sure?

Amelie: Well I don't see why not.

Sniper was shy at first but slowly grabbed onto her Widow's kiss, he held it carefully as he rotated it around to get a look at it.

Sniper: It's a beauty.

He aimed the weapon high before taking his first shot, he felt the force of the gun but held his stance firm.

Sniper: How do you shoot rapidly?

Amelie: Flick the switch.

Amelie got close to Sniper and showed him where the switch was.

Sniper: Oh, right then.

Amelie then took a few steps back to watch Sniper, he pulled the trigger and out came bullets flying out rapidly, he almost fell backwards if it wasn't for him setting one foot back, he let go of the trigger as he stood there in awe. But then his amazement was replaced with excitement and laughter.

Sniper: Hahahaha! Ohhhh how I wish I had one of these before this bloody robot war, I would have been spawn camping those blue scumbags every time, see how they would like it.

Amelie giggled but started sweating all of a sudden, it was then she realized the heat of the sun, how its heat began to concentrate on her due to the black clothing she wore.

Amelie: I find it incredible how I didn't notice the sun's heat till now.

Sniper looked at her then looked at her clothes, his facial expression changed and he gave her a plain look that clearly said "Really?"

Amelie: What?

Sniper: Maybe it's because of the fact that you're wearing those fancy looking clothes in a forest, just pointing out the obvious here.

Amelie looked at her clothes and knew the Australian was right, the color black attracts the most heat from the sun, but she had clothes under them.

Amelie: I'm going to change, I'll be back shortly.

Sniper: Alright, don't you worry about me I'll just…have fun with your gun here…hehe.

Sniper didn't really care what Amelie was doing, he was mostly focused on her weapon. Amelie walked to Sniper's van and entered the back, she closed the door and began to take off her clothes. She took off her coat and shirt, then she took off her pants, she also decided to take off her Infra-sight device since she won't be using it any time soon. The only thing she wore now was a black military bra and purple shorts, she sighed with relief as she was glad she was out of those clothes, they've been killing her with the heat. Amelie started to think of how Sniper would react to her wearing only this, even though she was wearing clothes her abdomen was completely exposed, and her military bra including her purple shorts did hug her skin tightly, which means Sniper _will_ be seeing something. She was about to go back outside but then saw his wardrobe, perhaps he has something she could put on, for his sake anyway. She began to mess around with his clothes, moving them about as she tried to find something she could wear, Amelie was just about to quit looking but then found something that caught her attention. She pulled them out of the wardrobe saw it was a pair of weird looking goggles, and it had a note attached to it. Amelie pulled the note off and read its little message.

" _Do not put this on if you want to keep your sanity!"_

Amelie tilted her head with confusion, how could goggles take away your sanity? As she stared more at the goggles, the more she became curious of what happens if you put them on, soon she gave into curiosity and began to put them on, but she did not know that this was a big mistake she was making, once the goggles were strapped tightly to her eyes, she opened them…and was met with an entirely different world.

As Sniper continued to play around with Amelie's weapon, he heard some fussing around in his van, his eyes squinted with curiosity as he made his way back to the van, checking to see if everything was alright in there. He gave a knock to the back door of the van and spoke up.

Sniper: Oi! Amelie? You okay in there?

The movements in the van suddenly stopped.

Sniper: Hey watcha doing in there? What? You fighting a crocodile in there? Haha.

There was no response from inside the van, Sniper was getting a bit concerned.

Sniper: Uhh Amelie? Why aren't you talking?

Still no response.

Sniper: Come on speak up!

The van remained silent and not in motion, Sniper had enough of the silent treatment.

Sniper: Alright sheila I'm coming in, 1…2…3!

Sniper pulled the door opened but was immediately tackled down to the floor. Sniper was completely dazed since he did not expect to be tackled but gasped when he saw who was responsible for him being on the ground. It was Amelie! She sat on his stomach as her arms pushed him by the shoulder to the dirt, and gave the most creepiest smile to him, that will forever be in his nightmares, and strapped around her head were goggles he never wishes to see again. Pyrovision goggles. Sniper squirmed in her aggressive grip, trying to escape, Amelie only let out giggles as she tilted her head at him.

Sniper: Amelie please! Snap out of it! Get those goggles off now!

Despite Sniper's desperate crys, she only heard laughs from him as she held a little baby version of him to the ground.

Amelie: I'm gonna tickle you now!

Amelie said in a joyful tone, the baby Sniper laughed as she began to wiggle her fingers above his belly. But in reality Amelie began to tighten her fist in front of Sniper's face, he could hear some cracking from her knuckles as she continued to tighten it even more.

Sniper: AHHHHHH!

Sniper screamed of horror before finally pushing Amelie off of him, then getting up from the ground quickly, but Amelie got up after him and began to chase him around the van.

Sniper: Amelie! Stop this right now!

Sniper said while trying not to run out of breath, she was gaining on him fast. But in her vision she was chasing him around a van made out of chocolate, the baby Sniper laughed with happiness as he was being chased by Amelie, she only giggled before running faster. As Sniper continued to run he looked back but didn't see Amelie behind him anymore, he thought he finally was safe but unfortunately for him he bumped into her near the van's back door, she was smart enough to realize they were running in circles.

Amelie: I got you! You're all mine now!

Amelie said happily as she grabbed his shoulder, Sniper was officially freaked out.

Sniper: AHHH!

With quick movement he gave her a good punch to the cheek, Amelie let go of his shoulders as her head titled downwards, but slowly and creepily her head raise up to look at him again, her smile still placed there.

Sniper: Get away from me!

Sniper pulled the door open and slammed it to Amelie's face, causing her to back away a little, but she began to walk towards him. Sniper jumped inside his van and closed the door, locking it as fast as possible. Slowly Sniper walked backwards to his bed, still keeping his eye on the door, he thought he was safe in there, but there was another way in. Amelie broke through the van's window while scarring the hell out of Sniper.

Amelie: You can run, but you can never hide!

As Amelie crawled through the window, Sniper slowly made his way to the stove, he had an idea. Before Amelie could tackle him again he tackled her, pinning her against the van's floor.

Sniper: You'll thank me afterwards Amelie.

He raised his frying pan upward before bringing it down to Amelie's head. The sound of the frying pan colliding against Amelie's fore head echoed in the van, including part of the forest. Sniper got off of the now unconscious Amelie and was breathing heavily.

"Thank God that's over." He thought.

He looked back down at Amelie and cringed when he saw a huge bruise forming on her forehead.

Sniper: Ohhh the sheila is gonna kill me after she wakes up, I better get you fixed up while you're still sleeping. Ah where'd I put that medkit?

 ***6 hours later***

After hours of being unconscious Amelie woke up from what seemed to be the most messed up dream ever, she groaned as she felt like she was having a huge headache. Amelie also felt something cold on her forehead, she removed the cold object from her head and saw it was an ice pack, when Amelie touched her head and put pressure on it she hissed in pain, she realized she had a bruise on her head. But then Amelie remembered that she was with Sniper, so where was he? Not only did she realize she was alone but also realized it was dark, the next thing she realized was that she was in Sniper's bed.

But then she heard a weird instrumental sound coming from outside the van, it sounded like a very low toned horn. She got off the bed and slowly started walking to the door, while she held the ice pack to her forehead. Amelie opened the door and stepped out of the van, she followed the source of the sound and found a campfire a few feet away from the van, with Sniper sitting next to it while playing a long wooden instrument. When Amelie got closer she noticed the can of cooked beans along with some corn, it looks like Sniper made dinner while she was out. Amelie made her presence known by clearing her throat, Sniper turned his head quickly towards Amelie and reached out for his rifle instinctively, but calmed down when he saw it was Amelie.

Sniper: Oh you're awake, I thought you were going to be out for the rest of the night.

Amelie: Who hit me?

Sniper was starting to look nervous and tried to hide it.

Sniper: Umm foods ready, beans or corns?

Sniper said as he raised the two choices to her, giving her a little scared smile, she grabbed the beans and corns and set them down, she repeated her question with a very serious tone.

Amelie: Who…hit me?

Sniper: Umm…yeah about that.

Sniper scratched his head as he tried to think of a way to tell her in the nicest way.

Sniper: You see uhh…

Amelie: You hit me didn't you?

Sniper: No I didn't I…yes I did.

Amelie: Why?

Sniper: I had to! Knocking you out was the best option I had!

Amelie: You knocked me out!?

Sniper released a frustrated sigh, but then he shot back a question.

Sniper: Well why did you put on those goggle!? I had a note stuck to it that specifically said! "Do not put this on if you want to keep your sanity!"

Amelie: What goggles? I don't know what you are talkin-

Amelie stopped in midsentence when Sniper pulled out a pair of goggles from his pocket and held it out for her to see.

Amelie: Oh…

Sniper: Now you remember?

Amelie: I guess I remember putting them on, but I'm not sure what happened after that.

Sniper: You mean you don't remember what you were doing when you had these goggles on?

Amelie shook her head, Sniper let out a humph before looking back at the fire.

Sniper: Not sure why you don't remember, but I'll tell you what does happen when you have those bloody goggles on. When you look through these goggles, the whole world looks different, like as if it was made out of candy or something sweet. The clouds would be made out of cotton candy and the sun would always she shining so bright, it just looks like some sorta happy world.

Amelie looked down at the ground, this description of these goggles sounds way too much like her dream she had.

Sniper: And what makes even more weird is that the people through the goggles would look like little babies with wings, but what makes this dark and messed up is what you do. Like if you hugged the little baby versions of the people, you are actually choking them to death in real life…so messed up.

Amelie was cringing at this point, that dream she was having, it wasn't a dream, it was actually happening! And what makes this even worse is that she was having fun with it, tickling the little baby Sniper when she was actually doing something far worse to him in reality. Amelie shook the thought away and tried to think of something else, she then spotted the beans and corns on a pan near the fire.

Amelie: Can I?

Amelie gestured towards their dinner, Sniper nodded.

Sniper: Go ahead, dig in. I already ate anyway so you could have the rest if you want, considerate it an apology for knocking you out.

Amelie sat down and sat the ice pack to the floor, as she began to eat Sniper checked to see how her bruise was doing.

Sniper: Seems to be healing well, last time I checked it was bigger, now it's getting small which is a good sign I guess.

Amelie: What did you hit me with anyway? I doubt it was your fist.

Sniper: What did I use to cook those beans and corns?

Amelie: Fire.

Sniper: And?

Amelie: Oh.

There was silence between the two as she ate, Sniper was watching the night sky before looking at Amelie, she looked back up to him when she sensed his stare, and as always Sniper looked away as soon as their eyes met, Amelie had to know.

Amelie: Sniper?

Sniper: Yeah?

Amelie: Why do you feel uncomfortable around me?

Sniper: I don't feel uncomfortable around you, well I use to but now I got to know you a bit more, I'd say I'm ok now.

Amelie: Then why is it when we stare at each other's eyes, you look away?

Sniper remained quiet after that question, Amelie waited for a response but assumed she wasn't going to get any after a minute or so of waiting. But then she heard him speak up.

Sniper: Because your eyes…they remind me of her eyes.

Amelie looked back up at Sniper, he stared off into the dark forest around them as he continued.

Sniper: Your eyes look exactly like hers, the color and everything.

Sniper released a regretful sigh.

Sniper: But the reason why I look away is because I just want to forget the bloody sheila, I just want her out of my mind!

Sniper yelled as he held his head with frustration, and Amelie was curious of who was this woman he was talking about.

Amelie: Who is 'her'?

Sniper: *sigh* There's a lot of names and ways I could describe her, but for your sake I'll tell you her actual name, her name was Emily. Long ago before this war took place, me and the others would face a team in a mode called capture the flag, pretty simple task. All I had to do was defend the base from the attackers, while the others go and try to get the intelligence. But apparently I wasn't the only sniper, there was another sniper on my team, and her name was Emily.

Sniper paused for a moment, but then continued.

Sniper: And I have to admit, she was beautiful. Me and her both were new to this whole "get the intelligence!" or "defend the intelligence!" so we stuck together. We'd sometimes hang in the intelligence room with Engie, or sometimes we would stay in the respawn room after dying. This continued on for weeks as we worked there, but until one day…everything changed.

Amelie saw Sniper take a huge breath before continuing to speak.

Sniper: It was the beginning of a new round, me and Emily stood by each other as the announcer started the countdown, and that round me and her were gonna actually try to do something, so when the countdown ended we headed straight for the battlements. It was another bloody battle, bullets and rockets were flying all over the place, Emily and I stood side by side in the sniping area, taking out the supports, or trying to at least. All was going well, until one of those backstabbing spies attacked us! I heard the filthy wanker uncloak beside her but I wasn't quick enough to save her… she died with a knife stabbed to her back. I killed spook by shooting his head clean off to avenge Emily, and immediately ran back to spawn for her.

Sniper stared into the fire, as if he was seeing the memory replaying inside of it.

Sniper: But she never got the chance to respawn in my team, she respawned in the Blue team. Unknowingly it was time for auto-balance, when the respawners would switch teams unwillingly to even out the fight. But I didn't know about that back then, so it wasn't until one of my co-workers pointed out that they had a new sniper in their team, and it looked just like Emily. *sigh* I ran back to the battlements to see her myself but as soon as I did a bullet went through my head…you already know who shot that bullet.

Amelie's eyes widened, she refused to believe her thoughts of what it was saying, but Sniper could tell she wasn't believing it.

Sniper: Yep it was her sheila, it was Emily, the only friend I had or thought so anyway. Every single time I respawned and ran back to the sniping position I'd always be sent back to spawn.

Sniper's facial expression formed into anger and frustration.

Sniper: And she kept on killing me and killing me, soon enough she was dominating me! Argh! And all my team mates despised me! Saying I was useless because I couldn't bring myself to kill her! This whole time i tried to reach out for her, tried to talk to her! But she would always kill me! Finally I had enough, if that's the way she was gonna be then fine by me! I marched straight back to the battlefield to deal with her, when I spotted her she already spotted me so I ducked my head to dodge her first shot, I was successful when I heard a bullet bounce off the wall behind me, then I stood back up, took my aim and pulled the trigger!

Sniper settled back down and his facial expression softened.

Sniper: I finally got my revenge, she was the one sent back to spawn, but again she never did come back.

Amelie: Why?

Sniper looked back at her, starring back at her eyes for the first time.

Sniper: Respawn failure…one of the very firsts incidents to happen. She never respawned, so when I killed her, she actually died.

Sniper shook his head before standing up.

Sniper: Well there you have it, that's the reason why I didn't like you before, but now that I got to know you, you seem to be alright. Sorry things got a little bit depressing or too mushy, you probably don't care about it, which is the reason why I could also feel a bit jealous, having no feelings? That's something I wish came true.

Amelie furrowed her eyebrows when Sniper said that, having no feelings to her was a nightmare, it was not something she enjoyed, and about his story…she does care. Sniper chuckled a bit before looking up at the night sky.

Sniper: Beautiful night ain't it? We should be seeing lots of stars up here.

Amelie: Hmm?

Amelie looked around and realized they were up at the cliff again.

Amelie: Why are we up here?

Sniper: It'd be safer if we are on higher ground at night, and I wouldn't worry about them robots, they usually wouldn't be roaming the area at night, usually. With all the creatures out here, the robots are probably fighting for themselves right now.

Amelie: Including the others…

Sniper looked down the dirt with worry and shame, blaming himself for not finding the others earlier, but he did take some worry off of him, this is his co-workers they're talking about.

Sniper: Ah they'll be fine, they got their weapons, and I did teach them a few lessons on how to survive out here. But if anything we should worry about your mates sheila, the other gals.

Amelie looked out to the forest, where her agents currently were, they could be either dying, fighting for their lives, or they could be hiding in a safe spot. But she was hoping it was the third theory, this is the first time she actually worried for them. Suddenly she heard a howl not too far away, Sniper heard it to, he growled before picking up his wooden instrument and started playing it again. The instrument released a deep low tone sound, Amelie stared at Sniper curiously as he continued to play, after 10 seconds he stopped because he was getting annoyed of her staring at him.

Sniper: What?

Amelie: What are doing?

Sniper: Playing my didgeridrongo, now I usually would play this for fun but I believe it scares off the bloody critters. We should be sleeping well tonight, or maybe you will be sleeping well tonight.

Amelie: And what about you?

Sniper: I will be keeping watch.

Amelie: What is it with you and doing night watch? Didn't you say that the only reason why you did night watch was because of me?

Sniper: Yes, but that's changed and either way I don't sleep much, gotten use to sleeping like 3 times a week. But…I could show you another reason.

Sniper got out his jar of jarate and put the fire out, much to Amelie's disgust of the use of his urine. When the fire was out Amelie thought they would be surrounded by darkness, but surprisingly they weren't, she looked up to the night sky to see millions of stars that shined in the night, their glow brightened up the ground and the tree tops, it was a beautiful sight. Suddenly there was a bright flash that came out of nowhere, it appeared in the depths of the forest below them, the snipers were confused of what that flash was.

Sniper: You saw that too right?

Amelie: Yes, what was that?

Sniper: Not so sure but that flash was really bright…wait a sec…you see that?

Sniper pointed out black smoke rising from the trees, there was a faint orange glow at the bottom. Excitement rose in Sniper's chest as he walked closer to the edge of the cliff.

Sniper: It could be the others, they're still out there!

Amelie: It appears so, but what about that light we saw?

Sniper: That light was close to that little camp fire over there, I don't know who is there but they may be the ones to investigate.

Amelie: And what about us? Can we doing something about this?

Sniper: Nope, nothing we can do about it, it's a very long distance away Amelie, and driving my van in a dark night like this in a very dense forest like this? I wouldn't say walking is a good idea either.

Sniper had a point, the only thing they could do is wait for the night to be over and travel there in daylight. As Amelie tried to think of something they could do a cold breeze went by, causing her to shiver. Sniper saw this and shook his head before chuckling.

Sniper: At first you're hot and you had a lot of clothes on, now you're cold and all you're wearing is shorts and a training bra.

Sniper hadn't noticed what she was wearing until he knocked her out back in the van, and boy it was hard for him to stay professional when he could see her curves, and he was glad he didn't have to tell her he had to grab hold of her butt in order to push her up to his bed, it wasn't an easy job but he managed. Sniper took off his coat and handed it to her, Amelie was shocked by his polite gesture but was also touched, no one ever did treat her nicely before.

Amelie: Th-thank you.

Sniper: No worries sheila, being polite is one of the standards of being professional. Be polite, be efficient, have a plan to kill everyone you meet.

Amelie: So you have a plan to kill me?

Sniper: No…well no and yes.

Amelie raised an eyebrow at him.

Sniper: Look sheila, you're the most deadliest woman I have ever met, I need something against you. But enough of that, think it's time to head back in the van.

Sniper started walking back to his van with Amelie, when they were inside Sniper closed and locked the door.

Amelie: Not sure if that's any use, your window is broken open.

Sniper: I wonder who was responsible for that Amelie.

Sniper said sarcastically, Amelie realized it was her.

Amelie: Ugh what have else have I done when I wore those goggles?

Sniper: Well you did straddle me as you got ready to punch me to death.

Amelie: What?

Sniper: Haha! Just joking…

Even though Sniper claimed it to be a joke Amelie knew that it was true, since she saw his cheeks go red for a bit.

Sniper: You can take my bed if you want, I'll just be sitting here.

Sniper sat on his chair near the table so he could keep an eye out through the broken window, Amelie climbed to his bed and laid down, once she was comfortable she stared at Sniper, he stared back at her.

Sniper: What?

Amelie: Did you have...feelings…for someone before.

Sniper let out a snort before shaking his head.

Sniper: Feelings? Those are for the unprofessional, the rookies. But I suppose once in my life I was a rookie, but those feelings never helped me.

For some reasons Amelie felt a bit disappointed when Sniper said that, she didn't know why but she just felt like her hopes were crushed. But why? Why did she feel like this? Could she be developing feelings for this Australian? No! Impossible! Why would she love a man who pisses in a jar and throws it at people? These thoughts frustrated her badly, why was she even thinking these thoughts?

"He's just a man who knows his way around a sniper, nothing more." Amelie thought. "But maybe he could be mo-Stop it!"

Sniper: You alright Amelie? You seem a bit disturbed in your slumber.

Amelie: I'm fine.

Amelie turned away from him to try to hide her frustration, Sniper gave her a curious look before shrugging it off and turning back to the window. As he stared through the broken window, a smile formed on his lips.

"Ah…she's a beaut." Sniper thought.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Time Error 2

Chapter 10: Mercy meets Medic

 ***2081***

In the Overwatch base, Zarya and Hana with couple of soldiers were heading towards Winston's room. As they turned a corner the soldiers searched the area before signaling it was clear, Zarya held her Particle Cannon tightly while Hana follows close behind in her mech. They were getting closer to Winston's room, and that's when they began to see the bloody mess in the hallway. Bullets were on the floor along with the fallen Overwatch soldiers, but these weren't ordinary bullets, Zarya recognized these bullet casing, these are from Reaper.

Zarya: This is Reaper's handy work, but I doubt he came here alone.

Hana: I guess this ain't gonna be an easy mission after all.

Junkrat: You guessed right mate!

Junkrat threw his concussion mine right in front of the soldiers before detonating, the blast injured them before sending them flying towards the wall.

Junkrat: Now we got rid of those buggers, let's cause some mayhem!

Roadhog stepped in and threw his chain hook at Zarya, then pulling her towards him, but she activated her particle barrier just in time before he could take a damaging meat shot at her. Zarya started fighting back Roadhog using her particle cannon, Hana was going to help her but was stopped by Junkrat as he started shooting her with his frag launcher.

Junkrat: No no no! Leave those two alone, it's about time me and you have some alone time, how would you like to be my date!?

Junkrat let out a hysterical laugh before launching more frags at her, Hana made evasive actions with her mech with a disgusted look on her face.

Hana: Ugh no! You're way too old for my taste!

Junkrat faked a hurt look.

Junkrat: Oh come on sheila, you're breaking my little heart over here.

Hana: As if you have a heart.

Junkrat: Good point!

Junkrat let out another laugh as he continued to shoot more frag grenades at her, Hana activated her defense matrix and shot his frags out of the air, when Junkrat had to reload she turned off her dense matrix and started shooting at him with her fusion cannons, causing Junkrat to retreat for cover. Zarya continued to mow Roadhog down with her particle cannon, she seems to be winning the fight so far until her particle barrier went down, Roadhog took the opportunity and started shooting at her with his scrap gun, he tried to close in the distance between them but Zarya started backing off, she was trying to keep some distance between them. But Roadhog threw his chain hook at her again and pulled her in, when she was close enough he pulled the trigger. The Russian hero cried out in pain before falling to the floor, surprisingly she was still alive.

Roadhog was about to kill her but was interfered by Junkrat as he called his help.

Junkrat: Ey Roadhog, gimme a hand with the sheila, she doesn't wanna be my date!

Roadhog shook his head before running over to assist his little companion, he began to shoot at Hana's mech causing her to focus on him, big mistake. Junkrat got out from his cover and threw his trap in the path of where Hana's mech was walking, and then he threw his concussion mine right next to her. Hana panicked when her mech couldn't move, Roadhog got up close to her mech and shot at her mech, putting her mech in critical health, Junkrat's concussion mine finished her mech off which forced Hana to exit out of her machine.

"This is not going well" Hana thought.

She was correct about that when she started to run, only to bump into Roadhog's belly. Hana slowly looked up to Roadhog as he looked down at her, and he let out a deep chuckle.

Roadhog: Not so intimidating now aren't you? Well, you never were to begin with.

Hana glared at him and was about to reach her gun until Junkrat punched her from behind, and she fell to the floor with an aching head.

Junkrat: Haha! That was way too easy!

Roadhog: Can we kill them now?

Hana feared for her life as she lay on the floor, Zarya was trying her hardest to get back up but she was too wounded.

Junkrat: Hold on big guy, we gotta show boss and that Spanish lady what we caught, and then we kill them!

Roadhog groaned but agreed, he walked over and picked Zarya and held her on his shoulder, Junkrat pulled Hana up by her arm and forced to walk in front of him.

Junkrat: Oh boy I can't wait to see his reaction!

Hana: I thought you two don't like working for others.

Junkrat: Yeah, we did try working for someone before, we had some fun but me and hoggie here don't like to be tricked into doing things. We decided to lay off the whole "work for others" for awhile until we met our new boss, creepy fella but he sure knows how to have fun! Ever since we started working for him, the party just never ends!

Roadhog: And we've earned more loot than before.

Junkrat: That too, for some reasons after we do our little missions the others don't even bother to take whatever is on the floor! And they call us idiots? Ha!

Junkrat pushed Hana into Winston's room before walking in, Roadhog came walking in last with Zarya still on his shoulder.

Junkrat: Ey boss! Check who we found wandering around in the halls!

Junkrat kicked Hana to the floor as Roadhog tossed Zarya next to Hana. Both agents looked up at Reaper as he approached them.

Reaper: Zarya and Hana…

Zarya: Reyes.

Zarya hissed back his name, forgetting about her pain almost immediately.

Zarya: You are in charge of this attack!?

Reaper chuckled.

Reaper: You were expecting someone else?

Hana: What are you doing here? And what do you need from Athena?

Reaper: That is none of your business, and well done Junkrat, Roadhog. You can kill those two, I don't need them.

Reaper turned around and waved them off, Zarya glared daggers into Reaper's back, Hana was starting to panic.

Junkrat: Told ya we could kill them after we show them to boss, and you got it!

Hana: w-wait please d-don't-

Zarya: Don't show fear Hana, that's what they want you to do.

As Reaper walked back to Sombra who was still trying to hack the system, but as he walked he saw Winston's time device.

Reaper: Sombra.

Sombra: Que?

Reaper: What is that machine?

Sombra: Some sort of time travel machine, I used that to get rid of the other heroes by setting up a virus in there to cause a sucking vortex. They were all gone in seconds.

Reaper: Hmm, on second thought bring those two over here Junkrat.

Junkrat: Dawww, fine…come on Roadhog.

Roadhog grunted before grabbing Zarya by the shoulder and pulling her up, Junkrat didn't need to do anything since Hana got up by herself.

Hana: Keep your hands away from me.

Junkrat: You got it.

Junkrat pushed her towards the time machine, resulting him to receive a deadly glare from Hana.

Reaper: How's coming Sombra?

Sombra: Almost got it pinned.

And indeed she was, Sombra was infecting files with her own type of virus, this was affecting Athena's processer causing her to slow down and buffer.

Sombra: You still got that chip?

Reaper: Yes.

Sombra: Give it here.

When Reaper gave her the chip she inserted it into the computer.

Sombra: This so called "Athena" is still active but it should be weak enough for this chip to work. Then the location of all the heroes is ours.

Reaper: Good, and can you activate that time machine?

Sombra: What are you going to do?

Reaper: You'll see.

Sombra walked over to the machine and began to activate it, once it started up and a portal appeared Reaper ordered Junkrat and Roadhog to throw the two agents in there.

Hana: What!? You're going to exile us into an unknown time? What if that time doesn't have Wifi!?

Reaper: Isn't my problem.

Junkrat: Hehe I'm starting to think this idea is better than killing you sheila.

Hana growled at Junkrat, she had enough of him. As he began to push her into the portal she turned around quickly and grabbed onto him, pulling him into the portal as well.

Hana: You're coming with me!

Junkrat: AHHH! ROADHOG!

Junkrat and Hana disappeared into the portal with one last shriek from Junkrat but Roadhog wasn't about to give up, with one hand he threw his hook into the portal hoping for it to grab his partner, he felt a tug which he thought was a good sign and began to pull. But the tug began to get stronger and it was now pulling Roadhog into the portal, Roadhog knew if he didn't let go he would pulled into the vortex, but he didn't want to let Junkrat be alone in the random time he was sent in. Not knowing what to do, Roadhog unwillingly let the vortex pull him in, along with Zarya as she was still in his grip. Both of them were gone in a flash, leaving a shocked and disappointed Sombra and Reaper.

Reaper: Idiots, I hired idiots, they didn't even tie them up!

Sombra: You just realized? Of course they are! But at least they're all gone, and we are almost finished here.

"Freeze!"

Both Reaper and Sombra froze where they stood.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

That's a big no, they ain't going down so easily. Reaper and Sombra took out their weapons and turned around quickly to see a huge squad of Overwatch soldiers.

"Fire!"

The soldier fired everything they got at Reaper and Sombra, both Talon agents knew this was a fight to the death, and they weren't going to win. Without thinking, Reaper jumped into the portal that was still running, Sombra didn't like the idea of jumping in there but she didn't have a choice, she cursed herself for not setting a plan to escape before jumping in. When the two were gone the soldier ceased fire.

Soldier 1: Where'd they go?

Soldier 2: In the portal you dumbass, where else?

Soldier 1: I meant where does that portal lead to!?

Soldier 3: I've been hearing about this machine whenever I'm around Winston, this is a time machine.

Soldier 4: Sir! I need help with Athena, it has some sorta chip in it.

Soldier 1: Just a second, where did the portal send them?

Soldier 3 checked the control panel before answering.

Soldier 3: It sent them to 1980 sir.

Soldier 1: Well shit…guess we won't be seeing them anymore.

Soldier 2: What about the other heroes? What about Zarya and D. va?

Soldier 1: Search the base, we need to know if they are not here, if they aren't order an immediate search and rescue.

Soldier 2: Yes sir.

* **1980***

Heavy and Medic were sitting by a campfire in the middle of the forest, it was nighttime so they stayed close to the fire. As time passed by they kept on hearing noises from the darkness, and every now and then would Heavy spot a pair of red eyes staring at them, but Heavy wasn't scared of no creature. Medic stared at the fire as it burned the wood they collected, he hoped the fire would last for the night, when the day comes he and Heavy planned onto look for the others, try to regroup before anything else could happen.

Heavy: Medic could sleep while Heavy protects you.  
Medic: Sleep in a forest like this? Ha! Danka for ze offer Heavy, but I will be fine.

Heavy: What happens when we find the others?

Medic: I'm afraid I'm not sure Heavy, this never happened before, it looks like ze robots have finally overwhelmed us.

Heavy: Niet! Robots may have one this battle, but the war still goes on, we will be victorious.

Medic: I wish I had your courage my friend.

There was a pause for awhile, neither of them spoke until a bright flash appeared to them not too far away.

Heavy: Oh?

Medic: What?

Heavy: Heavy saw bright light.

Medic: I saw it too.

Heavy stood up from the ground as he wondered what caused the bright light, he hummed with curiosity as he stared at where the light appeared.

Heavy: Heavy will go look for cause of light.

Medic: Heavy, that isn't a good idea, we are not ze only ones in this forest.

Heavy: I fear no man, or creature, Heavy will go.

Heavy picked up a burning stick from the fire to use it as a torchlight, Medic released a sigh before getting up as well.

Medic: Fine, just let me take off my medigun and I'll go with you, this thing has been weighing me down.

After Medic took off his medigun Heavy began to walk forward where they last saw the light, Medic followed close behind with his Ubersaw in hand, if anything jumps at them he could use the extra ubercharge juice. As Heavy continued to walk he spotted a figure on the floor, it was a person laying down.

Heavy: Doctor look.

Medic: What is it?

When Medic saw the figure he squinted at it.

Heavy: Could it be one of the others?

Medic: Nein, this one looks different.

Medic walked closer to the person to get a better look, but what he saw shocked him, he was speechless.

Medic: ah…oh..but…er…Heavy.

Heavy: Hmm?

Medic: You might want to come a little closer.

As soon as he was next to Medic, he too didn't know what to say. There is an angel, a fallen angel, on the ground, unconscious. Heavy gasped as he was so bewildered.

Heavy: How could this happen!?

Medic didn't respond to Heavy as he was studying this 'angel', and he took note of the staff that lay near her. But his studying was interrupted when he heard a deep growl, they were not alone.

Heavy: Doctor…pick up the angel…slowly.

Medic agreed and slowly put his arms around her, he didn't even bother to look at what was growling at them and put his concentration on the angel.

Medic: Heavy, what is it we're up against?

Heavy: Bear…mmm giant bear.

Heavy stood tall and strong as he stared it his new opponent, he has fought many bears before in his life, but this bear is twice the size of any bear he has ever seen. It had razor sharp teeth, thick sharp claws, and one red eye since the other one looked like it was shot, its mouth overflowed with saliva as it stared at its dinner, but Heavy wasn't going to let that happen.

Heavy: Can you see the campfire?

Medic looked back at their campfire, it was far but he could still see it.

Medic: Yes.

Heavy: Heavy will fight this bear, while you run back to campfire.

Medic: What!? Heavy no! This bear is bigger than you!

Heavy: Da, then this is fair fight yes?

Heavy looked back at Medic and smiled bravely.

Heavy: Heavy will be back…now run!

Medic nodded before running back to the campfire, the bear let out a mighty roar before charging at Heavy, its first victim. But to the beast's surprise Heavy ran at it too, as Heavy charged at the bear he tightened his fist before releasing his battle cry

Heavy: EEEYAAAAHHH!

Both giants closed in on each other, the beast opened its deadly jaws wide but Heavy grabbed onto it to keep it away. The beast chomped randomly at the air, trying to free its jaw from Heavy's grip but with no use, so it used its deadly claws and successfully hit Heavy in the chest. 3 deep gashes were now place on Heavy's chest but he laughed at the beast.

Heavy: Ha! Is nothing but a scratch!

Heavy slammed his giant fist to the giant bear's head, earning a whimper from the bear.

Heavy: Take that!

Another huge punch to the animal's head.

Heavy: And this!

Another hit.

Heavy: Boom!

And another hit.

Heavy: Haha-AH!

The beast bit down on Heavy's arm and pulled on it, it spun around before letting go of Heavy's arm sending him flying to a tree. When Heavy hit the tree the impact almost made the tree tip over, he groaned as he picked himself up and saw the beast a few feet away from him, it stood on its back legs and let out another angry roar, Heavy chuckled.

Heavy: You fight well giant bear, but only one will come out alive in this fight.

The beast growled like as if it agreed, there can only be one winner. Heavy dusted off the dirt on his pants and cracked his knuckles before speaking.

Heavy: And it won't be you.

The beast released its roar before charging at Heavy again, Heavy ran at his opponent with no fear and roared back.

Heavy: RAAHHHH!

Medic could hear the all the shouting and roaring from behind him as he kept on running to the fire, despite how dark it was he was able to maneuver around some obstacles before reaching the campfire. Medic breathed heavily since he was exhausted from carrying this angel including her staff all the way here, he was thankful for being somewhat fit otherwise he would be dead from exhaustion right now. As he tried to catch his breath, he realized that all the roaring and shouting was gone, it was just silence.

Medic: Heavy?...Heavy!

Nothing responded to Medic's shouts, which started to worry him. He had a thought to go look for him, but there could be something else out there, and he couldn't just leave the angel by herself. So Medic regretfully chose to stay, and hope that Heavy will soon return.

 ***8 hours later***

Medic hadn't slept at all that night, reason 1 being that they were in a forest that is deadly at night, reason 2 being that what happens if the angel woke up while he slept? Medic didn't want to take the chances. But he was fine really, sleepless nights is something he is familiar with. The sun chased the darkness away as moved more up to the sky, Medic checked his watch and read it was 10 in the morning, he really should start moving to search for the others, including Heavy. However he couldn't since this angel has not woken up yet. He had set his healing beam on her earlier and has kept it on her ever since, it is amazing how she hasn't recovered yet. As time went by Medic continued to observe this figure and realized this isn't an angel, but a women with advance technology. Her wings were mechanical and Medic assumed it acted like thrusters, and the halo she wore was just a cosmetic.

"I'm starting to think that she meant to look like an angel, she sure fooled me. But what on earth are you doing here?" Medic thought.

Medic was confused for a minute but then remembered the other strange girls back at the base, she's one of them!

Medic: You must be one of them, but I wonder why you appear in the forest.

"…mmm…"

Medic's eyes popped open when he heard a noise coming from her, was she finally waking up?

Medic: Hello?

Mercy: Uhhhh….ohhh…

Mercy started moving her head slowly but was still not fully awake. Medic snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of her face to help wake her up.

Medic: Hellooooo! Please get up, I'd rather get some progress done today than to stay here guarding you.

Medic gets his wish when Mercy starts to open her eyes, and the first thing she sees is Medic who was very close to her.

Medic: Ah! She wakes!

Mercy was surprised to meet the Medic so quickly, and he was right in front of her.

Mercy: You-you're the m-me-me-me-

Medic: Me-me-me-are you going to keep doing that? You sound like a sheep calling for a medic. Me-me-me-MEM!

Mercy: ….

Medic: Ah forgive me, where are my manners. I am ze Medic, please to meet you.

Medic extended a hand to Mercy, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up on her feet, her legs felt weak when she tried to stand and almost fell if it wasn't for Medic's support.

Medic: How are feeling?

Mercy: A little weak and…surprised.

Medic: Surprised?

Mercy: Hehe I don't know how to tell you this but…I'm from the future.

Medic: And?

Mercy: You already knew that?

Medic: From what you are wearing, it is pretty obvious. That and I believe you with the other girls yes?

Mercy: Other girls?

Medic: Ja, I've met Symmetra, Tracer, Amelie, and Mei. You know any of them?

Mercy: Y-yes! I know them! They're my friends.

Medic: In that case, any friend of theirs is a friend of mine.

Mercy: Thank you. Friends call me Mercy.

Medic: My coworkers know me by Medic, you can do the same.

Mercy: Coworkers? Oh you mean Engineer and Scout!

Medic: So you know those two?

Mercy: Yes, very brave men they are.

Medic: Ha! Engineer maybe but I'm not sure about Scout…oh dear.

Medic remembered back at the base Engineer and Scout were dead when he left, and he's not sure if they respawned and got out of there in time.

Mercy: What?

Medic: I am sorry to say this but…something unfortunate happened before we met. I'm not sure if you are aware of this but me and my other coworkers are in war with robots, and yesterday morning we were attacked and were unsuccessful to defend the base, the base is now gone.

Mercy: Oh no, I'm so sorry.

Medic: Not only that but all of us got separated when we ran away, your friends including mine are out there somewhere, wandering around in this huge forest. I wasn't alone before, I was with my giant friend Heavy, when we found you on the ground we were attacked by a enormous bear. Heavy fought the bear off while I carry you away…he never came back.

Medic looked down to the floor with sadness, Mercy felt sorry for Medic, a lot of bad things happened to him and his coworkers, and last night it was because of her that he lost his good friend.

Mercy: I really am sorry for you Medic.

Medic didn't respond, Mercy tried to think of something to reassure Medic but then something caught her eye. There was a red glowing beam connected to her, and the source of the beam was coming from a strange looking device.

Mercy: Excuse me but what is this?

Medic looked up to see what Mercy was talking about and realized she was referring to his medigun.

Medic: Oh that is my medigun, my greatest invention yet.

Medic walked over and picked it up before deactivating the healing.

Mercy: Wait, does it heal injuries in seconds? Like a big cut in the flesh?

Medic: Yes, how do you know?

Mercy was having a hard time containing her excitement, she remembered why she wanted to see him in the first place.

Mercy: I don't know how to say this Medic, but I am just so excited to see you. I have heard little about you device from Engineer when he was in my time but it was enough for you to have my interest.

Medic stepped back a little and blushed a tiny bit. "Looks like I have a fan." He thought. Mercy took notice at how he backed away from her and immediately was embarrassed.

Mercy: I'm sorry I'm just very happy to finally meet you, I'd really like to know more about your invention and how you come to make it. And then maybe I can tell you how I made mine?

Medic: I believe you are interested in being a medic?

Mercy: Actually I already am one.

Medic: What?

Mercy: I'm already a medic.

Medic: Pardon me Mercy but how did you become a doctor? Where I'm from, only men get that job offer.

Mercy: Oh…well things have changed a lot in the future.

Medic hummed with interest, how strange the future was to him.

Medic: You say you have your own healing device?

Mercy: Yes, here it is.

Mercy she held out her caduceus staff for Medic to see, he was interested to see how it works but there was no time for that, they needed to move and find the others, the sooner they find the others the better.

Medic: I'd love to know how this works Mercy, but we really don't have the time, we must move to find the others.

Mercy: Oh right.

Medic: Now let's move.

Before Medic could even walk forward he was stopped when a hand grabbed onto his shoulder.

Mercy: Umm there is an easier way to fine the others.

Medic: Really? What is it?

Mercy: I could carry you while I fly, we would be able to find the others faster.

Medic: Oh no, I'm not really good when it comes to heights…

Mercy: Oh come on, I promise I won't drop you.

Medic: No.

She turned Medic around so she could see his face and gave him a reassuring smile.

Mercy: Please?

Medic: Nein.

Medic doesn't want to be harsh on her but there was no way he was going to be convinced to do it.

 ***10 seconds later***

"I can't believe she convinced me to do this, and I don't even know this woman!" Medic thought as Mercy wrapped her arms around him.

Mercy: Are you ready?

Medic: no…

Mercy giggled before she started flying into the air, bringing along a terrified screaming Medic with her. Mercy stopped in mid air and started looking all around.

Mercy: Umm where do we start our search?

Medic was trying to regain himself, he tried to ignore the fact that they were so high in the air but it was impossible.

Medic: I errr…we head that direction.

Medic just pointed his finger in a random direction since he didn't know where to start.

Mercy: Alright here we go!

Medic gulped before Mercy went full speed to the direction he pointed at, but what they didn't notice was Soldier who tried catching their attention from on top of a tree. When Soldier saw the angel leave with his Medic he was devastated, an angel from heaven just straight up kidnapped his medic how else was he supposed to react to that? Or was it an angel? For all he knew it could be a robot in disguise. He let out a curse and shook his head, he should have fired a rocket at the angel even though he might hurt doc. But Soldier thought that if the angel kidnapped Medic it might come back for Soldier too, he growled before jumping down to the ground, they ain't going to take him so easy.

Soldier: They may have taken you Medic but they won't be taking me, I'll avenge you Doc.

After he said this a bright light appeared above him, he let out a shout as he was blinded by the unexpected bright light.

Pharah had just exited out of the crazy spinning time portal, she caught herself from falling just in time and regained control in the air with her jetpack. Pharah gasped when she realized she was in an entire different environment, first she was at the base and now she was in the middle of nowhere, above the forest. Suddenly she heard the sound of an rpg firing and a missile passed her head, when she heard another rpg firing she took evasive action and dodged another flying rocket. Pharah tracked the smoke to where it came from and saw a man on the ground, he wore a red uniform and a black helmet that had 3 silver stars on it, he also wore a grenade belt across his chest carrying 3 grenades along with a green parachute, and what he held in his hands was a green rocket launcher. Pharah's eyes squinted at the red soldier, why does he look familiar? But then the red soldier pointed a finger at her and yelled "Flying robot!"

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

Time Error 2

Chapter 11: Fight for survival

Soldier: Flying robot!

"The robots are advancing faster than I thought, but it won't be enough to take me down!" Soldier thought.

Soldier: Prepare to receive hell soup can!

Soldier started shooting rockets repeatedly at Pharah, but she easily moves out of the way for each missile.

Pharah: Hey! Watch it! Look I don't know who you are but I'm not a robot!

Soldier: That's what any robot would say! And this is what I would do to them!

Soldier fired another rocket at Pharah, again she moved out of the way like as if it were nothing.

Pharah: You shoot a missile and you miss?

Soldier recoiled from her remark, obviously feeling insulted by this robot.

Soldier: Why I oughtta!-

Pharah: -leave me alone. Do yourself a favor and do not mess with someone who could kill you right where you stand.

Soldier: I've encountered many robots who are much more bigger than you! And I was the one to stand upon their metal corpse! You are nothing compared to them! Maggot!

Pharah looked at him with a weird expression while shaking her head.

Pharah: I don't have time for this…

Pharah turned around and began flying away, however as she flew she heard another rpg being shot and assumed it was that crazy red maniac.

"Augh that lunatic doesn't know who he is messing with, but I doubt that rocket is going to hit me when I'm going this spe-" Pharah's thoughts were interrupted when a certain missile made direct contact with her back, and it blew her out of the sky.

When she hit the ground it shook as she slid through, leaving a trail of dirt. Pharah groaned as she tried to picked herself up, but in her mind she was screaming "How the hell did he hit me!?"

Soldier: How do you like that ya stupid pile of metal!?

Pharah looked up just in time to see the red uniformed soldier in the air, the parachute he wore helped him slowly land to the ground.

Soldier: How about you think twice before insulting a man who has killed countless robots! And you will be next!

Pharah: Alright lunatic, you've just earned yourself a fight.

Soldier: Ha! This'll be easier than-

Pharah shot a concussive blast at Soldier, sending him flying backwards before hitting the ground. Pharah then boosted herself in the air using her jump jet and took out her rocket launcher, then started firing her rockets at Soldier. When Soldier recovered from the concussive blast he ran as fast as he could to get away from the radius of the explosions, but then he did something Pharah never thought would be possible.

Using his own rocket launcher he pointed to the ground before crouch jumping and firing, this technique sent him high into the air, putting him in the same height level she was.

Soldier: Beep boop, maggot.

Soldier aimed his airstrike at Pharah and fired tons of missiles rapidly at her, Pharah gasped and did her best to dodge the rockets but a few rockets successfully hit her. The impact of the rockets caused her to lose control and she almost fell back to the earth but she was able to maintain air control, but she was hurt badly.

Pharah: Argh! What kind of rocket launcher is that?

Soldier: This is the kind of rocket launcher that will be your doom! After I reload that is…

Soldier began to reload his airstrike at incredible speeds, but Pharah knew not to let him reload.

Pharah: Oh no you don't! Justice rains from above!

Pharah activated her ultimate and sent lots of rockets towards Soldier's direction, Soldier just floated there in shock as he saw all those rockets flying towards him.

Soldier: Woah…

That was all Soldier said before he was blasted out of the sky, he fell into trees and out of sight from Pharah. Pharah knew this man was a lunatic and not in his right mind but she'll do whatever she can to protect the innocent, and he surely would kill anyone who confronts him. She knew she had other things to worry about, like where the hell is she, but she had to make sure he was dead, so she flew down to where she last saw him. Surely enough, she found him hanging on a tree branch from his little parachute, his arms swayed back in forth as his body did the same, his head faced downward as he hanged motionless with his helmet almost falling off, and his rocket launcher laid on the ground.

Pharah started feeling bad, it's not his fault he was insane, but then again he did try to kill her. As Pharah turned her back at the defeated opponent she started to remember something, back when she was still in Winston's room she saw a picture of one of Engineer's coworkers, the first thing she noticed was that this man was wearing a red uniform and so did the one in the picture, then she noticed the man wore a helmet and so did the one in the picture, she also noticed the grenades strapped across his chest, the coworker in the picture also had a grenade strapped to his chest. This lunatic matches the picture of the profile she read back in Winston's room! This lunatic is no ordinary lunatic, this lunatic is Soldier! Suddenly she heard a quick snap and a grunt and then running foot steps behind her, she turned around and saw that Soldier wasn't hanging from the tree anymore, he was gone.

Pharah: Huh? Where did he g-

Pharah heard running footsteps to the left of her and turned to see Soldier running away. Soldier ran with his shovel in hand, but he growled to himself with so much disappointment, he never ran from a fight, but it looks like he finally met his match.

Pharah: Hey! Come back!

Pharah used her jump jet to catch up to him but it was so hard to get close to him as he maneuvered around trees to lose her, but she wasn't going to give up. She shot her concussive blast right in front of Soldier, the blast caused him to bounce back to her so she took advantage, she sped up to him and caught him when he was still in the air. Pharah tried to get a good hold of him but he was struggling to get out of her grip, so she started lowering them both to the ground and pushed him against a tree as a way to restrain him from running away.

Pharah: Stop resisting!

Soldier: Go ahead kill me! I dare you! But be warned! I am known to haunt people's asses with my foot! Including robots!

Pharah: I'm not going to kill you! And I'm not a robot! You need to calm yourself down.

Soldier: Never!

Soldier continued to struggle but soon got tired out since he was injured badly from her rockets, all his energy was gone and he was breathing heavily.

Soldier: I will break out of your grip…..then….I'm gonna kick your ass.

Pharah: Soldier I am not a robot.

Soldier: Then prove it! And how the hell do you know my name!?

Pharah released a sigh before backing off from Soldier, she then slowly took off her helmet to reveal that she was not a robot but a women. Soldier's jaw dropped straight to the ground, he couldn't believe his eyes, this whole time he was fighting a girl…and he lost.

Pharah: My name is Pharah, an Overwatch agent. How I know your name is classified.

But then something triggered inside of Soldier causing him to burst into anger.

Soldier: WHAT IS WITH THESE FUTURISTIC WOMEN APPEARING IN THE FOREST!? First it was Symmetra and Tracer, next it was that lady sniper, then it was that ice lady, and now this!

Soldier pointed at Pharah with much annoyance, Pharah looked at him quizzically.

Soldier: It never ends…

Soldier fell to the dirt and sat there shaking his head, not only was he annoyed by all these ladies appearing in the forest but this one particular lady just kicked his ass, he felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

"God I hope no one saw who won the fight, or I'll be done for." Soldier thought.

* **Somewhere else in the forest***

Sniper and Amelie were watching Soldier and Pharah from far away with their snipers since they saw the fight happening. To Amelie it was a rather interesting fight but to Sniper, he took it as a comedy show when he saw who lost the fight. Sniper was rocking back in forth on the ground laughing so hard, while Amelie just stood there looking at him strangely.

Amelie: What's so funny?

Sniper: All these years Soldier has calling us ladies! A-and here comes this sheila! She just kicked Soldier's ass! HAHAHA!

Amelie kneeled down until her face was right in front on his, this sudden action from Amelie caused Sniper to stop laughing and just stare at her.

Amelie: He's not the only one who lost a fight to a girl…

Sniper: Yeah I know that but to be honest, I don't think that fight we had was fair.

Amelie: We could always have a round 2, although we can take it to your van…

Sniper blushed from Amelie's seductive tone, his heart skipped a few beats when he realized what she meant.

Sniper: Oh ah…no thanks…I don't have my Medic around and I ain't connected to a respawn machine at the moment so umm…later?

Amelie sighed before getting up.

Amelie: If you say so.

Amelie turned to walk away, Sniper watched her as she walked away but was also looking at how her hips swayed side to side, he gawked at the sight but then slapped himself out of it.

"Bloody hell Mundy, get a hold of yourself, remain professional." Sniper thought before he picked himself up and called after Amelie.

Sniper: Oi! Amelie! We gotta go catch those two buggers before they leave that spot!

 ***Soldier and Pharah***

Pharah: Wait a second, you said you saw Symmetra and Tracer?

Soldier looked up at Pharah.

Soldier: Yes, Engineer and Scout introduced them to me.

Pharah: Engineer and Scout! And you said you saw Amelie and Mei?

Soldier: I believe that's their names, yes.

Pharah: Take me to them! I need to know if they are alright.

Soldier: I can't.

Pharah: Why not?

Soldier: Because I have no idea where they are, before YOU came here, my team and I were attacked by those ruthless robots! They destroyed my beloved base along with everything in it! But the last time I saw your friends was when we were retreating into the woods, we got separated.

Pharah nodded as she understood, in her mind it was all starting to be clear now of why he was attacking her, he hated robots.

Soldier: Question.

Pharah: Yes?

Soldier: Why are you dressed as a robot? If I had known you were a human like me I would have only shot at you once.

"Oh, that's why." Pharah thought, it is clear that he wouldn't know armor is he saw one, especially if that armor was from the future.

Pharah: I didn't mean to look like a robot to you Soldier, this is just my type of armor.

Soldier: Another question.

Pharah: Yes Soldier?

Soldier: Have you seen my shovel anywhere, when you blasted me into the air I lost grip of it.

Before Pharah could answer Soldier's favorite shovel slammed on her unprotected head, knocking her into dizziness.

Soldier: Oh there it is!

Soldier smiled and paid no attention Pharah as he picked up his favorite shovel, when he looked back up at Pharah, she fell on to him.

Soldier: AHH! Pharaoh! Or whatever your name was! Get off of me!

Pharah: *giggles* you called me Pharoooo….

Pharah passed out on top of him, but Soldier was having none of this. With one strong push he threw her off of him, and then quickly stepped away from her. He scratched his head in confusion of why she fell on him, but then he remembered that his shovel fell on her head, hence the reason why she was knocked out. Soldier grumbled as he sat on her, shaking his head as he did not know what to do now. He is very injured at the moment but he doesn't have his concheror with him, and Medic has been Mednapped by that angel, and Engineer? He doesn't know if the mechanic is even alive, along with Scout. Suddenly he heard an engine running from the distance, Soldier turned and saw his rescue, Sniper's van. Sniper tried to drive to Soldier but with all the trees in the way he could get so close, he parked when he got close enough and got out of the van.

Soldier: Sniper! Good to see your still in one piece!

Sniper: Haha! I can say the same to you! After that nasty fight with the sheila your sitting on right now.

Soldier: You saw it…

Sniper: Saw everything, including who won, and it wasn't you haha! And you've been pestering me and Spy all along about how we got beat up by a girl, look at you!

Soldier burst out of anger, he got up and started strangling Sniper.

Soldier: I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't disrespected me!

Sniper: Argh! Help!

Amelie: Put him down Soldier.

Amelie hopped out of the back door of Sniper's van, she was back into her huntress clothes and had her widow's kiss in hand. Soldier let go of Sniper when he saw her walking towards them.

Soldier: She's with you?

Sniper roughed his throat and coughed, then he answered Soldier's question.

Sniper: Yea, the sheila somehow caught my van when we were running away. Been stuck with her ever since then.

Soldier hummed and then looked back at Pharah, Sniper took a moment to take a breather and then noticed that Soldier was still very injured.

Sniper: Bloody hell mate you look awful, don't you have one of those fancy backpacks on ya?

Soldier: Negative.

Sniper: Well I guess you'll have to make some use with whatever is left in my medkit, but we really should get moving to find the others. Let's get that sheila into the back of my van and start moving.

Soldier agreed as this was the best plan he heard after the base was destroyed, Sniper and Soldier picked up Pharah and carried her to the back of the van, but as they did Soldier noticed one of the windows of Sniper's van was broken.

Soldier: What happened to the window, Sniper?

Sniper: I…don't want to talk about it.

Sniper's tone sounded very uncomfortable when he said that, Amelie smirked as she noticed his uneasy tone, Soldier looked at Sniper questionably but decided to leave it be. Once they dragged Pharah inside the van Sniper began to speak.

Sniper: Alright, the medkit is here for you in here, I'll be in the front driving with Amelie to look for the others.

Soldier: Since when did you call her by her name?

Sniper stayed silent after that, he looked away from Soldier and got out of the van before closing the door, leaving Soldier alone with an unconscious Pharah. As Sniper walked to the driver's door he let out a sigh, hoping Soldier would drop that subject. Sniper then got into the driver seat and started the van, Amelie entered to passenger seat and looked at Sniper.

Amelie: At least we found one of yours.

Sniper nodded before he started to drive.

Sniper: But who is the sheila?

Amelie: Pharah, another Overwatch agent.

Sniper: Another one? Ah piss how many more are there?

Amelie: Not too many left, from what I remember there was only a few of us in the room before we were sucked into the portal.

Sniper: Well let's hope we can find the others before more of these agents start showing up.

And with that Sniper continued to drive.

* **Another place in the forest***

Mei could see the van driving the opposite way from her, and as much as she wanted to just shout out to them she didn't, the van was too far away from her. It was hopeless, she's been experiencing hell ever since yesterday, but the night is what scarred her the most. She nearly died if it wasn't for Pyro who showed up out of nowhere and lit up the whole place, scaring away the ugly critters that surrounded her. Pyro stood beside her as he watched Sniper's van drive away, Mei could hear Pyro release a disapproving mumble.

Pyro: Mmphphmmph.

Pyro shook his head as he slouched down to the floor, this was going to be more harder than he thought. Mei sat next to Pyro and looked at him.

Mei: What do we do now Pyro?

Pyro shrugged since he didn't know what to do, Sniper's van is driving farther and farther away as they sit there so catching up to them is probably an option for later. Although they could also search the area for more of the others that could possibly still be in the area, such as Symmetra, Tracer, Spy, maybe even Engineer and Scout. It does seem like a good plan, but there's one problem, how is he gonna tell this to Mei? He is aware that she cannot understand his special mumbling language so this is gonna be a little frustrating.

Pyro: Mph, mmmphmph mphmmphmphmphmmmph mphmmphmphmmmphmphmphmmph mmphmmph mmmphmph.

Mei: …I did not get any of that at all.

Pyro groaned, this is no use.

Mei: Maybe you can take off that mask of yours and then tell me what you just said.

Pyro: Mph!

Pyro scooted away from Mei and shook his head fast.

Mei: I'll take that as a no. OH! I know! Maybe you can use sign language! I know how to read them, you do know sign language right?

Pyro: Mph?

Pyro tilted his head at her with the interest of her idea, sign language does sound like a good idea, he has tried it before with Engineer and has learn from him but he never did get the hang of it. Oh well, time he put himself to the test, after cracking his fingers he began to spell out the first word.

Mei: S-E-A-R-C-H Search? Search for what?

Pyro nodded at her before beginning to spell the second word.

Mei: F-R-I-E-N-D-S Friends, search friends…Oh you want to go look for our other friends that are still around here?

Pyro nodded excitedly as he clapped with joy, Mei couldn't help but giggle at Pyro, how strange it was to her that a fire monster would behave this way. Pyro got up from the ground and helped Mei get up.

Mei: Alright Pyro, let's start looking, but what about the van?

Pyro spelled out another word.

Mei: A-F-T-E-R, ok we'll try to catch up to the van after we find the others.

Pyro was about to start walking but then heard a grumble from _someone's_ stomach, he turned around to see a blushing Mei looking shyly at him.

Mei: Sorry Pyro, but it's been awhile since I last ate.

Pyro suddenly pulled out what seems to be the largest lollipop Mei has ever seen and held it out to her, it was so huge that it almost brought out the child side of Mei as she stared at it with pure happiness.

Mei: OH…MY…GOSH! This is the biggest lollipop I have ever seen!

Mei grabbed it and started to inspect it.

Mei: Look at this! It's like as if you could kill someone with this!

Pyro chuckled at the irony when she said that, he actually has killed hundreds with that lollipop or in other words lollichop. Pyro began to walk as Mei followed behind him, still exclaiming at how amazingly large this 'lollipop' was to her.

 ***Yet another place in the forest***

Spy: I'm starting to realize how relatable you are to Scout.

Spy annoyingly said, Tracer has not stopped talking ever since they found each other.

Tracer: Oh really?

Spy: Yes, both of you don't ever stop talking. But I guess that's why you two love one another yes?

Tracer: No, that's not the reason. I fell in love with Scout because he's funny, tough, and brave, and he can be kind too.

Spy chuckled as he breathed in a cigar while they walk.

Spy: Funny? I guess he is somewhat comedic. Brave? I find that hard to believe. And kind? Well he is to those he knows.

Tracer: You don't believe he could be brave? Some father you are.

Spy: Tracer believe me, I know him more than you do. And I've seen him in battle before this war, in most cases all he ever did was run.

Spy could remember Scout running away from many things, Pyros, Soldiers, Heavies, even from Medics. Sure he talk up a good fight but when it comes to actual fighting, he'd be the first one to run away.

Spy: He still does but rarely, ever since that day he reappeared back to base with Engineer, he's been fighting all the battles with us.

Tracer: I wonder what could have changed him.

Tracer said with a smirk on her lips.

Spy: If you are implying that you are responsible for Scout's change, I really doubt that's what changed him. One girl cannot change a boy's way of fighting, but maybe two girls would do the trick.

Tracer: Huh?

Spy: Has he not told you about Miss Pauling?

Tracer looked down to her feet as she walked.

Tracer: Yes…

Spy raised his eyebrow with surprise, perhaps his son is not a coward.

Tracer: But whatever she and Scout had is over, Scout told me himself.

Tracer started getting angry.

Tracer: And if I ever meet that twat! I'm gonna make her pay!...but…

Spy could see Tracer loosening up, and he could see the sadden expression she now held.

Tracer: Scout is….dead.

A tear escaped her eye as it slid down her cheek, her breathing turned into a rhythm of sobs and Tracer fell to her knees and hugged herself tightly, wishing Scout's arms would wrap around her one last time. Spy kneeled down beside her and did his best to comfort her, although it was strange to him as he had never seen someone cry for his son, especially a girl. Spy too felt sad but he didn't show it, because he still believes his son is alive and is somewhere out there. But then he heard some footsteps in front of them and looked up, Tracer looked up from the ground and nearly fainted, it was Scout!

Tracer: Scout!

Scout continued to walk towards them at a steady pace and he smiled back at Tracer, but Spy didn't like this. The way Scout was acting is way too calm, he would have been freaking out and been so happy to see them, he also would have been running towards them screaming. But this Scout is acting very suspicious.

Spy: Tracer I don't think this is Scout.

But as soon as he said that Tracer was already blinking towards Scout, and as she approached Scout Spy saw him reaching for something from behind. Spy had to think fast. As Tracer got closer to Scout she was about to embrace him but then heard a gunshot, she felt a bullet go past her head and before she knew it, the bullet entered Scout's head. Scout fell to the floor and laid still, but a knife lay in his hands which surprises Tracer since she didn't notices it. She turned to Spy with anger and disbelief.

Tracer: Why did you do that!? He was your son! He was my boyfriend! You heartless monster!

Spy: Take another look Tracer.

Tracer turned around and saw Scout twitching, making electrical sounds as it twitched. Tracer stared at him with confusion.

"Spy shot you in the head how are you still alive?" Tracer thought.

Spy walked beside her and aimed his ambassador to Scout's chest and shot him 3 times, causing Tracer to flinch back a little. Scout stopped twitching and the electrical sounds ceased, and next thing Tracer sees is a blue fog consuming Scout's body before disappearing to show what seems to be a robot. In fact it looks like a robot version of Spy. Tracer stood there completely shocked, she did not see this coming.

Tracer: B-b-but…how?

Spy: I know a spy when I see one, but I know my son more.

Spy stepped towards to the spybot and kicked the knife away, he knows it's dead but you can't ever be too sure.

Spy: Next time be aware of these spybots, they could disguise as one of us.

Tracer: O-oh…

Spy took out another cigar before lighting it with his lighter, he started walking ahead of Tracer as he put the cigar in his mouth.

Spy: Shall we move on?

Tracer: Yes…yes let's go.

Tracer followed Spy, still feeling shocked from the scene that just took place but now frightened at the robots and their capabilities.

 ***And yet another place in the forest***

Symmetra walked around in the forest hoping to find somebody, anybody at this point. She was very hurt from the terrifying night in the forest, many creatures attacked her but she was able to fight them off and find a safe place to hide and sleep, but she earned a lot of bites and scratches as the night went by. The clothes she wore were all dirty and scratched up as well, and there were some holes in her clothing. She winced in pain as she clenched one of her wounds, she needs medical treatment soon as she fears she may have an infection. But as she continued to walk she heard the sounds of metal footsteps coming towards her, she looked around to see what was making the noise and saw something strange. There was one robot that looked exactly like Engineer although it was colored in blue, it had a metal hardhat and had goggles for eyes. The robot carried a tool box in both hands as it ran towards her, when it was close enough it dropped the tool box to the floor and the tool box began to transform.

Symmetra: What's this?

Symmetra didn't know what was going on, she knew for sure that these robots were dangerous and started backing away. But the tool box finished its transformation and turned into a teleporter similar to Engie's, Symmetra continued to back away but stared at the teleporter as it began to spin. Then all of a sudden in a bright flash, 4 robots appeared, and all 4 of those robots looks exactly like the first one, there were now 5 robots. Symmetra didn't like how this was going, she was already out numbered, but before she could turn around and run the robots charged at her. Symmetra gasped before turning running away, she would of tried to fight them but she was just too injured for the fight, she had to run. But the robots were gaining on her fast, and when they caught up to her they tackled her to the ground.

Symmetra: Ahh! Let go of me!

Symmetra struggled to get up but the robots kept on restraining her, keeping her in their grip, and then they lifter Symmetra from the ground and began to carry her to the teleporter. Symmetra's heart sunk when she realized where they were carrying her.

Symmetra: No! Please!

Symmetra used all the energy she got to free herself from the robots grip but it only slowed them down. Symmetra was all out of options.

Symmetra: Help! Somebody's got to help me! Please!

One of the robots injected a needle into her so she could be put to sleep, Symmetra began to feel sleepy immediately and could no longer struggle. Symmetra unwillingly let the robots carry her closer and closer to the teleporter, in her vision all she could see was the teleporter getting close. Symmetra closed her eyes as she lost all hope but then heard a shotgun shot out of nowhere, she felt herself fall to the ground and then heard a voice from the distance.

" _Get your hands off my woman!"_

* **Gray mann's base***

Gray mann watched the multiple screens in front of him, and all those screens were playing footages of the spybots point of view. He had multiple spybots watching the mercenaries including the agents too, he had seen Amelie, Pharah, Mercy, Mei, Tracer, and Symmetra. And he was very interested of their capabilities. He had seen the fight between Pyro and Mei, the fight between Sniper and Amelie, he had also seen the fight between Soldier and Pharah.

All those agents he saw prove to be quite the counter for his known enemies, the mercenaries. And he planned on making an exact replica of them as robots, in fact he already started a project for one of the agents, and of course…with some help. Grey pressed a button on his arm chair to summon his worker, and in seconds his worker arrived and stood behind him.

"Yes Grey Mann?"

Grey: How's the progress of the project going?

"Very well sir."

Grey: Let me see it.

The worker took out the remote and summoned the project, and soon came in a robot version of Mei. Grey Mann turned around to see the project himself, he smiled evilly and let out an approving chuckle.

Grey: Very good my slave, tell me when will it be ready for launch?

"Very soon Grey…"

Grey: Good…

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

Time Error 2

Chapter 12: Friends in the wilderness

Mercy: Are you ready for another round?

Medic: Nixda…let me catch my breath…

Medic sat on the ground breathing heavily, he was exhausted from all the screaming he made as he flew around with Mercy. They have just searched another area in the forest to find their allies but to find nothing, and little by little Medic started to lose hope in finding his friends, but Mercy was very persistent.

Mercy: Oh come on Medic, I'm sure they are somewhere nearby. Maybe this next flight will be the one, and I'm sure with you screaming they would hear us.

Medic: Shut up...don't you dare make fun of me.

Mercy: I wasn't trying to.

Medic looked up at Mercy before looking back down.

Mercy: Are you ready?

Medic sighed before slowly nodding, Mercy helped Medic back up before wrapping her arms around him again.

Mercy: Don't worry Medic, ok how about I fly slowly this time?

Medic: It would be nice if you did.

Mercy: Ok I will then.

Mercy activated her wings and slowly started ascending while bringing Medic, Medic watched as the ground began to move farther and farther away. Medic gulped nervously, this was the 6th time they've done this yet he still fears that he'll fall, even though Mercy assured him that she would not drop him and if she did she would catch him before he hits the ground. Medic shook his head from those thoughts as he did not want to think about falling. Mercy stopped her ascending and started moving forward in a good amount of speed, not too fast but not too slow.

Mercy: See Medic? Flying isn't that scary.

Medic: Err…I guess this isn't so bad now, but we must still keep an eye out for them.

As Mercy flew around Medic looked down below to find anything of his coworkers.

Mercy: Medic?

Medic: Yes?

Mercy: Exactly how did you lose your medical license?

Medic: Vwhat? How did you know?

Mercy: I may have done some research about you in my time, but how did you?

Medic: Ermm…hehe I believe that is a story to be told later on, right now is not the time.

Mercy hummed before dropping the question for later. As they continued to search Medic spotted Sniper's van not too far away.

Medic: There! Sniper's van!

Medic pointed at the van so Mercy could spot it, when she did she started flying towards the van very fast to catch up with the van.

Mercy: Medic, I need you to get their attention!

Medic: How?

Mercy: Do what you did before, scream!

Medic: Haaaugghh….fine…AHHHHHHHH!

 ***Sniper's van***

Sniper: Oi Amelie, you hear that?

Amelie: Yes, what is it?

Sniper: Sounds like a stupid wild pig when you start gutting its guts out while it's still alive, don't ask me how know that.

Amelie giggled.

* **Flying medics***

Medic: -AHHHHHHHH*cough*argh…think I cracked my larynx…my voice is gone.

Mercy: And they still haven't heard you, but I have another idea.

Mercy flew faster until she was right above the van.

Mercy: Medic I'm gonna drop you right ontop of it, ready?

Medic: Ja!

Mercy let go of Medic and he perfectly landed on top of the van, the sound of his shoes landing of the van's roof startled Sniper and he abruptly stopped his van, which results for his Medic to fly forwards and land into a bush.

Sniper: Holy Dooley!

Sniper quickly got out of his van and ran towards Medic to check if he was alright, while Amelie holds back her laughter of what she just saw.

Mercy: Oops, should have expected that would happen.

Mercy began to fly down towards Medic, Sniper was currently picking Medic up from the bush.

Sniper: You alright doc? You took quite the flight when I stepped on the brakes.

Medic: Believe me, I've went through worse.

Medic shook off the leaves that was still on him, Mercy then floated gently down next to him.

Mercy: Medic are you alright?

Medic: Fine, I'm fine, just some scratches and a bruise.

Mercy: I can fix that.

Mercy took out her staff and shot her yellow glowing beam towards Medic, he was startled at first but then relaxed when he felt a feeling of warmth, similar to his own healing device. In seconds his wounds were gone, Medic was amazed.

Medic: Wundebar! Mercy your healing device is fascinating!

Sniper: Eh Medic, who's the angel?

Medic: Not angel Sniper, but another being from the future. But forget about zat, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!

Sniper: Been driving around with Amelie, we found Soldier and his sheila couple hours ago.

Medic: His sheila?

Both jolted when they heard a door open harshly from the back from Sniper's van, followed by shouting.

Pharah: Keep away from me you freak!

Pharah hopped out the van as she held a ice pack against her forehead.

Soldier: I was just putting an ice pack on your head Pharaoh!

Soldier hopped out of the back next.

Soldier: You should be grateful that I even bother to help you with your injuries! Since I ain't that experienced with medical supplies nor show any kindness!

Pharah: And stop calling me that! It's Pharah! Not Pharaoh!

Soldier: Pharah, Pharaoh, what's the difference. You both act like ungrateful maggots.

Pharah growled with annoyance but gasped when she saw Mercy.

Pharah: Mercy!

Mercy: Pharah!

Both agents flew at each other and hugged instantly, relieved to see one another again.

Pharah: Mercy thank goodness you're alright.

Mercy: I'm grateful to see you're alright as well.

Medic: Err Mercy? Who is this lady?

Mercy: Oh you two haven't met yet, this is Pharah, Pharah this Medic.

Medic: Ello! And Pharah this is Sniper.

Sniper nodded his head towards Pharah, she returned the greeting.

Amelie: Are we done meeting each other yet?

Amelie was next to step into the conversation, she startled both agents as they didn't expect her to be there.

Pharah: You are with these guys? Including that lunatic?

Pharah pointed at Soldier, Soldier chuckled before shaking his head.

Soldier: You call me a lunatic when you haven't even seen that side of me yet.

Pharah: I don't care, but what I find ironic is the fact that your name is Soldier yet you don't even act like one. Your fighting tactics are reckless and careless and your temper is always at its highest point, defining you to be a rebellious rookie.

Pharah then turned back towards Amelie, not caring about what she said to him, meanwhile Sniper and Medic gave each other worried glances.

Sniper: I'll hold him down while you inject him with them amnesia stuff?

Medic: Anesthesia, and we'll both be needing to hold him down.

Soldier grabbed Pharah by the neck and choke slammed her down with all his might, Pharah was completely surprised by his strength since the armor she wore weights a lot. Before Soldier could give Pharah a beat down Sniper tackled him off of Pharah, Medic jumped in to assist Sniper.

Medic: Sniper hold him down!

Sniper: What do you think I'm doing doctor!? Just hurry up already I can't hold him down much longer!

Soldier: RAAAHHHHH!

As Medic injected the anesthetic Mercy helped Pharah back up.

Pharah: You see what I mean? His temper is through the roof and he can't even take one criticism.

Mercy: Sheesh Pharah what has he done to you?

Pharah: First off he shot a rocket at me before even checking if I was a friendly, and he was claiming me to be a robot! We ended up fighting each other and during our fight he nearly killed me several times!

Mercy: But here you are.

Pharah: Because I won, and we were able to come to terms for a short moment until I was knocked out, by him!

Mercy: How did he knock you out?

Pharah: I'm not sure, I just felt something hit me in the head and before I passed out I saw him holding a shovel and smiling.

Mercy: Oh…perhaps this Soldier is as bad as I thought.

Medic: Actually…

Medic got off of the now sleeping Soldier while dusting off his pants.

Medic: He can be quite a softy if you've been with him long enough, he doesn't admit it but he really can be nice.

Pharah: I doubt it.

Sniper: Because you don't know him yet.

Sniper stood next to Medic.

Sniper: Listen sheila, I know all you see from him is a raging savage but there's more to him than that, next to Engie both of them make a good leader for the team, Engineer is all about the plans and tactics and strategies, while Soldier is the one who leads the fight, and talks up a good speech to get us going, and he makes sure none of us get's left behind.

Pharah: Hmph, he sounds like a good soldier a little but with that anger he has is not helping his reputation as a soldier.

Sniper: You just got him pissed off is all, he doesn't like to be insulted by anyone, especially girls. But he probably wouldn't even care about it anymore by the time he wakes up, hell he will be more concentrated on other things. Give him time to get use to you, and try to get to know him a little more.

Pharah: Fine…but if he dares try to attack me again, I'm putting him down. For good.

Medic: good luck with zat…

Medic mumbled under his breath, of course he still has his beliefs that Soldier could still win a fight with her but even if he didn't, Medic could always just put him back together again.

Mercy: What was that?

Medic: Nothing, now shall ve continue our search?

Sniper: Yeah, you two sheilas wanna ride.

Pharah: I'm good flying.

Mercy: I could do the same, Medic you want to come with?

Medic: Nixda, had enough flying for today.

Sniper: Alright right then, let's get to-!

Soldier suddenly pushed himself from the ground and dusted the dirt off his uniform, he smiled at Medic before giving him a thumbs up.

Soldier: Thanks doc! I needed that sleep.

Medic: Err…bitte sehr.

Pharah and Medic were already in the air by the time Soldier thanked Medic.

Soldier: Welp, back to the back.

Soldier marched to the back of Sniper's van, Sniper and Amelie looked at Medic who just shrugged before following Soldier to the back. Sniper and Amelie went back to their original seats, Sniper driving while Amelie sits in the passenger seats.

Amelie: I do believe that Soldier can be…nice.

Sniper: You do?

Sniper: Back before the base was destroyed, Soldier apologized to Tracer in front of me and offered her breakfast.

Sniper: See? Told you he can be nice.

* **Symmetra***

Symmetra stirred on the ground she now laid in, although she was covered by a blanket and had some sort of bag against her head as a pillow. She could hear the flames of a campfire by the sounds of the wood breaking as it burned, and she could feel it's warmth, but that's not the only thing she was hearing. Symmetra could hear a guitar being played, and the song that was being played sounds very familiar. As she cracked her eyes open to see her surroundings the first thing she saw was the one and only engineer she knew and loved, Dell. He sat on a log as he played his guitar, had a couple of beers right next to him, and next to him was surprisingly Demo, although he was currently passed out himself. Still, Symmetra was glad to see them, mostly Dell. She slowly started to pick herself up and caught Engie's attention almost immediately, he stopped playing his guitar and stood up at the same time she stood up. Symmetra walked towards Engineer and stopped right in front of him, she smiled at him while he stood there looking guilty.

Engineer: Satya…what I said before at the base i…I just wanted to…

Engineer didn't know how to apologize, what he said back at the base was hurtful and he knew it, and he couldn't ever forgive himself until she forgives him. But luckily Demoman was there to help.

Demoman: Augh just kiss already ya bloody two eyed*burp*mechanic.

Engineer: Demo! Shut your-

Symmetra pulled Engineer into a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly, Engineer wrapped his arms around her waist and firmly held her there, they kissed as long as they could till they ran out of breath.

Symmetra: It's alright Dell, I'm just glad your back.

Engineer smiled at her, knowing that he was forgiven. Although Demo was there watching the two lovers kiss and he started feeling depressed.

Demoman: If only I had someone to love me like that…

Both Engineer and Symmetra released each other and stared at Demo strangely.

Engineer: Oh boy here we go again, Demo stop being depressed you're drunk, lay it off for awhile.

Demoman: But it's true!...I'm the only black Scottish man! Back in me homeland I was treated like nothing but shit…

Demo began to drop tears.

Engineer: Come on Demo get yourself together, you're with us and we don't treat you like that.

Symmetra: And maybe someday you'll meet that special person in your life too.

Demoman: How could anyone love this!? I'm nothing but a black Scottish cyclops…

Demoman stayed silent after saying that and seconds later Engineer and Symmetra could hear him snoring again.

Symmetra: I never seen him like this before.

Engineer: He acts like this every once in awhile, with him being all drunk he could easily be angered or sad. You know before me and Scout found you, we found him hanging upside down from a tree branch, the highest one.

Symmetra: Scout!? Where is he?

Engineer chuckled.

Engineer: Looking for his girl, and by the looks of it.

Engineer looked at the sun, it was near the horizon but not close enough for night to come.

Engineer: It's somewhere in the afternoon, he's still got plenty of more daytime to search.

Suddenly the three heard thunder in the distance, all except Demoman looked to where the thunder came from and saw rain coming in.

Engineer: Looks like it's gunna be raining soon, better find some cover, come on Satya. And get your ass up Demo.

Demoman: No!

* **Tracer and Spy***

Tracer: It's pouring awfully right now…

Spy: What? Afraid of getting your hair wet?

Tracer: No, how about you? Afraid of getting your fancy suit wet?

Spy: _Baise toi._

Neither didn't like the fact that they were walking in the cold rain, but Spy insisted they kept going. But as they walked Spy heard a familiar sound and came to a halt, the sudden halt caused Tracer to look at Spy.

Tracer: What is it?

Spy shushed Tracer to quiet her down and began to listen for the noise again, sure enough he heard the sound of metal footsteps.

Spy: We're not alone.

Spy pulled out his ambassador as Tracer pulled out her pulse pistols, both began to look around for whatever it was near them. Then out of nowhere a scoutbot stepped out from behind a tree holding its scattergun.

Tracer: Great there is a robot version of Scout too, at least there's only one.

Spy rolled his eyes, if only there were just only one. Suddenly more scoutbots appeared, they ran out of their hiding spots and surrounded the two mercenaries/agents.

Tracer: Oh…my mistake.

Spy: When there's one scoutbot, there's always more. Keep that in mind Tracer.

One of the scoutbots spoke up.

Scoutbot: Hahaha! Wouldn't you just yourself, I mean look at you!

Both of them glared at the scoutbot.

Scoutbot: Alright alright let's get to business. Kill the rattle snake while I get the girl!

All the scoutbots charged at the two from all directions, Spy and Tracer fired their weapons trying to kill as many scoutbots as they could, but their numbers were to great and they were completely overwhelmed. All the scoutbots shot at Spy as the other scoutbots tried to grab Tracer, but she wasn't making it easy for them, neither was Spy. Tracer blinked left and right to get away from the scoutbots and continued to fire, when the scoutbots shot at Spy he used his dead ringer to fake his death and get behind them, once he was behind them he deactivated his ringer and sapped one of the scoutbots, releasing a virus to all the other bots as well. But there were still plenty of more scoutbots left, as Spy took out the ones they were malfunctioning from his sapper Tracer's accelerator stopped ran out of energy, resulting her to not be able to blink anymore until it cools down. Tracer tried to hold them back by shooting at the scoutbots but they immediately caught up to her and grabbed her, she struggled to be free and tried shooting at them but they took her weapons away.

Scoutbot: Yeah we got her! Come on fellas we got to bring her back to the base!

Tracer knew this was not good and called for help.

Tracer: Spy!

Spy looked back to Tracer and his eyes widened.

Spy: Tracer!

Spy aimed his ambassador towards one of the scoutbots holding her but was hit in the head by a metal bat, unfortunately for him he still had a few more scoutbots to kill before they went back online again, his sapper could only keep them offline for so long.

Scoutbot: Bonk! You suck! And stay away from my motherboard!

Spy was dazed from the blow of the metal bat and he couldn't pick himself up, all he could do was watch as they began to drag Tracer away. As they began to drag her further away, one of the scoutbots spoke up.

Scoutbot: Hell yeah! We did it bo-

A flash of light came from a lighting strike, followed by a loud clap of thunder. But strangely the scoutbot that was speaking disappeared, nowhere to be seen. The other scoutbots including the ones near spy were startled, and confused.

Scoutbot: What the? Alright who did th-

Another flash of lighting appeared, and the bot that was talking too disappeared.

Scoutbot: What the hell is going on!? Search for whoever is doing this and kill em!

The scoutbots began to look around for whatever is causing the disappearance of their allies, with only four scoutbots to keep hold of Tracer. Tracer cursed her accelerator for taking so long to regenerate, she could have dealt with these four robots easily, but suddenly she didn't need to worry about them anymore when another flash of lightning happened, and all four bots were gone. Tracer fell to the ground, causing the other scoutbots to look at her.

Scoutbot: Hey! Don't let her escape!

The bots ran to get her as Tracer scrambled to get up to her feet, there were 9 scoutbots left, but then there were 4 when lightning struck again, causing the disappearance of 5 scoutbots. The four remaining bots stopped running towards Tracer and looked around.

Scoutbot: Why are they disappearing!?

The scoutbot looked at Tracer, thinking it was her responsible for this and began to march up to her.

Scoutbot: Are you doing this!?

Before she could answer yet another lightning strike happened, the other scoutbots behind it were gone, the remaining scoutbot looked back and saw they were gone, all gone. It turned back towards Tracer, now furious.

Scoutbot: Where'd they go!?

Scoutbot took out its scattergun and aimed it at Tracer.

Scoutbot: WHERE'D THEY GO!?

Tracer shrugged as she too was confused, but then saw someone she dearly missed.

"Yo."

The scoutbot turned towards the voice and was face to face with the real Scout, and he had his force-of-nature gun pressed into its metal chest.

Scout: Don't mess with my girl.

Scout pulled the trigger, the sound of the gunshot sounded just like thunder and the gun blast was bright as lightning, and the scoutbot was sent flying away. Tracer just sat there in awe, while Scout looks down at her with a smile.

Scout: Hey there beautiful, need some help getting up.

Scout lend out a hand to Tracer, she slowly took it and Scout lifted her up. Scout started to lean in for a kiss, Tracer was about to lean in too but remembered what Spy said "They could disguise as one of us."

With quick movement she backed away and kicked Scout right in the manhood, to see if this was the real Scout. Scout let out a high pitch scream and grabbed his penis before looking at Tracer with betrayal.

Scout: Tracer! Lena what the hell was that for!?

Scout began to cry in pain and fell to his knees, this was enough proof to Tracer that this was the real Scout.

Tracer: Jeremy!

Tracer tackled Scout to the ground and began to kiss him, so glad that they were back together again. She began to kiss Scout deeply despite Scout's plead to let him go so he can continue suffer his pain alone.

Scout: Lena! Get off of me that freaking hurt!

Scout started pushing Tracer away from him but she held onto him, she was like glue. Scout then heard a familiar chuckle and Spy stood next to above him.

Spy: Looks like my lady killer side passed on to you Scout.

Scout: Go to hell Spy, and Lena get off! I mean it!

Tracer released a groan before getting off of him, she offered help to get him up but he got up by himself.

Scout: Tracer I'm glad to see you too but what the hell?

Tracer: Well after my first encounter with a spybot, Spy told me that they could disguise as everyone so I had to check.

Scout: Funny way of checking.

Tracer: It worked didn't it?

Scout glared at her.

Tracer: Jeremy, you can't stay mad at me forever.

Tracer said in a sing a song tone, before giving Scout her puppy eyes, Scout fought the urge to give in but it was pointless, her eyes were like the whole universe to him.

Scout: Alright fine! But that was painful Lena.

Tracer: I know I'm sorry.

Tracer gave Scout one last kiss as an apology. Scout looked back at Spy and saw how messed up his head was.

Scout: Damn Spy, what happened to you?

Spy cleared his throat and mimicked Scout's voice.

Spy: 'Bonk!'

Tracer laughed at Spy as Scout chuckled.

Spy: Now that's over with, may I remind you that we are still in the rain.

Scout: I got a place for us to go, Engie and I were able to find a abandoned warehouse place in the middle of the woods, we should head there.

Tracer: Engie is alive too!

Scout: Uhh yeah? Why wouldn't he be? Now let's get going, I'm starting to get cold here.

Scout attempted to take the lead but almost fell to the floor.

Tracer: Scout? You ok?

Scout: Well thanks to your excellent spy checking skills, I can barely walk now, so can you give me a hand of here.

Tracer giggled before letting Scout wrap his hand around her and letting him lean against her.

Tracer: Alright love, where to?

Scout pointed towards a direction, and all three of them began walking.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

Time Error 2

Chapter 13: Reunited

Engineer, Symmetra, and Demoman were walking in the forest, heading towards the direction of their new found shelter, but they were walking in the rain and Demo was getting a little annoyed by it.

Demoman: Augh! Engineer! How far away are we from this shelter you found? My drink is getting mixed up with this rain water!

Engineer: Shouldn't be too far by now, I'm starting to recognize our surroundings.

Demo scoffed at this, having his doubts about Engineer's memory, Engie noticed this.

Engineer: You got something to say Demo?

Demoman: How would you recognize your surroundings in this? We are in a bloody FOREST!

Engineer: You think I don't know that Demoman? I know where we are alright, we must be close.

Demoman: How do you know we are even heading the right direction?

Symmetra: Not to doubt you Engie but how do you know if we are going in the right direction?

Engineer checked his Pipboy from his arm and saw his checkpoint, they were heading in the right direction.

Engineer: This Pipboy here tells me that's how I know.

Demoman: Argh! Forget your confusing gadgets, I'm checking my own way.

Demoman took out his sticky launcher.

Engineer: Demo! Medic isn't here! You won't survive.

Demoman: I'm only using two, calm your panties.

Engineer rolled his eyes before Symmetra asked him a question.

Symmetra: Dell, what is he doing?

Engineer: He's about to take flight that's what's about to happen.

Demoman starting placing sticky bombs at his feet, as soon as Symmetra saw this her eyes widened.

Symmetra: Demoman! This is not advisable!

Demoman: Relax pretty lady, I'm a demolition expert!

Symmetra: Dell!?

Engineer: I know Satya, this is stupid.

Demoman detonated the bombs sending himself to the air.

Engineer: He forgot to mention that he is also drunk.

As Demo continued to ascend further more up, he saw the shelter Engineer was talking about, they were heading in the right direction after all, and they were almost there.

Demoman: Haha! Hey Engineer! We are-!

Demoman was interrupted when a lightning struck him head on, Demo's scream could be heard throughout the forest. Symmetra looked away cringing from the sight, Engineer shook his head as he continued to watch.

Engineer: I almost feel sorry for him.

* **Mean while with Sniper's group***

Sniper and the others had made another stop to look for their agents and coworker when a scream came out of nowhere.

Sniper: Crockey! That was Demoman!

Pharah: Who now?

Amelie: Some drunk buffoon that is skilled with explosions.

Mercy: You mean Junkrat?

Pharah: That laughing maniac isn't drunk.

Mercy: Than who's she talking about?

Amelie: I'm talking about Demoman.

Pharah: Who's Demoman again?

Soldier: OH MY GOD! You're all horribly discharged!

Pharah: Who are you to discharge me?

Soldier: Your worst nightmare!

Sniper: Bloody hell shut up!...Thank you, geez. Look we heard another one of our own from that direction, so let's get over there quickly.

Mercy: Pharah and I will fly ahead and search for this so called "Demoman".

Before Mercy and Pharah took off Pharah glared at Soldier, while Soldier sneered right back. Sniper saw this and let out a sigh, "We really need to get those two to make up already or else I will literally stuff them in the same closet together." Sniper thought.

* **Scout's group***

Scout, Tracer, and Spy saw the scene of Demoman being sent into the air before seconds later zapped by lightning. The sight clearly shocked Tracer as she never seen something like that happen before, while Scout held back his laugh and Spy rolled his eyes before thinking "Imbecile."

* **Back with Engineer's group***

*20 seconds later*

Engineer had finished building a dispencer next to Demoman's body, incredibly Demo was still alive which astonished Symmetra.

Symmetra: How is he still alive!? That lightning strike alone should have killed him!

Engineer: Because of the fact that he is drunk since he drinks a lot, the alcohol numbed the pain down a bit, plus the guy has been through worse.

Symmetra: Ugh rocket jumping, sentry jumping, launching yourself high in the air with two bombs and getting struck by lightning yet you survive! The reality here makes no sense.

Engineer: Welcome to my world.

"Symmetra! Engineer!"

Both of them turned to who called their name and saw Pyro and Mei running towards them.

Engineer: Pyro!

Symmetra: Mei!

Pyro bear hugged Engineer and lifted up Engie from the ground, Symmetra and Mei hugged each other tightly with both of them at the verge of crying.

Symmetra: I'm so happy to see you! I thought you and the others were gone and…

Mei: No no! It's alright I'm fine! Pyro here saved me.

Engineer was shocked when he heard Mei say that, Pyro saved her?

Engineer: Wait a minute, Pyro…you saved her?

Pyro: Mphmph.

Engineer's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise.

Engineer: I guess you two made up?

Mei: Yes we did, he's not so bad after all, plus he gave me this huge lollipop!

Engineer looked at Pyro with a stare before putting a hand on his shoulder.

Engineer: Pyro…

He pulled Pyro in for a whisper.

Engineer: you don't give someone something to eat when you used that to kill people with.

Pyro: …mph.

Mei: What was that?

Engineer: Nothing.

Pyro looked at Demoman and saw how burned up he looked.

Pyro: Mphmmphmph.

Engineer: You saw Demo get shocked by lightning?

Pyro nodded.

Mei: He was the reason why we were able to find you in the first place.

Engineer: Oh, well let's hope the others got a view of the stunt Demo did.

Mei: I think they did, his scream was so loud and the lightning strike was so bright, I don't think anyone could have missed that.

"Hello down there!"

All except Demoman looked up and saw Mercy and Pharah floating above them.

Symmetra and Mei: Mercy! Pharah!

Engineer rubbed his goggles to see if his sight was clear, he couldn't believe that he was seeing his old friends again.

Engineer: My God…

Pharah and Mercy flew down to them and immediately greeted Mei and Symmetra.

Mercy: Hello Symmetra, Mei. My goodness look at you two, looks like you two been through hell!

Mercy was right about that, both agent's clothes were either scratched up or had a lot of burn stains.

Pharah: What happened to you two?

Symmetra: You have no idea what me and Mei been through.

Engineer was walking towards them as they talked, but Mercy spotted him and immediately recognized him.

Mercy: Engineer?

Pharah looked at Mercy before looking at Engineer as he walked up to them, once he was next to Symmetra he readjusted his hat before greeting them.

Engineer: Hello Mercy and Pharah, been awhile hasn't it?

Engineer held out a hand for a handshake, but Mercy closed in on him quickly and gave him a tight hug.

Mercy: Engie! I'm so happy to see you again!

Engineer: Missed you too Mercy.

Pharah grabbed his hand for handshake.

Pharah: Five years and you don't look like you changed much, you age well Engineer.

Symmetra: Actually he did grow a beard, he shaved it earlier.

Pharah: Darn, I was curious to see what he'd look like with one.

Pyro: Mmphmph mph.

Engineer: Oh shut it Pyro!

Engineer pushed Pyro back a little, Pyro chuckled evily before walking away, Mercy and Pharah looked curiously at Pyro.

Mercy: Who's that?

Engineer: Pyro, one of my coworkers, you still haven't seen the rest of them. There's Medic, Sniper, Soldier-

Pharah: Actually Mercy and I have already seen them. We were just with them 10 minutes ago but when we saw this person named Demo get zapped by lightning we came to investigate.

Mercy: Speaking of Demo, where is he?

Engineer remembered about Demo and realized he could use some healing from Mercy.

Engineer: Oh! Mercy I need your help here, Demo is over here by my dispencer but I believe he could use some healing, my dispencer will not do.

Engineer walked over to Demo with Mercy and the others following, when they reached Demo, Mercy gasped when she saw how bad Demo looked.

Mercy: I'm amazed by how much electricity his body took, he shouldn't be breathing right now.

Symmetra: That's what I said!

Engineer: Look Mercy the drunk fella is suffering here, can you just heal him already?

Mercy: Right, sorry.

Mercy pointed her staff towards Demo and began to heal him, in seconds he was able to get back up to his feet and he let out a chuckle.

Demoman: Woa…what a rush. Thanks Doc-

Demoman looked to his savior expecting to see Medic but saw an angel instead, he had a bad feeling about this.

Demoman: No…am I dead?

Engineer: What? No Demo you're alive.

Demoman: Engie, you're dead too?

Engineer: No I'm not.

Demoman looked back at the angel before glaring at her.

Demoman: You'll never take me back to the afterlife! I won't let you!

Demo took out his long sword and made a move to strike at Mercy, but Engineer blocked his attack with his wrench.

Engineer: Demo! You're not DEAD! Get that in your head already!

Pharah: What is with every one of your coworkers trying to kill us?

Mercy stared terrifyingly at Demo, her life just passed her eyes seconds ago.

Demoman: So you're saying I'm not dead?

Engineer: Yes! Now put the sword away, this lady here just saved your life and that was how you were gonna thank her?

Demoman: This lady is an angel!

Engineer: She is not she just looks like one. Honestly Mercy, maybe you should change some time.

Mercy: I think I should.

Demoman: Ugh…sorry for almost killing you. If it makes it any better, your head would have been part of my head collection.

Engineer face palmed and groaned.

Mercy: He-head collection?

Demoman: Yes! I have 49-

Engineer: Demo stop!

Demoman: …8 heads.

Engineer: Quit it Demo you scaring her!

Demoman: Oh come on! I doubt they could be afraid of me because of that.

All the agents looked at Demo like as if he was some wicked monster maintained in a human body, but he simply shrugged off the stares and went looking for his drink.

Pharah: …what kind of workers do you work with?

Engineer: If I had a dollar every time I thought of that, I'd be a billionaire.

Scout: And I'd be a TRILLIONAIRE if I got dollar every time I thought my team was awesome!

Scout came out of nowhere surprising the group, and along came Tracer right behind him, then Spy came in last.

Engineer: Scout! Looks like you were able to find Tracer.

Scout: Yeah I found her, unfortunately I found Spy as well.

Spy rolled his eyes.

Tracer hugged Symmetra feeling lucky to see her again, Symmetra returned the hug.

Symmetra: Tracer! Where have you been? When we were running away I lost you from my sight!

Tracer: I'm sorry Symmetra, when I was running the only thing that was on my mind was Scout dying right in front of me over and over again, and when I finally got a hold of myself I was all by myself.

Symmetra: At least you're alright.

Tracer: Same to you.

Spy walked up to Engineer.

Spy: Engineer.

Engineer: Spy.

Spy: From what I heard from Scout you and him discovered a place for us to rest.

Engineer: Yeah, in fact we should be close.

Spy was glad the walking trip will be over soon but looked at the two new agents and raised an eyebrow.

Spy: More of those future agents?

Engineer: Yeah, and there's many more to come.

Before Spy could say anything else Engineer heard the sound of a car coming by, he looked towards the sounds source and saw Sniper's van.

Engineer: Good night Irene, looks like everyone is here.

Sniper's van drove up near them and made a complete stop, from the passenger seat came Amelie and from the driver seat came out Sniper.

Engineer: Well would you look at that? You two aren't killing each other.

Sniper: Believe me when I tell you, it took every bit of me to not to shoot her in the head in the beginning. But later on after that.

Sniper looked at her, not with a glare or annoyance but stared at her with understanding.

Sniper: I guess the sheila ain't so bad.

Engineer: Glad you two made up then.

Scout had a silly grin on his face as he thought of something about Sniper and Amelie, Sniper saw the look on his face and instantly knew what he was thinking.

Sniper: Scout, if you dare say anything about me and Amelie I will skin you alive!

Scout: Ohhh so you calling her Amelie now?

Sniper: Piss off ya twitchy lunatic!

The back door of Sniper's van opened and out came Medic and Soldier, although Medic looked like he was looking for something.

Engineer: Medic! Soldier! Good to see you two are still moving.

Soldier: It is good to see that you're back from the dead and reporting for duty Engie.

Medic: Ja, and forgive me for not reviving you, my device was not working. But may I ask how did you and Scout get out of the base in time before the explosion?

Engineer: That's a story for later, and is Heavy with you?

Engineer looked around for Heavy but could not find him anywhere, Medic had a sad look on his face.

Medic: Err…Heavy is…dead.

All the mercenaries looked at Medic when he said that, all had shocked faces and were filled with disbelief.

Engineer: What!?

Soldier: Impossible!

Pyro: MPHMPH!

Demoman: Have you lost your mind!?

Sniper: How could that big headed wanker die? He can take on all of us if it were melee weapons only.

Scout: You said it! His hands are bigger than my face!

Spy: Not to mention that he could kill a man with an imaginary gun, and screaming "POW!"

Engineer: Are you sure he's dead? Weren't you with him?

Medic: I don't know if he's really dead or not, the last time I saw him he was fighting a bear that was twice the size of any other bears I have ever seen.

Soldier: Why didn't you help him!?

Medic: Because of her! Alright!?

Medic pointed at Mercy, causing her to step back a little as she started feeling nervous. After a moment Medic calmed himself before continuing to speak.

Medic: When we found her she was unconscious so we had to bring her back to our campfire, but before we could we were attacked by the bear, Heavy held it off while I ran back to our camp, he never came back. That's why I think he's dead…

Silence filled the group as the mercenaries let the story sink in, but when it had come to their conclusion that Heavy was truly dead, grief filled them. Even Spy felt sorrow for his dead companion. Scout looked down to the ground with anger, squeezing his hands into a fist, he felt so angry at himself for not being there to help Heavy, but when Tracer walked over and put a hand on his shoulder he broke down into sadness. One single tear drop hit the dirt, and soon more tear drops started to fall to the earth. Soldier was doing his best to be strong and stood tall and straight, he was grateful that the helmet hid his eyes from the others, but Pharah could see that he was hurting as a tear began to reveal itself from underneath the helmet. That night when Heavy fought that bear was the night a giant has fallen, a mighty giant.

Engineer breathed in and out repeatedly, trying to calm his emotions but failed as his eyes got watery, he began to wipe the tears out of his eyes and goggles before speaking.

Engineer: Well…we should get going to the shelter, us staying out here will do us nothing.

"Why are all you babies crying?"

The sound of a deep and rough voice caused most of the mercenaries to look up from the ground, could it be? In the distant a big figure was walking towards them, the voice sounded familiar yet the appearance of the figure confused them all. The big figure was wearing what seems to be a bear's head on its head, and on its hands looked like the claws of a bear as well. As the figure approached more closer, the mercenaries began to recognize the mysterious figure, Tracer and Symmetra also recognized it. It was Heavy! He was alive! And he looked like a badass!

Medic: Heavy?

Heavy: Da! I am back baby!

All the mercs cheered and started running towards Heavy, while most of the agents just stood there amazed. Heavy gave Medic a bear crushing hug while the other mercs gave Heavy a pat on the back or a soft punch to the shoulder as a way of welcoming him back.

Scout: Yo guys look at Heavy right now, geez Heavy you look like a beast that no animal would want to mess with.

Heavy: Yes, Heavy has fought and killed the beast that was feared by all animals that live in this forest

Scout: You've GOT to tell us how you did it.

Heavy chuckled as he gave Scout a pat on the shoulder.

Heavy: That is a story Heavy will tell tonight, now we must move.

Heavy saw Mercy and noticed she was ok, he also noticed the new agent, Pharah.

"More baby girls from future, how much more?" he thought to himself.

Engineer: You heard him, let's start moving we ain't that far away.

Sniper: Since you say so lad, guess I'll leave my van back here.

All of them began to walk to this place Engie and Scout had found, and within minutes they have found their shelter. Like they have described it to be, it looked like an abandoned warehouse, not only that but there were also little shacks around the warehouse, it looked like some sort of testing area.

Symmetra: What is this place?

Engineer: I'm not really sure, but from the looks of it, it hasn't been used in awhile.

Scout: Yeah, I checked around this place before we left, nobody is home that's for sure.

Soldier: Isn't much but we will settle here for the night, possibly for tomorrow as well.

* **Gray Mann's base***

Gray: What!?

Gray Mann screamed with anger at his Engiebot as it explained it was unable to bring Symmetra to the base.

Gray: But there were more of you than him, you out numbered him yet you still failed to bring your target!?

The Engiebot was barely alive at this point, bullet holes covered most of its chest and he was sparkling with electricity as with some smoke rising from it, and if the bot was granted one wish, it'd wish to be dead already. But surprisingly it was granted its wish when Gray Mann sighed with frustration.

Gray: Completely unbelievable. Disassemble it.

Once Gray Mann said that, two Heavybots came out of nowhere and pulled the dying Engiebot apart, piece by piece they tore it up, and as they did so a beaten up looking Scoutbot watched, and if it had feeling it would have watched with fear. When the two Heavybots were done they carried whatever parts were still usable for rebuilding and walked towards the exit, two more Heavybots came in as a replacement.

Gray: I hope you at least came back with success…

The Scoutbot knew its fate, it wasn't going to live long after this.

Scoutbot: Umm…yeah about our target.

Gray Mann stared at the Scoutbot with a chilling glare, causing Scoutbot to hesitate to answer.

Scoutbot: We were…close, to bringing our subject back but we were stopped by an unknown force. As you could see here I am the only one that is left of the group you sent me with.

Dead silence filled the room as the bot waited to Gray Mann to decide its fate, slowly Gray Mann readjusted his sitting position as he questioned his creation.

Gray: Give me one good reason why I should not disassemble you like I did to the Engiebot?

Scoutbot: Umm…because I'm expensive?

Gray shook his head as he turned his chair around, signaling the Heavybots to do their work, as he watched the many screens displaying his spying spybots the sound of Scoutbot's screaming could be heard as the Heavybots tore it apart.

"Being stopped by an unknown force, what a ridiculous excuse." He thought bitterly.

He summoned his worker again to check on their projects, and his worker arrived immediately.

Gray: Give me a report on the Mei project.

"The Mei project is completed."

Gray: Excellent, and the others?

"The other projects are still a work in progress sir, forgive my failure but I am having some trouble with the Tracer project."

Gray: Your failure is understandable for I know what you struggle with, the accelerator.

"Yes Gray Mann."

Gray: Unfortunately, my scoutbots were unable to bring her here so we won't be able to get a close look at her accelerator anytime soon.

Gray Mann started thinking of a way to get that accelerator, and then suddenly an idea came to him.

Gray: Slave.

"Yes Gray Mann?"

Gray: I cannot count on my bots to go retrieve our targets alone, so how would you like to go and retrieve the targets with them?

"I would be glad to sir."

Gray smiled wickedly.

Gray: Good. I will send with you an army of my bots as your protection. Remember this, if you cannot capture our target, scan whatever you can so the attack wouldn't be pointless.

"Yes Gray Mann."

* **Warehouse***

The sun was now setting as the big group finally settled in, all the mercenaries sat together around the campfire cooking their meal as the agents relaxed in the warehouse, they mercenaries discussed what was going to happen next while the agents discussed the events happening in their time.

Symmetra: So that's it? Winston's time teleporter just happened to turn on by itself and suck all of you guys in?

Pharah: By the looks of it yes.

Mercy: But we are still waiting for the others to arrive, such as Winston, 76, and Reinhardt. Maybe Winston could explain what happened.

Mei: It doesn't really matter how this happened, the question is how are we going to be able to get out of here. Tracer and Symmetra already have their ticket home with their own TTBP.

Tracer: TTPB Mei.

Mei: You know what I mean, speaking of it, is the cool down almost over?

Symmetra and Tracer checked their TTPB, but shook their head when they saw the recharge percentage.

Symmetra: It's gonna take a lot more days before it is ready to for another teleport.

Mercy: So, we are gonna be stuck here for awhile?

Tracer: Maybe not, If Winston shows up maybe he can try to build our ride back home.

Amelie: We're in the 1900s Tracer, there is no way he would be able to build something like that.

Tracer: Well Engie was able to build the TTPB, so maybe Winston could build something like that. And I wouldn't say we're stuck here Mercy, aren't you glad to finally meet the Medic?

Mercy: I…I am glad to meet him, he seems nice but he could also be strange. For example, I am very curious about the story of how he lost his medical license, but every time I asked him about it he would always change to subject.

Symmetra: Maybe the story is personal?

Mercy: I guess that would make sense.

Pharah: How about you Amelie? You've met the Sniper, what's he like?

Amelie looked away from her agents, of course they would know her interests for the Sniper, she made it very clear that she wanted to meet the Sniper back at the Overwatch base, and now they want to know what she thinks about him.

Tracer: Haha! She probably thinks of him as nothing but a toy, she's been rather flirty with him, messing with his emotions right Amelie?

Amelia thought about it, this use to be true until she got to know Sniper more, and now she sees him as a skilled rifleman who rests in a comfy van, he likes to do campfires and enjoys hunting in the wilderness. But she also views him as an old assassin, he may still not be doing any assassinating anymore but if he were given a contract to do that, he'd accept it in a heartbeat.

Tracer: Hellooooo? Anyone in there?

Amelie shook her head out of her thoughts and realized she still needed to answer them.

Pharah: You have anything to say about him or no?

Amelie: He's very skilled at sniping, I had my encounter with him and we fought, he almost killed me.

Pharah: And he didn't?

Amelie: I was able to poison him with my venom mine, he was harmless afterwards.

Pharah: What did you do to him afterwards?

Amelie smiled evily, still remembering how she killed Sniper back at the Sniper's tower, Pharah could tell what she did next was disturbing and quickly changed her mind.

Pharah: Nevermind I don't want to know.

Tracer: Hey Amelie, do you have…feeling for Sniper?

Amelie: What?

Amelie looked straight at her with a serious look, she heard what Tracer said but was hoping she didn't hear that right.

Tracer: Do you have a certain connection with the Sniper?

Amelie glared bullets into Tracer's heart when she asked that question, Tracer immediately got the message.

Tracer: Okay! Okay I get it. I'll leave you alone about that.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tracer thought while hiding her smirk.

Mercy: What about you Mei? How was your encounter with the Pyro?

Mei's body stiffened when she was suddenly reminded of her first encounter with the Pyro, her flash back forcing her to see again the bad side of Pyro.

Mei: Umm...our first encounter wasn't the best, we got off the wrong start and ended up becoming enemies instead of friends. But now that I've been with him long enough, I've come to realize that he is really kind and sweet, like as if behind that mask is not a monster but some childish being.

Tracer: I guess being stuck with Pyro for a whole day helped change your perspective of Pyro huh love?

Mei nodded.

Mercy: I think Pharah could use a whole day with a specific someone I know.

Mercy mouthed the name "Soldier" to the other girls, the others nodded with agreement.

Pharah: I saw what you said Mercy and no, there is **no way** I'm ever going to be stuck with that psychopath for a whole day, not even an hour!

Tracer: But Pharah, maybe you just got off on a bad start him as well, try to get to know him more. I know he is a bit rough on us girls for some stupid reason but he really is a nice guy.

Pharah: Oh really? He knocked me out with a shovel out of nowhere and you call that a nice guy?

Symmetra: Are you sure it was him who knocked you out?

Pharah: He was the only person around.

Mercy: Wasn't he the one who gave you an ice pack? Doesn't that mean anything to you?

Pharah: I will not show any kindness or thankfulness when it was him who was responsible for the injury I had, what he was doing was partially paying for what he did, he has a lot more to do before I even give him a chance to be at least an acquaintance.

Amelie: It was just a blow to the head, why are you making such a big deal from it?

Pharah: You can't say anything about it, and the reason why I make such a big deal out of it is because it just gives me more of a reason to not trust him.

Amelie: Actually I can talk about it since Sniper knocked me out with a frying pan while we were alone, and out of all these mercenaries, I trust only him.

Pharah: What!?

Symmetra: Why did he knock you out with a frying pan?

The agents looked bewildered by Amelie's shocking news, and they waited for her response. Amelie winced as she has realized her mistake.

Amelie: I'd rather not talk about it.

There was silence in the warehouse as the agents stopped talking, all that could be heard was chattering from the mercenaries outside by the campfire.

Symmetra: Wonder what they're talking about.

Tracer: We don't need to wonder Satya, let's go listen.

Tracer said playfully as she started walking towards the exit, Symmetra got up from where she sat and started after her but stopped for a moment.

Symmetra: You girls can come with us outside.

Mercy: Going out there beats sitting in this dusty place, I'm going.

Mei: I guess I'll go.

Pharah: There's no point in staying here.

Amelie didn't leave any comment but also made a move to leave the warehouse, but as the agents walked towards the exit they saw Tracer peeking out from the doorway, as if spying on them.

Symmetra: Tracer, wha-

Tracer put a hand over Symmetra's mouth before she could speak anymore and shushed her to be quiet, she then removed her hand and whispered to the agents.

Tracer: they're talking about us…

The agents looked at Tracer confusingly before listening to the mercs conversation.

Soldier: Medic! Would you stop talking about the angel's staff! I'm getting annoyed here!

Medic: Ahh sorry Soldier, I'm just so fascinated by her device, it's similar to mine! Like my medigun, her invention can heal the injured in seconds too! Not only that but her suit grants her the ability to fly!

Engineer: Hehe looks like someone is interested in Mercy.

Medic: Vwhat?

Scout: Come on doc, don't deny it. You were just praising her device seconds ago, it's obvious that you like her.

Medic: Ohhh errr…

It was quiet for a moment as Mercy waited for Medic's response, she could feel her heart beat increase as the silence continued.

Medic: Vwell…she is a…beautiful lady.

The agents quietly gasped and looked at Mercy, her cheeks were slightly red.

Sniper: And would you look at this Medic! She's also a doctor! Like you!

Spy: Would you like some advice for seducing women?

Scout: If you're gonna ask Medic to seduce you I'm gonna throw up.

Medic: Nein! I know vwhat's going on here, and it is not like zat. Vwe just met today. Besides, vwhy vwould she go for a man like me? She's from the future, and I'm from ze past. She deserves man in her time, it vwouldn't work out between me and her.

When Medic said this Mercy looked down to the ground thinking hard about this, Medic does look rather charming, and she too seems to like him. A short cough caught Medic's attention and he looked up to see Engineer and Scout giving him a ridiculous look.

Medic: Vwhat?

Scout gave Medic another weird look before trying to mimic Medic's voice.

Scout: ' _Errr I can't fall in love with zis girl because she's from the future.'_ Doc come on, look at me and Engie, we know they're from the future yet we're still dating them.

Medic: Don't you find it to be a bit stupid you're dating zem? Sooner or later they'll be gone forever.

Engineer: Well you can call me stupid all you want, but it'll be ironic since built a sentry, dispencer, and a teleporter, AND a pipboy that could travel through time. All I gotta say is that you are missing out Medic, these are women you won't ever find here.

Medic: Quite unfortunate yes but, it is how it is.

Medic did like Mercy, but he were to fall in love with her, when she leaves all the time they spent together would be pointless, yet there was a pain in his chest that begged him to give it a try at least. Mercy felt disappointed when Medic said that, but also heard regret in his tone, like as if he wish he could be with her.

Sniper: Haha, I bet you're just wishing to kiss the sheila's lips right now.

Medic let out a nervous chuckle before wiping his forehead, but then thought of something to get back at Sniper.

Medic: Oh, and vwhat about you and zat other sniper, Amelie?

Sniper's face drop and so did Amelie when the Medic spoke up about them.

Scout: Yeah you two are acting different now, what gives?

Engineer: I wonder what happened when you to were alone.

Sniper: Uhh…

Soldier: Oh they were alone alright, Sniper drove up to me in his van, and out in the back of his van came out Amelie.

Sniper shrunk where he sat as the other mercs continue to tease him.

Spy: Getting nice an cozy with her in your van are you?

Demoman: Ohohoh this I gotta hear.

Sniper: I…she…we did hang out for a bit in my van but we didn't do anything.

Spy: Is that so?

Sniper: Quit questioning me Spy! I said nothing happened and I mean it!

Spy: Then why is it that she doesn't mess with you like she use to?

Sniper stayed silent for a bit, and the longer it remained quiet the more nervous Amelie felt.

Sniper: We talked alright, let's just leave it like that ok?

Engineer: Alright alright, we'll leave it to that if you want.

Sniper sighed with relief knowing that the mercenaries will leave him alone about that subject, Amelie also felt relieved.

Engineer: Hey Soldier, I notice the glares you've been receiving and giving to Pharah, may I ask what happened?

Before Soldier could answer his question Sniper answered for him.

Sniper: He and the sheila got into a bit of a dust up. But you could guess who won the fight.

All the mercs guessed was "Soldier." Pharah felt a bit insulted by Scout and Engie for having such little faith in her. But to the mercenaries surprise Sniper shook his head.

Sniper: Nope, the sheila kicked his ass, hahaha!

All the mercenaries gasped, completely bewildered by the fact that Soldier lost a fight, to a girl!

Demoman: Soldier, what happened to ya?

Soldier let out a growl before answering Demo's question.

Soldier: She got lucky, I would've killed her if she hadn't been able to fly around with her pathetic jetpack, she was able to dodge most of my rockets before releasing all of hers towards me!

Soldier's fist tightened and he grinded his teeth, he was having a hard time holding in his anger, in his mind all it screamed was "She shouldn't have won!" "How could this happen!?" "I've won plenty of battles but not this one!?" "She made a fool out of me!" "I'm a failure!"

After that last thought Soldier's anger began to dissipate, and he released a frustrated sigh.

Soldier: But she won, and that's that.

The mercenaries looked at each other confusingly before looking at Soldier, he never admitted that he lost, not until now. Pharah was surprised to hear this, she thought that Soldier would never submit to defeat, but then she heard something that shocked her.

Sniper: If she won the fight, then how come you knocked the girl out?

Soldier: What?

Sniper: When I drove up to you, you were sitting on her and had a shovel in your hand while the sheila laid there knocked out.

Soldier: I didn't knock her out, my shovel did. When we were fighting my shovel got knocked into the air, it came back down when she took off her helmet and landed on her head.

Pharah's eye went wide, that would make sense as she doesn't remember Soldier making any hostile moves, but still she felt as if he was the one who did it.

Medic: I guess that explains why she doesn't like you, she thinks you're responsible.

Soldier waved it off.

Soldier: If she wants to believe that then so be it.

Engineer: Ever tried to apologize to her?

Soldier: Already tried by giving her an ice pack yet she still doesn't forgive me.

Engineer: I meant by actually saying sorry to her.

Soldier: I'm a soldier Engie, not a poet writer.

Engie chuckled while shaking his head.

Scout: So, what do you think of her Soldier? If you two didn't fight what would your thoughts be about her?

Soldier: No sir!

Scout: What?

Soldier: I know what you're trying to do but I will not give you any thoughts about her!

Scout rolled his eyes and groan.

Scout: Soldier I know for sure that YOU won't fall in love.

Engineer: Scout, I think it's best that you leave him alone about that.

Scout: Yea yea, so you can't tell us at least one thought about her?

Soldier sat there silently thinking, the mercenaries leaned in a bit closer to be sure they hear him, even Pharah got closer to the door to listen carefully.

Soldier: She has a great taste in weaponry, I've said enough.

Soldier said before crossing his arms, refusing to say anything else, and knowing that he won't break Scout decided to leave it be.

Tracer: think it's time we move in loves.

Tracer whispered before going outside, all the agents followed except Pharah followed, since she needed to take off her armor because it was getting hot in there.

Tracer: Cheers loves! You fellas got a good campfire going.

Engineer: Hello Tracer, ladies. What were y'all doing in there?

Symmetra: Oh we were just discussing some problems in our time.

Engineer's face turned into a concerned look.

Engineer: What problems?

Symmetra: Now's not the best time Dell.

Engineer shrugged before listening to Symmetra.

Engineer: Alright, you tell me when you can.

Engineer patted a seat next to him which Symmetra gladly took, Tracer sat next to Scout, Mei sat with Pyro on the ground, and Mercy sat with Medic. Amelie preferred to stay standing and leaned against the warehouse. When Pharah came out she was in her combat uniform, which were clothes she wore before putting on her armor, when the mercs saw her their eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets, Scout had to stop himself from whistling so he wouldn't piss of Tracer.

Pharah decided to sit down with the others but noticed that the only seat left was the one next to Soldier, she hesitated at first but then slowly sat herself next to Soldier. Soldier hadn't seen her yet since he was busy looking at the ground, drawing a battle plan with a stick he found, but when he felt the presence of someone next to him he turned his head a little to the person's direction and immediately knew who it was. He raised his eyebrow underneath his helmet when he saw her new appearance.

Like Amelie without her Huntress clothes, she wore a training bra, her belly was exposed and wore blue shorts that went all the way to the knees. Now that she was without her armor Soldier could now see how beautiful she was, and almost all the hate towards her disappeared by the second he looked at her. As he stared at her Pharah turned her sight slightly to his direction, Soldier immediately looked away and fortunately for him Pharah didn't see that.

"She's pretty pretty too, I'll give her that." He thought to himself.

It was quiet around the fire when the agents joined in, until Scout asked Heavy a question.

Scout: Yo Heavy, gonna tell us that story of yours of what?

Heavy smiled as everyone else agreed on what Scout said.

Heavy: Da, Heavy will tell you story now.

Heavy got up from where he sat and began to tell his story of the great fight he had with the biggest bear he had ever seen, while presenting the claws of the beast to the mercenaries and agents as his trophy.

 ***Flashback***

Heavy: RAAHHHH!

Heavy let out his mighty battle cry as he met his match with a fist to the head, the beast let out a pained cry before slashing at the giant's chest, the battle continued for awhile as the two giants clashed with each other, until one of them started to lose their energy. Heavy stood where he was, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath, but the beast saw this and took it as an advantage. With great speed the bear launched itself towards Heavy and bit him in the shoulder, Heavy yelled out in pain and tried to fight it off but couldn't do much about it since he still was tired. The beast then tightened its grip and threw Heavy across the field, Heavy landed on the ground and let out another pained cry.

Heavy: Augh…this does not look good for Heavy.

Heavy took notice that the beast was slowly making its way towards Heavy, looks like throwing him took all its energy, which means that Heavy has time to think of something. As much as he hated to admit it, his punches won't be able to finish off this bear, he may have wounded it, but he will need something else to kill the beast. He began to look around for anything that he could use and surely enough, he found what he needed. Slowly Heavy began to pick himself up, wincing in pain from the open wounds he has, but he was able to get up and stand straight. And with a smirk, Heavy waved over for the bear to come, as if asking for more, the bear growled angrily before running at Heavy with the last of its stamina. Seeing the beast running at him, Heavy began to turn around and walk slowly towards a huge rock laying on the ground. The beast was gaining on him quickly, closing in the gap between, but Heavy calmly walked towards the rock and began to pick it up. The bear was very close to Heavy at this point, he could feel the ground shaking as the bear got closer to him. Using the last of his energy Heavy quickly picked up the big rock and swung it towards the bear, at the same time the bear leaped towards Heavy being oblivious to what was about to happen. Heavy struck the bear in the jaw area hard, causing the beast's jaw to be dislocated, and by dislocated I mean Heavy completely knocked it jaw off, the jaw flew away to the forest, not ever to be seen again. The bear just stayed there in shock, but soon fell to the floor with a big thud with its mouth now spewing out blood, it was down for the count.

Heavy: You are dead, not big surprise.

 ***End of flashback***

Heavy: Then Heavy broke the rock to tiny sharp pieces and started skinning the giant bear, and now Heavy wears the bear's head and claws as trophy.

The mercenaries plus some of the agents applauded to Heavy's story, while he smiled proudly to himself for what he has done.

Sniper: And that is how you do it lads!

Spy: Well done Heavy.

Mercy: Question.

Heavy: Heavy will answer little girl's question.

Mercy: You say you were wounded too, how were you able to come back here and still be alive?

Heavy chuckled and so did the mercenaries, knowing the obvious reason. Heavy took out his sandvich and held it out to Mercy.

Heavy: Heavy eat sandvich, that is why Heavy still alive.

Mercy: …What? How could a sandwich heal some one?

Heavy: Sandvich.

Mercy: Sandwich.

Heavy: Niet, it is Sandvich.

Mercy: Actually the proper way to say it is sandwich.

Heavy facial expression turned serious and his eyes focused on her, making her uncomfortable.

Heavy: Sand…vich.

Mercy looked at everyone else seeking for any help, Medic whispered to her.

Medic: just say sandvich.

Mercy: Okay then…sandvich.

Heavy's stare softened and he smiled at her.

Heavy: Hehe good. Now take bite of me sandvich.

Mercy looked at the sandvich worriedly, Medic saw that and assisted her.

Medic: Haha Mercy, zhere iz nothing to be a afraid, errr here let me show you.

Medic took the sandvich and took a bite out of it and chewed it casually, making his point that Mercy as nothing to fear. Seeing how nothing was happening to Medic she too took a bite, and instantly was astonished by the flavor, the taste of the sandvich.

Mercy: My goodness…

Mercy said in awe and stared out into nothingness, but in her mind she was seeing the world of sandviches.

Medic: Elloooo.

Medic waved his hand in front of Mercy's face bringing her back to reality, she swallowed the first piece but then her mouth craved for more and she started to devour the sandvich, surprising everyone including the agents since they never saw this side of Mercy before.

Heavy: Me sandvich…

Medic: Err Mercy you should give ze sandvich back to Heavy.

Medic made a move to retrieve the sandvich, only to recoil his hand back when Mercy nearly tore his hand off, she hissed at him like a snake before continuing to eat the sandvich.

Medic: Okay then…

Heavy: Little girl likes sandvich a lot. But no worry, Heavy make more sandviches later.

Mei: Forgive Mercy Heavy, but she usually doesn't act like this.

Tracer: You said it love, never seen Mercy so wild before.

Tracer stared at Mercy as she finished off the rest of the sandvich, Scout too stared at her with shock.

Scout: Geez I too like those sandviches but, I don't go wild for them, what do you put between those bread slices Heavy?

Heavy: That is secret, but already one of you knows.

Tracer knew Heavy was talking about her, since he shared his secret with her in the kitchen.

Heavy: Now…food is ready.

Heavy took the cooking food out of the fire and began to hand it out to everyone, but Heavy sadly realized that there would only be enough for most of them. As he handed out them all out it all came down to one more left, and Soldier and Pharah were the only ones not served.

Soldier noticed that there was only one left and looked at Pharah, she didn't say anything to him and just waited for him to take it, since she's not been nice to him lately. Soldier looked back at the cooked meal then at her, expecting her to go and get it.

Soldier: Well what are you waiting for? Go get it.

Pharah: What? But what about you?

Soldier reached into his uniform and pulled out a ration bar.

Soldier: I don't need it.

Soldier then got up and started walking away, eating his ration bar in the process. Pharah was shocked by his sudden act of kindness, at least that's what she thought it was, who would love to eat ration bars anyway? Heavy handed her the meal and she began to eat it, but she couldn't get her mind to stop thinking about what just happened. Later on that night after everyone was done eating they decided to go to sleep, while some the mercenaries guard the area, Engineer was one of the volunteers, Soldier was also one of them. So Engineer guarded the front side and Soldier guarded the back side, Engie built a sentry near the warehouse where everyone else slept to protect them, and Soldier would keep an eye out for anything that moves. As they did their night shift, one person who was supposed to be sleeping wasn't sleeping, Symmetra. As Symmetra made her way past the sentry, it beeped at her but it didn't shoot, it only locked onto her but titled its head a little.

Symmetra: oh hey…

Symmetra kneeled down to its level so she can get a better look at it.

Symmetra: you remember me do you?

The sentry beeped in response before tilting its head back in position, Symmetra was about to pet the top of its head but was stopped when she heard a quiet cough. She turned towards the source of the sound and saw Engie looking at her and signaling her to follow him, she got up from the sentry and began to follow Engie while the sentry when back to its scanning mode. Engineer led her to the front side of the area where he was supposed to be guarding and began to question her.

Engineer: Symmetra, Satya, what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep with the others?

Symmetra: Couldn't sleep…

Symmetra rubbed her arm shyly as she knew what Dell's next question was gonna be.

Engineer: And why is that?

Symmetra: I've had some thoughts earlier, some questions that need to be answered.

Engineer: Go ahead Satya.

Symmetra: Back at the base, when you said that you wanted me to leave as soon as possible, did you really want me to leave?

Engineer sighed while thinking of his answer, yes he did wanted her to leave but that was to protect her.

Engineer: Satya, don't take it the wrong way, I love you and I only wanted you to leave so that you would be safe back in your time. But also because…I wanted to make sure your time wouldn't change, you guys being here for long periods of time could affect the future but in your case the present. You have to leave so that your time won't be affected.

Symmetra: And what about you?

Engineer: Hmm?

Symmetra: Augh! This war your fighting Dell!

Engineer shushed her to be quiet so Symmetra started to whisper harshly at Engie.

Symmetra: this war your fighting is unbelievable unfair, the 9 of you mercenaries versus the thousands of robots! that are an exact replica of you guys! and your base is destroyed and now you're wandering around in the forest just waiting to be killed!

Hearing these whispering from Symmetra, Soldier peeked over to where Engie was supposed to be guarding and saw Symmetra talking down to Engie, he decided to leave them be since it doesn't seem be a good idea to interrupt them.

Engineer: Satya, we aren't waiting to be killed, we're thinking of any plans as the days go by, and this isn't the first time our base has been destroyed.

Symmetra: so that means the robots are advancing! and they are advancing fast! what happens when they catch you guys without a base? without one of those respawning machines? what if they are too strong and powerful for you guys to hold off, what happens then Dell?

Engineer: Then we do our last stand, and go down fighting to the death.

Symmetra's emotion turned from anger to sadness, the thought of Dell actually dying did not please her heart.

Symmetra: But Dell.

Engineer: No buts Satya, if it is our time to rest in peace then so be it, you shouldn't change to past Satya, you can't.

Symmetra stood there in front of Engie feeling so powerless, that she can't do anything at all to save him from his time of death. Engineer did have a point, if she were to do anything in the past like save someone from dying, it could bring a huge change to the future. But then something occurred in her mind, like as if there was a resolution in her mind, did she dare to change to past?

Symmetra: So you say I can't change the past?

Engineer shook his head, while giving her one of his charming smiles.

Symmetra: Watch me.

Engineer was confused when she said this and was about to ask her what she meant when all of a sudden Symmetra pressed herself against him and began to kiss him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her grip so that Engineer couldn't break away and backed him up against the wall of one other buildings, Engineer was completely surprised by Symmetra's kiss once again but something was off about her kiss. She was kissing him differently than before, being more aggressive as she pushed him pushed him against the wall. Engineer was not sure what got into Symmetra, but he wasn't going to complain. With swift movement he grabbed onto her and switched position, now it was him pushing her against the wall, kissing her pationately, with Symmetra responding back by kissing him more deeply. Engineer caressed her back as slid his hands up and down her back, also letting Symmetra's hands explore his chest, letting her feel his upper muscles. Engineer may not have realized it yet, but Symmetra was doing this so that they could never be separated, so they could fall in love with each other even more and that no matter what they will not leave each other. Never.

* **Morning***

The sun slowly began to rise, the shadows of the trees began to stretch as the sun began to reveal itself. The night has passed and there were no problems occurring during the night, Soldier and Engineer had finished their night shift. Soldier had stood at attention throughout the night and had not left his position, he looked left and right noticing the darkness flee away and light filling his surroundings, grunting as his night shift was sadly over, he was hoping for some bit of a challenge for his night shift. Stretching out from his standing position, he began walking to go check on Engie to see if he was alright, since he saw him talking with Symmetra last night and she didn't look happy. When he reached Engie's patrol spot he was surprised to see Symmetra walking away, and the look on her face was strange.

Soldier: Symmetra.

Symmetra nearly jumped from the sudden call of her name and turned her attention to Soldier.

Symmetra: Oh um Soldier, why are you awake so early?

Soldier: Stayed up the whole night, I was doing night shift with Engie remember?

Symmetra: Oh yes I remember now.

Soldier: But what are you doing up so early? Shouldn't still be asleep with others.

Symmetra: Oh well I'm an early riser is all hehe.

Symmetra laughed nervously, Soldier squinted at her from underneath the helmet feeling that Symmetra is acting a bit suspicious but decided to let it go.

Symmetra: I think I'll wake the others now, breakfast should be soon right?

Soldier: Sure, if we can find any that is.

Symmetra nodded while Soldier continued his way to Engineer, when he got there he saw Engineer putting his helmet and goggles on, before picking up his golden shotgun and wrench. Soldier also noticed that Engineer had a big smile on his face which made Soldier wonder what was he so happy about, that the night shift is over?

Soldier: Engineer?

Engineer turned his way towards Soldier but still kept his grin.

Engineer: Howdy Soldier, you had any problems last night?

Soldier: Negative, you?

Engineer: Nope, not one bit.

Engineer said while chuckling to himself, Soldier was not sure what Engineer was smiling about but whatever it was it must have something to do with Symmetra since she wore the same face too.

Soldier: What is it that's making you smile?

Engineer: Huh? Oh well uhh, let's just say I'm glad to still be alive you know? Just enjoying the life and its perks.

Engineer said with a final chuckle, meanwhile Soldier just stood there looking at Engie confusingly, since when did Engie come to appreciate life?

Soldier: You ok Engie?

Engineer: Yeah, are you okay?

Soldier: Don't know, seeing and hearing some strange things lately.

Engineer: Maybe it's because we haven't slept at all throughout the night.

Soldier: Perhaps.

Engineer got out his rancho relaxo chair and offered him a beer, Soldier took it while saying thanks and began to drink it up.

As they stayed there drinking their beer, Engineer had to ask Soldier a question.

Engineer: Ok, with it just being me and you alone here, I know you have more thoughts about Pharah, especially after last night, yeah I saw you peeking out from underneath that helmet to look at Pharah without her armor. What do you really think about her?

Soldier groaned as he stared outwards to the forest, but he mind as well give it to Engie since he is trust worthy enough to tell a secret.

Soldier: She's beautiful, and she uses everything she's got cleverly. Not like me though, I literally blow my enemies into pieces and shove my shotguns bullets down their throat, and if that didn't work I'd beat the crap out of every single one of them with my shovel. My tactics are ruthless and merciless while her tactics are in order and merciful, I believe that's why she thinks of me as a rookie.

Engineer: Ha! You know you ain't a rookie Soldier. When it comes to being in parts like these places, being merciful doesn't help finish the job.

Soldier: You said it, and don't tell anyone what I said.

Soldier finished off his beer and picked up his rocket launcher before walking away, Engineer nodded as he deactivated his rancho relaxo chair and began to check on the others. When he got into the warehouse he saw everyone on the floor, looked like they just grabbed a blanket picked a spot before falling there. Soldier stood next to him and saw that everyone was still sleeping, he shook his head disapprovingly. Symmetra walked up to them sighing with frustration.

Symmetra: I tried to wake them up but they refused to, I'm surprised they ain't waking up easily, this floor isn't so comfortable.

Engineer: What did you do to try wake them up?

Symmetra: I tried poking them, pushing them, even rocking them but nothing would work.

Soldier: Well of course rocking them won't work! That's what a mother does to her baby so it could fall asleep!

Soldier took out his shotgun and pointed it towards the roof before pulling the trigger, submitting a loud gunshot startling the agents awake while the mercs got up from where they slept unalarmed, since that's the way they woke to for many years. Tracer hanged on to Scout for dear life as her heart beat increased rapidly, her eyes wide open and her limbs shaking, Scout tried to get her to let go but that only worsened it as she tightened her grip, physically closing a blood vessel.

Scout: Ow! Tracer let go!

Tracer: I'm your girlfriend and I need some comfort!

Tracer screamed with panic, lessening her grip but still not letting go. Soldier smiled as he was satisfied and looked at Symmetra.

Soldier: That's how you wake up a team, take some notes.

Soldier let out a laugh before heading back outside while Symmetra stared at him with shock, the mercenaries stretched and yawn before following Soldier outside, except for Demoman as he stayed down for a bit longer. Sniper cracked his back as he got up, the cold hard floor did a number to his back as he laid in the same spot for 8 hours, but then he saw Amelie getting up, she too stretched out and cracked a few bones.

Sniper: Oi Amelie.

Amelie: Yes Sniper?

Sniper: How do you think about hunting breakfast with me?

Amelie gave Sniper a small but noticeable smile, surprising the other agents as they never really did see a true smile from her.

Amelie: Why not?

Sniper: Alrighty then, let's get to it.

Sniper led the way out of the warehouse with Amelie following him, both picked their rifles up on the way out and then started walking into the forest. Tracer was now calm and had let go of Scout's arm, apologizing to him for hurting his arm.

Tracer: Sorry Scout, I know I've heard gunshots before but this one was so sudden and I was having a nice dream before then.

Scout: Oh it's alright, just need to let the blood flow back in my arm again so I could regain feelings of it, feels a bit numb right now. Let's go outside with the others and stretch our legs a little.

Tracer agreed and head outside with him, Pharah came marching up to Engineer with nothing but anger in her face.

Pharah: What was that all about!? Waking us up with a gunshot, are you kidding me?

Engineer: Soldier's idea, not mine.

Pharah: Why would he do that?

Engineer: He's Soldier, he does Soldier things like that. Besides he only did it to you girls one time, me and the other workers been waking up to that for more than 10 years.

Symmetra: Sounds rough.

Engineer: You get use to it when you don't dream good dreams anymore.

Symmetra frowned a little, but Engineer gave her a reassuring smile.

Engineer: But I'm fine, really I am.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, Symmetra smiled back. Pharah rolled her eyes and walked away, Pharah is glad that those two are happy together but they need to know that those who are single don't like to see that kind of stuff, it reminds them of how lonely they are.

Outside the warehouse Scout and Tracer decided to have a little race to stretch out their legs, they were to run around the whole area and whoever makes it to the finish line first wins. Scout and Tracer got into their starting position, Scout sent a smirk at Tracer while she sent one right back at him.

Scout: See ya at the finish line slow poke, I'm gonna make you eat my dust.

Tracer: We'll see love, and maybe this time you wouldn't cheat like you did the last time we had a race.

Scout: Clearly wasn't cheating since you did not say I couldn't use it.

Tracer: Well you can't use it this time.

Scout: With or without it, you're still gonna lose.

Tracer: Bring it on.

Scout: 3.

Tracer: 2.

Scout and Tracer: 1.

Before they could say "Go!" two sudden bright flashes appeared from the forest, the two runners looked at each other and knew what that meant.

Scout: I gotta move.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

Time Error 2

Chapter 14: Getting along

The forest was quiet and dark as it hasn't reached morning, but as the sun rose slowly up in the horizon the sound of birds musical tones chirped as they sung their morning song. But suddenly two bright flashes came out of nowhere, resulting the new appearances of two figures in the forest. One of them looked like an old soldier, with the number 76 on the back of his uniform and a visor for his eyes, the other looked like a gorilla with white armor, and had a jetpack equipped to his back.

Soldier 76: What the hell was that?

Soldier 76 groaned while rubbing his head since he fell to the dirt face first, the gorilla also known as Winston, shook his head to shake off his hard fall and began to inspect their surroundings, and the only word that popped in his head was "forest."

Soldier 76: Winston!

Winston: Sorry 76 what did you say?

Soldier 76: I said what the hell was that? What happened? And why are we here?

Winston: I'm not sure what happened but one thing I can confirm about it is that it has something to do about my time machine. And where we are? I believe we are in a forest 76.

Soldier 76 looked around the area, seeing nothing but trees.

Soldier 76: What should we do?

Winston: We should try to find the other agents, assuming that they were sent here as well, then try to find any bit of civilization. We need to find out when we are.

Soldier 76: When? Don't you mean where?

Winston: Technically speaking, when is the correct term since we don't know what year we are in.

Soldier 76: Whatever. Let's start moving.

* **Warehouse***

Scout: Engie!

Engineer looked away from Symmetra and saw Scout and Tracer running towards them.

Engineer: If you either of you are gonna complain about who won the race then stop being a sore loser.

Scout: It's not about that! course I would have won the race.

Scout whispered the last part to Engie but Tracer still heard it and punched him in the arm.

Engineer: What is it then?

Tracer: There were two bright flashes out in the forest.

Scout: Yeah! And before I found Tracer and Symmetra there was also a bright flash, I think these other two flashes are more of our buddies.

Engineer and Symmetra looked at each other before looking back at Scout and Tracer.

Symmetra: Then we should move!

Engineer: Hell, couldn't have said it better myself.

The four of them hurried outside the warehouse, Scout then pointed out where the bright flashes appeared, seeing how it was far away Engie ordered Scout and Tracer to run ahead of them to get there faster, the runners nodded before running towards their objective. Symmetra built a teleporter where they were so that when they found the other agents they could use the teleporter to get back quickly.

Symmetra: Dell, we should get going now.

Engineer: Just a sec, Soldier I need you to-

Engineer was not able to finish his sentence as he saw Soldier leaning against his rocket launcher sleeping, snoring loudly. Pharah laughed a little at the sight of Soldier, this just supports her belief that Soldier is not a soldier.

Pharah: Some soldier he is.

Engineer: Pharah, this man has stayed up all night standing tall as he guarded you so you could sleep peacefully, give him some credit will ya?

Engineer's statement knocked the smirk off of Pharah's lips, he had a fair point.

Engineer: Heavy, you take charge until we return.

Heavy nodded his head before Engie and Symmetra began to follow Scout and Tracer's footprints that led to the new agents that have arrived.

 ***Soldier 76 and Winston***

The two agents have been wandering for some time now, looking around for anything that could explain what year they're in. After a couple more minutes Soldier 76 started to get annoyed.

Soldier 76: What year is this!? Is this the years when there's nothing but trees?

Winston: Settle down 76, I'm sure there is something nearby.

Soldier 76: There's nothing around here, you said so yourself when you climbed up one of the trees.

Winston: Fair enough…augh let's take a break. Hadn't walk this much for awhile.

Soldier 76: I'm sure if Athena saw this it would be proud of you since you finally started doing your cardio.

Winston glared at 76 with a growl before shooting back.

Winston: For your information Athena does know that I am doing this, since my armor has a small connection to it, allowing Athena to scan my physical health status.

Soldier 76: ….so it knows you're still alive?

Winston: Yes.

Soldier 76: Can't you talk to it?

Winston: Unfortunately no, and even if I did have some way to communicate to Athena I am not sure it would be possible. We're possibly years apart from each other.

76 sighed of defeat, he was not sure if they would ever be able to get back home. But then a noise could be heard from bushes not too far away, causing Soldier 76 to draw his weapon and aim for the bushes, Winston didn't take out his Telsa cannon but held his ground firmly, focusing on the bushes that began to shake. Then suddenly from the bushes popped out a rain deer, it stared curiously at the two agents. After a short pause Winston began to chuckle, Soldier 76 groaned before putting away his pulse rifle.

Winston: Getting all worked just because of an innocent rain deer huh?

Soldier 76: Could have been something more serious.

Winston: What? A wild bunny?

Soldier 76: Har har you're so funny I forgot how to laugh. Let's not forget that you too were looking very serious.

Winston: If you're implying that I was scared, no I wasn't, I was just waiting to see what would jump out. What do I got to be afraid of? I'm one of the strongest animals in the world.

Soldier 76: Says the gorilla who eats banana with peanut butter in his spare time.

Winston was completely offended by Soldier 76's comment.

Winston: What's wrong with eating a banana with peanut butter?

Before 76 could answer Winston's question, a sniper shot could be heard, and the rain deer before the two agents fell to the ground with a thud. Winston stood there with shock as 76 hid behind tree.

Soldier 76: Winston! Find some cover!

Winston: Who could have shot such an innocent creature!?

Soldier 76: Winston hide!

Winston: This rain deer wasn't a threat to anything!

Soldier 76: Damn it Winston get to cover already!

Winston: Where could I get cover!? I'm too big to hide behind any of these thin trees!

Soldier 76: Well do something then!

Winston looked around with panic but then looked up at the branches of the trees, he could go up there and hide in the leaves, and with haste he used his boosters to get to the branches. In a couple minutes of hiding a vehicle could be heard approaching their location, 76 decided to use his hiding spot as an advantage and try to ambush whoever was coming, so he waited until they fully arrived. After a few more minutes the vehicle appeared nearby and came to a halt, 76 took notices that the vehicle was a van, a camper van of some sort by the looks of it. Now that the van was here, all he had to do was wait until the passengers and driver got out. The passenger door of the van opened up, and who came out of the passenger seat completely shocked Winston and 76, it was Amelie, and she had a small but real smile on her face. Next came out the driver, and he had a big smile on his face, the driver kept on chuckling before speaking up.

Sniper: Good shot Amelie! Really impressive.

Amelie: You're not a bad shot yourself Sniper.

Amelie complimented back, this stunned 76 and Winston, did she just gave that man a compliment?

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Amelie?" 76 thought to himself as he hid behind his cover.

Sniper: Eheheh thanks sheila, let's get this deer to the back of the van so we could bring it to our camp.

Amelie: Wanting to finish our date so soon? You sure you wouldn't want to _stay_ a little longer together?

Sniper: Ohohoh listen here ya naughty widow, as much as I would like to stay with you more, we got to get this critter skinned and cooked before the meat goes bad, plus the others could be starving right now.

Sniper made a move to get past Amelie only for her to push him back against the van.

Amelie: I'm sure they could wait…

Amelie leaned in closer to Sniper.

Amelie: _Permettez-moi de vous montrer ce que je peux vraiment faire_ …

Sniper's heart rate increased, like as if he knew what she just said, Amelie began lean in for a kiss, Sniper was intimidated at first but then slowly leaned in as well.

"What the fuc-!?" 76's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound wood cracking, apparently the branches that Winston was on was not strong enough to hold him forever and was giving out. Suddenly the branches snapped off the tree and Winston came falling down, a loud thud could be heard as Winston's body made contact to the ground, 76 hoped that Amelie and the Sniper didn't hear him but it was false hope as the noise was hard not to notice. Soldier 76 turned to see if Winston was okay and saw him rubbing his head, grumbling about how much weight he's gained over the years.

Sniper: Oi! Who's there!?

Soldier 76 looked back towards the two skilled snipers and saw them aiming towards their direction. They've been caught. Coming slowly out of his cover with his hands up, he revealed himself to them.

Soldier 76: Amelie, don't shoot it's me. 76.

Sniper looked at Amelie with confusion.

Sniper: You know this bloke Amelie?

Winston came out from where he was to introduce himself.

Winston: Hello Amelie, glad to see you're ok after the sudden teleportation of time. At least I think you are any way.

Winston said while feeling unsure, thinking that the time worm hole may have messed up her mind to make her flirt with some rifleman. Normally she would have been killing them. Sniper stared at Winston with great surprise, his mouth wide open and his eyes looking up and down at the gorilla in front of him.

Sniper: D-did that gorilla just talk!? Never mind that, I've seen worse. Do you know these two Amelie?

Amelie: I wish I didn't.

Amelie hissed as she glared at the two agents for interrupting their moment, she would have shot them dead by now if they weren't part of Overwatch.

Soldier 76: Are you gonna introduce us to your…you know.

Amelie was about to go black widow on 76 until Sniper spoke.

Sniper: The name is Sniper. And who are you?

Soldier 76: I go by Soldier 76, 76 for short.

Winston: And I am Winston. And yes I am a gorilla that can talk.

Sniper: Soldier 76? Winston? Oh I heard of you fellas.

Winston: Really?

Sniper: Yeah, early before Engie told the rest of us mercs about you agents.

Soldier 76: Well, good to know he still remembers us.

Running footsteps could be heard nearby and out came Scout, running towards them looking tired as hell. Once he reached the van he fell against it and sat down, while trying to speak even though he needs to catch his breath.

Scout: I…win…

Tracer came blinking in, she too looked exhausted.

Tracer: This…did not count…as a race Scout…

Tracer collapsed on Scout and tried to catch her breath after the long run, Scout didn't even care as he was too tired to complain how heavy she felt on top of him. Scout looked over and saw Winston and 76.

Scout: Oh hey Winston, sup 76.

Tracer's head popped up and she looked to see Winston and 76, she instantly regained her energy and ran towards them.

Tracer: Winston!

Tracer gave her best friend a big huge, glad to see him again.

Winston: Lena! Glad to see my TTPBs sent you here in one piece. Is it still functional?

Tracer: Yes love, just recharging is all.

Tracer held out her right arm to show him the TTPB, looking perfectly fine.

Winston: Hmm good.

Soldier 76: So you're not gonna check up on me? Okay I see how it is.

Tracer: *giggles* Lovely to see you too 76.

Scout: Yo Winston, it's been awhile.

Winston: Well if it isn't one of the fastest beings on earth.

Scout: You bet! Hey 76! You still mad about me calling you an old man?

Soldier 76: Ha, don't remind me kid.

Sniper: Welp I am glad you're all having this happy reunion but we should get going back to our camp site.

Sniper picked up the corpse of the rain deer and tossed it in the back of his van, Winston however looked horrified when he did so.

Winston: What are planning to do with the rain deer?

Sniper: It's breakfast mate.

Winston froze where he stood, he was completely shocked. Tracer looked at him with worry as she noticed how tense he got, she waved her hand in front of his face to get any response from him but didn't receive any?

Tracer: Winston?

Sniper: Oi Tracer, I think you'll have to guide Winston back to the campsite, I don't think both he and Soldier 76 could fit in the back of my van.

Tracer: Aww, so us three have to walk all the way back?

Scout: Argh! This sucks on ice!

Engineer: Don't worry y'all, the engineer is engihere, hehehe.

No one laughed at Engie's little joke except for him, not even Symmetra laughed and she just shook her head.

Symmetra: Dell I love you but please no more.

Scout: Engie you're not a comedian, you're a mechanic.

Engineer frowned before mumbling to himself, until Winston greeted him.

Winston: Engineer, I am grateful to see you again.

Engineer looked up to his gorilla friend Winston.

Engineer: Winston! Many years since we last saw each other and you haven't changed a bit.

Winston: Well I wouldn't say that, may have gained some weight but the armor still fits.

Engineer laughed at Winston's comment before looking at Soldier 76.

Engineer: Howdy 76.

Soldier 76: Engineer, surprised to see no change of appearance.

Engineer: Well I do own some cosmetics, but I prefer to keep my old uniform.

Scout: Uhh yeah Engie, did you by any chance happen to build a teleporter back at the camp site?

Engineer: Nope, but Symmetra built hers.

Symmetra nodded before placing her teleporter down, and the teleporter formed out of the blue light.

Symmetra: We may return to our camp.

Sniper: Yeah you guys use that, I prefer me van.

Sniper walked to his van and entered the driver seat, Amelie entered the passenger seat of his van and the both of them drove off.

Scout: Eheheh, looks like those two are getting comfy around each other.

Tracer: Oh leave them be Scout.

Scout: Hey! You have no right to say that! You too are teasing them!

Tracer: Ohhh shut it you!

Tracer tackled Scout and both went through the teleporter, Winston and 76 went in next, now there was only Engineer and Symmetra, although Engie was busy looking at her teleporter.

Symmetra: What is it? Haven't you already seen my teleporter?

Engineer: Oh I have, but I just had to see it again since it is so amazing to look at. Just like you are.

Symmetra: Aww you're so sweet, a kiss before we go back to the others?

Engineer: Yeah!

Engineer leaned in for a kiss but only to be pushed into the teleporter by Symmetra, she giggled before going through the teleporter. When she came through she saw Engie picking himself up, although he shook his head at her.

Engineer: Now that was just rude, don't expect any love from me anytime soon.

Symmetra rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk, he couldn't resist her even if he tried. Suddenly both mercenaries heard shouting and cheering nearby, confused by the noise they went over to investigate what was all the shouting about. When they found the others they were all surrounding two figures that looked like they were fighting, and it was Soldier and Pharah. Both Engie and Symmetra were alarmed and ran over to them, Engie stopped next to Heavy and Medic and demanded an explanation of why they weren't doing anything about it.

Heavy: Soldier challenge soldier girl to fist fight, after soldier girl called him weak. Now they fight to prove which is stronger.

Medic: But zhere is nothing to vworry about my friend, Mercy and I vwill heal zhem afterwards. Now vwhere vwere vwe? Oh yes…MAKE HER BLEED!

Heavy: CRUSH HER BONES!

All the mercenaries cheered for Soldier while the agents cheered for Pharah, and even the agents were shouting things that were very gory, all except for Solder 76 and Winston since they just arrived and couldn't tell what was happening. Pharah blocked Soldier's punches and delivered to hard blows to the head, Soldier backed away and went defensive mode, blocking her attacks the best way he could, after receiving another punch to the face he went berserk and charged at Pharah, delivering hard punches to her gut and head. With one hard punch he broke through blocks and gave a smashing blow to her head, giving her a nose bleed, but Soldier was still in rage and picked her up, putting her high in the air before slamming her back down to the earth. Soldier was now on top of giving her a beat down, but Pharah was able to reverse it and was now on top of him, beating his face to a bloody mess. What at first started as a fight till whoever knocks out the other, now turned to whoever dies first.

Winston: This fight is getting out of hand!

Soldier 76: Never seen Pharah like this before.

Engineer: Hell I fought Soldier a few times but we never went this far.

Soldier was taking quite a beating from Pharah, he tried delivering another punch to Pharah but she grabbed his arm and twisted it, Soldier let out a pained cry as Pharah dislocated right arm. Pharah was about to continue her attack but realized what she just did and froze, never has she fought with such anger and without any thought of mercy, but she was knocked out of her shock when Soldier used his other arm and punched her in the face, knocking her off of him. Pharah was now on lying on her back and looked up at Soldier as he now stood in front of her, he grabbed onto his dislocated arm before manually putting it back to place, resulting some sounds of bones connecting. Pharah grimaced at Soldier of how he did it without even flinching.

"He has very high pain tolerance, most men wouldn't be able to do that." Pharah thought.

Soldier: If you thought dislocating my arm would help you it wouldn't! Even if you dislocated both my arms I would've resort to kicking and headbutting!

Soldier 76: geez this guy is insane…

Soldier looked over to where that voice came from and saw another agent from the future, not only that but he also spotted a gorilla wearing glasses and is in white armor. Soldier tilted his helmet upwards so he could see clearly and his vision was correct, Pharah looked to where Soldier was looking and was relieved to see 76 and Winston.

Soldier: Engineer, who are these two?

Engineer: Two more agents from the future, this man is Soldier 76 and this is Winston.

Winston: Hello.

Soldier 76: Hey.

Soldier didn't care about the name Winston, but Soldier 76?

Soldier: Soldier 76? While I am glad to finally meet a male soldier from the future, your name partially steals my name. And what's with the number 76? What is there some sorta ranking system over there? Well they're right about one thing, me being the number one soldier!

Soldier 76: And your name is?

Soldier: I am Soldier! The best and deadliest soldier you'd ever come across in the battlefield! And even if you do come across me! You'd be already a dead man!

Soldier 76: Would you quite down a bit? Getting a headache over here.

Soldier: Negative! I must always talk loud and with authority! If you don't like it you could shove your head in another man's ass!

Soldier 76: Engie…

Engineer: I know 76, but that's the way he is. You'll get use to it after awhile. Soldier, I think that's enough fighting between you two.

Soldier rolled his eyes before mumbling some curses under his breath, but he suppose he would've won the fight, still…Pharah sure deserves some credit. Seeing that Pharah was on the ground he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her up, further more surprising her with what he said after.

Soldier: Good fight, you're the first woman I have ever fought in a fist fight, let alone the only one to actually bring up a challenge! Nice work!

Soldier gave a small grin and patted her on the shoulder, confusing the hell out of Pharah, first he is acting all tough and strong, and now he is acting nice towards her, what is the meaning of this mood swing? Before she could bring up a word to say to Soldier he had turned around and walked away, while Medic heals him with his Medigun.

Mercy: That was quite unexpected.

Mercy came over to Pharah's aid and began to heal her, Pharah didn't respond as she watched Soldier walk away.

Engineer: Ahh I'm sorry Winston and 76. This wasn't how I wanted to introduce the other mercs.

Scout: Actually I thought it was a perfect way to introduce them.

Engineer: Scout how in the world do you think that was a proper way to introduce them?

Scout: Come on Engie, when we're fighting, we tend to get wild. Us cheering like a bunch of maniacs was showed that, we're pretty good at fighting, Soldier showed that, annnnnd well uh…yeah that basically sums us up. We are deadly and wild mercenaries.

Before Engie could say anything Spy came in.

Spy: Ugh Scout please, not all of us are like wild apes. Pardon me Winston.

Winston: None taken Spy, I've learned little about you in the files I read but from what I have discovered is that you could disguise as other people, mimicking their voices perfectly and could turn invisible.

Spy: Mmm you've certainly done your homework, but you missed two things, I am capable of sneaking behind the enemy and with one quick attack to the back, I can take their lives away. I am also able to take down sentry turrets, dispencers, and teleporters similar to Engineer's design with my special device.

Spy held out his sapper for Winston to see before putting it away in his suit.

Soldier 76: So you're a support kind of class? You take down sentries for your teammates to get through, while killing the enemies and disguising as them, making the enemies paranoid and have them concentrate on you while your allies take them out.

Spy: That's…surprisingly accurate Soldier 76.

Soldier 76: I have my ways of getting to know one's priorities and the results. You play a big role in this group you're in.

Spy: Yes but like me, the others also have a role, it is important that we all work on our priorities since we depend on each other.

Engineer: Ain't that the truth, if one of us so much as to fail at their job, we all pay the price. So Winston, 76, since you've already met me and Scout, also Soldier and Spy, how about Spy introduces the rest of the crew?

Winston: That'd be alright but I believe I have also met your Sniper. We saw he and Amelie near the van and they were about to k-

Soldier 76: KILL! An animal, I think they were preparing it for breakfast from what I've heard Sniper said.

Scout: Hey, Sniper and Amelie, what's taking them so long anyway?

Symmetra: That is a good question, with the vehicle they have.

Engineer: You'd think they would've been here by now.

Tracer: No worries love, there they are!

Tracer pointed the way and spotted Sniper's van driving towards them.

Heavy: It is about time, Heavy was about to go hunting himself.

Sniper's van slowed down to a complete stop and then hopped out of the driver seat was Amelie, shockingly wearing Sniper's hat.

Engineer: Amelie…why are you wearing…Sniper's hat?

Amelie: Because I can.

Amelie said with a smirk before readjusting the hat, then from the back door of Sniper's van came out Sniper, carrying a skinned corpse of a rain deer.

Sniper: Oi Amelie! Have you seen my hat? I think I might have left it in th-never mind I found it.

Sniper walked over to Amelie squinting his eyes at her as she hid his hat behind her.

Sniper: Having fun with me hat eh?

Amelie: Your hat? I don't have it.

Amelie said innocently, Sniper wasn't buying it.

Sniper: Uh huh sure. Heavy, sorry it took me awhile mate but we had trouble finding our breakfast.

Heavy: Hmm not sure if one deer is enough, we have big group now, but we will see.

Heavy took it the deer from Sniper's hands and headed to the campfire spot to cook it.

Sniper: Amelie my hat.

Amelie stayed silent and gave Sniper a playful grin.

Sniper: Bloody hell Amelie now you're just messing with me, give it now.

Amelie sighed with defeat and held out his hat, Sniper grabbed it before placing it back to its rightful spot. Meanwhile the agents including Engie and Scout looked at Amelie, completely flabbergasted from what they saw, never had they ever seen Amelie like this before, It's like as if this Sniper is changing her. Amelie felt all their stares and looked back at them, turning back to her normal self.

Amelie: What are you looking at?

Amelie then walked away, and so did the others as they went back to their own business, but still not forgetting of how Amelie was acting towards Sniper. Mei was feeling uneasy of how Amelie was, the fact that she gave a playful smile made her spine shiver, she began to over to Pyro as he was sitting criss cross on the floor playing with something.

Mei: Hi Pyro, what are you doing?

Pyro turned to Mei and showed her two doll versions of him, one being a devil like version, and the other being an angel like version.

Mei: Oh you're playing with your dolls? Huh these dolls look a lot like you.

Pyro: Mmphmph.

Pyro nodded his head before continuing to play with them, Mei sat near him with curiosity in her mind. Why was this fire maniac playing like a 3 year old child? Is it because he's really bored?

Mei: May I play with one?

Pyro looked at her and took a moment to think before handing her the angel like doll.

Mei: Thank you Pyro.

Both Mei and Pyro played with the dolls for a bit, she did her best to make her doll walk while Pyro had his doll use its little pitchfork. It felt awkward to Mei how she was playing with Pyro, it's like as if she was actually playing with a child. Yet it also feels nice to be playing with him, he seems to enjoy the company, plus the extra hand, he now had his doll next her doll, trying to have them interact with each other. Pyro even began to make some grumpy mumbling sounds, trying to mimic his dolls voice, making Mei giggle and she tried voice her doll too.

Mei: You know Pyro, when I first saw you, you were very intimidating. But now that I got to know you, you seem like a really nice guy.

Pyro nodded his head and spelled of the word "Friend" using sign language. Mei smiled at Pyro before nodding back at him.

Mei: Yes Pyro, we're friends.

Pyro: Mph mph!

Pyro held out his hand high for a high five, Mei laughed before giving Pyro a big high five, then both continued to play together. Back in the warehouse Medic and Mercy were having a discussion about their healing device.

Medic: Your invention is almost exactly as my main device, the only thing different about yours is that your caduceus staff can also buff your patient's attack. Plus you have said you could revive multiple people at once yes?

Mercy: Yes, and I don't mean to brag but, with my damage buffs I could make enemies life painful.

Medic: Ha! No need to worry about bragging Mercy, vwe are talking about our inventions for a reason right? Vwhile healing is part of my job, it isn't as satisfying as ze hurting. Vwhich is vwhy I vwill show you my second favorite invention. Excuse me for a moment.

Medic turned around from Mercy and began to look into his suit, Mercy tilted her head curiously as she watched him fiddle around with his suit, next thing saw was him tossing strange looking items away.

Medic: Nein, nixda, _das will ich nicht_...

Medic paused at the ubersaw weapon, thinking of showing it to Mercy.

Medic: … _Vielleicht nachstes mal_.

Medic put his ubersaw away for later but was startled when Archimedes popped out of nowhere from his suit.

Medic: AHH!

Mercy: What is it!?

Mercy turned Medic around to see what he screamed for and saw two things, one being a bird taking shelter in Medic's coat, the other being Medic's hairy and muscular chest. Mercy turned red in seconds.

Medic: Archimedes! Have you been zhere ze whole time?

Archimedes cooed in response before flying out and landing on his head.

Medic: Argh! I have been looking for you for so long and you vwere here ze entire time! I vwill have a talk with you later. Errr Mercy? You alright?

Mercy didn't respond as she was too busy staring at his chest, completely mesmerized by it until Medic buttoned shirt back on, once it was out of her sight she was back to normal.

Mercy: uh um what did you say?

Medic: I said are you alright, you vwere very red and looked like you vwere being controlled by something. But you seem to be fine now.

Mercy: Oh yes im fine I just…lost myself for a second.

Medic: Mmm interesting. Anyway here's vwhat I was talking about.

Medic showed Mercy the device which was known as the kritzkrieg.

Medic: My kritzkrieg! This device also allows me to heal my patients but when it is ready to activate charge, hehehehe it allows my patient to fire critical shots towards our enemies, they'll be dead in seconds! HAHAHAHA!

Mercy was impressed with the device but was creeped out by Medic's insane laughter, Mercy assumed he just loves his inventions. But as they continued to talk, Mercy could not get her mind off of the picture of Medic's hairy chest. Meanwhile outside the warehouse, Pharah was walking around minding her own business until she saw Soldier all by himself. He was busying himself by doing pushups, and Pharah would have to admit he's doing them in quite a fast rate, Pharah was about to walk away but something in her mind told her to go talk to him.

"I know this will probably not end well but I should go talk to him anyway, might as well since I will be with the group for awhile." Pharah thought before deciding to go and talk to him.

As she approached him Soldier was doing his 66th pushup, but he froze when he felt a shadow go over him, he knew that meant someone was next to him. Doing one last pushup, he used all strength to push him back up to standing position, normally he would of expected to see Engineer or Demoman or any of his co-workers, but what he saw was Pharah standing there next to him, he'll have to admit he was surprised. Not sure how to start her conversation, she picked to say his name as a way to greet him.

Pharah: Soldier…

Soldier: Pharoah…

Pharah was annoyed already by Soldier just by him calling her pharaoh, she was about to yell at him but held it in.

Pharah: Are you calling me that purpose?

Soldier: Yes, that is your name right?

Pharah: Soldier you are mistaken, my name is Pharah, not pharaoh.

Soldier: Oh Pharah…hmm must have something in my ears.

Soldier stuck a finger in his ear to clear it and casually flicked away the earwax despite Pharah's disgust of it.

Soldier: So Pharah, you seem to know who I am in this time, but who are you? What are you known as in the future?

Pharah: I am glad you asked Soldier, I am known as Captain Pharah. A squad leader, occupation: Security Chief. But if you're asking of my name, it is Fareeha Amari.

Soldier: Farehi?

Pharah: Fareeha.

Soldier: Fairy.

Pharah: Fareeha.

Soldier: Feree.

Pharah: Or you could just call me Pharah.

Soldier: Fareeha! Did I say it right?

Pharah: Yes, yes you did.

Soldier: Ha! No name is too complicated for me!

"You messed up 3 times before you finally said it correctly." Pharah thought.

Pharah: Now that you know my name, may I know yours?

Soldier: Soldier.

Pharah: No I meant your real name.

Soldier was a little confused at this, he thought Soldier was his real name, that is until he regained memory of his true name. Jane Doe. He doesn't ever preferred to be called that, so Soldier was what he stuck with. He doesn't like saying it, nor does he like anyone else saying it. Therefore he chose not to say it.

Soldier: It's Soldier. It's what everyone else calls me and I was called that for many years, so Soldier is my name. I'd appreciate it if we change subject.

Pharah: Ok…

Pharah felt confused about Soldier's response, it's impossible for Soldier to be his name, yet for some reasons he doesn't wish to tell. Pharah thought hard about this until she remembered something a long time ago.

* **Flashback***

" _His name is Jane D-"_

* **End Flashback***

Soldier: You fought well when we first met.

Pharah: Huh?

Soldier: When we first met, you know not a lot of people who fight me would come out alive, or at least not injured. The chances of anyone who fights me to win, the odds are not in their favor.

Pharah: So are you saying I'm lucky to still be alive?

Soldier: It was not luck, it was skill that saved you, while I probably am more experienced than you when it comes to rocket launchers, you had your advantages and used them. Like that jetpack of yours, you had great maneuver abilities. But knowing that you're an ally and not an enemy, kinda am glad that I didn't manage to kill you.

Pharah: Well, you put quite a fight too, your aiming skills is quite impressive. You shot me out of the sky with that second rocket.

Soldier: It was easy predicting where you were going, and I know how fast my rocket goes. So I aimed and fired.

Pharah: But as we fought you did something unbelievably dangerous.

Soldier: I do a lot of things that are dangerous so you'll have to be specific.

Pharah: You launched yourself upwards using your own rocket blasts! Do you realize that could have killed you?

Soldier: It's called rocket jumping sweetheart.

Pharah raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Rocket jumping he says, that sounds as dangerous as it is in action. But did he really just call me a sweetheart?"

Soldier: And it won't kill me as long as I do it correctly. I may be known as a Soldier but I am also known as Rocket man! I can travel through the battlefield faster than Scout with my rocket jumping skills! Maybe even faster than that jetpack you've got!

Pharah gave a smirk and rolled her eyes, obviously doubting it, Soldier sensed it.

Soldier: If you don't believe me, we can have our own little race to see who's faster.

Pharah: Soldier, there is no way your rocket jumping is faster than my jetpack, plus you'll probably kill yourself before you even reach the finish line.

Soldier: Not when I have these boots equipped.

Pharah looked down to see his boots and spot metal plating covering the bottom part of his boots. Soldier chuckled before tapping his heels together making a "ding ding" noise.

Soldier: Gunboats, they make rocket jumping hell of a lot less painful.

Soldier gave off a confident grin as he crossed his arms, he seemed really proud of himself. Despite how crazy he was and how annoying he could be, Pharah couldn't help but chuckle lightly at him. But then another question came up in mind.

Pharah: So you say your name is Soldier and you claim to be a soldier, but instead of joining this job you're in, how come you didn't join the army?

Soldier's grin was wiped off his face and was replaced with a disappointed and angry look.

Soldier: I tried to.

Soldier turned and began to walk, taking his rocket launcher with him, Pharah followed him as he continued.

Soldier: During World War 2 I tried to sign up to join the battle, but was rejected by the military branches, they claimed my fighting tactics to be insane and made me unfit to join military, but that didn't stop me. I bought myself a ticket and went to Europe where the action took place, and after some time I managed to arrive at Poland where I started my Nazi killing spree! Using the many weapons I had equipped to kill them all, but my most favorite weapon of them all was the one and only.

Soldier grinned as he petted his rocket launcher, while Pharah just stood there in shock, while she shouldn't be surprised that he was rejected by one military branch but to know that he was rejected by all of them was very surprising. Not only that but the fact that he went to Europe and entered Poland, fought and killed many Nazi's on his own, that's something.

Soldier: But the Nazi killing spree was over once I heard that World War 2 was over, and later on I reward myself medals made by me!

Soldier showed Pharah his medals before putting them away, he released a sigh before shaking his head.

Soldier: But it doesn't feel right, awarding myself medals instead of being given medals.

Pharah suddenly felt bad for him, yes his tactics were not very good but it does surely get the job done, all he wanted to do was to participate in the fight yet was rejected to do so. But he was so determined that he went to the war zone and fought on his own, he deserves a medal, not a made up medal, a REAL one.

Pharah: I have to say Soldier, that was very brave of you to go to the battle on your own.

Soldier: I bleed for war Pharah, I fight for America! Nothing was gonna stop me from entering it. And you may think of me as a lunatic, but if you see things from my perspective, I'm just one dedicated soldier.

Pharah now had a very different perspective of Soldier, she almost admires his bravery and his will to fight. But her thoughts about him were interrupted when he suddenly turned his head towards the forest, his face turned into a serious expression, curious got to her and she tried asking him what was wrong, but Soldier shushed her before trying to listen for what he heard. After hearing the noise again his grip on the rocket launcher tightened.

Soldier: They're here…

Pharah: Who's here?

Soldier: Robots.

Pharah: Huh?

Soldier: Run to the others and tell them to get ready for the fight of their lives! And don't bother putting on that armor of yours it'll take too long, just get your rocket launcher.

Pharah: But-

Soldier shoved his rear end towards her direction and pointed at it.

Soldier: No butts! Now go!

Pharah ran towards the others as Soldier aimed his rocket launcher to the trees, waiting for them to show up. Pharah came running in to the camp where the others were.

Pharah: Everyone get ready! Soldier said that there are robots here!

All the mercenaries were alarmed at this, including Tracer, Amelie, Mei, and Symmetra, and they immediately went for their weapons. As Engineer and Scout got ready they were stopped by Symmetra and Tracer.

Symmetra: I don't care what you say Engie but I am GOING to help you!

Tracer: You said that right luv, we're in this fight whether you like it or not! You ain't making us stay hiding in this one!

Engineer and Scout looked at each other before looking back at the two agents.

Engineer: Does it look like I'm stopping you? We need all the help we can get so whether YOU like it or not, you're gonna fight with us.

Scout: Yeah! So get ya fancy futuristic weapons out and help us!

The two agents were a little surprised by the two mercenaries response, Engie and Scout smirked at their girlfriends before continuing to get ready. Soldier stood ready for a fight, but he began to see movement in the forest, he saw robots moving about in the trees yet for some reasons they aren't attacking, but then he realized they were surrounding the camp. Soldier had a bad feeling about this, he didn't like the position they were in, from the robots perspective it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel. Engineer came out running to Soldier with Symmetra running behind him.

Engineer: Soldier where are they?

Soldier: They're surrounding the camp, they'll be shooting at us from all angles! Son of a bitch!

Soldier rocket jumped to the air before shooting 3 rockets towards the trees where the robots hid, but then those 3 rockets exploded in mid air suddenly, something or somebody shot them down. Then a figure came walking out of the forest slowly, as it got closer Engineer recognized it to be a lady. But something was awfully familiar about this lady. She had a weird metal device covering half the top of her head, the metal device provided a red scope for her left eye and she had a metallic arm similar to Engie's design, she also wore a pair of clothes that seem very familiar. Engineer also noticed there were to devices attached to her legs, he felt unsure whether it was for protection or for advancement. To top that off she held something that seems to be some sorta weapon, it's almost glowing with power as she held it. She then stopped walking towards them, still having some distance between them, she then spoke.

"I know you have my targets there." She said. Engineer's eyes widened, he recognized that voice.

"There's no way…" Engie thought.

"And if you hadn't have already guessed we have this area surrounded, and if you don't give them to me, you will all die." She said.

Soldier: I have no idea who you're targets are! And I have absolutely no idea who you are! But you'll not be getting anything from us!

"We never found her body…could it be?" Engie thought.

"Your move." She said.

"It's Bell…"

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

Time Error 2

Chapter 15: The return of Bell

Bell: Initiate attack sequence.

All the robots that surrounded the camp started firing and slowly made their way towards the camp. Symmetra casted her shield to block any projectiles coming their way, this gave them a chance to retreat back into the camp and take cover.

Soldier 76: What the hell is happening!? We're being shot at by robots!

Engineer: I'll explain that to you later! If we survive this attack anyway! Just keep shooting!

The mercenaries and agents fired from where they took cover, they were in no position to advance, rockets and grenades started to be fired at them, their cover was being destroyed. Engineer set up his level 3 sentry and it began to shoot every enemy that was in its radius, Medic was about ready to activate charge but had an idea.

Medic: Mercy! Give Heavy the damage boost!

Mercy nodded before aiming her staff towards Heavy and giving him her damage boost, Medic activate his kritzkrieg while activating his force field at the same time, signaling Heavy to release hell to the robots.

Heavy: EEEEYAAAAHH!

Heavy's minigun began to shred many robots to pieces, Medic grinned wickedly as his theory was correct, combining both his crits with Mercy's damage boost would increase the damage done 10 fold, he laughed as his giant friend continued to rain down deadly critical bullets on the robots, Mercy also couldn't help but release a giggle although it was more sinister. Soldier and Pharah were teaming together, shooting rockets at any of the robots they see, but there were still so many shooting at them, a bullet nearly went through Pharah's head if it wasn't for Soldier pushing her down.

Soldier: Head down! Stay low! I got a beautiful present for these buckets of metal!

Soldier took out his airstrike and put on his B.A.S.E. jumper, he then equipped a crit canteen to his belt.

Pharah: What is that?

Soldier: Hehehehe just watch this sister.

Soldier then stepped back before rocket jumping in the air, releasing his parachute to keep him in the air for long, all the robots spotted him in the air but before they could shoot at him he activated his crit canteen and released tons of missiles at the robots. The crit rockets made multiple impacts and robot parts flew all over the place, Soldier laughed victoriously before landing back to the ground.

Soldier: And that is how you do it the old fashion way missy!

Pharah gave Soldier a small grin, she had to hand it to him, he took out a lot of robots. Pyro and Mei were also together, Mei shot her icicles while Pyro shot his flares, Sniper and Amelie were sniped any robots that came into view of their scope, Soldier 76 shot down some robots with his pulse rifle while Winston put his shield down to cover every one. Bell noticed her robots were falling faster than she expected, and mercenaries and targets were defending themselves well, getting tired of this she activated her weapon.

Bell: Time to finish what I need to do.

Bell aimed her weapon towards the group and flicked some switches to activate her gun, she then held the trigger for a long moment as the gun charged up its shot, making a loud humming sound. Bell then released the trigger and her shot has been fired, the shot soared towards the group before making an impact to the ground they stood, resulting in a big explosion. All guns ceased to fire as the group was either injured or dead, not only did the explosion injure them but it also left a big fog of smoke, blocking their vision.

Bell: Rush them, before they can recover.

The rest of the robots obeyed and took out their melee weapons before charging at them. Meanwhile in the smoke, the mercenaries and agents tried to get up from the blast, some were luckier than the others and took less damage, while a few weren't so lucky. Pharah coughed from the smoke that filled her lungs, she winced a little as she moved around but wondered about one thing.

"How did I survive the blast? I didn't have my armor on surely it would have killed me." she thought confusingly.

But then Pharah spotted Soldier right next to her, he was grinding his teeth in pain. She crawled to him to check if he was alright but gasped when she saw how busted his back was, in fact where was his back? The skin was completely blown off! Showing the back of his spine! Pharah then realized why she was okay, Soldier took the blow for her. Pharah wanted to help him and tried to lay him on her lap but he let out a pained cry, he struggled in agony for a few seconds before suddenly stopped moving, his breathing stopped, Pharah's eyes widened, he was dead. Panic rose in her chest and she called out for the first name that came to mind.

Pharah: Mercy! Soldier is dead!

Mercy could hear her name being called but struggled to get up, the explosion did a number on her just like the rest of them. But suddenly she felt warmth and great relief, she looked up to see Medic healing her, but his forehead was bleeding.

Mercy: Medic, your head!

Medic: Vwhat zis? Pfff iz nothing.

Mercy however didn't think so and began to heal him as well, Medic's injury was healed quickly.

Medic: Danka, ve must heal the others before ze robots attack again.

Mercy agreed but saw many dead bodies, 76 was dead, Scout was down, Engineer was also dead, Heavy dead, and Soldier was dead. Demoman was also de-never mind he was just taking a short nap.

Demoman: Waaa? What happened?

Medic: Oh no, we're gonna need more time to heal, but ze robots are coming!

Mercy: Heroes never die! And neither do mercenaries!

Mercy activated her ultimate and revived all that were dead.

Soldier: Back from the dead and reporting for duty!

Soldier 76: We're all soldiers now!

Scout: I'm back from the dead baby!

Engineer: Being dead just made me mad!

Heavy: Who killed Heavy!? Dying just made Heavy mad!

Demoman: HAULLLL AT THEM-*burp*

Mercy: 76! Put a Biotic field down! We need to heal up fast.

76 did as told and threw it to the floor, it activated by itself and immediately started healing them all. But their time of healing ended when they were suddenly overwhelmed by robots, the group fought them off as hard as they could, yet somehow the robots have managed to separate them from each other, giving Bell a perfect opportunity to collect her targets. She walked towards the now alone Tracer as she blinked to get away from the robots that tried attacking her, while shooting her pulse pistols.

But since she was distracted she didn't notice Bell get closer to her and managed to hit her in the back of the head before she could blink again. Tracer fell to the floor unconscious, which was one target captured.

Bell: Take her away.

Bell ordered some bots to do and they obeyed and started to carry her, but they weren't able to get so far when a certain fast boy stopped them.

Scout: Leave her alone!

Using his metal bat he knocked the robots heads clean off, and then he charged at Bell, still not recognizing her. When he got close enough he swung his metal bat towards her head but she blocked it with one hand before throwing a punch to Scout's head with her metal arm, Scout ducked his head before swinging his bat for another hit, Bell blocked it again before delivering a skull cracking punch to Scout's head. Scout flew back screaming in pain, gripping his head tightly as the pain in his head worsened. Seeing that Scout wasn't going to get up, Bell walked over to Tracer and turned her over to see her accelerator and began scanning it with her red scope, just in case she doesn't manage to capture her.

"Bell!"

Something grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Tracer, she was now face to face with Engineer.

Engineer: Bell, you're still alive!? What happened to you!? What are you doing siding with these mechanical abominations!?

Bell didn't respond but punched Engie in the face with her real arm, Engineer backed off from her but was shocked she did that, what was happening with her? Bell charged at Engineer with another punch but Engie blocked it with his gunslinger, he then spun her around and grabbed her from behind so that she couldn't attack anymore, yet she struggled in his grip.

Engineer: Bell wait it's me! Dell! Your friend!

Bell still didn't responded but head butted Engie with the back of her head, causing Engie to let go of her. Bell then took out her weapon and aimed it at Engie but he grabbed onto the weapon to prevent her from shooting it, they both wrestled for the gun until Bell jammed her weapon into Engineer's face, he let go of the gun and fell backwards to the ground. Bell now stood above him and aimed her weapon towards his heart, but before she could shoot she heard a scream.

"NOOOO!"

Symmetra came out of nowhere and grabbed her gun before aiming towards the sky, Bell shot her gun by accident and a loud crack filled the air, before Bell could do anything Symmetra punched Bell in the nose with her metal arm. Her nose started to bleed a lot, but she returned the favor by punching her in the cheekbone, Symmetra fell to the floor as Bell's punch was incredibly strong. Bell now aimed her weapon at Symmerta but again was interrupted when Engineer tackled her.

Engineer: Bell stop! What it wrong with you!?

Bell kicked Engie in the gut causing him to fly backwards and land next to Symmetra. As Bell got up she made a move to grab for her gun but Scout came running in and hit the metal device that was connected to her head, she let out a gasp before falling to the ground. Scout held his metal bat high, ready to hit her again if she made any sudden moves, but what he didn't know was that when he hit the metal device on her head, it temporary shutdown which meant she was free to control herself for a few moments. Bell looked around to where she was and saw Scout standing in front of her holding his bat threateningly at her, and could see Engineer getting up and Symmetra on the ground, everywhere else was chaos as the others fought with the robots.

Bell: Scout? D-Dell?

Scout: Huh? Who are you?

Bell: Scout, it's me Be-

The metal device on her head reactivated, and she was back under control. With fast movement she used her legs and kicked Scout's legs off the ground, then grabbed Scout by the neck in midair before choke slamming him to the dirt. She then ran at Engie and gave him a huge uppercut, almost knocking him unconscious as he fell to the floor in dizziness. Symmetra took out her Photon projector to defend herself but Bell grabbed it and began to scan it, Symmetra was unaware of what Bell was doing but struggled for her weapon but then Bell grabbed her robotic arm, scanning it as well. Symmetra finally realized what she was doing and tried to stop the scanning by blocking Bell's scanning device but failed since Bell was already finished. Engineer suddenly came up behind her and picked her up before slamming her to the ground, he stood protectively in front of Symmetra. Bell picked herself up and stared at Engineer with a blank face, using her metallic arm she transformed it into a very sharp object and began walking towards the two. Engineer took out his wrench and braced himself for her attack but before Bell could get any closer, a huge hammer slammed straight into her body, sending her flying elsewhere. Engineer and Symmetra looked to see their savior and were astonished to see who it was, it was Reinhardt!

Reinhardt: You guys look like you're having some trouble!

Engineer and Symmetra: Reinhardt!

Reinhardt: Don't worry Engie we catch up later! Right now we must finish these Omnics!

Reinhardt charged into a big group of robots and crashed into them, and then he swung his Rocket hammer around knocking the robots to the air and ending their lives. He activated his ultimate Earthshatter and slammed his rocket hammer to the earth, facing the upcoming robots.

Reinhardt: HAMMER DOWN!

The shock and force of the hammer knocked the robots over and damaged some of their robotic parts, then Reinhardt finished them off with his Fire strike, disintegrating them to ashes. As Reinhardt had his fun killing the robots, Bell got up from the ground slowly and looked back towards the group which were finishing off the last remaining robots, Bell had to leave and made a run for it, disappearing into the forest before any of the mercenaries or heroes could spot her. She may have not won the fight, but she got what was needed, that's all that matters. Using the communication device given to her by Gray Mann, she contacted him.

"Well…was hoping for our attack to end the mercenaries lives but, looks like they handled it, especially since they have more allies. Did you at least manage to get what was needed slave?" Gray Mann asked.

Bell: Yes sir, I've got the accelerator scanned along with a few other devices.

"Very good, report back to me once you've reached head quarters."

Bell turned off the communication device and began to make her way back to the base.

Meanwhile the mercenaries and agents have just finished off the rest of the robots, although they were all exhausted. Soldier was breathing intensely as he held his shovel tightly and looked for any more moving robots, Pharah stood by him with his pickaxe that he gave her during the fight, also looking tired. Pyro and Mei had it easy though, since their weapons are mostly made for close encounters, they didn't look tired at all. Heavy threw away a head of a heavybot that earlier challenged him to a fist fight, it probably regrets its decision now.

Sniper and Amelie looked a little beaten up, Sniper had some cuts on his face and a few bruises on his face, Amelie had a huge bruise on her face and was bleeding from a wound near her waist. Medic and Mercy were somewhat injured but since they have self healing ability they won't need to worry about that. Demo however was smiling wickedly with one of his eyes glowing with light green fire, he held his eyelander with both hands and looked around for more heads. Spy looked like he was untouched, since he stood there smoking his cigar while holding his ambassador in the other hand. Winston and 76 were injured but were so confused by the sudden attack by these robots.

Engineer walked up to Reinhardt as he made his way to Engineer.

Reinhardt: Engie! It's been long has it? How's it been?

Engineer: Pretty grim and boring until you guys started showing up. You arrived just in time Reinhardt, in fact when did you arrive?

Reinhardt: Hmm I'd say about 10 minutes ago, I landed into this forest and have been walking around until I heard lots of gunfire and explosions, thought I'd go and see what was going on and spotted you guys in an ugly battle, so I charged in.

Engineer: Good thing you did cause we really needed help.

Reinhardt: Anything to help an old friend Engie.

Mercy: R-Reinhardt!? You're here!

Reinhardt: You just noticed this giant man here?

The mercenaries except for Scout and Engineer just noticed the big old knight near them and easily misjudged him to be a big robot.

Heavy: Giant robot!

Reinhardt: Where!?

Reinhardt looked frantically for this so called "Giant robot", eager to see it before the giant robot sees him. The mercenaries pointed their weapons at Reinhardt and were about to fire until Engineer stood in front of Reinhardt.

Engineer: Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy now fellas, this here is Reinhardt, another friend.

The mercenaries jaws dropped to the floor, he's huge! Bigger than any of them, including Heavy, which in this case Heavy did not like since he was use to him being the big one. The agents greeted their friend Reinhardt once the mercenaries put their weapons away.

Soldier 76: Reinhardt, thanks for the save, things would have been a whole lot tougher for us if you didn't show up.

Reinhardt: Ah it was nothing.

Mercy: But when did you arrive?

Reinhardt: Not too long ago.

As the agents continued their conversation, Scout recovered from Bell's choke slam and ran towards Tracer who was still unconscious, his chest began to be filled with worry and called out for Medic.

Scout: Medic! Over here!

Medic turned his head to Scout and ran as fast as he could to Scout, Mercy also heard the call and flew over to them to see if they need any assistance.

Medic: Vwhat happened?

Scout: Some robo lady knocked Tracer out by hitting her in the back of the head.

Mercy frowned before beginning to heal Tracer, who was this robo lady? Medic took a look at Scout to see if he sustained any injuries and saw near the corner of his forehead was a big bruise, blood stains trailed down from it, Medic also saw some bruises on his neck as well.

Medic: Err Scout, you're in no good condition either.

Scout: I don't care, my main concern Tracer.

Medic rolled his eyes before setting his healing beam on Scout.

Scout: Is she gonna be alright Mercy?

Mercy: She should be fine, just give her some time to wake up.

Just as Mercy said that, Tracer began to stir while mumbling.

Mercy: Or she could wake up now too.

Tracer: Wha…what happened? First I was fighting robots, now I'm on the floor? How?

Scout: A weird robo lady knocked ya out from behind, but don't worry I was there for ya.

Tracer smiled up at him before pulling him down into a kiss, making both healers roll their eyes and leave before they could see any more of it.

Tracer: Thanks Jeremy…

Scout: Hey no problem Lena, I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero.

Tracer giggled as Scout helped her get up from the floor, but she gasped when she saw Reinhardt, she immediately forgot about her savior and ran towards Reinhardt, leaving Scout in the dust. He dusted the dirt off his shirt before realizing who she was running towards, it was Reinhardt, since they haven't seen each other in awhile he went to go greet him.

Tracer: Reinhardt!

Tracer jumped at Reinhardt which he caught her with his right arm.

Reinhardt: Tracer! How was it when you reunited with Scout?

Scout: Haha!

Before Tracer could answer, Reinhardt looked to his left shoulder and saw Scout sitting on it like he has already been there.

Scout: You should've seen it big guy, she was all over me, giving me lots of smooches and raining tears onto my face.

Tracer: Scout!

Tracer hissed his name and gritted her teeth while blushing from embarrassment, all the agents looked at her like as if they didn't expect her to be like that. Reinhardt let out a loud laugh while giving Scout a fist bump.

Reinhardt: You surely won her heart Scout, I saw many men try to woo Tracer but to no avail.

Scout: That's because none of those men were me.

Reinhardt: Hahaha don't get to cocky Scout, it's one of the main reasons why the other men didn't achieve anything with her. And she still has options if you know what I mean…

Scout's smirk was wiped off his face when he got the hidden message.

Scout: Yea…yea alright.

Reinhardt: HAHA! Don't worry Scout, the relationship between you two is as hard as a boulder.

Tracer: Ahem! Could you boys stop talking about me when I'm right here? And Reinhardt when did you get here?

Reinhardt: How many times do I have to explain this?

Soldier 76: Fortunately for you not anymore, because I got a better question to ask. Why the hell were we fighting robots? And if I'm correct these robots seem very similar to you guys Engineer.

Symmetra: You have already told Mei about it, and the Administrator has already told me, Tracer and Amelie, mind as well let the others know about it too.

Tracer nodded at Engie, he sighed before nodding.

Engineer: Alright I'll tell ya, you people deserve to know the truth. It started first at 1971, we were all doing our normal missions, either capturing points, capture the flag, deliver the payload, all that hard work. We fought a team with the exact type of skilled mercenaries we are, although they were called the Blu Team, we were known as the Red Team. Our battles would go on for usually a short amount of time since the Blu's were normally capable of kicking our rear ends but after sometime we managed to equal their level, the battle would last hours, even days till one of the team manages to overpower the other.

But during our fights these gigantic blue tanks appeared outside our battlefield, and they just stayed put, watching us as we kill one another. We tried telling the Administrator about these tanks but she didn't do anything about them, waved them off like it was nothing. I had my theories thinking that as we fought they recorded every one of our moves, attacks, skills, it was scanning everything about us. I soon realized that my theory may have been correct when something unexpected happened.

One day we reported back to another fight yet the strangest thing happened, the blue tanks were gone, they weren't in their usual spots. I had some questions of why were they gone but shrugged it off like everyone else did, big mistake though. In 1972, the Blu team's base was destroyed by these robots we just fought earlier, and those robots killed almost the whole Blu team in the process.

Scout: Ehh Engie, they killed the WHOLE Blu team, not almost.

Engineer: Scout we'll talk about that later, but I'm surprised you didn't recognized her.

Scout gave Engie a confused look before the Texan continued.

Engineer: And that's when it started, when we declared war against those waste of metal. And we've been fighting them ever since, and each year they advance more and more, the battles we recently had without y'all were almost the end of us, we were all on our knees when the last robots have fallen.

The agents took time to let the news sink in, Soldier 76 and Pharah were surprised at how this crazy and disordered team can hold off these huge waves of robots by themselves. Reinhardt was very impressed by what the mercenaries have been through, the many battles they fought alone, but Winston was upset by how come they didn't get more help.

Winston: Why haven't you called reinforcements? Isn't there more of you mercenaries out there?

Engineer: Well there are more Reds and Blus out there.

Tracer: Wait…so you're saying that there are more mercenaries like Scout?

Engineer: Yeah.

Scout: Don't get any funny ideas Tracer.

Tracer smirked at Scout, already having some thoughts.

Winston: Then why do you not call for them?

Engineer: We don't know how to, I've tried to build a communication satellite and connected it to an old radio, couldn't find any signal.

Soldier 76: Ever tried advancing? Bring the fight to them?

Engineer: 76 we couldn't bring the fight to them, sure we may have a variety of weapons and upgrades but they have the numbers. We did dare try to go attack them once but…we almost died doing so.

Tracer: Don't you guys have a weird respawn thingy?

Scout: Yeah but the robot's base is far out of range for our respawn machine, so if we die, we die. So unless Medic could reach us in time, instead of R.I.P. it would be R.I.P.

Pharah: What?

Soldier: Respawn in peace changed to rest in peace.

Pharah: But Soldier you have us now, we could help you win this battle.

Soldier: Negative! We have already contemplated you agents joining the battle, Engie assumed you were all gonna leave.

Symmetra: What?

Tracer: Excuse me?

Engineer: I thought if you guys participated in the war, when you guys had the chance to leave you would go! Making our situation much more harder since Gray Mann could scan each of you guys and could make robot copies of you in days. And they probably have some copies of Mei already, it's only a matter of time before they make copies of you guys.

Tracer: Engie, HOW COULD YOU DARE THINK THAT WE WERE GONNA LEAVE YOU TO FIGHT THESE ROBOTS ON YOUR OWN!?

Engineer cringed as he covered his ears, some of the mercs did the same since she was screaming really loud at Engie.

Symmetra: Dell, we ain't leaving you at all with these robots. That's FINAL.

Symmetra said this in a very deadly tone, so deadly, even Amelie felt chills go down her spine. The rest of the agents agreed, refusing to leave some old friends behind in their last stand.

Engineer: I get it Satya I know, but that was before when I wanted you guys to leave, before when you guys didn't know about those robots and when the robots didn't know about you. But now they do know about you, it's too late now.

Soldier 76: So then what are we waiting for? Let's just start heading towards the enemies base, we could plan an offense attack while we get there.

Sniper: What have you lost your mind? Look we may have more blokes for the battle but we're still out numbered greatly, we won't even last 3 minutes in their turrets range.

The mercenaries flinched at the memory of their first offense towards the robot's head quarters, there was a huge wall in front of them and at the very top of the wall were sentry turrets. The sentries rained down hell on top of the mercenaries, and to top that off there were sticky bombs covering the field they ran through, they had to retreat since they were barely living.

Tracer: Blimey, what does the robot's base even look like?

Pyro: Hmph.

Engineer: Hell. Take Pyro's word for it, he usually has tons of fun when it comes to killing robots but even he couldn't handle it.

Pyro's shoulder sunk to the floor and his head hanged down, he released a depressed mumble. Engineer patted his shoulder to support Pyro.

Engineer: You did what you could Pyro.

Pyro released a frustrated sigh, he still believed he could of done more, he felt someone's hands grab his shoulder and looked up to see Mei giving him a reassuring smile.

Mei: It's alright Pyro.

Pyro lightened up a little and nodded at Mei before giving her a thumbs up.

Winston: So what could we do now then?

Engineer: Keep moving, find another place for shelter.

"Yo! You guys alright?"

The group turned to look at another group walking towards them, it was a group of scouts, although the strange thing was it that there were Red scouts and Blu scouts, they were together. All of them were equipped with good or bad looking cosmetics and were also equipped with the same stock weapon, the Scattergun. Although the scout that asked the question was the leader of the group who was currently leading the group towards them, a team Blu scout. And boy did he look so much more better than Scout, which didn't make Scout really happy. Before Engineer could answer, Scout stepped in front of everyone as the leader of the Scout group marches up to him, and gave him an answer.

Scout: Yeah we're good, now who the heck are you?

"Heyyy another scout, name's Jordan, this here is my little scout group. Now who are you?"

Scout: Jeremy.

Jordan along with his scout group laughed a little.

Jordan: Jeremy? Ah quit lying and tell me who you really are.

Scout: Uh I just did.

Jordan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Jordan: You're talking about THE Scout pal, the best Scout ever. Quit pretending to be him you wannabe.

Scout: Wannabe!? Listen ya-!?

Engineer: I'll take it from here Scout.

Engineer grabbed Scout and pulled him back a little before stepping in front of Jordan, but Scout was still fuming and glared at Jordan.

Engineer: Howdy Jordan, name's Dell.

Jordan: You too? Look I hate to break it to ya but you can't possibly be that guy, he died sometime ago, along with the rest of the Red team. You sure do look like em though, I'll give ya that.

Scout: That's because he is ya dumbass!

Scout shouted angrily from behind Engineer, still filled up with anger.

Engineer: Pardon my friend over there, but who told you about the death of the red team?

Jordan: The Administrator, couple days ago.

Engineer: What in the hell? We didn't die.

Jordan: Don't believe you pal, you can't be the main Engineer.

Soldier: What are you going on about this nonsense of us dying you blue little scumbag!?

Soldier marched right next to Engineer, as did the other mercenaries line up side by side to show the whole crew.

Soldier: We're not dead! We're living! And still kicking robotic ass!

Jordan backed up a little for he was surprised to see a whole crew, they had every class, 1 Engineer, 1 Medic, 1 Heavy, 1 Soldier, 1 Sniper, 1 Spy, 1 Scout, 1 Pyro, and 1 Demoman. Jordan's eyes widened when he saw them all wearing the same Red uniform, could this be the main Red crew?

Jordan: No way…

His group behind him stared in awe at the group, this had to be the main Red crew, I mean what are the chances of bumping to another red team with all 9 classes?

"AW MY GOD!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Jordan: Y-you're the…main Red team.

Scout: Oh now you believe us?

Engineer: If you still don't, I guess I could provide some evidence.

Engineer fiddled with his pocket till he pulled his ID card out, Jordan flipped backwards.

Jordan: You guys are alive!? How!? The Administrator said you all died when those robots destroyed your base!

Engineer: Guess she presumed us dead since we failed to protect our base. Wait a minute, the Administrator knew-

Jordan: OHOHOH! I can't wait till the other guys know this! You guys gotta come with us back to our base!

Medic: Other guys?

Jordan: Yeah! Ever since the first attack from those robots in 1972, the Administrator had us Reds and Blus stick together. We're not too far from the base, come on we'll lead you! Wait a minute…who are those guys behind you.

Jordan spotted the Overwatch agents from behind the mercenaries, looking curiously at them.

Pharah: Umm uhh…

Soldier: New recruits!

Jordan: New recruits?

Soldier: Yes!

Soldier took off his helmet before walking back to Pharah and placing it on her head, completely blinding her since the helmet seemed too big for her.

Soldier: See?

Jordan: Hmmm….seems legit! Let's go.

Engineer: Hold up a sec Jordan, you guys been hearing about us from the Administrator the whole time?

Jordan: Yeah.

Scout: Then why didn't she send you guys to help us out!?

Jordan: Mmm not sure why, but we never could have left without her permission.

"I'm gonna give that old hag hell if I ever see her." Engineer thought angrily.

Engineer: Give us some time to pick up our stuff before we go.

Jordan: Gotcha.

The mercenaries and agents went to go get what was theirs, Pharah was still wearing Soldier's helmet and tried to walk with them but accidentally bumped into Soldier.

Pharah: Oops, sorry Soldier.

Soldier chuckled before taking his helmet off of her and put it back on his head, but before he could Pharah saw his complete face, her eyes went wide while her heart raced.

Soldier: Start moving Pharah, get your armor.

Pharah suddenly remembered she was still without armor and ran to get it, but Soldier could have sworn he saw her cheeks go red, or was it just him? He shrugged it off before picking up his shovel and shotgun, then picking up his rocket launcher and reloading, he was already set to go. But sadly for Sniper, his van didn't make it, during the fight it got completely destroyed, and therefore being unable to drive. After a couple of minutes have passed they were ready to move out, Jordan nodded before walking back towards the direction they came from.

* **10 minutes later***

They've been walking for some time now, but the group wasn't silent as they walked, as they continued their walk they began to have conversations. Mercy was talking about Medic's shield, Reinhardt was talking with Heavy about him killing a giant bear, Sniper and Amelie chatted together about the best kills, Winston, 76, Soldier, and Pharah were talking about how Soldier was killing the robots with only a shovel. Demoman was talking with one of Jordan's scouts, telling him the tale of how he killed hundreds of robots with his eyelander, Scout and Tracer were talking about their own business while Symmetra and Engineer discussed something important. Spy simply walked on his own, smoking his cigar peacefully. But as Engineer continued to talk he was interrupted by Scout.

Scout: Hardhat, gotta minute?

Engineer: Yeah.

Engineer and Scout went far to the left side of the group to talk alone, but Tracer and Symmetra followed them from close behind.

Scout: You gonna explain what you meam by the robots killed most of the Blu team?

Engineer released a sigh before explaining the situation.

Engineer: You know that robo lady you described? It's Bell.

Scout: What!?

Engineer: Shhhh!

Scout: Forget that! Engie are you sure that was Bell? Are you really really sure?

Engineer: Yes Scout I am sure, that accent and those clothes she wore are just too familiar to not be her. And we never found her body, remember?

Scout: But why was she attacking us then? Why is she working for Gray Mann?

Engineer: I believe that after the first attack in 1972, the robots must have kept Bell alive and took her to Gray Mann, and seeing all those gadgets and equipment on her, that mechanical arm and that metal device on her head, he must have done some experiments on her. Then slowly turned her into his slave.

There was a pause between the two mercenaries, the fact that their friend Bell was turned into a mindless slave was not pleasing to them. After the big time travel incident Engie, Scout, and Bell became good friends, after work hours of course. Bell of course was still very flirty towards Engineer, and if Engie was honest to himself he actually almost fell for her, but his heart reminded him who he still loves.

Bell and Scout got along well, Bell didn't punch Scout in the face anymore which was good, Scout did his best not to say any puns that annoyed her or insulted her but when he does, sometimes Bell would let it slide, sometimes though. Not all the time. The 3 of them usually went to go hangout outside the battlefield when there were no battles for the day, so they all got really close together.

Tracer: That sounds awful…to slowly be turned into a slave like that? Must be torture.

Engineer and Scout looked behind them to see Symmetra and Tracer right behind them.

Engineer: How long were you there.

Tracer: The whole time.

Symmetra: So are you saying that the lady who attacked us was Bell? As in the Bell who framed you back in 2076?

Engineer: Yes…but that wasn't her.

Symmetra: What do you mean it was her but it wasn't her?

Engineer: She was being controlled Satya, she wouldn't have attacked me or Scout.

Symmetra: But how was she being control? It looked like as if she was fighting us at her own will.

Engineer: That metal device that was on her head, maybe that's what's controlling her.

Scout: You know now that I think about it, that would make sense.

Tracer: What makes you say that Scout?

Scout: When I attacked her when she wasn't looking I hit her straight on the metal device connected to her head, it looked like she was stunned at first but then she began to talk to me.

Engineer: What did she say?

Scout: Not sure, but she sounded very confused of what was happening. I still didn't recognize her then but she said my name, like as if she knew me. But before she could speak anymore I saw her body stiffen and she…I don't remember what happened next.

Engineer: You got choked slam that's what happened.

Symmetra: Dell I don't mean to worry you or anything but, when she had me in her grip, I believe she was scanning me. The way she was looking at my arm and my Photon projector, I don't think it was to admire it, she must have been scanning it.

Engineer: Yeah I also saw her scanning Tracer's accelerator, which is bad news.

Tracer: What!? Scout where were you? You could have stopped her.

Scout: What do you think I was doing Tracer? I was trying to stop her but she got me in the head real good, and it really, really freaking hurt.

Symmetra: So, could this mean we could be facing robots like us?

Engineer: Let's hope not, Gray Mann's technology is advance but even he has his own limits.

"I hope." Engie thought.

Jordan: Yo guys we're here!

The group looked forwards and saw a very huge base, but it seemed very familiar to Engineer.

Engineer: Wait a minute, I know this place. Mountain Lab, my God it's been ages.

Jordan: Yeah, tell me when was the last time you ever fought other mercenaries instead of robots?

Scout: 10 years, maybe 11, or was it 12 years?

Jordan: Ha! What would you say if I said we usually have duels daily?

Scout: Sign me up! That's what I'd say!

Scout immediately forgot about what Jordan said, he was more excited he could finally fight actual mercenaries instead of those pathetic robots.

Jordan: Haha! Yeah okay I can get you into a duel, but I'm gonna feel bad for whoever has to fight you. But first things first we're gonna have to meet Miss P before we could go any further into the base.

Scout's heart stopped for a second, Miss P? Why the hell does that sound familiar to him? And why does his stomach hurt all of a sudden?

Scout: M-Miss P?

Jordan: Yeah, we should be seeing her at the front the gates, she'll easily let you mercenaries in but uhh I'm not sure about your recruits.

As the group got closer to the gates, the gates opened a little just to let one lady figure out. Scout began to slow down, his eyes grew wider and wider as he continued to stare at the lady.

"That purple dress…those glasses…No." Scout thought to himself.

As Scout stared at the lady she stared right back in disbelief, her mouth dropped and she covered her mouth as she gasped with shock. Tracer looked at Scout with concern, noticing his facial expression.

Tracer: Scout, is something wrong?

It was Miss Pauling.

Scout: Ohh SHEIT!

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

Time Error 2

Chapter 16:

* **2081***

It's been 9 hours since the disappearance of Hana and Zarya, plus the escape of Reaper, Sombra, Junkrat, and Roadhog. The Overwatch soldiers helped save a few soldiers who were severely injured during the attack in the meantime, while some technicians tried their best to put Athena back to good conditions. The virus that Sombra downloaded in to Athena's program damaged it, not allowing Athena to function for the time being and setting it offline. It took a couple hours till the technicians were able to wipe the virus completely out of Athena's system, but there were still some glitches and errors here and there.

Athena: Systems online. Running diagnostics on core data base.

Dave: Welp, guess that'll do.

Buster: Muahahaha! It's alive! It's al-ow!

Dave: For once can you be serious when we're doing our job?

Buster: No. But I have to say that virus was a pain in the ass.

Dave: That I will agree with.

Athena: Systems restored. I appreciate your aid for removing the virus.

Buster: …Dude it just talked to us.

Dave: And you're surprised? It's not the first time we talked to a non-human being. You're welcome Miss Athena.

Buster: You totally just called that AI a girl.

Dave: Well with its lady like voice I got misleaded.

Buster: Did you just assume its gender? Ow!

The second technician earned another bunch from the first technician, but before they could continue their discussion, the commander of the Overwatch soldiers confronted them.

Commander: Seeing how you two are hitting each other I could assume you are done fixing the AI known as Athena.

Dave: Yeah I guess so.

Commander: You guess or you know?

Buster: Guess, it was a miracle we even got that virus out of this so called "Athena" But hey she is back online again, earlier ago she wasn't talking.

Dave: Oh so it's a "she" now?

Buster: Shut it.

Commander: At least you guys did something, you can head out now.

Dave: Alright, but a little heads up, there are still a few errors but other than that Athena should be fine.

Commander: Good, dismiss.

The two technicians nodded before walking out the doorway.

Buster: He totally just dismissed us like as if we were soldiers, you think if I told Athena "I touched your motherboard." Would it be offended?

Another "OW!" Could be heard down the hall as the technicians walked further away. Back in the room Commander thought it would be a good time to get some information from Athena now that she is back online.

Commander: Athena, good to see you back online, but do you have any idea where the Overwatch agents are? It's like as if they all disappeared.

Athena: Hello Commander, and yes I do know what has happened to the Overwatch heroes. Before their disappearance there was a mEEEEE-ing here in this r-r-room.

The sudden voice glitch from Athena startled the Commander, "I guess that's what those geeks meant by a few glitches and errors."

Commander: So you're saying there was a meeting in this room?

Athena: Yes, but I cannot d-d-discuss what their meeting is about as it is classified.

Commander: Don't need to, I just want to know what happened to them.

Athena: D-d-dur-ing the meeting, Winston's project was hacked by an unidentified agent, she was an intruder. She used a device to cause a reaction to Winston's project known as a telepo-p-p-p-porter. The teleporter formed a worm hole and sucked all the agents in, but I was unable to spectate any longer when the unknown agent started hacking into my program.

Soldier 24: Sir permission to speak?

Commander looked towards one of his own recruits, little surprised he didn't hear him coming in.

Commander: Permission granted.

Soldier 24: As we entered the room, we discovered it was Talon who was leading the attack, for we have found Reaper talking to the unknown agent, they seem to be working together. As we opened fire they jumped into the portal as it was still on.

Commander: Hmph, their funeral for jumping into there, who knows where that portal leaves them. Have you seen any sign of Zarya of Hana?

Soldier 24: No sir, but I could assume they must have thrown them in the portal. But I do have a clue of where they were sent, well actually I should say when they were sent.

Commander: What do you mean?

Soldier 24: This is no ordinary teleporter Commander, it's a time machine, and from the information I got from it, the last date that was used was the year 1980.

Commander: A time teleporter? Why in the hell would Winston want to be messing with time travel? Most scientists wouldn't advise time travel, and he's a scientist! Hmm…guess this makes this situation a whole lot more complicated, with the Overwatch heroes gone, if we were to get into a situation where we need help from the heroes, we would certainly receive lots of casualties.

Athena: There are still some agents left that could assist.

Commander: Yes but last I heard, they got their own problems to deal with.

Soldier 24: Sir, what if we send a search party into the teleporter and send them into 1980?

Commander: You kidding me? Do you know how to work that thing, not to mention of how bad it looks, I mean look at it!

After the last teleportation from Reaper and Sombra, the time machine burst with electrical sparks and it began to smoke, it was in no shape activate.

Soldier 24: Maybe we could call for some assistance? Contact a few engineers?

The Commander looked at the Soldier for a second before speaking.

Commander: Let's not do something risky now alright, I'm not very fond of sending my men in a time we ain't familiar with. I'll think of other ways to do this, but for now you're dismissed.

Soldier 24: Yes sir.

* **1980***

Scout, the fastest merc there ever was, was currently running through the mountain lab base, trying to put as much distance between him and Miss Pauling as possible. As soon as he saw Miss Pauling his gut told him to run, so he did. Before he ran, the mercs had greeted Miss Pauling since they haven't seen the lady for years, Miss Pauling returned the greeting as she was happy to see them too, especially Scout. Since Miss Pauling knew the mercs she was willing to let them through, but she was unsure about the Overwatch agents as she has never seen them before. After a little chat with Engineer saying he was gonna explain to her in a more secure place and some persuasions, not to forget the random phone call she got, she decided to let the agents pass. But when they were all free to go in, Scout was the first to enter as he shot passed them, like a bullet leaving the barrel, leaving Miss Pauling and Tracer in the dust.

Tracer: Huh, what's his problem?

Miss Pauling: I didn't even get to say hi to him, I guess I'll catch up to him sooner or later, he probably went to go use the bathroom. Besides I'm still a little occupied with my work at the moment.

Tracer: Wow, finally I see a girl from around here. My name is Tracer.

Miss Pauling: Pauling, Miss Pauling. But I can't talk right now, the Administrator has me running everywhere today. Bye.

Miss Pauling turned and began walking away, much to Tracer's disappointment since she wanted to know what it's like to be a girl in the past. But something about her name made Tracer's mind tick a little, like as if she heard of that name before.

Engineer: Tracer!

Tracer heard the call of her name and looked to see Engineer waving her over, along with the others.

Engineer: Come on we need to stick together, I need to show you around this place.

Tracer ran back to them, but before they could get moving, Jordan stopped them.

Jordan: Actually I'll be the one to show you around this base. There has been some changes to it so I wouldn't be surprised if any of you got lost in this place. Yo guys, I'm calling it for today so enjoy the rest of it.

Jordan's scout group obeyed and went their separate ways, going off to do their own business.

Jordan: Alrighty then, follow me.

This big group mixed with mercenaries and agents followed Jordan as he began to show them the base.

Jordan: If you red mercs remember, if you go down this path it would lead to the first capture point. Now it's sorta a resting and eating zone, these buildings to your left and right is part of the sleeping quarters, the rest is over there.

Jordan pointed to the left that leads further into the base and the mercs and agents saw a couple more buildings that followed the side lines of the path. As the mercs and agents looked around a group of 3 snipers walked by, 2 of them being males and 1 female, as they passed by the female sniper stared at Sniper, Sniper stared back, and before they lost eye contact the FemSniper winked at him before turning away. Sniper raised his eyebrows while his heart nearly skipped a beat, he did not see that coming. However he was unaware of Amelie who caught the little staring game between the two snipers, and she gave a glare towards the other female sniper. Mercy and Medic spotted two other medics that were having a conversation from far away, Medic planned on greeting them later with Mercy.

Demo also spotted some of his own explosive Scotsmen expert, and one of them was currently playing a bagpipe while the others drank like as if today was their last day.

Demo: Ohohoh I'll catch up with you guys later, Ey! You 4 got some more drinks on you? I'm all out!

"Aye we got you laddie!"

Engineer: Guess Demo is making some new friends already.

Soldier: Who wouldn't want to be his friend!? That Scottish bastard alone is a walking party!

Jordan: I guess we'll leave him behind. Follow me.

Jordan continued the tour with the group behind him, they followed him through a short tunnel and were introduced to the second part of the base.

Jordan: What use to be the second capture point is now a place for cooking. And up there.

Jordan pointed up towards the building that was built into the mountain.

Jordan: It's like our main building, a place where we discuss important stuff. It also has a few rooms for sleeping. Welp I believe I showed you the majority of the base, the rest is nothing really important, just free space.

Engineer: What about a workshop? Got any of those around here?

Jordan: Umm yeah we do but I don't know where they are, the engineers around here refuse to tell me, since they think that if I do find out where it is I'd go in there and bother them. If you want to know where it is you'll have to talk to them.

Medic: And what about ze medical laboratory?

Jordan: Oh it's in the main building, any other questions you got?

Tracer: Actually yes I do, I'm pretty sure you caught Scout running straight in here before he started the little tour, do you have any idea where he could have gone?

Jordan: Well we haven't seen him here, so he is most likely in the main building.

Tracer: Thank you Jordan.

Jordan: Oh and another thing, who here is the leader of this group?

The agents and mercenaries looked at Soldier and Engineer almost immediate.

Engineer: Guess that's us.

Soldier: You got that right Engie.

Jordan: Okay then. The leaders of this place wish to speak with you two, with your group by your side. I suggest heading there. Yo Dell I believe you know your way around the main building since you've been here before right?

Engineer: Yeah don't worry about us Jordan, got it from here.

Jordan: Good, oh and the leaders are usually not so easy on new arrivals, or recruits.

Jordan gestured towards the agents.

Engineer: Thanks for the heads up.

Jordan nodded before heading off, leaving the group to themselves.

Engineer: Suppose we should start heading there now.

Engineer and Soldier lead the way inside the main building with the group following close behind. As they walked further in, the agents started to speak.

Winston: Have to say this base looks well fortified, and by the looks of it, it has some room for more of you mercenaries.

Reinhardt: This place seems alright, I don't see why we can't stay here for awhile.

Symmetra: Does seem to be better than the first base.

Engineer frowned a little, Symmetra noticed this.

Symmetra: Oh sorry Dell, the base was still okay.

Symmetra grabbed Engineer's hand and squeezed it for reassurance, Engineer smiled a little and squeezed back. As the other agents and mercs spoke, Amelie brought up a question to Sniper.

Amelie: What is your opinion of this place Sniper?

Sniper: What? Oh, looks okay I guess. As long as it's got a place to sleep and a place to eat, not to forget about a respawn machine, this place is alright.

Amelie: And what of the people in here?

Sniper: Nothing but a bunch of wankers.

Amelie: Is that the way you feel about that other sniper you were staring at?

Sniper: Oh.

Sniper slowed down when she brought up the other female sniper, she was fine looking but she was nothing compared to Amelie. Sniper regained himself and walked back to normal speed.

Sniper: Eh, just another sheila with a rifle, nothing more. Besides I'd rather hang with you than her.

Amelie's eyes grew wide open and her cheeks went pink, Sniper turned to her with a smile, she gave a small smile back. As for Tracer, she heard the little discussion between Sniper and Amelie and smiled as well, glad the two were getting somewhere. But her mind turned back to her main mission at the moment, to find Scout, from what she had heard Scout would most likely be in this building, so as she followed the group she would look around for her Scout. But her eyes narrowed and her heart grew sad when she couldn't find him, maybe Engineer could help her with the search?

Tracer: Engie?

Engineer: Yeah Tracer?

Tracer: Could you help me find Scout? Ever since he took off into the base, I haven't seen him.

Engineer: Yeah I saw that, maybe we could ask some fellurs if they may have seen him run by.

Engineer spotted a Blu spy lying against the wall, smoking his cigar alone.

"Let's see if he saw Scout." Engie thought. As if the Blu spy read his mind, he spoke first before Engineer.

"Yes he was here, ran towards that direction."

Engineer: Oh uh, thanks.

The spy nodded before continuing to smoke, Engineer then left the spy alone, but Spy exchanged greetings with the Blu spy before leaving him alone. The group followed the path the Blu spy pointed out and they soon entered a room. When they entered it they were met with the leaders of the base, but to their surprise and much to Tracer's relief, Scout was also there. The leaders did not notice the big group coming in as they were too busy listening to Scout's amazing story of how he and the rest of the Red team managed to deal with three "Major Crits" at the same time. This helped Scout get his mind off of Miss Pauling, it relaxed him.

Scout: -I was dodging every single crit rocket they shot at me, zooming past each one of them! To me it was like a walk in the park, they were sooo easy to dodge, and while those bucket heads were concentrating on me, the other guys fired and killed them. But in the end I was the one to thank.

Engineer: The hell it wasn't. Medic had to uber and activate his force field to protect us, but you did distract one of them while you were running around which gave us one less Major Crit to worry about.

Scout: You just looooove to degrade me don't ya hard hat?

Engineer: Just telling from my perspective Scout.

Soldier: Fits perfect with my perspective.

Scout: Yeah well!...i got nothing.

Tracer: Scout! There you are.

Tracer walked up to Scout and took him into a tight hug.

Tracer: Don't run off like that, I was worried.

"Who is she?"

Tracer turned and saw all the leaders staring at her, her eyes widened from their sight, they looked like…gods. There stood before her was all nine mercenaries, but they looked different from the Red team. The one who asked the question was another Red scout, his eyes glowed with yellow and had electric sparks coming from his eyes, much like Winston when he releases his Primal rage. He wore a crown and his face literally was surrounded by lights, making his face glow. But she stared at her with interest, giving her a charming and flirty smile, making Tracer blush a little. Scout however didn't notice that and casually answered.

Scout: Oh this is Tracer, she's my-

"Tracer huh? Heeey Tracer, you looking hot and smokin."

Tracer's face turned into the Red teams color in seconds, the red scout started walking towards her, but Scout finally caught on to what was happening and stepped in front of him.

Scout: Hey! That's my girl you flirting with!

"Oh she is? Eh too bad man, she digs me way more than she digs you. Her face says it all."

Tracer did her best to hide her face, Scout got pissed.

Scout: You wanna take this outside chucklenuts?

"We can take this inside, right here right now."

"Enough Austin."

Another one of the leaders spoke, that being the Blu soldier. Like the rest of them he had incredible looking eyes, they were spewing out with green flames and the helmet he wore gave off that same fire effect. Making him look like some sort of master of green flames.

Austin: What? I was just trying to make em show what he's got.

"He doesn't need to show anything Austin, he already proved himself by fighting in the frontlines with his comrades."

Austin: Whatever Nathan.

Austin backed off from Scout but made sure to keep eye contact with the Scout.

Austin: This ain't over pal, we will meet again.

Scout: I'll be waiting impatiently.

Scout shot back, both red scouts having a staring contest, but Austin chuckled before turning away and walking out the room. Scout puffed out some air from his nose, he already didn't like this "Austin" But he then felt a pair of arms grabbing his left arm, he turned to the left to see Tracer staring back of him with a little smile. This calmed him down a little, but he was still ticked off.

Scout: And you blushed at his flirts?

Tracer: Sorry.

Nathan: Sorry about Austin, he is a little hard to get use to but when you do, he won't annoy you much anymore.

Scout: Doubt it.

Engineer: Already making enemies Scout?

Nathan: Well if it isn't Dell, and the rest of the Red team, along with a few recruits?

The leaders looked at the Overwatch team with curiousity, but who could blame them? They clearly stick out from the rest of the mercenaries, it's hard not to notice them.

Engineer: Yes Nathan, these are some recruits we have found throughout our years of fighting.

Nathan laughed while shaking his head, along with the other leaders. Engineer was confused of why they were laughing, so were the agents until the leaders spoke.

Nathan: Was testing you Dell, I expected better from you. Lying to us already?

Engineer: W-wha?

Nathan: We know of your friends already, we have contact with the Administrator and she told us about them. Overwatch isn't it?

Winston: Y-yes. How much did she tell you?

Nathan: All that we need to know, you're from the future, and from the information we have gained from the Administrator, you must have met Engineer and Scout during their disappearance during 1968.

Engineer: How did the Administrator know? I never said anything to her.

Nathan: First, you and Scout talk a lot. Second, have you forgotten the cameras? The Administrator was listening when you were explaining to the rest of your team of your time traveling adventure, that's how she knows a lot.

Engineer sighed while his shoulders slumped, of course she was listening.

Scout: So much for keeping a darn secret. But wait, how come the others outside don't know?

Nathan: Only we know about this information, we never decided whether to tell them or not.

Tracer: If you do know then how come Austin didn't know who I was?

Nathan: Good question, simple answer, he doesn't listen at all when it comes to important meetings.

Engineer: Surprised you didn't see that coming Tracer.

Soldier: Hold up for a second!

Soldier came marching up to Nathan until they were face to face.

Soldier: We have fought those bloody robots for 12 years! 12! You know! The number with the 1 and 2!? That's how long we've been fighting them! And without your help! Where were you!? We needed reinforcements long ago! If you have already known of our situation, then why haven't you sent more soldiers!?

Soldier was right up in Nathan's face at this point, their helmets tips touching. Nathan expected this attitude from Soldier, after all, this was the famous crazy chaotic Soldier, so he decided to speak his own language.

Nathan: I HAD ORDERS TO FOLLOW MAGGOT! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!

Soldier: I WOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED THOSE ORDERS IF IT MEANT TO LEAVE MY MEN TO DIE! GROW SOME BALLS!

Nathan: YOU CALLIN' ME A COWARD!? I HAVE FOUGHT ACTUAL MEN UNLIKE YOU WHO FIGHTS STUPID ROBOTS FOR A LIVING!

Soldier: STUPID ROBOTS!? THOSE SORRY EXCUSES OF A SOUP CAN ADVANCE BY THE YEARS! THEY'RE GETTING SMARTER! FASTER! TOUGHER! AND I'VE BEEN FACING THEM FOR 12 YEARS MAGGOT! IF I WERE TO FACE ANYONE OF YOU SONS OF SCUM I WOULD HAVE SENT YOU TO MEDIC'S LAB IN A DOGGY BAG!

Nathan: YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT!?

Soldier: OH HELL YEA! BUT IT'D BE YOUR FUNERAL IF YOU ACCEPT IT!

Nathan: FUCK YEAH LET'S GO!

Soldier glared at the Blu soldier straight in his eyes that were filled with green flames, the green flames intensified as Nathan glared back. The Overwatch agents and mercenaries were standing there, ready to see the fight began, but it never came. As the two Soldiers stood there face to face, Soldier began to chuckle, Nathan doing the same. At first started as a chuckle now turned to laughter as Nathan leaned against Soldier trying to keep himself from falling as he kept laughing, Soldier crying with tears of laughter as he did his best to stand, almost running out of air.

Mercy: Umm, what's so funny?

The Spy leader spoke up in a disappointed and annoyed tone.

"This is what happens when two imbeciles meet."

He placed his hand on his forehead while slightly shaking his head, mumbling in his own language that only Amelie and Spy could understand. After a couple more minutes Soldier and Nathan were finally able to regain themselves.

Soldier: But what was the order you were following?

Nathan: Keep all surviving mercenaries together, we were not to split up until further instructions. Orders from the Administrator. Believe me Jane Doe if it were up to me, I would have sent more soldiers towards your location.

Soldier flinched at his name, so did the mercenaries since they knew what would happen to the person who said his name, but surprisingly Nathan wasn't brutally murdered. Pharah stared at Soldier from behind, "Jane Doe…huh? So that's his name." she thought.

Soldier: The name is Soldier, prefer you call me that.

Nathan: Understood Soldier.

Pharah titled her head from confusion, why would he prefer "Soldier" than "Jane Doe"? Engineer walked next to Soldier.

Engineer: So you have contact with the Administrator? Can I have a chat with her? I believe me and that _old bitch_ got some matters to discuss.

Soldier: Ha! Mind if I come along Engie? I'll back you up.

Engineer: I ain't stopping you.

"Sorry to say this but you can't at the moment, names Dane by the way."

The leader of the engineers walked towards them, he wore a white hat that glowed with different colors and also had a beard.

Engineer: We can't talk to her right now?

Dane: Afraid so, ya see only she can contact us, and we're supposed to answer her call.

Engineer: Darn…

Dane: But we'll be sure to let her know that you would like to talk to her.

Engineer: Thanks Dane.

The two mechanics shook hands, but Dane noticed how hungry and tired the group looked.

Dane: Uhhh Dell?

Engineer: Yeah?

Dane: When was the last time you and your group ate?

Engineer: Oh um…err.

Engineer didn't remember eating at all that day, neither did the rest of the agents and mercenaries. They were gonna eat breakfast but it was ruined by the sudden attack of the robots, including Bell. Now that he finally remembered how hungry he was his stomach growled, enraged by how it was left empty for a long period. He heard another growl to his left and saw Soldier looking at his belly, right before punching it hard.

Soldier: Down Bessy!

Engineer: Now that you mentioned it, none of us ate at all today.

Dane: Well no wonder y'all look hungry! You and your group better get going to the cafeteria. Although since you folks came here a bit late, y'all missed lunch, but I'll have the chefs cook up a meal for you.

The mercenaries and agents sighed in relief, finally they were gonna eat.

Engineer: Thanks again Dane. Can we meet up later, I'd like to see the workshop around here.

Dane: Yeah.

The Texans nodded at each other before going different ways.

Engineer: Guess we should start heading there, and quick before Soldier shoves a grenade down his throat.

Soldier was having an argument with his stomach at his point, he was on the verge to do what Engineer said. While the group begun to leave the main building, Symmetra started talking to Engineer.

Symmetra: Dell?

Engineer: Yes Satya?

Symmetra: Exactly what will happen now? Those robots are still out there, and knowing how they could possibly be making a robot version of me and Tracer, it's only a matter of time before they come back for us.

Engineer: We don't need to worry about that, for now at least. Definitely is something me and Soldier would be talking about with the Administrator, is she gives a damn that is.

Symmetra: She has too! Don't you and the others work for her?

Engineer: Ha! If only you knew Symmetra…if only.

Engineer shook his head to himself as he let the memories of her mistreating them enter his mind. Symmetra frowned at the thought of this woman, "Who is she?" Before Symmetra could ask anything else, they reached the cafeteria area where Jordan showed them before, and there was a lunch bar. Behind the lunch bar was a medium size kitchen and in it was two giant Russians, who were the chefs of the cafeteria. Heavy was the first to step in line.

Heavy: Heavy is happy to see other mighty Russians.

"Da! Very few of us Russians take shelter here, name is Bello. And this is Kello." The first chef spoke.

Kello: Bello and Kello are brothers.

Heavy: Heavy is pleased to meet you.

Bello: Yes, now what would Heavy eat?

Heavy looked at his choices and almost cried when he saw more than a dozen of sandviches, there was also buffalo steak and surprisingly some bananas, Heavy wondered where they got those from. As for beverages there was the Crit-a-Cola, plus Scout's favorite the Bonk! Atomic Punch, beers and rum, although there were very few since the Demos were drinking them away. Heavy shrugged it off before taking selecting his choices before leaving to a table, everyone else took their choices, most of them weren't from out of the ordinary except for Mercy and Winston since Mercy grabbed more than a few sandviches while Winston grabbed 10 bananas, what makes it more strange was when Winston asked if they had a jar of peanut butter, as if those 10 bananas weren't enough. Engineer, Scout, Symmetra and Tracer sat at the same table, while the others sat in other tables, but as they ate Tracer noticed Scout looking around cautiously, as if he is looking out for something or someone. Tracer was curious of Scout's new behavior but was more curious of why Scout left them in such a hurry earlier before.

Tracer: Scout? Is there a reason why you left in such a hurry?

Scout: Huh? Oh um…

" _Come on Scout, you better think of something fast before she finds out herself, I swear she can read my mind and soul with them eyes of hers."_

Scout: I uhh had to use the bathroom, been holding it in for awhile hehe.

Tracer titled her head and gave Scout a confused expression, she had some suspicions in her mind that he could be trying to hide something, but she decided to give him a break since he was just starting to eat. Scout made a quick move to change the subject.

Scout: So Engie, you got any idea what we gonna do about zombie Bell?

Engineer: She's no zombie Scout, but I'm thinking about it. But now that I do think about it, that was probably our only chance of saving Bell, unbelievable how that chance just flew past our eyes when we blinked, we didn't know she was being controlled.

Tracer: Now come on Engie, surely we'll see her again.

Engineer: Not likely Tracer, she never did come and fought with the robots before, that was the first time we ever saw her with the robots. And she was after you ladies, and it seems she already got what was needed, so we won't be seeing her again anytime soon.

The two pairs were silent until Symmetra thought of something.

Symmetra: She never got Pharah, or Winston, or 76. Also including Amelie, and Reinhardt. She still got plenty of targets to go, which gives us plenty of chances to capture her and free her from her mind control state.

This statement lightened up the mood for the four mercs and agents, they might have a chance now.

Engineer: I guess I failed to see that, but that is if Gray Mann is interested in the other agent.

Tracer: Engie, if he was interested in us, trust me, he is gonna go after them too.

Scout: You're right about that.

As the four continued to talk, Scout failed to see a certain someone approaching him. He received a light tap to the shoulder before the person spoke.

"Hi Scout."

Tracer: Oh hey Miss Pauling!

Engineer: Howdy Miss P.

Symmetra: Greetings.

Scout stayed still, he refused to turn and look at her, there was a reason why he ran from her, because she dumped him. Straight out of nowhere, and right now he wants nothing to do with her.

Miss Pauling: It's been awhile since we last met hasn't it?

" _Yeah, and from what I remembered, the last time I saw you was when you were walking out on me. How dare you for talking to me like what you did was nothing."_

Scout took a drink from his Crit-a-Cola, still ain't saying nothing to her. Tracer and Symmetra were thinking how awful it was for him to say nothing back to her, it was rude. But Engineer however, he knew the deal here, but he didn't know Scout had it that bad.

" _Hasn't Scout told Tracer about Miss Pauling?_ " Engineer thought.

Miss Pauling: Scout could we talk for a minute?

That was when Scout suddenly got up, his face showed that he was displeased. He quickly excused himself from the others before walking away, with Miss Pauling still following him, Tracer's sensors were tingling. Scout for sure was pissed but Tracer's feelings were telling her it has to do about Miss Pauling, she quickly got up to follow them leaving only Symmetra and Engineer from the table.

Symmetra: Should we go after them?

Engineer: Best we stay here Satya, TRUST me, you'd rather eat than watch what's gonna happen in the next 10 minutes.

Symmetra: Ugh you're lucky I am hungry at the moment, otherwise I would've scolded you.

Engineer: Nah you love me.

Scout continued to walk away, trying to put some distance between him and Miss Pauling, but she was right on his tail.

Miss Pauling: Scout please can we talk!? You can't keep moving away from me forever!

Scout turned to her with nothing but anger and hatred in his eyes, Miss Pauling had seen this side of Scout before and decided to let him talk.

Scout: OH Yes I can! And I will! First chance I get to move to a different base I will take it! Because you are a B-!?

Miss Pauling brought Scout into a quick kiss, at the same time Tracer froze from where she stood. What the hell did she just see? Miss Pauling pulled away after a couple seconds and saw Scout just staring at her with wide eyes, the hate and anger in his eyes were gone. Scout backed away from her, his eyes looking to the ground as memories of them together went back to him.

Scout: Don't…do that.

Miss Pauling: Sorry but it was the only way I could get you to quiet down and listen to me.

Suddenly in a flash of blue, Tracer was standing right in front of Miss Pauling, her she looked completely livid.

Tracer: First off, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE KISSING MY SCOUT!? Second off, GIVE ME ONE VERY GOOD REASON WHY I **SHOULDN'T MURDER YOU WHERE YOU STAND!?**

Scout was surprised to see Tracer here, she must have followed them.

Scout: Yo Tracer chill.

Tracer: **SHE JUST KISSED YOU SCOUT! AND YOU'RE MINE! BUT YOU WANT ME TO CHILL!?**

Scout: Tracer…you officially just went crazy mad girl mode.

Miss Pauling: Wait so you freaking out about me kissing him means…

Tracer: Yes you stupid whore! I'm his girlfriend!

Miss Pauling: Whore? Says the girl who's wearing tight jeans letting everyone see her ass!

Tracer blushed before growling at her, right before she could roast the hell out of Miss Pauling, Scout had to interrupt her.

Scout: Tracer please, cool it a little, I'm the one who should be ticked off right now.

Scout heaved a heavy sigh, this was one of the things he knew what would happen.

Scout: Tracer, try to hold your anger in for what I'm about to say, but remember that girl I was talking about who dumped me out of nowhere?

Tracer: Yes I do Scout.

Scout: Welp, here she is. Miss Pauling. And Miss Pauling, this is my girlfriend, Lena.

Tracer now held death wishes towards her, already plotting to murder her when nobody is looking. Yet she had satisfaction when Scout stated loud and clear that she was Scout's girlfriend, and let out a smirk towards Miss Pauling. Miss Pauling glared at Tracer but turned her attention back to Scout.

Miss Pauling: Scout I know what I did was wrong but I had a reason, If you could just listen to me.

Scout: Sorry Pauling I ain't interested.

Miss Pauling: But-

Tracer: Sorry luv but he is not into you anymore, do yourself a favor and get lost!

Miss Pauling looked at Scout desperately.

Miss Pauling: At least let me explain myself Scout…please.

Scout thought long and hard about this, just when Tracer was about to tell her off he spoke.

Scout: Tracer, I wanna be left alone with her for a moment.

Tracer: Huh? B-but Jeremy?

Scout: I know Lena, but don't worry. Now go on, I'll be back with you shortly.

Tracer didn't know what else to say, she looked at Miss Pauling with an ugly look before blinking away. But secretly in her mind, she wasn't giving up.

" _Leave you with her alone? Ha I trust you Scout, but not her. I will be watching you."_ Tracer thought as she ran towards Spy to borrow something.

When she was out of sight Miss Pauling sighed with relief.

Miss Pauling: She's awfully nice.

Miss Pauling spoke with sarcasm in her voice.

Scout: You wanted to talk, now is your chance. Now…talk.

Scout crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows at her, anger still raging on in his chest. Miss Pauling breathed in and out before beginning to explain herself.

Miss Pauling: Scout, I know that me breaking up with you was…random but I had a reason.

Scout: Okay?

Miss Pauling: It was to save you.

Scout: Hold up now, you mean to tell me that you had to break up with me, just so you could save me even though I could defend myself?

Miss Pauling: It was the Administrator Scout. She wanted you dead.

Scout: W-what? What are you saying!?

Miss Pauling: Scout, remembered how we tried to keep our relationship a secret? Turns out we were discovered. She wasn't happy when she found out and threaten to you killed, and I mean by you would stay dead, forever. She refused to listen to me when I begged her to let you live, so I told her that I would dump you, that caught her attention. If I were to dump you, she would let you live. I couldn't imagine you being dead forever Scout, that's why I did it. I couldn't risk losing you…

Miss Pauling's eyes began to be filled with tears, Scout was shocked by her side of the story, this completely explains why she left him. But another question came to mind.

Scout: If I were to be killed if we go back together, then why are you here talking to me about this?

Miss Pauling: Because Scout, after I broke up with you my life was miserable, you were the only guy in my job that brightened up my day, I couldn't stop thinking about you as I worked and I found myself distracted by you as I worked. So I thought of an idea so I can be back with you. Knowing the Administrator, I know she wouldn't just let me be back with you out of sympathy, so I made a deal with her so she would upgrade my privileges. Thankfully she accepted the offer, and now I can be with you again Scout!

Miss Pauling sounded too cheerful for Scout's liking, but he wondered about this deal she made with the Administrator.

Scout: Exactly what was your deal?

Miss Pauling's smile disappeared and she looked down to the floor before letting a chill go down her spine, she shook from the memories.

Miss Pauling: I'd rather not talk about it Scout, just know that what I did was all for you.

Suddenly Scout felt sorry for Miss Pauling, he doesn't know what she did but it must have been horrible. And that huge sacrifice for what? Just to be rejected by him since he already has a girlfriend. Something about this situation got him all pinned down, he can't just let Miss Pauling down, especially after what she has done to be back with him again. But he certainly can't just dump Tracer out of nowhere to be back with Miss Pauling, from what he had learned that would be called a dick move. A part of him wished to be back with Miss Pauling, since her explanation makes everything seem clear, yet another part of him wishes to stay with Tracer, he was stuck. Miss Pauling began to walk towards him, Scout stayed where he was as she got closer.

Miss Pauling: Jeremy please, let's start over.

"OH HELL NO!"

Tracer appeared a few feet away from them, apparently she borrowed Spy's inviswatch and came back to listen to them. She now began to crack her knuckles as she walked up towards Miss Pauling.

Tracer: I'm gonna beat your **bloody arse!**

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

Time Error 2

Chapter 17: Tracer vs Miss Pualing

Tracer: I'm gonna beat your bloody arse!

Tracer's tone was laced with anger, her face was fuming red, and her eyes were filled with fire. Scout never saw her so angry before and stepped back a little, but Miss Pauling stood her ground. Tracer marched straight up to Miss Pauling and pressed a finger on her chest.

Tracer: You and your bitchy self can go jump off a cliff! You stay away from my boyfriend!

Miss Pauling slapped Tracer's finger away in disgust, she glared at her sudden new opponent. Scout smelled a cat fight coming, he gulped nervously as he did not know what to do. Normally he would be happy to know that two girls are fighting for him, but this situation is different, two of his favorite girls are now fighting each other, and the worst part is that he doesn't know who he should side with.

Miss Pauling: I saw him way before you did ' _Tracer'._ And aren't you from the future? You shouldn't have even met him, you two aren't meant to be together!

Tracer: You dumped him for a pathetic excuse! It is you who isn't meant for him! And let's not forget to mention that I was the one who sealed the deal with him first! While you probably just stood there thinking " _OoOoh I'm so pretty! He'll fall for me soon!"_

All the shouting from the two girls started to make a scene, forming a crowd as the mercenaries living in the base decided to watch, Engineer and Symmetra ran towards the scene to see what was happening. The rest of the group came after them, also curious of the shouting.

Tracer: You had your chance with him! Now it's gone! Get lost he's mine!

Miss Pauling: Yours!? He was never yours to begin with! You ugly slut!

Tracer: Ugly slut!? I'm more beautiful than you! Ya stupid bloody arsehole! What do you have that I don't? Huh? Is it your pathetic glasses? I got goggles luv, and they look way cooler than your glasses.

Miss Pauling: At least I don't dress up like some hooker.

Miss Pauling crossed her arms in satisfaction as she waited for Tracer to respond, Tracer was angered to the core. Before Scout could step in and say something, Tracer gave a quick and hard slap to the face to Miss Pauling, nearly knocking her glasses off. The whole crowd gasped with shock, others chuckling as they waited for the fight to begin with great anticipation.

Tracer: Call me a hooker again luv, and you'll be dead in a bright flash.

Scout: Tracer!

Miss Pauling let out a little growl as she recovered from Tracer's slap, grabbing her glasses and setting them off elsewhere where they wouldn't be broken. She stared back at Tracer as she gave her a smirk, and did something that made them all freak out. Miss Pauling gave Tracer a quick punch to the face, Tracer was surprised she didn't see it coming, she dodges bullets but not a punch!?

Miss Pauling: Hooker…

Scout: Miss Pauling!?

Engineer: This is about to get ugly.

Soldier: Ohohoh you mean interesting! Where's the popcorn!?

Pharah: Soldier we can't just watch this happen.

Soldier: Look cupcake, this is one of the only times I ever get to watch a fight happen without it including me, so I'd just lay back and enjoy the show.

Soldier said, trying to convince her to join him, but she shook his head at him yet something about him calling her cupcake made her heart skip a beat. "He's been calling me these names lately, why?" she wonder. Tracer returned her glare back at Miss Pauling, there was no forgiving her now.

Tracer: You asked for it.

Scout had no choice but to back away as the fight already begun. Tracer charged at Miss Pauling and began to throw fast punches at Miss Pauling, she tried to evade her punches but was only able to avoid dodging a few. Tracer delivered a hard left punch causing Miss Pauling to spin and go the opposite way, but Tracer blinked until she was right in front of her again and gave a huge uppercut. Miss Pauling fell to the dirt, her cheeks bruised and nose falling from her nose, some bloody dripping from her lips as well.

Tracer: Sorry luv, but just because you're already down to the floor, doesn't mean stop gonna stop there.

Miss Pauling: Ha funny, you would need that machine on you to fight me, Miss Handicap.

Tracer's eyes widened with rage, "She would still dare to insult me!?" Lena then began to take off her accelerator, she knew Miss Pauling was trying to make the fight easier for her but it wouldn't, she's still confident that she would kick her arse. She dropped her accelerator to the ground, right before leaping at Miss Pauling filled with the desire to kill her, also releasing an ugly roar like as if she was about to rip Pauling into shreds. Miss Pauling screamed with fright as she braced herself from Tracer's pounce, Tracer's body and weight slammed on top of Miss Pauling, causing both of the girls to fall to the floor.

Tracer had Miss Pauling pinned, straddling her as she delivered blows to Miss Pauling's head, but Miss Pauling wasn't going to let her win so easily, and swung a left hook as hard as she could, it successfully landed on Tracer's cheekbone and Lena was now off of her. Miss Pauling took her chance and got up as fast as she could, Tracer matching her speed as she too picked herself up, then the two girls clashed again.

Scout was so shocked and speechless, he wasn't aware of his surroundings, all his concentration was put on the two girls fighting for him. He was so concentrated he didn't even notice Engineer talking to him, hence the reason why he was slapped on the back of the head.

Scout: Ow hey!?

Engineer: Scout you ain't going to do something about this? Your girlfriend is fighting to keep you! Go help her!

Scout looked back to see the girls brawling, he was going to go help but then he got confused on who to help.

Scout: Uhh who should I help?

Engineer's jaw dropped since what Scout said was unbelievably stupid.

Engineer: Your girlfriend Scout!

Scout: Uhhh…

Scout watched as Tracer and Miss Pauling fight with the equal amount of rage, his mind told him to help his current girlfriend Tracer, but his heart is confused of which one is his true girlfriend. Scout continued to stand there clueless of who to go after, Engineer shook his head and groaned at Scout's stupidity.

Engineer: Guess it's up to me now!

Engineer took out his pistol and fired 3 shots, knocking the 2 girls from the angry trance. Tracer's appearance had changed a lot during the fight, her face had a bleeding lip with bruises on her cheek, her nose was bleeding profusely and her hair was messier than before. Miss Pauling was more of a mess than Tracer's, her nose (which was bent a little) and lip covered with blood stains, having a bruised eye and a few teeth missing, while her hair style was ruined from the fight, including her clothes. Tracer and Miss Pauling looked to see Engineer still holding his pistol, his face said he was displeased at them.

Engineer: That, is the end of it. Enough.

The crowd around them groaned from disappointment, sad that the fight was over, Soldier shrugged it off since he seemed satisfied he got to see some ass kicking. The agents were astonished to see Tracer like this, it is the first time ever for them to see her fight with such anger, in fact Winston made a note to talk to Tracer about it later.

Engineer: You two separate, now!

Engineer spoke with much authority, even though he knew Miss Pauling only takes orders from the Administrator. Tracer turned her glare back to Miss Pauling as she held her collar with both hands, she sneered at her before harshly dropping her to the floor and walking away from her, Miss Pauling slowly getting up from the dirt. As much as Miss Pauling hated to admit it but, she lost the fight, even without her weird device on her chest she still managed to beat her up.

"Guess she knows more about hand-to-hand combat better than me, but I know Scout better than her." She thought to herself. When the girls finally separated from each other, Engineer looked back for Scout but only time find him gone, again.

Engineer: Ahh where'd he run off to this time?

Symmetra: You didn't notice? Well I guess you shouldn't have, while you were dealing with Tracer and Miss Pauling, Scout went walking away.

Engineer released an annoyed growl.

Engineer: That boy has got some issues to deal with and he just walks away? I'm gonna go find him.

Tracer: Let me come with you.

Engineer: Nope, sorry Lena but I'm going alone on this one.

Tracer: W-what?

Miss Pauling: Maybe I should come.

Tracer gave her a death glare, but Engineer shook his head.

Engineer: Uhh no you shouldn't, I'm good.

The Texan began walking away, leaving both the girls in disbelief, Tracer was about to go after Engineer but was stopped by Symmetra who shook her head.

Symmetra: Uh uh, when he says no you better listen to him.

Mercy: Besides you could use some medical assistance right now.

Tracer released a defeated 'hmph' and pouted as she crossed her arms, reluctantly listening to the agents. Miss Pauling would of went to go look for Scout as well but was currently being escorted by one of the medics back to the infirmary, she released a sigh of defeat as she wished could go after Scout. And as Engie continued to walk he felt clueless as to where Scout went, until a Red scout to his left spoke up.

"He went towards da sleepin' place over dere'."

The red scout pointed the way he went.

Engineer: Thanks mister.

"It's Lex, don't ya call me dat crappy name."

Engineer: Just trying to be polite is all.

Lex: Whatever.

Engineer shrugged the red Scout off before walking towards Scout direction.

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

Time Error 2

Chapter 18: (There is no name.)

After the huge fight between Miss Pauling and Tracer, everyone went their separate ways. The majority of the group went back to the lunch area while only a few decided to explore more of the base. Medic took Mercer along with him to see the medical laboratory, Sniper decided it would be best to find a room to sleep in before nightfall, Amelie thought it was a good idea and went with him. Tracer stayed with the rest of the group who didn't leave the lunch area, sitting by herself while the others continued to talk, she was already patched up by Mercy but she was still feeling a bit pissed.

One reason being was Miss Pauling having the nerve to try to steal her Scout from her, the other being that Engineer told her to not come with him to search for Scout. Tracer breathed in before exhaling slowly, and as if things could get anymore worse was that she was starting to get bored, one of the perks of having Scout by your side is that you'd never get bored, he always have something funny to say. Suddenly Winston came out of nowhere and took a seat next to her, the table bending a little from the sudden new weight.

Winston: Tracer?

Tracer didn't feel like speaking to anyone but Scout at the moment, but she couldn't just ignore her best friend Winston, that would be rude.

Tracer: Hi love…

Winston: Tracer, Lena what was all that about back there? You were fighting a lady, in fact that was the lady that was kind enough to let us in, but why were you two fighting?

Tracer began to get angry again, her hands formed into a fist and her eyes turned into a glare that hungered for a kill, Winston noticed this.

Winston: What's wrong?

Tracer: What's wrong? What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's wrong! That bitch is trying to steal Scout from me! That's what's wrong!  
Winston: I will forgive the language given the situation, how do you know that she is doing this?

Tracer: Because I heard her story! How she broke up with him and how she wants to be with him again! She knows that he is with me now yet she dares to try to take him from me anyway!

Winston: Hmph, rather selfish she is.

Tracer: Right!? And she is such a-

Winston: But I expect better from you Lena.

Tracer: H-huh?

Winston: As heroes we are supposed to protect and save civilians, and to also be a figure they should follow, we are not supposed to fight them.

Tracer gawked at Winston, her jaw hanging as she stared at her gorilla friend with shock.

Tracer: Wha…but…she…Who side are you on!?

Winston: Your side Lena! But you are a hero Tracer and carry many responsibilities. One of them being is to not let a fool drag you down to his or her level. Don't let this lady…what's her name?

Tracer: Miss Whore.

Winston: Lena…

Tracer: Miss Pauling.

Winston: Thank you. Anyway, don't let Miss Pauling put you down to her level, alright?

Tracer: So what am I supposed to do then? Let her talk shit about me in front of my face? Let her take away Scout from me?

Winston: Lena by all means, I think you are a little silly to be thinking that Scout would leave you for Miss Pauling.

Tracer: Silly? Me?

Winston: Lena you are way better than her, there is no chance Scout would go back to her! You are more beautiful than her Lena.

Tracer: I…I thank you for reassuring me Winston but, I still have a bad feeling about this.

Winston: You could still fight for Scout Lena, just not in such a violent way.

Tracer: Like how?

Winston: Lena you're a smart woman, I'm sure you'll figure out something but please, no more fighting Miss Pauling.

And with that Winston left Lena alone, as she sat alone once again she released a frustrated sigh.

"How the bloody hell am I gonna fight for Jeremy without murdering my opponent. Killing her was the best option I thought of, oh well. I guess I will figure something out later on." Tracer thought to herself.

 ***Medic and Mercy***

Medic and Mercy just arrived to the main base's medical room, Medic was the first to enter through the door with Mercy following right behind. 3 medics didn't look at the two newcomers as they entered the laboratory, they were currently finishing up from taking care of Miss Pauling. Miss Pauling sat up from the blood stained hospital bed and gave her thanks to the medics before seeing herself out, as Medic and Mercy walked in Miss Pauling passed by them, Medic gave a nod to Miss Pauling while she responded back with the same motion, although Mercy only received a glance from her. As Miss Pauling left the medics had their attention on the two who just arrived. Medic took notice of one of the medics who wore an unusual hat and automatically recognized him to be the leader of the medics.

Medic: Greetingz fello' healerz…or should I say fello' god creatorz?

Medic's voice changed a little sinister at the end of that question, Mercy stared at him like as if he was crazy. Although to her surprise the medics began to chuckle evily, or that's just the way all german medics laugh.

"Jawohl, vonderful to see another devilishly handsome medic like us, and vwith ze same intelligence too."

The unusual wearing medic spoke up.

Edward: You may call me Edward, ze leader of the medics. Zis iz Aaron.

Edward waved his hand towards the medic with a medical mask on.

Edward: And zis iz Kaitlyn.

Edward waved his hand towards the medic wearing battle medic gear. Medic raised his eyebrows with surprise from the lack of medics.

Medic: You are a leader of two?

Edward: Nein, zere is more out zere zat I lead. Oh? Who iz ze shy frau behind you?

Medic looked over his shoulder to see Mercy close behind him, she gave a nervous smile to him.

Medic: No need to vworry Mercy, I am vwith you.

Medic gently took Mercy's hand in his and pulled her next to him, but he didn't notice the blush that appeared on her face when he grabbed her hand.

Mercy: Hello. My name is Mercy.

Edward: Vwell hello Mercy, are you with Medic? Are you his physician assistant?

Mercy: U-um er- no.

Aaron: Are you his personal assistant?

Mercy: No.

Kaitlyn: Are you a nurse?

Edward: Of course not Kaitlyn, she doesn't even have ze proper uniform to be one.

Mercy: No I am not a nurse either.

Edward: Zhen vwhat are you?

Mercy: I am a doctor and a scientist, I have held my own medical research and have made amazing breakthroughs like finding a way to heal patients with life-threatening illnesses and injuries. I even had created this staff I hold that could heal patients who have been injured in seconds, also finding a way to bring those who have recently been killed back to l-

Mercy was not able to finish her sentence when one of the medics, which was Aaron, started to laugh. Edward and Kaitlyn held amused looks on their faces, Edward chuckling while Kaitlyn shook his head. Mercy stood their clueless to what was funny, Medic also was wondering the same thing.

Mercy: Umm, was there something I said?

Edward finished his chuckling before speaking.

Edward: Ja, vwell all the things you claim to have done does sound marvelous, but they couldn't have been done by you.

Medic scoffed at this, Mercy tilted her head with confusion.

Mercy: Why would you say that?

Edward: Izn't it obvious Mercy, you are a lady Mercy. The things you said you have accomplished could have only been done by a man, not by a woman. You are not even be a doctor, nor a scientist. Now vwhere is ze person who has really done the tasks you say?

Mercy was offended by this, just because she was a woman, it doesn't mean she cannot be a doctor, she can be whatever she wants to be if her heart wills it.

Mercy: Excuse me ' _Eddie'_ But I AM a doctor and a scientist, and who is the person who has done all that hard work? You're looking at her. _Dummkopf._

Mercy stepped up to Edward with her arms crossed, her staff in her arms. She gave a little noticeable glare towards the 3 medics, but it was mostly aimed at Edward. Medic smiled at Mercy for defending herself, he agreed with her straight up. Edward furrowed his eyebrows at Mercy, not liking her anymore.

Edward: I shouldn't be receiving zis kind a tone from any woman, zat includes you Mercy.

Mercy: I will give any kind of tone I want to whomever Edward, especially if he or she gives me no respect.

Edward looked away from Mercy and back to Medic, he had enough of her.

Edward: Iz this Frau yours?

Medic: Ha! You've got it wrong Edward, zis lady owns herself.

Edward: Hmpf.

Mercy: Mhmm.

Mercy nodded at Edward before walking back to Medic's side, it was now Medic's turn to laugh.

Medic: Hahaha! Vwell looks like she rests her case.

Edward: You approve of zis?

Medic: Ah vwell, she iz from ze future Mr. Edward, may I remind you of zat.

Edward: Ah yes, zank you for ze reminder. Still…if she is allowed to act on her own in ze future, zen the vworld as we know it is _scheibe_.

Mercy rolled her eyes, "Men like you are reasons why this world is fucked."

Medic: Moving on! Now since vwe seem to know your names, allow me to say mine. But don't ever say it in public. I am Mr. Ludwig. May ask your name Mercy?

Mercy: Oh, my name is Angela.

 ***Engineer and Scout***

Engineer has been looking for Scout for some time now, he was sure he was in the right sleeping quarters but he was not sure which room Scout was in, there were lots of rooms to check in. He knocked on what seems to be the 19th door and waited for an answer but after a couple a minutes nobody answered, Engie guessed no one was in there and was about to leave to the 20th door when suddenly the door's lock clicked unlocked. Engineer hesitated at first but then began to slowly open the door.

Engineer: Scout?

When Engineer opened the door completely, he can see Scout in the room sitting on the bed, while looking at the window.

Engineer: Bout' time I found ya. You disappeared when the fight was over, couldn't find you anywhere.

Scout: Yea sorry about that Engie.

Engineer walked into the room before closing the door, then walked over to Scout and stood next to him.

Engineer: So what happened back there Scout?

Scout: Huh? Oh yeah, back there…

Scout took off his cap and scratched his head.

Scout: I don't know Hardhat. I know you told me to help my girlfriend but, my feels just got so mixed up with Pauling and Tracer that I couldn't even decide who to help.

Engineer: Thought you were done with Miss Pauling?

Scout: I am! Well I was until she told me her story, the reason why she dumped me. And her story man, it makes sense of why she dumped me, and here I thought all along that she dumped me for no reason. And so now a part of me wants to go back to Miss Pauling but, I also wanna stay with Tracer. I don't know who to choose man! I'm so screwed!

Scout fell backwards and let his bed catch him, he groaned with frustration.

Engineer: Well whatever you do, don't try to have both of them. That wouldn't work out very well.

Scout: Yeah I get that Engie.

Scout said sarcastically, already knowing that was a horrible decision.

Scout: What do I do Engie? Help me out here!

Engineer: Wait why you asking me for help? I never had two girls fight for me in my entire life.

Scout: Thanks for being helpful Engie, I REALLY mean it.

Engineer: Hey, you got yourself into this situation.

Scout: I didn't know Miss Pauling would wanna be back together with me!

Engineer: But now she does, look I don't know how you feel about this situation you're going through but, is it really that hard to choose? I mean I ain't suggesting which girl you should be with but, aren't you already with Tracer? Why not put an end to this and say no to Miss Pauling?

Scout: I guess there is some bit of me who still loves Miss Pauling.

Scout released a sigh before letting his head fall, he had never thought he would ever be experiencing this situation, his heart was being more torn than before. Engineer gave Scout a pat on the back.

Engineer: Well the decision is all on you Scout. But hey cheer up, you got to see two girls fight for ya today right? Heheheh I would love to see two girls fight for me one day.

Scout: Not a chance Engie, I mean who would fight for you?

Engineer: Don't tell Symmetra, but most likely her and Bell.

Scout began to chuckle, but then his chuckle grew into a laugh, next thing Engineer knew Scout was laughing his ass off.

Engineer: Alright Scout it ain't that funny.

Scout: Hahaha! Yes it is cause it true! Haha!

Engineer let Scout have his laugh for a couple more minutes before calming him down.

Engineer: Okay Scout that's enough.

Scout finally stopped and was trying to catch his breath, Engie smiled before playfully punching Scout's shoulder.

Engineer: Welcome back Scout, you were replaced by a wimp earlier ago.

Scout rolled his eyes but kept his smile.

Scout: Thanks for the laugh Engie.

Engineer: No problem.

Engineer turned around and started walking to the door.

Engineer: I'm gonna find me and Symmetra a room to sleep in, see ya later?

Scout: Yeah sure, I'll come by later.

Engineer: Good, and don't let this situation you're in eat ya up. Just do what your heart feels is right, something like that anyway.

Scout nodded before Engineer left the room, leaving him to himself.

* **Sniper and Amelie***

Sniper: Guess this is the room.

Sniper and Amelie had entered one of the sleeping quarters, the room wasn't much but it did provide a nice medium size bed, it also included a window to look outside. Sniper shrugged before letting himself fall on top of the bed, letting out a yawn as he stretched himself, Amelie just stood there and observed him from the open doorway.

Sniper: Welp, the beds nice but I honestly would prefer my van, bloody robots…

Amelie: Aww, poor little Sniper misses his van?

Amelie mocked him, Sniper lifted his head to see Amelie.

Sniper: Oi! That van provided me shelter for years, and it saved my arse from plenty of dangers. You know before now, blokes hired other assassins to kill me, guess how I got away from them?

Amelie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Sniper: Ah hah you got it right, with that same van. Now don't take it wrong, I'd never run away from a duel before, that is unless I that assassin I was facing more of a good shot than me.

Amelie: Like for instance me?

Sniper: Ha! You make me snort Amelie, but please. You got lucky back there at my sniping tower.

Amelie: Maybe, but skill always beats luck Sniper.

She leaned against the door way, smirking at Sniper. Meanwhile Sniper looked back at her with surprise. "Bloody hell she just said one of my quotes!" Sniper thought wildly. Suddenly Amelie closed the door and locked it before turning and looking at Sniper with a very seducing grin, Sniper squinted at her already knowing what she is up to.

Sniper: By the look of your face, I can tell you've been waiting awhile for us to be alone again.

Amelie let out a little giggle before beginning to take off her Huntress coat, Sniper set aside his hat and glasses since he knows he won't be needing them in a minute. When he finished putting them away he took off his brown coat, Amelie was already finished taking off her shoes and was now making her way towards Sniper. Once she got close to him she sat herself on to his lap, right before leaning closer to his face. Sniper chuckled nervously as she stared at him with a flirty smile, Amelie then closed the gap between the two, their lips touched. The two snipers enjoyed each second of their long kiss, when they ran out of breath they separated to get some air.

Sniper: Holy dooley that was amazin-

Amelie set to fingers against his lips to shush him.

Amelie: Shhh, save your breath, you're gonna need it.

Amelie said seductively before pressing her lips back against Sniper's, she's been waiting so long for this moment and therefore, he ain't leaving until she is done with him.

Surprising though…this isn't the first time for them to have their lovely moment together.

 ***The group***

Mei: I have to say aloud this base is pretty awesome, what do you think Pyro?

Pyro nodded at her before speaking to her with sign language.

Mei: B-I-G. Yeah, it is a big base. Hey, haven't you been here before? From how Engineer reacted to this place, I assume you and your co-workers have also been here. Do you remember this place at all?

Pyro titled his hand left and right, gesturing he remembers only a little about this place.

Mei: Oh.

Soldier 76: I wonder what took place in this base.

Soldier: Ah just another battle, as the Red team we were supposed to defend this base while the Blu team tried to capture the 3 points that are spread out in this base.

Soldier's smile disappeared and he released a stressful sigh, resting his head against his hand while rubbing his eyes that his underneath his helmet.

Soldier: But the Blu team always managed to capture those points in less than 10 minutes…bunch of ugly stupid blue maggots.

Soldier grumbled at the memories of how the Blu team kicked their ass nearly every round and every map. But after Engineer and Scout returned, and when they agreed to follow Engineer's plans and strategies, they finally put up a fight with the Blu team, and managed to win more battles than usual. Still, the memories of losing made him cringe.

Soldier 76: Hmph, sounds like you had it rough.

Soldier: A day for a Soldier is always rough, but when the day ends you come back stronger.

76 looked at Soldier after what he said, he didn't expect that crazy maniac to say something so…true.

Soldier 76: You ain't lying there.

All of the sudden the group heard an explosion, followed by a series of other explosions and by the sounds of it, the explosions were getting closer. The agents began to take out their weapons but the mercs just sat in their table waiting to see what was gonna happen, then a soldier fell from high above and made a hard landing to the ground, an audible cracking noise could be heard when his feet his the dirt, yet when he recovered he started walking like it was nothing.

Tracer: Blimey, what was all those explosions about?

Apparently all the explosions caught her attention as well.

Soldier: Ha! That soldier over there was just rocket jumping, a very effective way for a soldier to travel across the battlefield! By using his rocket launcher, all he would need to do is jump and crouch at the same time right before shooting a rocket at his feet! Then he'll go flying in the air!

Pharah: That sounds dangerous…

Soldier turned to look at her real quick, his helmet almost falling off in the process.

Soldier: Are you kidding me!? Have you ever tried to rocket jump!?

Pharah: Uhh no. The instructions of how to rocket jump sounds crazy and stupid, and could most likely result to my death if I ever tried. While I have seen you do it a couple times without being killed and that amazes me.

Soldier: Well luckily for you soldier girl that you are friends with Rocket Man, and he would know a few tips and tricks about rocket jumping to teach you because he invented it!

Pharah: You invented rocket jumping? Ohhh I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

Soldier: Yes! And I will teach you the basics of rocket jumping!

Pharah: There's no way you're going to make me perform such a stunt.

Soldier: OHHH YES I WILL!

Pharah: There's no way I can talk myself out of this right?

Soldier: Negative. We will start rocket jumping tomorrow!

Pharah: Why tomorrow?

Soldier: What you wanna start now?

Pharah: NO! No! No I'm fine with tomorrow.

Soldier: Heh heh heh heh, I can sense the eager in your voice already.

Heavy: I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE!

Spy: Heavy…

Heavy: Spy is spy, HA!

Spy: Heavy.

Heavy: Spy is not our spy! Hahahaha!

Spy: *heavy voice* My name is heavy weapons guys…AND I AM PRETTY! PRINCESS!

Heavy: Wot!? Is not funny!

Spy: *heavy voice* Da, it is funny.

The others started to laugh at this, making Spy smirk at Heavy.

Heavy: RAHHH!  
Heavy tackled Spy, or so he thought since Spy used his dead ringer to escape Heavy's grasp, resulting Heavy to tackle Spy's decoy body. While Heavy began to look for the real Spy, Demoman was having a drink with his new drinking mates, and he was having the time of his life. He was drunk as hell, oblivious to his surroundings, his seeing at least 8 other demos when there is only 2 next to him, he was gone.

Demo: Wooowee, iiiiiiieeee am trunk as ayyy treeeee.

Demo nearly fell backwards but was saved by both of the demos and who pulled him back to his seat.

Demo: ehhhh? Teh hole world was upside foooor a second…should I stop drinking?

"Haha! No me laddy, we drink until weeeee pass ouuuuuuu-"

The demoman who was talking past out before finishing his sentence, down for the count. Once Demoman realized what happened he started laughing hard, and soon passed out.

 ***2 hour later***

Demoman woke up to someone tapping a bottle on his head.

Demo: Whaaaa? Where am i?

"So, you've been here drinking the whoooole time huh?"

Demo looked at the mercenary talking to him, noticing that he was also a demoman.

Demo: Yus! Along with me new mates aye lads?

Demo looked around to find nobody at all, not even his group, they all seem to have vanished. He also noticed it had gotten darker suddenly.

Demo: What? Where is everyone!?

"Hahaha, been there done that. One of the downsides of being drunk all the time. Your group left to go find their rooms a couple minutes ago, if you hurry you can catch up to them."

Demo groaned before attempting to get up, but fell face first and let out a grunt. His head was hurting from a headache but he was use to the hangover, wasn't the first time he went through it. After a couple fails Demo was able to get his feet under him and stood up, the world was spinning around him but he didn't really care. Before he started to walk he looked back at the demoman sitting at the table, who was also looking at him.

Demo: Who the hell are you anyway?

"Name is Jose, the leader of the demolition experts here. And you must be Tavish DeGroot."

Demo stepped back with surprise when Jose said his name.

Demo: How the bloody hell you know my name?

Jose only chuckled in response, Demo was about to ask again but Soldier came running in.

Soldier: Demo! There you are you magnificent bastard I was looking for you!

Soldier grabbed his best friend Demo before walking away with him, but Demo looked back at Jose who only smiled and shook his head.

 ***Sleeping Quarters***

The Overwatch agents and mercenaries had already picked their rooms to sleep in, but as for Winston and Reinhardt, they had to get a larger separate room so that both can take off their armor and leave it in the room. Engineer had already found a room for him and Symmetra and was currently bringing her there, holding her hand as he guided her to their room, but Symmetra saw Scout as they walked and was then reminded about how he disappeared after the fight.

Symmetra: Dell did you have a talk with Scout?

Engineer: Yeah I have, tough situation he's in, I heard his explanation of why he left. But I cheered him up and gave him some advice.

Symmetra: That's great Dell, Scout is really lucky to have a friend like you.

Engineer: Yeah well, somebody's gotta take care of the kid.

Engineer and Symmetra then entered their room, Engineer closed the door as Symmetra sat on the bed.

Symmetra: So I guess we are staying here for awhile?

Engineer: By the looks of it, I mean the leaders are okay with us and would allow us to stay for as long as we want.

Symmetra: Great news, _mere pyaar_.

Engineer: Wait what?

Engineer gave her a surprised look, since he never heard her speak her own language before. Symmetra blushed and giggled at the way he looked at her.

Symmetra: What?

Engineer: Never heard that before, what did you say?

Symmetra: "My love." My native language is Hindi.

Engineer: Wow, how come you've never spoke your language before?

Symmetra: Because since I worked in an area where the language English was popular, I have gotten use to speaking English and have started to use my native language less.

Engineer: Huh? Guess that's one reason, but feel free to speak your language more, it's not fair that you only speak English.

Symmetra: Really? You're okay with it?

Engineer: Yeah, I mean I shouldn't need to be okay with it, it's part of who you are Satya. And I love all of you.

Engineer said while caressing her cheek with his hand, Symmetra sighed while staring at Dell with a dreamy expression.

Symmetra: _Main tumase pyaar karata hoon Dell…_

Engineer: What did you say this time?

Symmetra stood up fast and forced Engineer into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, as they kissed Engineer muffled "Ohhh ok." And then continued to kiss her.

Outside the room, Scout was watching how the others were saying goodnight before entering their rooms and shutting the door. "I guess everybody is going to sleep." Scout thought.

Tracer: Hi Scout.

Scout nearly jumped and turned around to see Tracer, she gave a shy smile and waved a little to him.

Scout: Oh hey Tracer.

Tracer: Are you okay Scout?

Scout: Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?

Tracer: Jeremy you were gone and I didn't know where you were after the fight I had, you had me worried.

Scout: Yeah something came up and I had to go do something…

Scout did not look at Tracer when he said this, Tracer titled her head at Scout sad expression.

Tracer: Why are you lying to me?

Scout cursed himself silently for sucking at lying, but then again if he was a good liar he believed Tracer would still catch it.

Tracer: Scout, you know you can tell me anything right? I am your girlfriend after all.

Scout did not respond to her, making Tracer wonder.

Tracer: I am still your girlfriend, right Scout?

Scout: L-look Tracer, do you have a room to sleep in or not?

Tracer: No…I thought it'd be alright if I slept with you.

Scout opened the door to his room and stepped aside.

Scout: Then come on, let's go in.

Tracer hesitated but went inside, but she was feeling like something wasn't right. Scout went inside after and closed the door behind him, his face showed a little bit of frustration and annoyance.

Scout: Alright so you can take the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor tonight.

Tracer: But Jeremy there's no need to-

Scout: I want to. I'll sleep on the floor tonight, and you can have the whole bed to yourself, win-win for the both of us.

"But…I wanted you to sleep with me." Tracer spoke sadly in her mind.

Scout snatched a pillow from the bed, leaving the other pillow and blanket for Tracer, he then took off his shirt and shoes off but left his pants on since the room seemed a bit cold. He then picked a spot near a wall and dropped his pillow there and laid against the hard wooden floor, was somewhat uncomfortable for him but when he managed to find a good sleeping position he stayed facing the wall. But Tracer only watched as he laid there, she hadn't even begun to remove her clothes to sleep. After a couple minutes of silents Scout spoke up.

Scout: You should probably change before I turn the lights off.

Tracer slowly began to take off her coat and took off her accelerator, also taking off her tight pants so she wore now only a black shirt and panties. Once she was ready she sat in bed, partially covering herself with the blanket.

Tracer: You sure you don't want to sleep with me Scout?

Scout: No I'm good down here. You want me to turn off the lights?

Tracer: Oh, and yes please.

Scout got up from the floor and walked over to the light switch, when he flicked the switch the whole room was submerged to darkness, except the area next to Tracer as her accelerator gave off a faint glow. Scout then went back to his sleeping spot and laid down, Tracer laid back on her bed.

Scout: Night Tracer.

Tracer: Night Jeremy...

But as Scout tried going to sleep, Tracer did her best to not cry but a few visible tears began to appear at the rim of her now red eyes.

 ***8 hours later***

The sun began rise once again, the morning dew resting on the leaves of the forest, the shadows shrunk as the sun moved further up. As the forest began its normal morning routine, an expected flash appeared in the forest, and out came Hana and Junkrat. They both landed with a grunt, a little stunned from the hard landing.

Hana: Ugh my body…

Junkrat: Arggh…my heads a little dizzy.

Junkrat looked around to see where they're at, but his eyes immediately snapped open when he realized he was surrounded by trees.

Junkrat: What the hell!? How did we suddenly get here!?

And then memories started coming back into his head, how he was pulled into the vortex by Hana who specifically yelled "You're coming with me!" Junkrat's face slowly turned into an angry expression as he turned to Hana was rubbing her head.

Junkrat: You twat!

Junkrat grabbed her by her suits collar and brought her face to face.

Junkrat: At first you didn't want to date me back at Overwatch HQ! But then you decided to bring me along into this time trip!? Only you and that big Russian lady were supposed to go in! Not me!

Hana: Hey! None of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't team up with Talon! And is that a hook near your foot?

Junkrat looked down and indeed saw a huge hook next to his feet, recognizing it as Roadhog's hook.

Junkrat: Oh that's Roaddie's hook, where is he anyway?

Junkrat dropped Hana back on the ground and looked around for his personal bodyguard, who's also his partner in crime. Then behind him another flash appeared, and out came flying out was Roadhog and Zarya. Hana let out a short scream before leaping away from Junkrat, Junkrat looked at Hana with a confused expression before being squashed by Roadhog. Zarya landed some distance away in which Hana began to run towards her, meanwhile Junkrat's body was being crushed more as each second passes by.

Hana: Zarya! Are you alright?

Zarya: I…I think so…

Hana: Here let me help you up.

Hana began to pull Zarya up but was failing miserably since Zarya was heavy, but her little efforts were surprisingly still helping as since Zarya was starting to get up. As for Roadhog, he wasted no time getting up as he felt like he landed on something or someone, but when he did get up he saw Junkrat smashed and stuck against his giant belly. Roadhog grabbed onto his client's arm and slowly peeled him off his belly, feeling completely sorry for putting Junkrat in a terrible experience.

Roadhog: My bad.

Junkrat: It's okay buddy…I'm just glad I ain't alone in this.

Roadhog set Junkrat back on his feet, Junkrat shook himself off a little before glaring at the two agents, while Roadhog picked up his hook and scrap gun.

Junkrat: I should kill you two for being so stubborn and not going into the portal easily, Chinese girl I'm looking at you!

Hana: I'm Korean!

Junkrat: Oh whatever! You know speaking of killing, we were supposed to kill these two Roaddie, what'd ya say if we just kill em' already?

Roadhog nodded before he aimed his scrap gun at the two agents, Zarya glared at them as she stood up weakly with Hana's support. Junkrat laughed hysterically and was about to command Roadhog to fire until he noticed something behind the agents. Robots started to appear from behind the trees around them, and there were tons of them already surrounding the four. The agents also spotted the robots behind Junkrat and Roadhog too.

Hana: Umm there is something behind you two.

Roadhog looked behind him and saw what Hana was talking about and immediately aimed his scrap gun at them, but more started to appear.

Zarya: Omnics!?

Roadhog: We have a problem.

Junkrat: Ohhh no Roadhog heheheh, you see that's where you're wrong. We don't have a problem…

Junkrat took out his frag launcher slowly, a wicked grin started to appear on his face. Larger robots started to appear with larger weapons.

Junkrat: We have a fight! HAHAHAHAHA!

Junkrat looked back at the two agents.

Junkrat: Change in mind, let's have a peace treaty and deal with these Omnics! Roadhog, give Zary or whatever the sheila's name is a breather, we gonna need her gun on our side!

Roadhog ran towards her and took out his breather before shoving it in Zarya's mouth, she breathed in and in seconds felt much better, the pain she felt was gone and she felt stronger. Zarya didn't like the idea of fighting with those two, but seeing how they were now surrounded, there wasn't much of a choice. Zarya took out her cannon and Hana took out her light gun, then all four stood back to back and aimed at the robots before Junkrat screamed.

Junkrat: LET'S CAUSE SOME MAYHEM!

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

Time Error 2

Chapter 19: Incoming wave

"FIRE IN THE WHOLE!"

Junkrat yelled before releasing his RIP-Tire and letting it drive straight towards the robots, he then ran to keep a good distance away before detonating it, and a huge explosion could be heard behind him before he let out a sinister snicker. Roadhog shot at the robots with his scrap gun, but since he was a big target plenty of bullets found its way to him. He let out a groan as the bullets penetrated him, and was being killed quickly, but Zarya sent him a projected barrier, allowing him to receive less damage and more power for her particle cannon, he turned back to her and gave a thumbs up before continuing to fire back at the enemy, Zarya did the same.

Hana hid behind a tree for protection, while only peeking out and shooting at the robots before hiding back in cover. Her mech was ready to be delivered but she was not sure if it would work, and therefore stayed low. Junkrat spotted her taking cover behind the tree, and looked at her like as if she was a coward.

Junkrat: What the hell are you doin' just hiding behind a tree!? Come out here and give us a hand sheila! Summon that big machine of yours and light em' up!

Hana: I'm not sure if I can Junkrat!

Junkrat: I SWEAR if YOU do not get out here an fight in the next 10 seconds I will blow up all the trees around you!

Usually Hana would hear gamers swear that they will do something to her in the online games she plays, and in the end they wouldn't do it. But this is Junkrat, and she highly believes he would, leaving her no choice but to 'try' to summon her mech. Hana quickly pressed the button on her wrist to began the delivery, and to her surprise it worked. Her mech teleported right in front of her like it usually does and waited for her to enter.

Hana: Oh…Haha!

Hana entered eagerly and activated her mech, once her mech was online she charged into battle. Flying up next to Zarya she began to fire her fusion cannons, and the robots started to fall at a faster rate. But to shock the heroes and villains, the robots continued to push forward with their massive numbers, using their brute force to their advantage, the four started to take much more damage.

Hana: There's too many!

Hana started up her defense matrix to avoid more damage, knocking incoming bullets and missiles out of the air. Roadhog let out another groan before initiating whole hog, rapidly firing shrapnel out of his scrap gun, making more robots fall to the ground but also pushing the robots back. Hana switched back to her fusion cannons and continued to fire, while Junkrat shot away with his frag launcher. Zarya noticed as they continued to fight back, more robots seem to appear, it's like as if this was an endless wave of robots. Zarya also noticed that she and her companions were started to get very injured and it this rate they'll be dead, she wasn't fond of running away but there were too many of them, they need to retreat.

Zarya: Hana! Is your mech ready to be launched!?

Hana: Almost Why?

Zarya: We need to escape!

Junkrat: And how are we gonna do that sheila!? Not with these metal heads shooting our backs!

Roadhog: They'll light us up the second we turn to run!

Zarya: I have a plan, don't worry! Hana! Get that mech ready!

Hana: Almost there!

Hana said while still shooting at the robots, her percentage at 99%, before turning to a 100%.

Hana: Ready!

As soon as she said it was ready Zarya had shot out her graviton surge, it soared through the air before landing in the middle of the robots army, causing them all to be sucked in together and creating a huge robots pile.

Zarya: Do it now Hana!

Hana nodded before activating the mech's self destruct, then launching the mech towards the robots before ejecting herself out.

Zarya: Now's our chance! Fall back!

The four took the chance and started to run the other way, running as fast as they could to get out of sight, and as they ran a quick bright flash appeared before an explosion could be heard from the distance. Hana took the risk to look back and saw nothing but smoke and junks of metal, making her slow to a walk. Zarya noticed this and also looked back, she too slowed down, as well did the Junkers.

Hana: I think we killed them all…

Zarya: I've come to think that as well.

Junkrat: Aww, funs over already? Hmph. Well I guess this is good news.

Roadhog: I can't see any of them, maybe they are dead.

Just when the four thought they were safe, they heard metal clanking noises from afar, and their attention was brought back towards the smoke that was now fading away. And to their unfortunate day, robots started to run through the smoke to pursue them, along with more gigantic robots stomping their way towards them.

Junkrat: Sooo I guess we run?

Hana: And here I thought you ain't smart.

Junkrat: Hey!

Zarya: Not now you two, we need to get out of here now!

The four began their retreat, dodging pullets, rockets, and grenades as they ran. But luckily for them, they were running straight toward a base with familiar agents contained in them.

* **The Base***

An alarm sounded off with a loud pitch, mercenaries awakening from their slumber, agents rising from their beds. Engineer was the first to get out of the room, running towards the headquarters building to see what the alarm was, while the rest of his Red team got ready for battle. Soldier got himself suited up already, putting his helmet back on and lifting his rocket launcher to his shoulder, he was about to leave the building but had to check up on the rest of his team. He marched up to the door in front of his room before barging in without knocking, he thought he was entering his mercenaries room but was met with something unexpected.

Soldier: WAKE UP YOU MAGGOT! Oooh.

Soldier now stood in front of Pharah, who has slept with only her undergarments on. Pharah stood frozen with shock but was also blushing madly, Soldier's jaw nearly fell off from the sight but then shook it off and smiled.

Soldier: Now that! Is something I'm proud to see!

Pharah: AHHHH!

If the siren alarms weren't loud enough to wake everyone up, they sure are awake now. Sniper groaned as he sat himself up on the bed, Amelie letting out a yawn before scooting herself closer to Sniper and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Amelie: mmm Mundy…where are you going?

Sniper: Gonna check what the hell going on, I'll be back soon Amelie.

Amelie let out a disappointed sigh before letting Sniper go.

Amelie: You better hurry back…

Sniper chuckled before picking up his rifle on the way out. In Scout's room Jeremy was also getting ready, and so was Tracer. Scout pulled his shirt on, put his hat on, and put on his shoes. He grabbed his scattergun and pistol and was about to leave but heard Tracer struggling to put her tight pants on.

Tracer: Rgh! One of the many downsides of having an ass!

After hearing Tracer say that, Scout couldn't help but laugh, covering his mouth to make sure Tracer didn't hear him, but she did.

Tracer: Oh haha Jeremy.

Scout: Heheh just hurry up Tracer we don't know what this alarm is about.

And with that Scout left, leaving Tracer behind as she finally pulled her tight pants up. Engineer ran inside the main building and saw Dane ordering the other engineers.

Dane: Get those sentries up and going now!

The engineers nodded before heading towards the north side of the base.

Engineer: Dane! What's going on?

Dane: Ah Dell, we could use an extra mechanic right now, early this morning my engineers were watching the area around the base, but then 4 clicks appeared on the radar, we figured these 4 clicks are four individuals but then we saw a massive force following them. And they seem to be heading this direction, which is why I sounded the alarm.

Engineer: Hell, guess it must be robots.

Dane: …You seem to be taking this very well.

Engineer: Me and my team have been fighting robots for years, this is nothing but an alarm clock to us. Although seeing how you are reacting, this is probably the first?

Dane: Not exactly, we have encountered little groups of robots, but never have we encountered an army of them.

Engineer: Ah well welcome to my life.

Dane: Not such a good welcoming Dell.

Scout: Yo Engie!

Scout ran right up to the engineers, the mercs and agents trailing behind.

Scout: What's the news Engie?

Engineer: We have incoming robots, attacking from the north side of the base.

Engineer said casually, the mercs rolled their eyes thinking it's nothing new, the agents started to feel a bit more relaxed about the robots as well.

Soldier 76: Doesn't seem to be too much of a problem, we handled them last time.

Sniper: You said it mate, but now we got more forces on our side, this'll be easy.

Dane: Seriously? Ain't y'all just a little bit nervous?

Spy: Dane, by all means we are experienced with these robots. Yes they may be improving, upgrading themselves but, as mercenaries we usually prevail. Still we will take this situation serious.

Symmetra: Umm Dell?

Engineer: Yes Symmetra?

Symmetra: Have you seen Pharah by any chance? We may need her here.

Engineer: Nope, im afraid not. Matter of fact I haven't seen Soldier either, or Amelie….Sniper.

Engineer looked to Sniper who was last seen with Amelie.

Engineer: Where is Amelie?

Sniper: Oh ah she is…sleeping in. Ahh I'm sure we'll be fine without her. As for the crazy rocket man and rocket girl, no idea.

Tracer: Not sure if it was just my imagination but I believe I heard Pharah scream from her room. Should I go check on her?

Scout: No, here they come right now.

Scout pointed at Soldier and Pharah walking towards the group, but Soldier was rocking a black eye and was also missing some teeth. Pharah on the other hand was still blushing, her face partially red.

Sniper: The bloody hell happen to you?

Soldier: I saw her in her underclothes, then she jumped at me. Ha! Couldn't think of a better way to start the day! See a beautiful woman and then fight a beautiful woman!

Mercy: Pharah? What happened?

Pharah: He…came inside my room while I was changing.

Medic rolled his eyes before taking out his medigun and healing Soldier.

Medic: Soldier, next time knock and let them answer.

Soldier: No sir! If I do that, nobody will ever answer! Plus I gotta see some-oof!

Pharah elbowed Soldier in the gut, quieting him down, Pharah then leant closer to his ear and whispered.

Pharah: you dare tell any of them…I'll cut your heart out.

Soldier: you already did sweetheart…

Pharah's eye widened and her cheeks went red again, she was not expecting him to say that.

Dane: Alright enough talking, we need to go over to the north side to setup defense.

The group agreed and ran towards the north wall, meeting up with mercenaries who have already arrived there. Engineer and Dane ran up to the top of the wall where the other engineers have set up their turrets, making a line of sentries. The mercenaries and agents down below exited to the outside, standing in front of the north wall. Medic Mercy, Edward, and the other medics began to heal their comrades to prepare them for battle.

Soldier 76: So is the strategy here to shoot as a line of fire?

Soldier: Negative! We move all out and give those soup cans hell!

Soldier 76: Not sure if that's a good idea Soldier.

Nathan: Actually it is.

The leader of the soldiers spoke up, standing by Soldier.

Nathan: If we all stay in one group, those robots would have an easy time exploding us all to pieces. If we were to separate, it would minimize the chance of all of us dying, plus we'd have more ground.

Soldier 76: Alright then, guess the strategy is better than I thought.

Heavy: Hmph, Heavy will move forward, Doctor!

Medic: Yes?

Heavy: Is team time Doctor.

Medic: Ja! Time to practice medicine!

Mercy: Be cautious Medic.

Demo: Don't worry lady I got em, LEEEET'S DO IT!

Soldier: I'll stand by you Heavy!

Scout: Hell yeah let's gets some!

Miss Pauling: Scout!

Scout looked back and saw Miss Pauling waving him over, a feeling of uneasiness entered his chest as he ran over to her.

Scout: Uhh what is it Miss P?

Miss Pauling: Please Scout promise me you'll be careful.

Scout: Careful? Where's the fun in that?

Miss Pauling: Scout please?

Miss Pauling's face said nothing but worry, Scout couldn't say no.

Scout: Ok fine, I'll be sure to be extra fast this time. But aren't we already connected to the respawn machine here?

Miss Pauling: Unfortunately no, which is why I am telling this to you. Also try to watch out for your teammates too. Good luck Scout.

Miss Pauling gave Scout a hug, squeezing him tightly before reluctantly letting him go. Scout gave a small smile to Miss Pauling before running to catch up to Heavy, Medic, Soldier, and Demo. Miss Pauling sighed but then looked at Tracer who was also looking at her.

Miss Pauling: What?

Tracer: You're just gonna wish him luck rather to go off in battle with him? Pffft please, at least I go to battle with him.

Tracer gave Miss Pauling a smirk and blinked away and started to follow Scout, Miss Pauling glared at her before heading back inside. When Tracer caught up to Scout he was surprised, but then shrugged away knowing she'd always charge into battle with him. Both runners finally caught up to the frontline team, Heavy and Medic leading the charge while Demo, Soldier, Scout, and Tracer stayed behind. They continued to run forward until they heard something from the distance. Heavy instinctively began to spin up his minigun, Medic getting behind Heavy and ready for Ubercharge. Demoman aimed his pipe launcher towards the noise, Scout taking out his pistol just in case he'd after to shoot from afar, Tracer copying Scout's action. As the noise got closer and closer, the team could make it out to be gasping and tired breathes. But then they heard someone speak.

"Fucking hell they're still following! These omnics are RELENTLESS!"

An Aussie like voice exclaimed, Heavy raised an eyebrow, his brain stopping at the name "Omnics" Soldier had the same response.

"Just keep running, we'll run them out eventually!"

Tracer's heart skipped a beat, that young girls voice sounds familiar. Then a Russian like voice spoke up.

"No, they seem to be getting closer, they'll catch us soon!"

The voices began to sound clear and footsteps could be heard getting closer, then suddenly 4 figures came running at them, but they stopped when they saw 6 new figures in front of them.

"Woah hey don't shoot mates! Geez we already have em robots shooting our backs we don't need ya blokes to shoot us in the front!"

Junkrat screamed, aiming his frag launcher at one eyed guy, Demo turning his grenade launcher towards the crazy haired one.

Demo: Calm your panties and tell us who you are!

Roadhog directed his scrap gun towards Heavy, Zarya doing the same, Heavy's trigger finger itched to pull. Soldier and Scout aimed at Hana in which she immediately raised her hands, given the fact that a rocket launcher and a weird looking shotgun were aimed at her. The groups were just about to fire until Tracer blinked in between them.

Tracer: Wait! I know them!

The mercenaries weren't surprised, knowing that every once in awhile a new comer would arrive from the forest, and they would always know the agents.

Hana: Tracer!

Hana ran to Tracer, completely forgetting the lethal weapons aimed at her and hugged Tracer.

Zarya: Tracer, I didn't expect you to be here.

Tracer: Oh, you disappointed to see me here?

Zarya: Not at all, but how did-?

Junkrat: Yeayeayea, look we got these bots coming at us like no tomorrow, mind giving us a hand?

Soldier: Negatory! We don't even know you! Therefore we will not help you!

Tracer: They're one of mine Soldier, at least Hana and Zarya are.

Tracer said feeling unsure about Junkrat and Roadhog.

Junkrat: What? Oh come on! I know what I do is not very good but what can I say? Blowing stuff up and causing mayhem is something I like to do!

Scout: Why does that sound familiar?

Scout asked, slowly drifting his eyes towards Demo. Tracer squinted her eyes at the two and was about to say something until a rocket past by them, followed by bullets flying everywhere.

Tracer: Oh alright! Fine! Follow us back to the base!

Soldier: Move move move!

Junkrat, Roadhog, Zarya and Hana followed Tracer as she started to guide them back to the base, but before they went Zarya and Heavy made eye contact, Zarya saw the determination and anger in his eyes before he looked away. Soldier fired 3 rockets at the incoming robots, successfully killing 7 robots. Heavy slowly moved back while firing his minigun, Medic taking steps back as he concentrated his healing on Heavy. Scout fired his pistol, picking off any robots he sees, Demo shooting his grenades in an arc like aim, granting him 5 deaths from the robots. But the mercenaries started to retreat as more bullets and missiles starting coming in, Heavy was the last to run back and he screamed.

Heavy: INCOMING!

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

Time Error 2

Chapter 20: Sir Nukesalot

Back at the base, the all the mercenaries were readying for battle, with the agents Symmetra, 76, Winston, Pharah, Mei, Reinhardt, and Mercy, but Amelie was nowhere to be seen. Engineer along with Sniper, Pyro, and Spy were there too, waiting for the wave to arrive. As Engineer stared outward to where the robots should be coming from, Symmetra walked up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him, almost startling the Texan.

Engineer: You gotta warn me next time before you do that.

He heard a giggle from her before chuckling himself. Satya loosened her arms and stood next to him.

Symmetra: Sorry for scaring you, I was just wishing to hug you for luck.

Engineer: Ha, startle me? Pfff yeah right.

Symmetra rolled her eyes seeing her favorite mechanic try to be all big and bad again. The two then heard Sniper mumble.

Sniper: luck is not what we need either way…

Sniper said as he scanned the view, watching for any robots and for the few mercs that went ahead. Engineer laughed before warning Symmetra.

Engineer: Try not to say anything about luck in front of Sniper, he ain't a fan of luck.

Symmetra: And why is that?

Sniper: Look it's not that I hate luck, it's just that you can't depend on it, you need to depend on skill.

"Oi, what's wrong with depending on luck?"

Sniper looked to whoever said that and saw another Aussie equipped with the huntsman. "Fucking lucksmen…unbelievably stupid they are." Sniper thought before looking back into his scope. Suddenly gunshots were heard, explosions began to sound off, putting everyone at alert. Through Sniper's scope he could see several figures running towards their direction, but none of them looked like robots.

Sniper: I see some blokes coming over here! Hold your fire!

The mercenaries and agents obeyed and waited to see who was coming. In seconds came running in was Tracer, and then came Hana, Zarya.

Mei: Hana! Zarya!

Hana: This is where you guys are!? In this time!?

Soldier 76: Yeah, where've you been?

Zarya: At your base because of an attack happening there.

Winston: What!?

Winston along with the other agents were alarmed from this statement, until they were surprised by two other Australians. Junkrat and Roadhog had just caught up with them.

Reinhardt: Them too?

Hana: Let's just say those two have a different story.

Hana gave Junkrat a little glare as she said that, Junkrat let out an nervous chuckle. The mercenaries stared at the newcomers with confusingly, while Engineer hummed with interest. "I never saw these four before." He thought.

Engineer: Symmetra, who are they?

Symmetra: I will explain about them later, I don't feel like now is a good time.

Engineer nodded before Sniper announced more figures coming.

Sniper: I think they are one ours! Hold your fire again!

Pyro mumbled low to himself, starting to get annoyed by Sniper saying that. Scout arrived quickly, nearly tripping over himself as he got there.

Scout: Yo we got incoming!

Suddenly a rocket blast was heard and Soldier landed in front of them.

Soldier: Robots charging at us in a fast pace! We got to charge back at them or else we will get slammed against the base! We need to cover more ground!

Medic and Demo came in last, breathing heavily but had enough energy to fight.

Medic: Vwe must hurry! Heavy iz still out zhere!

Demo: Aye! Where me mates at!?

"We over here ya drunk bastard!"

Demo turned next to him and saw them right there, equipped as Demoknights, the other demos were equipped with pipe launchers and stickies.

Demo: Ey! You gonna attack em bloody robots like that? Without me!?

"Nah we were waiting for ya laddy!"

They handed Demo a helmet along with chargin targe shield.

Demo: Haha! I love every single one of you!

Demo screamed happily before taking out his eyelander, his eye patch was glowing green showing off the many heads he has collected.

Pyro: Mmphmphmmph!

Engineer: Pyro's right, y'all need to get moving, me and the others will cover you with our sentries.

Sniper: Me and others will sniper from here.

Soldier: Everyone stand close to me! You too Pharah!

To everyone surprise Soldier pulled her closer to him, causing her to gasp. Then he put on his Concheror in place of his shotgun and held out the conch.

Soldier: We will fight this together! And we will win! God bless America!

Was all Soldier said before blowing into his Conch, letting out a loud horn, and soon everyone was surrounded by this aura of courage and bravery. They suddenly felt faster and had more energy to attack.

Soldier: Charge!

Soldier was the first to run forward and the others ran after him, leaving behind the engineers and snipers including Symmetra who had to protect the base. While the others began their offense Heavy was greatly wounded, bullets were plastered all over his back, but he still kept on running with the robots gaining on him.

Heavy: Very bad! Help!

The giant man was getting tired of running and has lost plenty of blood during his run, he started to slow down until he was no longer running. Heavy was out of breath and breathed heavily, but when he heard the robots closing in on him did he get angry. He gathered the last bit of his energy and heaved up his minigun, spun it up and turned to face the robots.

Heavy: Niet! Heavy is not afraid of little robots!

Roared the brave giant, and all the robots came at him like a tsunami as he fired his Sasha. Suddenly bullets started flying past him, and he was caught off guard when he saw a pink mech fly past him in incredible speeds, mercenaries started running past him and went gun blazing in the robots. An aura engulfed him and he regained his energy and felt a healing sensation as he damaged the robots with his 100 kilogram Sasha. He turned his head and looked to see his team including the other mercenaries and agents running with Soldier's concheror effects. Medic ran to his side and began healing him with his medigun, closing any open wounds.

Medic: Ze doctor is here Heavy, let's go practice medicine!

Heavy: Da! We fight like men…EEEYAAAAAAHH!

Medic: RAHHHHHHH!

And like the rest of their army, they ran head on into the fight. All the agents and mercenaries clashed against the robots, robot parts, blood, and empty bullet cases were scattered all over the battlegrounds. As they fought Pharah flew above the fight, shooting down rockets at mechanical mercenaries, yet as she flew she saw Soldier being stuck in a tight situation. 3 soldier bots were shooting at him with the direct hit, each shot they took barely missed the crazy American patriot. She was about to fly over and help him when she witnessed him do something amazing, Soldier dodged another rocket which lead the rocket to hit the second soldier bot by accident. After that he shot a glowing red rocket at the first soldier bot which completely obliterated it, then he shot a rocket at the third soldier bot's feet that sent it towards the air, Soldier shot another rocket and landed a successful midair shot exploding the soldier bot to pieces.

Pharah was frozen still with awe as she watched Soldier stood up straight and brought his hand up to his hand and pointing out two fingers shaping out an "L" Before yelling out his favorite name calling.

Soldier: Maggots!

But he was unaware of a pyro bot coming in from behind, Pharah snapped out of her frozen trance and shot a concussive blast at the pyro bot, knocking it away from Soldier. She then sent a lethal rocket to finish it off, Soldier noticed what she did and smiled up to her before giving her a thumbs up.

Soldier: Nice shot!

Pharah nodded towards him and then continues to battle other robots. Meanwhile, Junkrat was busy shooting a couple of frags at a group of heavy bots that were sticking together. They all exploded to pieces as he his frags landed directly on them, and he let out a joyful and sinister laugh. But then a demoknight bot snuck up on him and slammed its shield to the back of his head when it charged. Junkrat fell to the floor dropping his frag launcher and grasped the back of his head and looked up to see his ambusher, and his eyes widened when he saw the bot holding a large sword. Junkrat quickly tossed his concussion mine towards the demoknight bot and detonated it, killing it instantly. But more bots started to come at him when he was still on the floor, he made a move for his frag launcher but was caught in the radius of a rocket blast, knocking him further away from his weapon.

Junkrat: Roadhog! Where the hell are ya mate!?

Roadhog heard his name being called by his partner and saw the situation Junkrat was in, but he could not reach him since he was dealing with robots himself. Junkrat picked himself up as fast as he could and ran for his frag launcher, and just when he was about to pick it up a soldier bot stood right on top of it. Junkrat stopped himself from running any further and took out one of his grenades, preparing to throw it towards the soldier bot, until Demoman ran into the scene. He bashed the robot with his shield before slicing it's metal head clean off, he then switched out to his pipe launcher and shot a critical pipe towards a giant scout bot, on impact the robot's chest, head, and arms were gone, all that was left was its legs which fell to the floor.

Demo: Get up lad! We got a battle to finish!

Demoman pulled Junkrat up fast making his head spin a little then shushed his frag launcher into his hands. When Junkrat caught up with Demoman he shook off the dizziness and gave a wicked smile and nodded.

Junkrat: Thanks mate! Let's go cause some mayhem!

Demo: Aye! Let's do this lad!

The two explosive legends ran side by side together, shooting their frag and pipe launchers, explosions were erupting everywhere around them.

Demo: Not one of ya is going to survive this! Haha!

After what Demoman said Junkrat released his famous insane laughter, both of them back to back shooting bombs everywhere they aimed. While the demolitions were having their fun and having their moment together, Heavy and Medic were sticking together in the fight. Heavy's bullets shredded any robot that dared to come close to them or hurt Medic, and whenever Heavy got hurt Medic's medigun healed away Heavy's injuries. As the best combo killed robots, Zarya suddenly appeared next to Heavy and fought along his side with Mercy healing her. The two Russians began to dominate the robots with their fire power, but as they fired Heavy took a quick look at the woman next to him, her face shows determination and bravery, and then he turned his attention back to the fight. The robots numbers were getting less, and soon only a few were still alive, and once they finished the remaining Soldier was about to shot out for victory when a loud shot was heard, followed by an enormous explosion, killing 5 mercenaries. Every mercs and agents attention turned towards the one who fired the shot, a giant robot demo, but this one had a specific name.

Soldier: Sir Nukesalot!

Sir Nukesalot slowly marched towards them, aiming its devastating weapon at the mercs before firing another shot.

Soldier: Invasive maneuvers!

Soldier rocket jumped away from the bombs direction, the scouts running and jumping away from the blast radius, but some other mercenaries weren't able to move out of the way in time. Another huge blast shook the battlefield, killing 8 mercenaries, their guts flying all over the place.

Tracer: Blimey! What is that thing!?

She exclaimed as she blinked away from the blast. Scout ran with her as he explained what it was.

Scout: Sir Nukesalot! And he shoots nukes out of his freaking weapon!

Tracer: I can already tell from his name!

Soldier: Less talking more fighting! Everyone! Give that bot hell!

All the mercs and agents began firing upon the most feared robot, Pharah flew up into the sky before activating her ultimate, firing multiple missiles on the giant demoman robot. Soldier along with Nathan also fired their rockets, Demoman and Junkrat worked together as they spammed their grenades at the boss. Pyro and Mei, along with the other pyros ran in close range with the bot, Mei attempted to freeze its arms while the pyros burned the lower half of Sir Nukesalot's body. The scouts ran around the Boss robot and took quick shots before continuing to run along Tracer, who did the same action. All this damage combined was killing Sir Nukesalot at a fast pace, but then it finished its reloading and opened fire. It fired 1shot at the scouts surrounding it. Scout can see Jordan in the distance and saw the nuke flying towards him.

Scout: Jordan heads up!

Jordan saw the nuke coming at him, but it was too late to dodge.

Jordan: Oh shit.

Him along with a couple other scouts were killed, Scout screaming some curse words before looking at Tracer.

Scout: Tracer get out of here!

Tracer: What!? I can take care of myself Jeremy! And what about you!?

Scout: Dang it Lena just listen to me! The last thing I want to see you being blown up to pieces! And I'm sure as hell your doctor won't be able to revive ya!

As Scout and Tracer argued, Sir Nukesalot shot another nuke at the pyros surrounding it, including Mei. Mei gasped as she saw the bomb coming right at her, Pyro saw her in trouble and ran for her. Mei quickly created an ice wall for cover, but when the nuke hit the frozen wall another explosion occurred, the ice wall was blown to pieces along with a few unlucky pyros. Mei was also blown away from the shock of the explosion and slid on the floor, groaning in pain. When Pyro saw her in pain, rage formed from within himself and ran full speed towards the gigantic machine, he took out his detonator and shot a flare at the robot's head, stunning it for a moment and then began to burn it alive with his flamethrower. But then it spoke to the firespark.

Sir Nukesalot: They gonna burry what's left of ya in a soup can!

It used its giant legs and kicked Pyro away, before shooting a nuke at the Pyro and killing him right in front of Mei. All that was left of the Pyro was a red hologram from Medic's reviving device.

Medic: Pyro is dead!

Reinhardt: Going to get this bastard!

Reinhardt initiated his charge attack and charged directly towards the abomination, intending to try to tackle it somehow, but Sir Nukesalot saw him coming and fired a nuke at Reinhardt, Reinhardt acted quickly and set up his barrier field to block the blast but was met with a different result. He was knocked back from strong blast of the nuke, his barrier field was down instantly and was seriously injured.

Mercy: Reinhardt!

Mercy flew to his aid and begun healing him with her staff, and although Reinhardt did not do any harm to the robot, Mei was able to run farther away thanks to him.

Hana: Now it's my turn!

Hana flew in with her mech and shot at the still undefeated robot, she began to circle around it as she shot at the robot with her dual fusion cannons. Sir Nukesalot stared at its new opponent before shooting its deadly bomb at her, which Hana quickly moved out of the way as she flew. Then she changed her direction and flew directly towards her enemy, while spraying bullets onto Sir Nukesalot. Once she flew right past it she had to land to recharge her boosters, the bot saw its chance and took another shot at her. Hana couldn't move out of the way so she deployed her defense matrix, all the lasers shot at the incoming nuke but they didn't seem to take any affect on the bomb much to her surprise. Hana deactivated her defense matrix and ran for it with her mech, the nuke hit the ground where she once stood and her mech took lots of damage and was unable to function. She quickly ejected from her mech and ran for help while holding her bleeding arm, which had a piece of shrapnel stabbed into it.

Scout and Tracer just witnessed what happened, Jeremy looked back at Lena like as if his point was made clear.

Scout: You're staying here.

He said with authority, giving her a stare that told her not to talk back. He then called over another scout who was just standing there boringly as he watched the scene.

Scout: Yo! Flash wannabe, you gonna help me bust the thing's head open or what?

Lex: The name is Lex, and yeah! Let's get em!

With that the two fast runners ran to fight the giant demo robot, leaving Tracer behind. Sir Nukesalot already saw them coming and was going to shoot but realized it needed to reload again.

Sir Nukesalot: Ah! Bloody hell!

It began to reload but it was surprised when the scouts already reached it. Lex was the first to attack, Scout going for a different angle.

Lex: Come on you tin can punk!

Lex jumped on top of the robot and slammed his bat on the robot's head, then Scout jumped on and pressed his scattergun against one of the bot's arm joints, and started loading it with shotgun shells. This caused Sir Nukesalot arm to stop functioning, it could no longer reload its weapon. Sir Nukesalot let out a displeased sound and dropped its weapon before reaching to grab one of the scouts grappling on him.

Scout: Hey watch out!

Scout jumped off first but Lex was caught in midair by Sir Nukesalot's one hand. Lex tried to pry himself out of the giant robot's metal hands but couldn't get loose.

Lex: Could use some help over here!

Lex pulled out his pistol and unloaded the clip into its face, but did not do much damage against it. Scout came in to save Lex but was knocked away when Nukesalot used Lex's body as its own bat.

Sir Nukesalot: Haha! Ya doing good lad!

It laughed before throwing Lex down to the ground hard, Lex laid still on the ground and showed no signs getting up. Sir Nukesalot laughed again but looked and saw Demo and Junkrat holding its weapon, both were laughing like maniacs as they aimed it towards Sir Nukes. The giant demoman robot took a step back and held out hand like as if surrendering. Junkrat looked at Demo, Demoman did the same.

Junkrat: Shall we?

Demo: Yes!

Both of them pulled the large trigger and the large nuke launcher was shot, which made them both fall backwards. A nuke came flying at Sir Nukesalot, and if it had real eyes it would shot wide open.

Sir Nukesalot: Oh I need a drink…

Was all it said before the nuke hit the giant robot, robot parts flew all over the battle field as all the mercs and agents cried out in victory, while two explosive experts laughed their asses off when watching the explosion.

Demo: Bloody brilliant! Haha!

Junkrat: Hell yeah it was mate! Oi let's see if it has another one in the chamber.

Demo: Aye!

While the two inspected the deadly weapon, Scout groggily picked himself up from the ground, but once he did Tracer was in front of him looking at him worriedly.

Tracer: Scout are you alright? Are you hurt?

Scout: Yeah I'm fine.

Tracer: Good!

Tracer said before jabbing his arm with her fist.

Scout: Ow!

Tracer: That's for making me stay behind!

Scout: Nice to have you back Tracer.

Scout said jokingly, since it has been awhile since she last punched him.

"Hey, you alright?"

Scout turned and saw Lex standing up again, but his face was messed and currently had a medic healing him up.

Scout: Yeah I'm alright, even though your body was slammed into mine not too long ago.

Lex: Yeah well at least you weren't slammed into the ground like I was, damn that stupid bot made me eat dirt.

Scout: We both got owned, but hey? At least we distracted it long enough for Demoman and that other weird looking guy to get a hold of that death machine, am I right?

Lex: Yeah! Yo wanna hang later on?

Scout: Sure, once I get myself patched up anyway.

And with that Lex walked away, leaving it to be only Tracer and Scout. When the mercenaries finished their little celebration, they started to head off back to the base, but the agents were still a bit shocked by the final robot. Including Mei, who now has ugly flashbacks of Pyro being blown to pieces, but Medic reassured her that Pyro would be back at the base in one piece.

Mei: But how will Pyro be alright? His corpse littered across this ground along with many other corpses!

She said with abhorrence, slightly kicking away a bloody hand that was missing its owner, she was doing her best not to barf in front of the others but the sight was just horrible.

Medic: Vwell I wasn't able to revive Pyro with my invention during the fight but I believe he has respawned safely back at the base, as for his corpse? Vwell…could use his organs somezhing.

Medic said thoughtfully, now keeping an eye out for any organs that may be lying around. Mercy looked at him curiously, wondering what he'd be doing with those organs.

Pharah: That thing was deadly! Being able to shoot something with that amount of power can kill hundreds!

Winston: I don't believe anyone could survive a direct hit from that bomb without anything for protection.

Soldier 76: I guess it's called Sir Nukesalot for a reason.

Soldier: Yes! But we all stayed brave and managed to take it down, good work everyone, every single one of you deserves a medal!

Hana: A medal? Can I get something else? Honestly like what the heck am I going to do with a piece of metal on my chest?

Soldier: Oh I'm sorry! When you had a piece of metal stuck to your arm I thought you'd like one on your chest!

Soldier snapped, earning a little glare from Hana.

Soldier: Fine! An extra medal for me then!

Soldier then walked away, but Pharah came up to her and apologized for Soldier's behavior.

Pharah: Please forgive him, he is just really…how do I say this…

Hana: Strict? Patriotic? Insane? Downgrades women?

Pharah: …how?

Hana: Lucky guess, plus I played a game that had 9 skilled men, one of them in particular acts exactly like that guy.

Hana pointed back to Soldier, Pharah raised an eyebrow with interest. As they continued on Heavy was walking next to Zarya, neither of the giants shared a conversation with each other nor looked one another in the eye. But Heavy broke the silence between them.

Heavy: You fight well fellow Russian.

Zarya turned her attention to Heavy, she was a little surprised.

Zarya: You know where I come from?

Heavy: Da, you may be from different year, but I recognize another Russian when I see one.

Zarya: And you too are Russian? Well, shouldn't be surprised from your accent.

"And your appearance…" Zarya thought to herself as she compares her body to his, while she may only see fat she can tell that this man carries more than his own weight, perhaps even twice his weight. But that doesn't intimidate her, she has lifted a total of 512 kilograms, what does this man have on her? As she continued to observe Heavy as he walks beside her, he took something out of his pocket and started munching on a sandvich.

"Exactly what I expected from him, always eating all the time and not gaining more muscle." Zarya thought until Heavy looked at her, which she quickly turned her head elsewhere. Then she felt a heavy tap on her shoulder and turned to see Heavy using one finger to gain her attention. He took a piece of his sandvich and offered some to her.

Heavy: Sandvich? Is very good.

Zarya: Huh?

Zarya at first was about to deny the offer but her stomach insisted that she takes the sandwich. She gladly takes the sandwich from Heavy's hands and starts to bite into it, and instantly craved for more when the flavor kicks in.

Zarya: Wow this _is_ very good. What kind of sandwich is it?

Heavy: Is not sandwich, it is sandvich.

Heavy corrected her, the two Russians continued to talk as they walked together. Suddenly Engineer's voiced yelled into Scout's ear through his headset.

" _Scout!"_

Scout nearly jumped from surprise.

Scout: Woah hey hardhat what's up?

" _I've been trying to contact you! I've been trying to contact everyone!"_

Scout: Geez Hardhat calm down and tell me what's up?

" _The base! It's been attacked!"_

Scout froze from where he stood, and all of the mercenaries started rushing back to the base, like as if they heard Engineer from Scout's headset.

Tracer: Umm Scout? That smoke, it's coming from where the base was…

Scout looked up and saw dark clouds of smoke rising from where the base was, suddenly Scout could hear someone in the headset screaming "Fire! Fire!" Scout and Tracer looked at each other at the same time before running back to the base.

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

Time Error 2

Chapter 21

Engineer: They attacked us by surprise, attacked as soon as y'all were away from the base.

Engineer stated as he leaned against his dispencer, a couple of bullet marks in his chest and some cuts, Symmetra behind him with an apologetic look. The mercs and agents had just arrived back and saw the base barely holding its self up.

Scout: Why is Symmetra behind you lookin' all sorry?

Engineer: I'm gettin' there. As I was saying, we were attacked by a large group of spybots, and Sentry Busters. The spybots attacked us from behind and began sappin' our sentries which aloud the Sentry Busters to get close enough to the bases' walls. Annnnd that's where Symmetra comes in and hits me with her high tech weapon.

Symmetra: I thought you were one of the many spybots attacking!

Engineer gave her a little glare before going back to the conversation.

Engineer: What I find odd though, is that these Sentry Busters weren't going after our sentries, they were going after the base. Two of em busters detonated themselves right next to the wall, while the others started detonating all over the place, which is why there was fire everywhere.

Sniper: It makes no bloody sense they always go for the sentries.

Soldier: They are advancing in plans and tactics! Grey Mann must have given the Sentry Busters new priorities!

Nathan: Damn it! These robots are really starting to get on my nerves! I'm gonna kill that grey son of a bitch!

Soldier: Yeah? Get in line!

Scout: Argh! This sucks on ice! He's probably laughing at us now, I mean look at this place!

"Scout! You're okay!"

Hearing the call of his name he turned and saw Miss Pauling, who didn't look okay. Her purple shirt and skirt were had holes in them, reason being the spybots attacking her with their knives. As she approached him, Scout nearly had a nose bleed when he saw a little bit of her cleavage, and seeing part of her black panties.

Miss Pauling: Oh thank goodness you're safe.

Miss Pauling said with relief, bringing Scout in for a hug. Tracer glared at her from behind Scout and mouthed the words "You're gonna die whore." Miss Pauling glared back at her but was surprised when Scout hugged her back.

Scout: Obviously I'm ok, those robots can't kill this tough guy!

Scout cheered, unknown to him Miss Pauling flipped the bird at Tracer as she hugged him tighter, teasing Tracer as she rubbed her hands all over Scout's back. Tracer's fist tightened and her face turned red from rage, yet before she could unleash hell upon Miss Pauling, Scout pulled away from her.

Scout: Yo, I gotta go to Doc to get myself fixed up, you should go do that too. Bye.

Scout ran and was gone like that but secretly ran away because his heart was beating very fast, leaving the two girls alone. Both stared at each other with the lust to kill one another, but both held in their anger.

Tracer: I don't care what you and Scout use to be, just accept the fact that he is taken and move on with your miserable life!

Miss Pauling: How about you go back to your time and leave us be! If it wasn't for you inferring we would have already been together!

Engineer: Girls!

Both of them turned their glares at Engineer, wanting him to stay out of this, but their glares weren't super affective against Dell.

Engineer: Enough of that, the whole base could hear you.

Tracer muttered curses under her breath while Miss Pauling walked away with fire in her eyes.

Dane: Well…most of it anyway. No offense Dell, but things were very quiet until you and the others came along.

Engineer: You have my sorry, but we bring danger wherever we go. How bad is it?

Dane: Now that I look at it long enough, it ain't so bad, those sentry busters aimed for only one area so not so much damage taken anywhere else. Our walls gonna need to be fixed up again however, shouldn't be much of a problem with the new metal we now have.

Dane said while looking at the pile of dead robots being gathered by the mercenaries.

Engineer: Combined that with what's left of the wall, we got ourselves a new wall.

Dane: Was just about to say the same thing.

Engineer: Great minds think alike Dane.

Dane: No denying that partner.

Symmetra: Hold up a second, I haven't seen Amelie for awhile now, where is she? Sniper?

Sniper's eyes went wide before making a run for it to where he left her, in the sleeping quarters. But before he could enter the building the door opened from inside, and out walked a perfectly unscathed Amelie, holding a head of a spybot that had a bullet hole in the center of the forehead, her Widow's kiss held with her other hand.

Amelie: I found this omnic holing its little knife above my neck, along with its similar looking friends holding their knives out as well.

Amelie looking behind her to see the corridor littered with the spybots corpses, one of them twitching but showing no signs of getting up.

Sniper: Oh thank God you're alright! Wait, you took them out by yourself?

Amelie: I wasn't trained for nothing Mundy, and their attacks were easily readable. But it looks like you had it rough.

Sniper had a cut going across his left cheek and a bleeding wound near his ribcage. Amelie sighed before dropping the spybot and strapping her rifle to her back.

Amelie: Let's get you to Mercy.

She took hold of Sniper's arm and guided him to Mercy, which she gladly healed him.

Sniper: Thanks sheila, I would've asked Medic but I don't see the bloke anywhere.

Mercy: No worries Sniper, but I do wonder where - I mean Medic is.

Sniper: What?

"Ze doctor is back!"

Medic announced as he and Mei walked into the base.

Medic: Ohhh, zis place is a mess, but zis iz good for reconstruction yes?

Mei: Umm Medic please be careful with that bucket, it's all that is left of Pyro.

Mei said feeling uneasy of how careless Medic was of holding the bucket, that was currently filled with the remains of Pyro. It took awhile for the two to find the body parts of Pyro, but they succeeded and but whatever remains in a bucket. Medic laughed at her nervousness.

Medic: No need to fear Mei, Pyro vwill live once again! Oh Mercy?

Mercy: Yes?

Medic: Vwould you like to witness somezthing incredible?

Mercy: I would love to.

Medic: Zhen please follow, oh err Mei, you should stay behind. I do not think zhe following is for the faintest heart.

Mei: Oh...I…okay.

Medic: Do not vworry Mei. Come along Mercy.

And with that the two doctors walked away with Pyro's remains while leaving behind a Mei who still looked very worried.

Heavy: Do not worry little ice lady, fire man will rise for another fight.

With those words Mei felt much better, thanking Heavy before moving along. Zarya witnessed this and walked up to the giant.

Zarya: You are very confident of this medic of yours, you sure that masked thing will come back to life.

Heavy: Da, Doctor has done this plenty of times, even for me.

Zarya: Oh, may I know your name?

Heavy: What is your name first?

Zarya: Zarya.

Heavy: Zarya?

Zarya: Yes.

Heavy: Mmm…Heavy weapons guy.

The giant Russian then walked away, leaving Zarya confused. "Heavy weapons guy? I highly doubt that's his name." She thought to herself. After that, the mercenaries and agents began to settle down, except for the engineers who were gathering the scraps to build a new wall, Symmetra also helping in creating a new blueprint for the wall. But then a group of spies uncloaked between the blown up hole in the wall and walked inside the base, some of them smoking their cigarette while the others were speaking of an interesting subject. Dell still being in spybot alert took out his gun and aimed at one of them, until Spy raised him hand.

Spy: Relax laborer we are not one of them.

Engineer rolled his eyes over hearing the nickname Spy has given to him, already convinced that he wasn't a spybot. But Soldier wasn't so convinced.

Soldier: Oh really!? Prove it!

Spy released a sigh before pulling out a rusty, old looking medal that Soldier had given to him long ago.

Soldier: Oh hello Spy, where have you been all this time?

Soldier said with a new grin set on his face, Pharah holding in a laugh after seeing Soldier change his mood quickly. Spy shook his head before answering his question.

Spy: Observing, and after what I have seen, I believe a meeting is needed. The agents should participate in this meeting as well since this concerns them now.

Winston: We will join you in a moment, right after we finish this conversation.

Winston turned back to Junkrat and Roadhog, who was being accused by Hana and Zarya for attacking the base.

Soldier 76: You two attacked our base!? You are working with Blackwatch now!?

Hana: They sure are! Saw them working with Reaper and…some other girl.

Junkrat: Now hold on a minute! I know what Roadhog and I did wasn't right and I am soooooo sorry.

He exclaimed, but honestly didn't care much about it, also saying that Roadhog was sorry but even he didn't care much either.

Winston: What were you two doing working with Reyes anyway?

Junkrat: Ehhh I wouldn't say working with Reaper, more like working for him.

Winston: Answer!

Junkrat: Alright geez calm ya self big fella! Ok we were working for Reaper, but only because we were bored. Didn't have much to do. I mean we have planned on some bank heists but the reward was little so Roadhog and I didn't think it was worth it. So we were just sitting around not causing much mayhem until Reaper, or in other words Reyes, came in and offer us an invitation into their little group. The reward he offered was very tempting so I gave in, Roadhog following with since he is working for me.

Roadhog let out a grunt before sitting on the ground, causing the floor to shake for a moment.

Junkrat: Oi! We had fun didn't we?

Winston: Go on…

Junkrat: Oh yeah, then Reaper and that Spanish gal planned to attack your base.

Soldier 76: What were they aiming for?

Junkrat: Don't know.

Soldier 76: What? How could you not know what the mission was!?

Junkrat: The wankers never told me! Not Roadhog either! They only told us to keep them soldiers busy while the get their stupid objective.

Winston: My time machine was in my lab, what were you two doing in there?

Junkrat: Well after we kicked the girls ass we decided to bring them to Reaper, and he was in your lab.

Hana growled at Junkrat like a rapid bunny while Zarya glared at him like a Russian bear. Junkrat not even phased and only laughed in return.

Tracer: Winston, do you think they could be after the same thing Reaper tried taking before?

Winston: If he is the other agents may be in trouble, for all we know he may have other allies with him if he was able to convince Junkrat to join. Unless…Junkrat, was Reyes and the other Talon agent sucked into the portal as well.

Junkrat: Again don't know, the last thing I saw back there was that little bugger pulling me with her!

Hana gave him a teasing smile, flipping him off in the process.

Junkrat: Where are we anyway? This place is full of action and I don't even know where we at.

Winston: 1968

Junkrat: Huh that's funny name for a place like this.

Winston: It's the year Mr. Fawkes.

Ignoring the fact that Winston just said his name, Junkrat stood frozen for a moment before aiming his frag launcher at Hana.

Junkrat: You're dead ya stupid rabbit!

Hana gasped and started backing away, everyone else startled by Junkrat's next move as he fired one frag at Hana. Hana braced herself for the worst until a certain red figure with a black mask stepped in front of her and airblasted the frag away. The frag went over Junkrat's head and past Roadhog before exploding in a safe distance. Everyone looked at the mercenary who was in front of Hana, Mei gasped with happiness when she saw it was Pyro holding his flamethrower. He held out a finger and shook it side to side, telling Junkrat to not do that again.

Pyro: Mph-mph.

Winston: Fawkes!

Junkrat: Oh relax! Mercy was going to revive her anyway…

Junkrat mumbled the last part but was still ticked off that he now is in the past. Medic walked into the group with a very stunned Mercy behind him, he smiled proudly seeing Pyro back on his feet once again, while Mercy had flashbacks of how Medic revived Pyro. He made it look a child's puzzle game.

Mercy: Medic your ways break the medical rules and makes me question the laws of physics.

Medic: Pfft, zhat vwas one of zhe reasons of vwhy I lost my medical license.

Mercy: You lost your medical license!?

Pharah: One of the reasons?

Pyro: Mph-mph.

Pyro nodded his head at Pharah, already knowing the story of how he lost his license.

Spy: Gentlemen, ladies, what I need to talk about is serious, we need to discuss this immediately.

Engineer: If it is serious then I can assume it's about Grey Mann?

Spy: In a way, it involves the newcomers as well. But we must discuss this in a secluded area. Mr. Dane, will you please provide us a room?

Dane: Yeah, follow me.

The mercenaries and agents started walking to the meeting room, but Soldier 76 walked towards Nathan.

Soldier 76: Keep an eye on those two, they are nothing but trouble.

Nathan: Roger that!

Soldier 76 nodded before following the others, while Nathan watched the two Aussies closely.

 ***Meeting room***

In the meeting room was a large table with seats, most of the mercenaries and agents sat down near the table while the others stood up. Two of the leaders stood in the room too, that being Dane and the leader of the spies, Paladin. They all waited for Spy to enter the room, and sure enough he entered with a bucket in his hands. He walked to the table and cleared his voice before placing the bucket on the table.

Spy: This…is a bucket.

Soldier: Dear God…

Spy: There's more.

Soldier: No!

Soldier shouted, sounding absolutely devastated already, while receiving awkward looks from the others including Pharah. Spy rolled his eyes feeling that he has seen this before, then continuing the meeting.

Spy: It contains some pictures we have taken of two newcomers.

Winston: Newcomers? You mean one of our own?

Spy: See for yourself.

Spy began tossing out the pictures one by one across the table, letting everyone take a look for themselves. Winston gasped when he recognize the two figures in the picture.

Winston: Reaper and Sombra!

Soldier 76: Reyes…

Soldier 76 hissed the name while his fist tightened at the sight of his worst enemy.

Engineer: Wait a minute, that motha' hover is here?

Engineer asked while pointing at a picture of Reaper.

Winston: It seems so, not only him but now we have Sombra.

Engineer: Oh hell no.

Tracer: She doesn't look familiar, how do you know her love?

Winston: I've heard about her before, a master of hacking, not only that but has a lethal weapon on her as well, she isn't a stranger to killing. Zarya, was she also there before you two were gone?

Zarya: Yes, I don't exactly know what she was doing but she was messing with something in your lab.

Winston: Huh? Surprised she is working with Reyes, people like her would usually be working alone.

Engineer: Spy, where and when did you get these pictures?

Spy looked at Paladin and nodded his head to him.

Paladin: During the fight, while the others ran to battle, me and a couple other spies decided to flank them, then attack from behind. But as we were sneaking behind the robots, we spotted a flash of light and followed it.

Spy: Once we tracked it's source we found these two in the forest, none of us wanted to approach them so we watched from afar. They appeared to be having a conversation. I was about to make my presence known and introduce myself but was too late, for someone else greeted them first.

* **Flashback***

Spy was about to approach the two newcomers until a certain someone beat him to it. Bell. She walked up to the two without hesitation, a little glare coming from her right eye while her left eye was still covered by her scanner, sending a live video to Grey Mann. Reaper got a good long look at her and was feeling like as if he should know her, but then decided to ask her name.

Reaper: Who are you?

Bell did not answer Reaper's question, and stood there awaiting for instructions from Grey Mann.  
" _Slave, forget about your current order, new order: bring those two back to our base alive. We must prevent them from being discovered by the mercenaries."_

Bell: Yes sir…You two, you're coming with me.

Sombra: For what?

Reaper: Yeah, and who are you?

Bell: Who I am is irrelevant, you are needed alive and I am ordered to bring you two back to my head quarters. If you have more questions, they can be answered there.

Reaper found her voice familiar too, but he was not sure about following her.

Sombra: We might as well Reaper, it'll get us somewhere instead of being in the middle of a forest.

Reaper: Alright then, we'll follow you.

Bell turned and began walking, Reaper and Sombra following close behind. Meanwhile the mercenary spies watched everything, with one of them taking pictures of the whole conversation.

 ***End flashback***

Spy set down one last picture of Bell leading Sombra and Reaper deeper into the forest.

Engineer: I gotta bad feeling about this.

Scout: No kidding.

Winston: If Reaper and Sombra agree to work with Grey Mann, then this may unfortunately make the situation a lot more complicated.

Soldier: Pfft so what? What could a man wearing a black robe and a purple haired girl possibly be capable of?

Soldier 76: Reaper can easily sneak past all of us and attack us from behind, his dual weapons are very lethal up close and he is very hard to kill.

Winston: Sombra equips herself with an advanced hacking device, capable of invisibility for multiple seconds just like our mercenary, Spy. Not to mention she also has her own teleportation device.

Symmetra: She does?

Winston: Afraid so, not like ours however, she sets her teleportation device in a place well hidden or sometimes in the open, whenever she wills it she could teleport herself right where she placed her device.

Demo: Ha! She wouldn't be a problem lads, I'll just camp the bloody thing with my mines until she uses it, then KABOOM! She'll be nothing but guts and blood sprawled across the walls and floor!

Winston: I wouldn't recommend killing her, she could be useful in future missions, but that's if you can find the device Demoman.

Demoman: Wot? You think I won't? I'll have you know ya monkey that I can see two of each of you!

Demoman screamed, seeing two of everyone in the meeting room since he was still drunk, as always.

Demoman: Which means I have twice the chance of spotting it!

Engineer: I didn't know demo could do math…

Engineer mumbled to Symmetra, making her laugh.

Dane: So I guess we got ourselves some more problems.

Engineer: I wouldn't confirm those two to be a problem, who knows what that scumbag plans to do with them.

Soldier: Whatever he plans to do is bad news! We must be prepared at all costs!

Dane: To do that we would need to have that broken down gate back up again, we would also need to upgrade our defense systems.

Symmetra: I could assist in that, and so could Dell.

Paladin: Our mercenaries could use more training too, during the fight I noticed a bunch were sent back to respawn.

Soldier: Leave the training to me frenchy! I'll have them be eating nuts and bolts for breakfast once I'm done with them!

Engineer: We should also find out the breach those robot spies came from, the gate was sealed shut when they attacked so there must be an opening around here that we are not aware of. Anything else to be set on the to-do-list?

None had spoken signaling that the meeting is ready to be closed.

Engineer: Alrighty then, let's get to work y'all. Dismissed.

Engineer ended the meeting, allowing the mercenaries and agents to leave the room. Engineer was the last one in the room but noticed the pictures Spy had taken, he picked up one of the few and stared at it with concern.

"Dell."

Engineer turned to who said his name and saw Dane standing at the doorway.

Dane: You have a call from the Administrator, you said you wanted to talk with her?

* **Grey Mann's base***

Reaper and Sombra had been following Bell for awhile now, and they have seen many things that amazed them. Bell had led them onto a large vehicle where robots stayed in, they all stood at attention without their weapons and waited for new orders. As Bell leads them to the back Reaper gazed at the large group of robots, they didn't look advance to him but he knows that with them in large numbers they could be lethal.

Reaper: What are these omnics?

Bell: Keep moving, and to answer one of your many questions, they are not named omnics. Each group has a specific name, for example, those thin looking robots are called "Scoutbots"

Reaper hummed in response, Sombra paid attention to the robots but continued to follow Bell as they made their way to the very back. Bell then entered a room that contained a medium size screen on the wall displaying nothing but a static channel. Reaper and Sombra entered in after her and once they were inside Bell stepped outside the room.

Bell: Your questions will be answered here.

Bell closed the door and locked the two Talon agents inside, making Reaper feel uneasy and held onto his weapons, but Sombra stayed calm since she secretly dropped her translocator outside the room. Nothing happened for a couple minutes until the screen channel changed, now showing an old man in a suit, sitting behind his desk staring at the two.

" _Hello, I am Grey Mann, and I'd like to discuss some things with you. But from what I heard from my servant, you have some questions."_

Reaper: I do, what year is this? And what do you want with us?

" _The year is 1980, and what I want from you is simple, I want your alliance. I can tell you are not from here and that you are from the future since your equipments are by far advance. And you may not know this, but you two have spawned in a war zone and I am wondering which side you are on. Another thing you should know, you are not the first to appear out of thin air, there are others who have teleported here and for some reasons they joined the Mann co. mercenaries."_

Reaper and Sombra were a bit shocked that they were so far away from their own time, but Sombra remembered how she used Winston's time machine to get rid of the agents.

Sombra: Reyes, I think he's talking about the Overwatch agents, that machine must have sent them here too.

Reaper: Great, so now we're dealing with Overwatch agents AND we're stuck in 1980.

" _Perhaps I could be of assistance?"_

Reaper and Sombra turned back to Grey Mann.

" _From the sounds of it, these "Overwatch" agents are your enemies too. Maybe we can come to an agreement?"_

Reaper: Alright? I'm listening.

" _How about this, we help each other to defeat our own enemies, then I help you get back into your time."_

Reaper and Sombra looked at each other for a moment, contemplating the offer before looking back to Grey Mann.

Reaper: Alright, deal. But you got to tell us who the Overwatch agents are with, I don't like going blind in a fight.

" _Of course, one moment."_

Grey Mann's image disappeared from the screen and a new image took over the screen, showing the Red team mercenaries. But Reaper took two steps back after seeing two mercenaries he has seen before, Engineer and Scout.

Reaper: _Hijo de puta!_

Sombra: Que? What's wrong?

Reaper: I know those two.

" _Is there a problem here?"_

Reaper didn't respond and continued to stare at the two mercenaries, "What were the chances of us meeting again…I feel sorry for you two, because I have the chance of ending you both, and I won't miss it." Reaper thought.

Reaper: Oh no, there's no problem. **No problem at all…**

 ***To be continued.***


	22. Chapter 22

Time Error 2

Chapter 22

"For several years we've been fighting those robots alone! Suffering by the weeks as we get filled up with led and stitched up by our Medic! And you could have sent help all this time!" Engineer yelled at the Administrator through the phone. Engineer was in Miss Pauling's little office in the main building, he was lead there by Dane who was in the room with him, the same for Miss Pauling since this was her room. Not only that but everyone in the main building could hear his angered shouting, some were next the door just to have a closer listen.

" _Now now Mr. Conagher, I couldn't just send more mercenaries to their deaths."_ The Administrator spoke back calmly, not even phased by Dell's roar.

"Oh? And risk losing your favorite TV show? I swear that'd be the only reason you got!" Engineer snapped.

" _That is one of the reason, the other being it looked like you and the Red team had things handled. I didn't find it necessary to send more mercenaries toward your location."_

"You call our bases getting destroyed 'handled'!? I oughtta!-"

" _I didn't call for you to be yelling at me Mr. Conagher, I called because I heard there is something you'd like to discuss about."_

Engineer huffed and puffed to calm himself down, after regaining his self control he began to speak.

"Administrator, we gotta talk about leading an attack towards Grey Mann."

Engineer heard a sigh from the old lady and tell she rolled her eyes. " _You can't be serious about this Mr. Conagher, you want to try attacking them again? Especially after the first attempt?"_ She questioned. And with that question she had a point, their first attempt for attacking wasn't a good idea, and in result it was a horrible defeat.

"I am damn well serious about this. Last time we had only 9 of us making an attack, but now we have a huge group of mercenaries here, and from what I heard there are other mercenary camps around here, which could mean we have a whole army of us! And now that the Overwatch agents are here, we may have more of a chance of winning!"

" _I wouldn't have cared if it was just the 9 of you and these newcomers going off to a suicide mission, but I will not let you take all the mercenaries and lead them to their deaths, may I remind you that the respawn machine has a range limit, it will not save those who die out of range. Which reminds of something, put the phone of speaker."_

Engineer put the phone on speaker and the Administrator talked to Miss Pauling.

" _Miss Pauling, have the Red Team hooked up to the respawn machine, Now."_ It sounded more like a command then asking, which Miss Pauling obeyed and left the room, Engineer turned off the speaker resumed his conversation with the Administrator.  
"I am fully aware of the respawn machine's range, and I know some of many of us are gonna die. But you have not seen what these agents are capable of, if you can just watch them in a fight maybe that'll change your mind."

" _Not quite Mr. Conagher, what about the two newcomers who have arrived not too long ago, I was watching the meeting and I could tell from the looks of you, you were very concerned."_ The Administrator pointed out. Engineer let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, he still is concerned.

"Because I saw what Reaper is capable of doing…" Dell stated while memories came back to him of when he first met Reaper, when Talon was attacking the Overwatch base, he came in like a sandstorm and lit up the place with his bullets. While no one got hurt back then, he wondered what would happen should Reaper catch them off guard.

"But since I know what he is capable of, I thing we have a chance against him."

" _And what of the other one?"_

"My friend Winston seems to have an idea about her, I've never seen her in action though. Still, I reckon we got this." Engineer finished, there was silence on the other side of the call as he waited for her response.

" _Fine, I will allow you to lead an attack to Grey Mann, I'll have the other camps know that YOU are now put in charge."_ After hearing this Engineer felt some weight fall onto him, he was now in charge of the mercenaries. He was surprised the Administrator had given in to his idea.

" _But know this Mr. Conagher, if you are to fail again, and there is a major loss of mercenaries. You will pay the price."_ She hissed, making Engineer shiver a little. " _Do not fail me again."_ She warned before hanging up the phone, leaving a stunned Engineer on the phone by himself. After a moment he put the phone back to its holder and stood up from his seat, walking out the door and saw the Red team standing there. They all stared at him expecting an explanation.

"What?"

"The bloody hell was all that about?" Sniper asked.

"Yea, who were you talkin' to?" Scout joined in.

"The Administrator, I was talking to her about leading another attack towards Grey Mann's base." Engineer began, walking down the hall as they followed him.

"Engie my hardhat friend, you sure vwe are ready for zat?" Medic inquired. "Mph-mmph mphmph mmmph mph." Pyro added.

"I know it's a deadly mission but I'm tired of waiting around for the robots to attack us again and again until they finally destroy our base. Besides, we have the numbers now, more firepower on our side. And yes Pyro, I haven't forgotten about those sentries and the minefield, I'll figure something out for that." Engineer answered.

"Engineer if charging towards the enemy base with those sentries shooting upon us as we step through a minefield is your plan, please forget about it." Spy suggested.

"I said I'll figure something out alright! And it's too late to back down, the Administrator has given me full control over the other mercenaries and will be expecting me to take action, so let's not disappoint her men." Engie finished as the whole team walked outside the building.

"Aye, you're the leader of not only us, but every single mercenary, cheers for you lad!" Demoman congratulated Engineer while shoving a bottle into his hand. "Thanks Demo, been awhile since I last had a drink, mind as well let it rip." Engie added making Demo chuckle.

While the Red team give their congrats to Engineer, the agents were having a talk with Junkrat and Roadhog, starting by Winston telling them that Reaper and Sombra were teleported in this time as well.

"Reaper and Sombra here too? Huh, and they say we're screw ups." Junkrat piped, remembering hearing Sombra and Reaper talk about them behind their backs.

"Another thing I have to say is that they may have joined Grey Mann." Winston said. "Who's that?" "The one responsible for those machines attacking you."

"So Junkrat, Roadhog, we're giving you a choice. Join us in our fight, or go back to Reaper and Sombra. But be warned, we won't let you go off so easily if you remain with Reaper and Sombra." Soldier 76 warned, Nathan aiming rocket launcher at the two, feeling a bit trigger happy. Junkrat hummed out loud while thinking of his choices.

"Give me a sec." Junkrat asked before turning around and huddling with Roadhog. "So watcha think Roadhog? Should we go back to Reaper and Sombra?"

"Think we should, we are working for them after all."

"I don't know Hog, I kinda like their Demoman, and I ain't saying im scared of those blokes behind us but, they have a lot of snipers. And I have done enough running for today." Junkrat spoke, using his common sense for the first time in awhile. Roadhog wouldn't argue with that, Junkrat made a good point about those snipers.

"Then I guess we'll be fighting with the agents?" Roadhog asked.

"Looks like mate. Eh, I guess it's alright, Reaper and Sombra didn't treat us well anyway." With that said, Junkrat and Roadhog had made their decision, turning back around to Soldier 76 and Winston who heard pretty much their entire conversation, said their answer.

"We're good working with you." Junkrat finished. "Alright, welcome aboard. I'll notify the other agents you've joined our fight." 76 said before walking away. "Since I know this place better than the two of you, I'll show you around." Winston said, Junkrat nodded and followed Winston, with Roadhog trailing behind.

As the mercenaries and agents continued their business throughout the day, such as the engineers fixing the wall, the heavies lifting up any parts of scrap metal and putting them in a pile, it was time for lunch. The mercenaries and agents walked their way to the food court but were surprised to see Heavy and Zarya already there, talking to the Russian brothers Kello and Bello, the heavies who cook and serve.

"-and then I slammed rock into bears jaw, and it flew far away! And then! Ded. Not big surprise." Heavy finished his story about how he killed the giant bear that roamed in the forest. Kello and Bello banged and stomped as they laughed from the ending of Heavy's story. Zarya only let out a little laugh with her arms crossed.

"So you killed this giant bear by yourself?" Zarya asked. "Yes, it was long fight." Heavy responded. "Really? Do you have any proof?" Zarya asked again, stopping Kello and Bello from laughing since she had a good question. Heavy let out a snort before taking out a paw that carried long and deadly claws. The paw was a bit bigger than Heavy's hand and its claws beat the length of Heavy's fingers. Heavy set it on the counter where Kello and Bello stood behind and waited for Zarya's reaction. Zarya was completely shocked. Her face said it all as she stared at the bear's claw wide eyed. Zarya picked it up and inspected it, Heavy had managed to remove the bones and meat inside yet still kept the claws intact, also keeping the fur of the beast.

"You impress me Heavy, from the size of this I can tell the bear was pretty large. You fought well comrade." Zarya complimented. Heavy nodded before saying the same to her.

"Hey Heavy, howdy Kell and Bello, and…Zarya right?" Engineer asked, hoping he was correct. "Yes you are correct, and who are you?"

"I'm an engineer so you can call me Engineer." "You too call yourself by your role? Never being called by your actual name?" "Nope, we usually just go by our role, expect the same for the others." Engineer stated. "Huh, very well then." Zarya concluded.

"So what we having today?" Engineer asked Kello. "Ohhhh just the basics, turkey legs, bacon, ham, and of course sandviches. You know, food that make you strong." Kello said. "Well don't mind if I do." Engineer said before grabbing tray and piling the plate with food, then picking a seat at a table, as did everyone else after grabbing a tray of food. After Scout go a tray and sat down at an empty table, he saw Jordan walking away with his tray of food and decided to call him over.

"Yo Jordan!" Jordan turned after the call of his name and saw Scout waving him over. "C'mere and sit down!" Jordan smiled before running over and sitting on the other side of the table. "Yo what's up Scout?" "Nothing much, I mean well I still gotta big problem but uhh…yeah." Scout said still feeling unsure of what to do. "Yeah I see that." Jordan piped before taking a bite of his meal. Scout looked back up at Jordan with surprise, "Is it that noticeable?" "Well after that catfight and seeing you walk away, it's kinda obvious ya know?" Jordan added. Scout sighed and nodded understanding what he meant.

"A cheer up Scout we can talk about something else if ya want?" "Yeah but eventually I'll have to talk about it, this can't last forever." "I may not be an expert at this but just follow your heart man. Not your mind." Jordan said wisely. "Yeah I get it." Scout said before taking a bit of his sandvich. "WOOO! Hey is this the cool scouts table?" Lex jumped in a seat next to Scout. "Yo Jordan you feeling alright? That nuke hit ya pretty hard." "I swear that nuke hit me square in the face." Jordan mumbled before shaking his head. Lex laughed and Scout chuckled, but then another scout walked to the table.

"Well would ya look at this? 3 losers sitting together, isn't that pathetic." Austin said before laughing, Scout glared at Austin but Jordan and Lex stared down at their food. "Ohhh hey Austin, we haven't seen each other in awhile, I prefer if we kept it that way, so beat it!" Scout snapped. "Oh look, the scunt who can't decide which girl he wants. Eventually they'll lose interest in you, then they'll come crawling to me." Austin snapped back. "You keep the girls out of this or else I'll bonk your nose into your brain!" Scout yelled, gaining some attention from the other mercs around them.

"Ohhhh I'm so scared. Pfft later losers." Austin said, grabbing Lex's hat and throwing it to the ground, and grabbing Jordan's sandvich before walking away with it. After seeing that action Scout got up from the table and was about to beat the living hell out of Austin but Lex grabbed his arm and shook his head, bringing him to sit back down.

"Jerk…" Jordan mumbled while picking up Lex's hat. "No kidding he is." Lex agreed. "What are you two doing? That guy is nothing but a pushover!" Scout yelled while Jordan handed Lex's hat back to him. "Scout he's better than the both of us, we tried standing up against him but failed miserably." Jordan said. "He's faster than us two, and his meat shots are insane." Lex stated. "So what now you're gonna let that piece of shit step on you?" Scout questioned, receiving no reply from Jordan or Lex. "Fuck that, ain't going to happen on my watch." Scout growled. "When is there gonna be a dueling session?" Scout inquired. "Uhh when it reaches 5, why?" Jordan asked. Scout got out of the table and yelled out to Austin.

"Hey! Trash talker!" Austin turned back around to Scout. "Watcha want scunt?" Scout's glare intensified.

"Next dual session, you and me." Scout challenged, surprising Lex and Jordan. Austin smirked before answering.

"Bring it."

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

Time Error 2

Chapter 23

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, the exact time when an event takes place, a dual session. All the mercenaries who signed up for a dual were getting ready to fight, including Scout who was warming himself up by doing side steps in a rapid pace. None of the Red team or the agents knew about the bold choice Scout made by challenging Austin until Jordan and Lex told them, and now they are waiting impatiently for the fight to start. The dual session will take place at a capture point, the fighters will have good room and breathing space for their fight, there will be no medkits or any source for healing, and no ammo boxes to pressure the fighters to make every shot count. Anyone who wishes to watch the fight will be provided a spot that is shielded with a bullet and explosive proof window, which is where the Red team and agents waited.

While Scout doesn't mind his team watching including the agents, he does mind why others were watching as well, almost all the mercenaries were watching like as if a huge fight was about to take place. The thought of all of them watching almost put him a bit off but he shook it off and continued to pick his weapon choice. He grabbed his deadly scattergun, his handy pistol, and his lethal metal bat, a standard loadout. Scout knew he was able to pick other weapons but he didn't wanna feel like a cheater, he wanted to have a fair fight with Austin to prove who was the better one, and is determined to be the better one. Since he was all geared up and ready to go, he waited in a respawn room by himself, sitting on a bench waiting for the fight to begin. But as he waited, 2 scouts came walking in, that being Jordan and Lex.

"Oh hey Jordan, sup Lex." Scout greeted. "Scout if you are having some regrets about this, THEN PLEASE CANCEL THE FIGHT!" Lex cried out, lunging on to Scout like as if this would be the last time he would see him again. "Get off Lex, you're making yourself look weird." Scout said, pushing Lex away with one hand. "Scout are you really sure bout' this? Do you even know what Austin is capable of?" Jordan asked.

"Pretty sure I got this Jordan, it may have been awhile since I last fought another scout but all those years of fighting those robots taught me a thing or two." Scout claimed. "…you sure you don't wanna cancel the fight?"Lex asked, wishing for Scout to cancel the fight so he could save his pride.

"Lex come one man this is the Scout you're talkin' to, and it's not like I'm gonna die or anything." Jordan and Lex looked at each other for a moment thinking of what Scout said. "Okay so maybe I will die, but I'll just respawn so whatever." Scout finished. Jordan and Lex were still unsure about this, but reluctantly gave up from trying to prevent Scout from fighting Austin. "Well…since ya seem so sure bout' this, I guess it'll be alright." Jordan said. "I guess we can't change your mind, but do me a favor." Lex asked. "Give that sucker hell." "Yeah taunt after you killed him for me."

Scout smiled before giving the two scouts a fist bump, "Gotcha." The two scouts exited the room, then headed for the spectating room. Scout was by himself for a moment until another figure came walking in, Tracer.

"Hello Jeremy." Tracer began, giving a small smile to him, Scout smiled back at her. "Hey Lena…" Scout greeted back, taking off his hat and scratching the back of his head. "So you're taking on another scout? And from what I heard this scout is the leader of the scouts here, the same one that flirted with me awhile back?" Tracer wondered. "Yeah, that's the one." Scout answered. "Was just going to ignore the guy, but he picked on my new buddies, it was on from there." "You're defending your friends? Awfully sweet of you." Tracer added.

"Well yeah, I may be a mercenary but there still is some humanity left in me." Scout said. "Oh believe me Jeremy, I already knew that." Tracer said, standing before him with one of her cute smiles. As Scout looked up at her, he remembered of when they first met, how they fought together in the future, and how they got along, and then there was that one moment they had together on top of that building…when they ki-

"Scout, 2 minutes left before your fight begins." Miss Pauling announced from the door. Scout was knocked out of his memory lane and turned his attention to Miss Pauling who was standing in the doorway. "What?" "Your dual session? Your fight? 2 minutes." Miss Pauling reminded. "Oh ok, I'm all ready over here." Scout said.

"Oh, well then I guess I will tell you the rules, if _Tracer_ will be so king and leave." Miss Pauling stated, glaring at Tracer through her glasses. Tracer rolled her eyes before wishing good luck for Scout, and while passing by Miss Pauling left an insult. "four eyes." "morning hair." Miss Pauling shot back, Tracer growled before walking away. Miss Pauling huffed before walking up to Scout and saying the instructions out loud.

"For this dual session you and your opponent will have five lives, each time you die you will be respawned in a random location in the arena. As you fight, you will not use any annoying tactics such as doing hit and runs, peeking around the corner and shooting before hiding again and so forth. And whatever you do in this fight, please keep in mind that people are watching, so don't do anything disturbing. But show blood, lots of blood. And lastly, do NOT try to chicken out of the fight, you signed up for it so fight with all you got. Understood?" Miss Pauling asked, getting a nod from Scout.

"Yeah I got it." Scout said as he inspected his scattergun. A bell rang in the room, announcing the fight was about to begin. Scout got up from the bench and started jumping up and down to get himself pumped up again, but Miss Pauling interrupted him. "And Scout, those other two scouts who visited you earlier weren't kidding about Austin, I've seen him in action and even I'm impressed. He is insanely fast and clever." Miss Pauling warned, but Scout only laughed.

"That makes the two of us!" Scout piped up, giving a confident grin to Miss Pauling. "Good luck Scout, I'll be watching you." Miss Pauling added before exiting the room. After she left another exit was opened, which is what Scout assumed would lead him to the arena. He jogged through the exit and straight down a hallway that lead to the arena until he saw Soldier walking in his path.

"Huh? Soldier what're you doin' here?" "Heading to the waiting room, after you I'm next in line for a fight." Soldier reported. "Wait, you signed up for a dual too?" "Hell yeah I did! I wouldn't miss a fight for the world! Instead of killing those rust buckets I can now finally kill maggots! WHOOWAH!" Soldier cheered, bumping his fist into the air. A second bell rang initiating the beginning of the dual. "Oh! Should get going, give em' hell Scout!" Soldier shouted before running to the waiting room where Scout came from.

Scout ran through the hallway and out the exit allowing him to enter into the arena, he looked around and observed his surroundings, he wanted to have good knowledge of the field as much as possible. And as he looked around his eyes landed on his opponent, Austin, who looked back at him with a smirk. "Ready to lose? I swear once I'm done with you, I'll take one of ya girls to a date tonight, whatcha think of that?" Austin taunted, to which Scout replied "They wouldn't even think about you, even if they were desperate." Scout shot back.

In the spectator room, Tracer heard Austin and let out a disgusted growl, before agreeing to Scout's response. Miss Pauling was watching from a different room and couldn't help but agree too.

Austin only chuckled in response, before taking out his australium scattergun grinned wickedly. "Time to die…" Austin said, waiting for Scout to take out his scattergun.

Scout stood there for a moment before turning his head towards the spectating room, seeing his fellow mercenaries and comrades including his own Red team and the agents. He spotted Tracer cheering him on, the same goes for the others who betted him for the win. Jordan and Lex was also there, watching nervously but were hoping for the best for Scout. His eye then landed on Engineer, his best bud, Engineer gave a smile before giving him a thumbs up.

"Teach him a lesson Scout." Engineer mouthed out before taking off his goggles and giving him a wink, giving Scout a hidden signal to which Scout smirked. "Dell? Why did you wink at Scout?" Symmetra questioned. "Hehehe, just sit back and enjoy the show Satya." Engineer said and put his arm around Symmetra, bringing her closer.

Scout looked back at Austin before taking out his scattergun. "Come get some ya freakin wuss." Austin got in a battle stance before speeding towards Scout in incredible speeds, surprising the audience watching but no surprises for Scout as he simply jogged towards Austin. In 2 seconds Austin was already in front of Jeremy. "RAHH!" Ausin yelled out his battle cry as he fired the first shot for the dual session, and making first blood. Scout was on the floor dead in an instant, surprising the agents including the other mercenaries, but the Red team were not so moved. Jordan and Lex gasped with shock, regretting their choices of letting Scout go.

"HA! What there hell was that!?" Austin shouted as Scout respawned. Scout looked at Austin with plain expression but charged at him, shooting his scattergun 5 times. Austin dodged the bullets easily before running at him again and taking another shot, Scout turned to the side as the bullets missed him by inches but was put down when Austin gave him a quick meat shot, Scout was barely alive on the floor as blood filled his lungs. Austin stood above him and laughed before finishing him off with a headshot, ending Scout's second life.

"I wasted you!" Austin taunted again, running around to search for Scout again, only to be surprised when Scout hopped onto his head before jumping somewhere else, causing Austin to fall to the floor. "What the-!? Do I look like a freakin goomba!?" Austin yelled angrily before chasing after Scout. Running backwards, Scout shot at Austin with his pistol while making sure not to trip over anything. Austin shot back with his gun but was doing minimal damage since Scout was keeping some distance from him. Scout landed a couple bullets into Austin's shoulder, causing him cry out a little until he took out his own pistol and firing. Austin's firing was more accurate as he filled Scout's chest with bullets and one bullet found its way into Scout's skull, Scout fell onto his back dead, his third life was gone.

"You're pathetic! You're more worse than the two losers you were hanging out with!" Austin said while taking out his bat. "I bet you couldn't even dodge my swings!" Austin ran towards Scout who has spawned some distances away.

In the spectators room, the agents could not believe what they were seeing. "Heesh this guy is getting wrecked, was expecting more of a fight from this Scout." commented. "I've seen this kid fight before, something's not right here it doesn't even look like he's trying." Soldier 76 added. "You got that right partner." Engineer said as he watched the fight with a smile. "Engineer, isn't Scout your best friend? You'd think you should be wondering why Scout isn't putting a fight." 76 questioned. "Well I still wonder how me and Scout became good friends, but Scout is purposefully letting Austin kill him." Engineer explained. "What? Why?" Symmetra asked. "Just keep watching, things are gonna get more interesting in just a sec."

Back in the arena, Austin just killed Scout with his bat, beating his head into a bloody mess. His fourth life was over. Laughing again, Austin put his metal bat away and took out his scattergun then started walking. "This fight was easy, once I'm done with this scunt I'm gonna go and talk to one of the ladies and see what they think of me." Austin thought in his head, an evil grin being placed on his lips. He found Scout in the open just cracking his knuckles and stretching.

"Yo noob, stop fooling around and let's end this already. Oh and before I kill you, let me give ya a message. You. Are. Terrible!" Austin yelled. But Scout only laughed in response, looking at Austin with a weird look. "You really don't know who you're in the ring with huh?" Scout inquired, Austin gave him a confused look before answering. "Uhh yes I do, a loser who thought he could beat me, when he couldn't even kill me once. And now I will finish him, and prove he is nothing but a waste of life." Austin closed as he ran in for the kill.

Scout stood his ground and waited as Austin approaches, and just when Austin was about to pull the trigger Scout disappeared from his sight. In a blink of an eye he was gone. Austin stopped running and stared at the spot where Scout once was, until he felt the end of a gun being pressed behind the back of his head. "SHI-!" Austin screamed as his head exploded with bullets coming out of it. Scout's first kill and Austin's first death. Jordan and Lex jaws were hanging loose as they watched their nemesis' body drop to the floor.


End file.
